True Ice Never Melts
by Achrome
Summary: Discussions et échanges sur la toile. Deux inconnus, des secrets dévoilés, des sourires devinés, des prunelles perçant l'âme. Des incertitudes et le hasard d'une rencontre du bout des doigts. Deux pseudonymes, une glace qui ne fond jamais, une pluie incessante, et des failles dans leur cœur. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement** : Langage parfois cru, imagé.

 **Genre ****:** Épistolaire.

 **1**

* * *

 **True Ice Never Melts**

* * *

 **Après la pluie, la pluie**

* * *

 _7 septembre._

 **[Discussion instantanée lancée.]**

 **[Recherche du partenaire…]**

* * *

True ice never melts : Salut.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : ?

True ice never melts : J'ai rien fait à part te saluer. Vous êtes toutes comme ça par ici ?

 _After rain, rain : On est comment ?_

True ice never melts : Des nanas pas très sympas qui remballent tous ceux qui ne font que les saluer. Comme ça : ce que tu viens de faire.

 _After rain, rain : Tu parles trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi t'es là alors ?

 _After rain, rain : T'as raison. Je me casse._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Encore toi ?

 _After rain, rain_ _: Encore toi._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi tu viens ici si ce n'est pas pour parler ?

 _After rain, rain : Je parle. Juste pas à toi._

True ice never melts : Huhu… C'est un peu contradictoire, mais passons. Dis-moi, tu es une vraie femme ou un mec travesti ?

 _After rain, rain : Dis-moi, t'es con ou t'es con ?_

True ice never melts : Tu évites ma question.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'auras pas le plaisir de vérifier._

True ice never melts : Je n'y tiens pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te proposer un partage de webcam ou quoi que ce soit de ce bord-là.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas ne m'intéresse pas._

True ice never melts : Dis-le, si tu veux que j'arrête de te saouler.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne me saoules pas. Je m'en fous complètement._

True ice never melts : Ok.

True ice never melts : Tu sais, à la base, je n'aime pas trop ça. Venir ici, je veux dire. Mais on m'y oblige un peu.

True ice never melts : Il paraît que je ne sais pas trop m'y prendre avec les gens, en vrai, et que l'écrit me réussit mieux.

 _After rain, rain : L'écrit te réussit super bien, on dirait…_

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Laisse tomber. Je t'emmerde. Bye.

True ice never melts : Ah et en passant, c'est toi qui as l'air d'avoir du mal. Je me demande comment tes potes te supportent — en supposant que t'en aies au moins un. Bye.

 _After rain, rain : Bye._

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Pourtant t'avais l'air sympa quoi !

True ice never melts : J'voulais juste t'parler.

True ice never melts : Tu tprends pour qui en fait ?

True ice never melts : Ouai t'as raison répond pas.

True ice never melts : C'pas grave c'est bon oublie ça…

True ice never melts : Pétasse.

 **.**

* * *

 _10 septembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?_

 _After rain, rain : Laisse-moi deviner, t'as décidé de m'ignorer._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Tu l'as mal pris à ce point l'autre fois ? C'est mignon._

True ice never melts : Je ne l'ai pas mal pris « à ce point ». J'ai juste décidé d'arrêter de te parler, vu que tu ne sembles pas te prêter au jeu.

 _After rain, rain : Pétasse ne joue pas._

True ice never melts : Désolé pour ça. Whisky.

 _After rain, rain : Oh. Tu as noyé ton chagrin dans l'alcool ?_

True ice never melts : Ha ha…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parles._

True ice never melts : Il faut une raison ?

True ice never melts : Bien. Ton pseudo alors.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi, mon pseudo ?_

True ice never melts : Les rayons sont rares, à Londres. Ça me parle. De plus, c'est joli, comme pseudo.

True ice never melts : Ton image, aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis même pas dessus, contrairement à la majeure partie des femmes sur ce site (qui s'exposent un peu trop à mon goût)._

True ice never melts : Je le sais ça, à part si tu es un objet ou une étrange entité virtuelle qui n'est pas faite de chair et d'os. Ton image est sympa.

True ice never melts : Tu aimes la pluie ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est une vraie question ?_

True ice never melts : En tout cas, c'est joli, ce parapluie abandonné que le soleil réconforte après l'averse.

 _After rain, rain : Messire sort les grands mots pour une si petite image._

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui l'as prise ?

 _After rain, rain : Vite fait, avec mon smartphone, comme tout le monde._

True ice never melts : Non, pas comme tout le monde. Es-tu photographe ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Tu poses trop de questions._

True ice never melts : J'essaie de t'approcher. Ce n'est pas un crime, et c'est le but du site.

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu photographe, toi ?_

True ice never melts : Wow ! Tu me poses une question !

 _After rain, rain : C'est bien ce que je me disais. T'es vraiment con._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas photographe.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : Alors t'es vraiment une femme.

 _After rain, rain : T'es lourd avec ça. Même si je te disais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

True ice never melts : Rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ici, car tu sembles assez…

 _After rain, rain : ?_

True ice never melts : Bah, tu sais.

 _After rain, rain : Non, et je m'en fous._

True ice never melts : Voilà. Je-m'en-foutiste et désagréable.

 _After rain, rain : Merci bien. Pour ta gouverne, je suis là pour parler à quelqu'un, qui n'est pas toi._

True ice never melts : Ton copain ? Mari ? Fiancé parti pour le front ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te regarde pas._

True ice never melts : Et quoi ? Les appels téléphoniques n'existent pas, dans ton monde ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas son numéro. D'autres questions ou je peux garder un semblant d'intimité ?_

True ice never melts : Aucune. Je suis satisfait, pour l'instant.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bien. Je pars._

True ice never melts : Ok. À une prochaine alors.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, c'est ça._

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Là ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : Tu vas bien ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : Tu ne me demandes pas si je vais bien… ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah. Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?_

True ice never melts : Bah, c'est très simple : une pipe.

True ice never melts : Rhô ! Je plaisantais ! Ne fais pas la tête.

True ice never melts : ?

True ice never melts : Tu m'as bloqué ?

True ice never melts : Putain… Tu m'as vraiment bloqué.

True ice never melts : Bloqué pour une minuscule et triste blague. C'est ridicule.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais occupée, et je vais ignorer ta vaine tentative d'être drôle._

True ice never melts : Ah. Toujours en train de parler à ton preux chevalier ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Alors t'es là pour moi.

True ice never melts : Ok… Pas de réponse. Sinon, j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé.

 _After rain, rain : Tu poses trop de questions._

True ice never melts : Quel âge as-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Et toi ?_

True ice never melts : Tss. C'est pas du jeu. J'ai posé la question.

 _After rain, rain : C'est normal, tu poses toujours la question..._

True ice never melts : Bien. Cette information n'est donc pas vouée à être partagée. Mais rassure-moi, tu as au moins dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais chez les mineurs. J'en ai même plus de vingt._

True ice never melts : Parfait alors.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ?_

True ice never melts : Pour te courtiser légalement, évidemment.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être ; encore moins l'envie._

True ice never melts : Alors tu es vraiment mariée ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui sait ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas marié, moi.

 _After rain, rain : Alléluia ! Quelle heureuse nouvelle !_

True ice never melts : L'ironie marche vraiment mal à l'écrit.

 _After rain, rain : D'autres questions monseigneur ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Ça ne sert à rien si tu n'y réponds pas.

 _After rain, rain : Enfin des paroles sensées._

True ice never melts : Tu es vraiment chiante comme femme, tu le sais ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Merci._

True ice never melts : Et bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : Merci, pour ça aussi. Si tu comptes me « courtiser », sache que ça ne marche pas du tout._

True ice never melts : C'était pour rire, ça. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas doué avec les gens.

 _After rain, rain : Ça nous fait un point en commun alors._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Alors tu es vraiment là pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu m'énerves._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _19 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Ça fait longtemps.

 _After rain, rain : Qui es-tu ?_

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Hm ?_

True ice never melts : T'es sérieuse là ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Et ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça. Une semaine à tout casser._

True ice never melts : C'est long, à mes yeux. Tu as même failli m'oublier !

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas vrai, True ice._

True ice never melts : Citer mon pseudo ne prouve absolument rien. Je ne suis pas con à ce point.

 _After rain, rain : Au moins, j'aurais tenté le coup._

True ice never melts : J'ai été très débordé par le travail récemment. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Ça arrive, parfois. Du coup, autant te prévenir : il m'arrivera de m'absenter à l'occasion. Des fois, pendant plusieurs jours.

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

True ice never melts : Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'en bats les steaks ?

 _After rain, rain : Ah..._

True ice never melts : Je prends ça pour un oui.

True ice never melts : Le prince charmant est au rendez-vous ?

 _After rain, rain : Le prince se fait de plus en plus discret dans les pensées._

True ice never melts : Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

 _After rain, rain : Eh bien… Le prince étant plus princesse que prince, je dirais que pour l'instant nous n'avons, tout simplement, jamais été ensemble._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu homophobe ?_

True ice never melts : C'est faux.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis hétérosexuelle._

True ice never melts : Ok. Moi aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Soulagé ?_

True ice never melts : Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu avais été homo.

 _After rain, rain : Si ce n'est que ton petit plan serait tombé à l'eau. En supposant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas, si ?_

True ice never melts : Je pense bien que si. De toute façon, je n'ai plus trop la tête à ça.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie pour nous deux._

True ice never melts : Pas trop déçue alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm…_

 _After rain, rain : Un peu ? Ça aurait été drôle à voir._

True ice never melts : Je te fais rire.

 _After rain, rain : Messire saute un peu trop vite aux conclusions._

True ice never melts : Quoi qu'il en soit, Morphée me tend les bras.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te retiens pas._

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _20 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : J'ai réfléchi.

 _After rain, rain : Sacrebleu !_

True ice never melts : J'ai changé d'avis.

 _After rain, rain : Le suspense est insoutenable._

True ice never melts : Je vais te séduire.

 _After rain, rain : Seigneur…_

True ice never melts : Je suis sérieux.

 _After rain, rain : Jusqu'à quand ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas lunatique.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous._

True ice never melts : Bon. Peut-être que si, un peu.

 _After rain, rain : La preuve._

True ice never melts : Huhu… Aimes-tu la littérature ?

 _After rain, rain : J'aime bien lire, des fois._

True ice never melts : Un roman ou auteur préféré ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu fais une fiche à propos de ma personne ?_

True ice never melts : Je te fais la conversation, du moins j'essaie mais tu sembles avoir du mal à en comprendre le fonctionnement.

 _After rain, rain : Eh bien parle, parle. Ça reste plus constructif que ce que je reçois à côté (les fameuses demandes de partage de webcam, sans parler des détails de tailles et des paroles salaces très raffinées.)_

True ice never melts : Ça veut dire que tu n'acceptes jamais de mettre ta webcam ?

 _After rain, rain : Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis ni exhibitionniste ni voyeuse._

True ice never melts : Il n'y a pas que ça. Parfois, c'est juste pour se voir et mettre un visage sur le pseudonyme.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me demande pas de te montrer mon visage._

True ice never melts : Je comptais pas le faire.

 _After rain, rain : Rassurant._

True ice never melts : Peur de me décevoir ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne veux pas, c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas te voir non plus, encore moins si tu décides de t'exhiber._

True ice never melts : Ça ne me dérange pas, personnellement. Mais soit. Tout ce que madame désire. Je ne t'imposerai pas mon exhibitionnisme.

 _After rain, rain : Donc tu es bel et bien de ceux-là._

True ice never melts : Ça arrive.

 _After rain, rain : Ça arrive ?_

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi je pose la question ? Je ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir._

True ice never melts : C'est plus complexe que ce que tu imagines.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'imagine rien du tout. Je dois partir._

True ice never melts : Il est tôt. Tu reviens ce soir ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu n'es pas revenue, hier soir.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai rien promis._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai. J'ai quand même attendu.

 _After rain, rain : Dommage pour toi._

True ice never melts : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux pour toi._

True ice never melts : Des potes m'ont entraîné dans une soirée en boîte. Mais je n'aime pas trop ça, donc c'était un peu nul.

 _After rain, rain : J'imagine._

True ice never melts : J'ai fini bourré, et je ne me rappelle plus trop du reste de la soirée.

 _After rain, rain : Hum._

True ice never melts : Je te dérange à raconter ma vie ?

 _After rain, rain : Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir._

True ice never melts : La tienne doit certainement être plus palpitante. Que faisais-tu hier ? Raconte-moi tout.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais à un enterrement._

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Désolé. Je me sens con.

 _After rain, rain : Pour une fois que tu t'en rends compte._

True ice never melts : Quelqu'un de ta famille ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Un ou une ami(e) ? Toutes mes condoléances.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je ne sais pas qui c'était._

True ice never melts : Alors… Pourquoi tu étais à l'enterrement ?

 _After rain, rain : Je passais par-là. Il pleuvait. Je me suis arrêtée pour regarder, mais je n'ai pas pu voir le cadavre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelait Marwin quelque chose._

 _After rain, rain : Une vieille dame me l'a dit._

True ice never melts : Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as profité de ta petite promenade du dimanche pour aller à l'enterrement de quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas du tout. Tu t'es dit que ce serait bien de t'incruster pour admirer le spectacle morbide, et ce, encore une fois, même si tu ne connaissais personne là-bas. C'est bien ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. C'est plutôt bien résumé._

True ice never melts : Place aux questions alors. La première et la plus évidente : es-tu cinglée ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : T'es cinglée.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça._

True ice never melts : Euh… Généralement quand ça ne tourne pas très rond là-haut et que tu es clairement déséquilibrée, tu te retrouves dans un hôpital psychiatrique. À part ça, tout va bien.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne parle pas de ça ! Et je ne suis pas déséquilibrée. Je passais juste par-là. Ce n'est pas la première fois._

True ice never melts : Ça ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Tu te ballades souvent près du cimetière ?

 _After rain, rain : J'habite pas loin, et j'aime bien y aller. C'est reposant._

True ice never melts : Si tu le dis. Personnellement, je n'aime pas m'y rendre.

 _After rain, rain : Personne à visiter ? Des fleurs à changer ? Un souvenir à préserver ?_

True ice never melts : Si, justement.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

 _After rain, rain : Désolée._

True ice never melts : De quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas._

True ice never melts : Le boulot m'appelle. À la prochaine, After rain.

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir, True ice._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël à tous !**

 _Ho ho ho…_

.

 **Disclaimer** **: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. True ice never melts m'appartient. L'image en avatar m'appartient.**

 **Ndla** : Alors voilà. Je me suis lancée. J'ai pris ma plume, mon clavier et mes doigts, et j'ai écrit ça. Ça, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu écrire — enfin, toujours… Toujours depuis mes douze ans. Ça fait loin, mais voilà, j'y suis. Si vous avez déjà eu affaire à mes écrits, vous devez sûrement aussi connaître ma manie de cumuler les retards ; alors ça ne devrait pas trop vous choquer. Sinon, bienvenue chez moi, mettez-vous à l'aise, il y a une machine à café à droite pour vous aider à tenir pendant un an.

Je pourrais vous raconter comment j'ai eu cette idée, mais mon amour pour l'épistolaire n'intéresse sûrement personne. Peut-être qu'un jour je vous parlerai de toute la difficulté que j'aurai à poursuivre, entre ma page blanche et mes peurs. Ce sera donc épistolaire, oui, que des échanges, pas de narration. Oui ! Pas de narration ! Zéro, nada, niente, aucune ! La romance en est outragée, mais moi, ça me fait du bien. Cette histoire, c'est mon truc, mon petit bébé dévoilé sous vos mirettes. C'est personnel, je ne comptais même pas publier. Juste laisser ça somnoler dans mon ordinateur, la relire pour mon propre plaisir chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher… et puis je suis tombée amoureuse d'eux, ce True et cette After. Alors je me suis laissée convaincre, tentée. Et avec une timidité incertaine, me voici à partager un peu de ça avec vous. Un peu, car je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à comprendre à quel point cette histoire compte pour moi. Et si vous y arrivez, alors je vous remercie du plus profond de mon être.

Pour finir, oui, je fais de l'OOC. Non, je n'ai pas honte. Il y a un stock de pierres à votre gauche. En attendant, je vais commencer à courir. Loin. Très loin. À moi l'horizon !

 **! IMPORTANT !** **Jague m'a énormément aidée avec cette fanfic, alors comme toujours, un gros gros merci à lui ! Il y a même quelques répliques qui sont à lui, au mot près ouais. C'est parce qu'en réalité je pue, et il roxxe, donc je ne peux que me tourner vers lui quand je sais que j'ai mal formulé une réplique ou quand ça ne roxxe pas assez à mon goût. Et puis il n'y a pas que les répliques, il a aussi été là pour m'écouter quand je ne savais plus trop quoi en faire, de mon machin, et m'a donné des conseils qui m'ont évité de faire une grosse connerie — même si sur ce dernier point, j'hésite encore. Note de Jague : I'm Batman !**

Je voudrais vous faire une demande, à vous, cher lecteur qui pourrait éventuellement être tenté par écrire une critique constructive : s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas de critique constructive. Ce sera une perte de temps pour vous, pour moi, mais surtout pour vous. J'écris cette fanfiction pour mon propre plaisir, mais aussi celui de ceux qui l'aimeront. Je ne compte pas me formaliser des critiques négatives peu importe la diplomatie et les très bons arguments avec lesquels vous pourriez les amener. Je pourrais même être d'accord avec vous, ou pas, mais ça n'aura aucun impact sur l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire est personnelle, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Chez mes voisins, il y a sans aucun doute des lettres que vous jugerez merveilles.

Merci pour votre lecture.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dis à la prochaine si vous êtes au rendez-vous !


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

 **Les non-dits, mais surtout les dits**

* * *

 _24 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Ça me saoule putain !

 _After rain, rain : La vie ? Le mauvais temps ? Ta face de crétin ?_

True ice never melts : Ha ha ha ! Je me marre fort.

True ice never melts : Non ! C'est ce petit con. Tout le temps là à chercher des noises à tout le monde.

True ice never melts : Il sait pas se tenir deux secondes sans foutre le bordel quelque part.

True ice never melts : Je suis sûr que même quand j'ai le dos tourné, il essaie de provoquer

True ice never melts : Provoquer…

True ice never melts : mon ombre ! Et quand je ne suis pas là aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as encore abusé du whisky ?_

True ice never melts : Tous les jours, à chaque seconde, comme un demeuré…

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en doutais._

True ice never melts : Et même dans son sommeil ! Je t'assure, ce mec, c'est l'être le plus con de la planète. Non, de l'univers tout entier ! Toutes dimensions confondues.

 _After rain, rain : Ah non, c'est ta vraie nature. Hm… Ça pue la bromance à plein nez cette histoire !_

True ice never melts : Bromance mon cul ! Cet abruti me casse les couilles tous les jours.

 _After rain, rain : Ooh, comme les petits garçons qui tirent les nattes des petites filles à l'école ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'arrête pas de me chercher !

 _After rain, rain : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…_

True ice never melts : Arrête ça. Je suis vraiment saoulé là.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Tu t'en fous ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi poser la question quand la réponse est évidente ?_

True ice never melts : Ok.

True ice never melts : T'as raison, c'est pas cool de ma part et t'as rien à voir là-dedans. J'arrête.

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : T'es encore là ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm._

True ice never melts : Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai rien à te dire._

True ice never melts : Je comprends. Tu auras un peu de mal à le croire, mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas bavard en vrai. Mais ici, il y a tout, sauf le vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas grave.

True ice never melts : Il a plu fort aujourd'hui, je suis trempé de la tête au pied.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'aimes pas la pluie._

True ice never melts : C'est sympa des fois, sans plus.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'était pas une question. Personne n'aime la pluie, à Londres._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas. Juste que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Tiens d'ailleurs, le thé non plus, je n'aime pas trop ça. Rien de mieux qu'un bon café noir sur une terrasse, et un ciel bleu.

 _After rain, rain : J'aime les deux._

True ice never melts : Le café ?

 _After rain, rain : La pluie et le thé._

True ice never melts : Ah.

True ice never melts : Eh ! je viens de comprendre un truc. Putain je suis lent aujourd'hui. Alors tu es londonienne !

 _After rain, rain : J'ai dit ça parce que toi, tu es de Londres. Tu l'avais vaguement glissé dans la conversation, l'autre fois._

True ice never melts : Tu t'en souviens. Dommage que tu ne sois pas d'ici.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus._

True ice never melts : … Tu me perds là. T'es embêtante !

 _After rain, rain : Dit-il._

True ice never melts : Alors t'es de Londres.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : C'était difficile ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi donc ?_

True ice never melts : De me dire oui, et de confirmer par la même occasion que tu viens du même coin que moi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu le fais exprès ?_

True ice never melts : Un peu. J'arrête. Ne regrette pas. Ça ne change rien de toute façon. Au final, on est ici, sur ce site. Pas ailleurs.

 _After rain, rain : Pas ailleurs. Mais l'ailleurs m'appelle et je vais le rejoindre._

True ice never melts : D'accord.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _25 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu le même parapluie que sur ton image.

True ice never melts : J'ai cru que c'était toi.

True ice never melts : Sauf que ce n'était pas toi.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle déception._

True ice never melts : C'était une dame d'au moins soixante ans, qui a fait un bond de dix mètres quand je me suis approché, puis elle m'a clairement envoyé chier.

 _After rain, rain : Tu dois être clairement effrayant._

True ice never melts : C'est faux ! J'ai un physique parfaitement acceptable.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pour ça que tu es ici._

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Le physique n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans.

 _After rain, rain : Hum._

True ice never melts : Ici au moins, on peut apprendre à se connaître sans juger les apparences.

 _After rain, rain : Pas faux._

True ice never melts : Enfin, encore faudrait-il le faire.

 _After rain, rain : En effet._

True ice never melts : Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

 _After rain, rain : Va chier, True._

True ice never melts : Haha… Exactement comme je m'y attendais.

True ice never melts : Après ma mésaventure avec la vieille dame, j'aimerais au moins m'assurer que tu es bien aussi jeune que moi — c'est relatif.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te dirai rien._

True ice never melts : Difficile. Alors, jouons à un jeu. Je te donne une tranche d'âge et tu me dis si je brûle. Ok ?

True ice never melts : Hum. Malgré ton silence, je vais tenter le coup. Tu avais dit que tu en avais plus de vingt. Que dis-tu de vingt à vingt-cinq ans ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : De vingt-cinq à trente alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Sérieux ? Entre trente et quarante… ?

 _After rain, rain : Non plus._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai jamais accepté ton deal._

True ice never melts : Tss. Parfait. Je vais te donner un âge alors. Tu as vingt-sept ans.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu en as vingt-huit._

True ice never melts : Tu joues. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

 _After rain, rain : Je lis ton profil, abruti._

True ice never melts : Merde.

True ice never melts : Je me suis fait avoir, mais…

True ice never melts : Pff. Tu n'as pas indiqué ton âge sur le tien.

 _After rain, rain : Eh non._

True ice never melts : Huhu… C'est vrai que ça aurait été trop facile.

True ice never melts : Ce n'est plus très important. Comme je l'ai stipulé, tu en as vingt-sept dorénavant.

 _After rain, rain : Tout ce que désire monseigneur._

True ice never melts : Vu l'état de la situation actuelle, ce que je désire réellement te provoquerait un infarctus.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'en doute pas, tu n'es qu'un homme._

True ice never melts : Pff. N'importe quoi. En plus, je parlais de ton prénom. Mais à quoi tu pensais ?

 _After rain, rain : Je pense à m'en aller._

True ice never melts : T'es pas drôle.

 _After rain, rain : Je dois vraiment partir._

True ice never melts : Ok.

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir, True ice._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : J'ai mieux lu ton profil.

 _After rain, rain : Quel exploit._

True ice never melts : Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je sais parfaitement lire, et même écrire.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'en doute pas._

True ice never melts : Je l'avais survolé l'autre fois à la recherche de ton âge. Mais je l'ai mieux lu, maintenant. J'ai vu que tu t'intéressais à la danse contemporaine et à la haute cuisine.

 _After rain, rain : Je confirme au cas où tu aurais des doutes : tu sais bel et bien lire._

True ice never melts : Je t'emmerde. Pourquoi la haute cuisine ? T'es une petite bourgeoise ou quelque chose du genre ?

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a pas que les gens qui pètent plus haut que leurs culs qui apprécient la haute gastronomie._

 _After rain, rain : C'est un bel art culinaire._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes manger alors.

 _After rain, rain : J'adore manger, mais surtout déguster._

True ice never melts : Hum. Je vais éviter de partager ma pensée hautement distinguée à propos de ta dernière phrase.

 _After rain, rain : ?_

True ice never melts : Rien.

 _After rain, rain : Plus triviale que distinguée, ta pensée._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai encore rien dit.

 _After rain, rain : Tu penses trop fort._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de penser, ça rendra service à tout le monde._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi t'offusques-tu, de toute façon ? Je suis sûr que tu es loin d'être innocente.

True ice never melts : Ton silence acquiesce pour toi. C'est toi qui as parlé de déguster…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'offusque pas. Tu serais surpris du nombre d'invitations à la débauche que je reçois par jour._

True ice never melts : Toutes refusées ?

 _After rain, rain : Sans doute._

True ice never melts : Alors tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience dans ce domaine ?

 _After rain, rain : Plus haut, je parlais simplement de mets savoureux et joliment présentés._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes bien ignorer mes questions.

 _After rain, rain : Surtout quand ça ne te regarde pas._

True ice never melts : J'avoue que j'ai l'esprit légèrement mal placé. Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine, je sais que tu ne l'es pas vraiment._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai.

True ice never melts : Merde. Je dois partir, c'est urgent. (Et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation.)

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, ouais…_

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Là.

True ice never melts : Et toi ?

True ice never melts : Tu ne l'es visiblement pas.

True ice never melts : Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu continuer notre petite conversation.

True ice never melts : Je vais me coucher.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 _After rain, rain : Je suis là aussi._

 **.**

* * *

 _27 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Ah, on s'est raté hier.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as aucune patience._

True ice never melts : J'étais crevé. J'ai dû accompagner une amie à l'hôpital.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu as vraiment des amis. Surprenant._

True ice never melts : Tss. Bien sûr que j'en ai. Plein. Et les meilleurs.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bien._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

True ice never melts : T'es toujours là ?

True ice never melts : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal ?

 _After rain, rain : Tout est dans ta tête, True ice. Le froid te gèle les neurones._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'une chaude pluie pour faire fondre la glace.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien, mais ce serait contredire ton pseudonyme._

True ice never melts : En effet.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne m'as pas l'air très froid pourtant._

True ice never melts : C'est facile de se déguiser derrière des mots, n'est-ce pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : J'ai une idée.

 _After rain, rain : Tous aux abris !_

True ice never melts : Apprenons à nous connaître.

 _After rain, rain : Assommant. Je m'attendais à mieux._

True ice never melts : Allez ! Ça pourrait être drôle. D'abord, l'un de nous choisit une lettre au hasard, puis l'autre doit divulguer (car c'est apparemment de l'ordre de la divulgation avec toi) la première chose qui commence par la lettre choisie. Ça peut être n'importe quoi qui te passe par la tête, mais ça doit bien entendu te concerner.

 _After rain, rain : Ça t'a pris combien d'heures pour arriver à élaborer cette connerie ?_

True ice never melts : Cinq minutes, à peine.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était naturel chez toi._

True ice never melts : T.

 _After rain, rain : True ice, un pot de colle qui me fait chier en ce moment même._

True ice never melts : T'es chiante. Joue le jeu !

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce un ordre ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : N._

True ice never melts : Docile.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me fais pas changer d'avis._

True ice never melts : Bien, bien… N, comme Natsu, un abruti de première qui fait partie de mon cercle d'amis. Il vient du Japon, est super chiant (oui, encore plus que moi) et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Il est très bagarreur et me cherche tout le temps des noises. Mais faut dire aussi que ses poings servent parfois pour la bonne cause (comme cette fois avec Wendy, longue histoire), alors il reste mon pote. Il fait moins le con quand il veut bien — ou quand Erza est là.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as beaucoup d'amis._

True ice never melts : À toi. J.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Autre lettre._

True ice never melts : C'est de la triche !

 _After rain, rain : Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est bien trop personnel._

True ice never melts : Ça m'intéresse encore plus.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Ok. F alors.

 _After rain, rain : Felix._

True ice never melts : Ton copain ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah. Mon chien. Mes fréquentations t'obsèdent._

True ice never melts : Tu l'as fait exprès.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Tu as donné à ton chien le nom d'un chat. Il le vit bien ?

 _After rain, rain :_ _Felix est en fait le chien de ma grand-mère. Je le garde pour elle, ça me fait de la compagnie._

True ice never melts : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, pas de compagnie sans le chien.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'insinues-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Tu es célibataire.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te regarde pas._

True ice never melts : Ça me regarde. Je vais te séduire, as-tu déjà oublié ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu es drôle._

True ice never melts : Ravi de t'arracher un sourire.

 _After rain, rain : C'était ironique. Si ça se trouve, je t'ai menti. Peut-être que je suis lesbienne._

True ice never melts : N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Cette dernière lettre est pour toi. U._

True ice never melts : U…r, je dirais.

 _After rain, rain : Ur ?_

True ice never melts : Ma mère.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vis encore sous le toit de ta mère à ton âge._

True ice never melts : Mais d'où sors-tu ça ? Je vis seul.

True ice never melts : Dernière lettre alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je dois partir maintenant. Certains ont une vie en dehors de ce site, tu comprends ?_

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _28 septembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Pourquoi la danse contemporaine ?

 _After rain, rain : La danse contemporaine est très expressive et particulière._

True ice never melts : C'est bizarre. Tu en fais ?

 _After rain, rain : J'en ai déjà fait._

True ice never melts : Je t'imagine mal danser.

 _After rain, rain : M'imaginer ? Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble._

True ice never melts : Je me suis fait ma propre idée.

 _After rain, rain : Ton propre fantasme, tu veux dire._

True ice never melts : Mon fantasme, comme tu dis, a les cheveux bruns, longs (parce qu'il faut bien s'accrocher à quelque chose…) Tu n'es ni grande ni petite, juste ce qu'il faut pour marier parfaitement ton corps au mien.

 _After rain, rain : Oh mon dieu… ?! Mais comment tu as fait pour savoir tout ça ? Ma webcam est allumée ?_

True ice never melts : Huhu… J'ai des talents cachés.

 _After rain, rain : Ta connerie n'est plus un secret pour personne._

True ice never melts : Vu ta passion pour la bouffe et les repas que tu dévores, si ce n'est dégustes — pour reprendre tes propres mots —, tu dois certainement avoir quelques formes. Ce qui m'arrange bien, je ne suis pas un grand fan des squelettes. Et bien sûr, le plus important, une forte poitrine — je suis un homme.

 _After rain, rain : Aïe. Je me sens un peu obligée de briser tes rêves._

True ice never melts : Pas de forte poitrine ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas si forte que ça._

True ice never melts : Ça m'attriste, mais je m'en contenterai.

 _After rain, rain : Seul, dans ton lit ? Tu peux te contenter de ce que tu veux. Surtout de ta main._

True ice never melts : Qui te dit que je suis célibataire ?

 _After rain, rain : Ta présence ici._

True ice never melts : Je suis peut-être infidèle, et chaque soir après t'avoir parlé, je rejoins une blonde pulpeuse dans mon lit.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Je te déçois ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Ça ne me regarde pas._

True ice never melts : Ah ! Le retour de l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste.

True ice never melts : Tu ne dis plus rien ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis occupée._

True ice never melts : Bien. Je te laisse à tes occupations alors.

 _After rain, rain : Fais donc_ _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ndla :** Hello ! Merci pour votre lecture. J'ai été assez surprise de voir que le premier chapitre a attiré autant de monde ! Merci beaucoup à vous. Que dire à propos de ce deuxième chapitre ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que c'est quand même assez spécial de se parler à soi-même... Heureusement que Jague est là pour parfois me donner la réplique. On s'est beaucoup amusés à construire le début de ce chapitre.

Merci à **ChachaCLN, Slange, Namuria, Mlle Nyaa, Lauraine Tonksm, Ma, Takeya** et **IrisJR** pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, je vous ai répondu mis à part à **Ma** qui a commenté en guest, et **IrisJR** qui hiberne et dont la review m'a arraché un éclat de rire. Que dire de plus que merci ? Merci encore ! Et **Iris** , ça fait du bien de te revoir !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mis en suivi/favoris.

Sinon, concernant ma demande, car il y a eu quelques réactions par rapport à ça : ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de reviews. Évidemment, vous êtes libres d'en laisser si vous voulez. Je demande juste à ce que ceux qui veulent reviewer négativement ne le fassent pas, car j'écris pour le plaisir et non pour avoir des commentaires constructifs (même si je suis consciente qu'un avis plus poussé m'aiderait à m'améliorer). Voilà voilà, merci pour votre compréhension.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

 **Réflexions sur la glace**

* * *

 _14 octobre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je n'ai aucune excuse.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'en demande aucune._

True ice never melts : Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais pendant ces deux semaines ?

 _After rain, rain : Je sais déjà._

True ice never melts : Ouais, c'est vrai que je t'avais prévenue pour le travail.

 _After rain, rain : Et ta blonde._

True ice never melts : Pas de blonde.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : Hum.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : En fait, j'ai changé d'avis.

 _After rain, rain : Encore ?_

True ice never melts : Non, ce n'est pas à propos de séduction. Je n'ai juste plus envie de parler ; là, tout de suite.

True ice never melts : Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

 _After rain, rain : Rien ne te retient._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _16 octobre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Toujours de mauvaise humeur ?_

True ice never melts : Tout baigne.

 _After rain, rain : On n'aurait pas dit, hier._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais là ?_

True ice never melts : Formulé comme ça, j'ai l'air paumé. Mais je sais parfaitement où je suis.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce que tu cherches ici.

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr._

True ice never melts : Pas la peine de te demander quoi, je suppose.

 _After rain, rain : Tout à fait._

 _After rain, rain : C'est tout de même étonnant, l'absence de questions._

True ice never melts : Pas la force ni l'envie pour ça.

 _After rain, rain : Une raison en particulier ?_

True ice never melts : Je vois que tu prends la relève.

 _After rain, rain : Une manière indirecte de dire que tu ne veux pas en parler..._

True ice never melts : Je ne veux pas en parler, avec toi.

 _After rain, rain : Fallait pas te donner la peine de venir ici._

True ice never melts : La toute première chose que tu m'as dite, c'était « Non. », alors tu es très mal placée pour dire ce genre de choses.

 _After rain, rain : Certes, mais c'est bien toi qui reviens à chaque fois._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que je devrais arrêter ça.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Mes potes m'attendent.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

 _17 octobre._

True ice never melts : Ça a du sens, pour toi, tout ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Tout ça, ce qu'on fait ici ?_

 _After rain, rain : On ne fait rien de concret. Je ne saurais dire._

True ice never melts : Tu as raison.

 _After rain, rain : Personne ne t'oblige à rester ici._

True ice never melts : À la base, on m'avait encouragé à me créer un compte. Ça semblait être une bonne idée.

 _After rain, rain : Tes amis ?_

True ice never melts : Une, qui d'ailleurs fréquente ce site aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu l'as écoutée._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Faible._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne devrais faire que ce que tu as envie de faire._

True ice never melts : Et si la personne qui te donne ce conseil s'inquiète pour toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça la regarde. Elle ne cherche que de la reconnaissance. Tu n'es pas obligé de la satisfaire._

True ice never melts : Tu te trompes. C'est mon amie. Elle ne me veut pas de mal. C'est tout le principe d'une relation amicale.

 _After rain, rain : Hum. Permets-moi d'en douter._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as pas un ou une amie à qui tu donnes parfois des conseils qui pourraient l'aider ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as pas d'amis.

True ice never melts : Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait. Je m'en doutais déjà un peu.

 _After rain, rain : J'en ai._

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr que j'en ai. Dis à ton amie que ses conseils de merde ont peu de chance d'aider la cause perdue que t'es._

True ice never melts : Wow.

 _After rain, rain : Que j'aie des amis ou pas ne te regarde en rien._

True ice never melts : Ouais. Je n'ai plus envie de savoir.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : Ok.

 **.**

* * *

 _20 octobre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu fais la tête ?

True ice never melts : Écoute, je n'en ai rien à faire que tu aies des potes ou pas. De toute façon, t'as encore tout le temps d'en trouver, ou de les laisser te trouver. On se connaît un peu, toi et moi. Si tu veux, tu peux me considérer comme le tien.

 _After rain, rain : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

True ice never melts : Maintenant que je me relis, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un con.

 _After rain, rain : « ai l'air », dis-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Peu importe. Ce n'était pas le but.

 _After rain, rain : Ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas._

True ice never melts : Tu préfères le poste d'amant ? Je peux jouer ça aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Non plus. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des amis._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu mens ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu es parano._

True ice never melts : Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as déjà oublié que je parle à une femme sur ce site même. Je suis là pour elle._

True ice never melts : C'est ton amie ?

 _After rain, rain : Quel sens de déduction. Je suis impressionnée._

True ice never melts : Ma théorie du flirt lesbien tombe définitivement à l'eau.

 _After rain, rain : Et elle s'enfonce jusqu'aux abysses._

True ice never melts : C'était joli, ça.

True ice never melts : Tu peux le prendre comme un vrai compliment de la part de quelqu'un qui écrit.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un très grand écrivain._

True ice never melts : Je suis scénariste, j'ai même une petite réputation.

 _After rain, rain : Trop d'informations._

True ice never melts : Ah, j'avais presque oublié ta réserve à propos de l'échange et du contact. Ne surtout pas se rapprocher, n'est-ce pas ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est mieux pour tout le monde._

True ice never melts : C'est mieux pour ma santé mentale.

 _After rain, rain : Tu (re)deviens insultant._

True ice never melts : Tant pis.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Tu sembles persuadé du contraire, mais je ne suis pas cinglée._

True ice never melts : Ah, t'es revenue.

True ice never melts : C'était rapide !

True ice never melts : Je ne pense pas que tu le sois vraiment. Tu as juste décidé de ne laisser personne entrer dans ta bulle d'eau.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être que je m'y sens bien._

True ice never melts : Toute seule ?

 _After rain, rain : Toute seule._

True ice never melts : Si c'est aussi bien que ça, pourquoi tu me parles ?

 _After rain, rain : J'attends que mon amie me réponde._

True ice never melts : Donc je t'aide à faire passer le temps.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as au moins ce mérite._

True ice never melts : Je vois.

True ice never melts : En tout cas, je te laisse dans ta solitude. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais bien voulu te parler ce soir, moi._

True ice never melts : C'est con.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _23 octobre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Désolé pour l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : C'est tout ? Tu ne boudes pas ? Pas de crise ? Pas d'insultes ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux._

True ice never melts : J'avais quelques pensées noires, j'étais fatigué et…

 _After rain, rain : Pitié, ne te justifie pas._

True ice never melts : Et, il faut l'avouer, te parler demande pas mal d'effort — surtout mental.

True ice never melts : C'est dur.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être que c'est justement le problème, tout ce sang qui se réfugie dans cet endroit en particulier._

True ice never melts : Es-tu en train de parler de mon sexe ?

 _After rain, rain : Perspicace._

True ice never melts : Je ne passe pas mon temps à y penser quand je te parle. Tu me refroidis bien trop vite.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pour respecter l'essence de ton être._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rester de glace. Tu n'es qu'une bouchée de vie virtuelle.

 _After rain, rain : Et toi, tu es True ice._

True ice never melts : Mon pseudonyme te fait de l'effet ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça me donne plus froid qu'autre chose._

True ice never melts : Dommage que mon cœur soit plus de glace que de feu. J'aurais réussi à t'enflammer.

 _After rain, rain : Dommage, comme tu dis._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 **.**

* * *

 _31 octobre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu as disparu cette semaine.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais occupée._

True ice never melts : Un nouvel amant ?

 _After rain, rain : Une danse._

True ice never melts : Sous la pluie ?

 _After rain, rain : Tout à fait. Une valse avec mon parapluie, des claquettes and I'm singing in the rain !_

True ice never melts : Une version féminine de Gene Kelly ? Prends une vidéo la prochaine fois, ça fera le tour du web.

 _After rain, rain : Crétin. Je dansais vraiment._

True ice never melts : Tu reprends la danse ?

 _After rain, rain : Juste le temps d'une seule._

True ice never melts : Une occasion bien spéciale.

True ice never melts : C'est vraiment difficile de t'imaginer danser, toi, la femme immuable.

 _After rain, rain : On m'a déjà surnommée la femme pluie, mais la femme immuable, c'est une première._

True ice never melts : Tu ne ris jamais, ou du moins tu le caches bien.

 _After rain, rain : Je ris quand quelque chose de drôle se présente._

True ice never melts : Je me suis présenté.

 _After rain, rain : Et j'ai ri._

True ice never melts : Plus de moi qu'autre chose, mais je prends quand même.

 _After rain, rain : Là par exemple, j'ai du mal à ne pas sourire._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

 _After rain, rain : Une bouche qui s'étire ?_

True ice never melts : Ta bouche qui s'étire.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant._

True ice never melts : Fugace.

True ice never melts : En quel honneur, la danse ?

 _After rain, rain : Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas si inexpressive que ça._

True ice never melts : Ça reste à voir.

 _After rain, rain :_ _La danse contemporaine est un langage corporel. Elle permet de raconter des histoires en des prestations lyriques, chargées d'émotions. Cet art est complexe, et malgré sa subjectivité, sa beauté est bouleversante._

True ice never melts : Tout ça en une seule danse.

 _After rain, rain : Ma danse, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, retranscrit les sentiments humains._

True ice never melts : Tu t'exprimes durant une danse, puis plus rien après la tombée du rideau.

True ice never melts : À croire que tu préfères te cacher derrière un rideau de pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Tu te trompes. J'ai dansé sous la pluie._

True ice never melts : Rien d'étonnant au surnom qu'on te donne alors.

 _After rain, rain : Crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Cette danse était pour un spectacle de charité. C'était une jolie expérience de valser avec l'onde._

True ice never melts : J'ai entendu parler de ça. Je suis même passé à côté.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu m'as peut-être vue._

True ice never melts : Non. Je ne me suis pas attardé. J'ai dû partir avec Natsu et un autre pote qui trouvait le danseur sur scène ridicule (sans vouloir te vexer). Quel crétin. J'aurais pu te voir.

 _After rain, rain : Heureusement que tu n'es pas resté. Tes poches auraient pu laisser échapper quelques billets._

True ice never melts : C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne pense rien de toi._

True ice never melts : Tss. Bien sûr que j'ai fait un don.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Merci._

True ice never melts : C'était pas pour toi. Ça aurait pu être pour toi si j'avais eu l'occasion de te voir. J'aurais sûrement donné plus, peut-être même en glissant les billets directement dans… Qu'est-ce que tu portais d'ailleurs ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien, bien sûr._

True ice never melts : Et plus sérieusement ?

 _After rain, rain : Presque rien._

True ice never melts : Étais-tu aussi habillée que le danseur qu'on a vu sur scène ?

 _After rain, rain : Si tu parles de celui en rouge, non._

True ice never melts : Non. En blanc.

 _After rain, rain : Ah. Alors oui, plus ou moins. J'avais une robe transparente noire au-dessus d'un collant._

True ice never melts : J'aurais vraiment dû rester.

 _After rain, rain : Désolée, mais le club de striptease se trouve deux blocs plus loin._

True ice never melts : C'est plus intéressant de te regarder gigoter.

 _After rain, rain : Ta présence serait trop insultante envers mon art._

True ice never melts : Ou très gratifiante. J'ai beaucoup de billets.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas très drôle._

True ice never melts : Sûrement parce que je suis sérieux.

 _After rain, rain : Ou parce que t'es con._

True ice never melts : J'aurais vraiment voulu regarder. Tu refais ça quand ?

 _After rain, rain : Jamais, si tu comptes venir._

True ice never melts : Dommage. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu ne le sauras même pas.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tout de même bizarre, cette envie obsessionnelle que tu as de me rencontrer._

True ice never melts : Je me lasse un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Le virtuel a ses limites. Tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi je ressemble en vrai ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

 _After rain, rain : Mais ça pourrait être intéressant._

True ice never melts : Une rencontre ?

 _After rain, rain : Indirecte. Je n'ai toujours pas envie de te voir, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris._

True ice never melts : Alors quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : À toi de trouver._

True ice never melts : Je trouverai.

 _After rain, rain : Bien. Je te laisse y réfléchir._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Un chapitre un peu plus court lorsque la glace s'invite. Ai-je déjà parlé de la petite musique qui m'a incitée à écrire cette histoire ? _A Collection of Thoughts_ d'Indigolab. Je l'ai écoutée durant des heures en pensant à cet écrit ; voilà, c'est dit, j'ai la conscience tranquille maintenant.

Merci à **Fairy tail fan** , **kary, Slange, Guest, comade** et **Rokushimo** pour vos reviews ! Réponse aux anonymes : merci, ça me fait très plaisir tout ce que vous dites. **Fairy tail fan** , ravie que le concept de la fanfic te plaise. **Kary,** en effet comme j'ai posé l'histoire dans le monde humain, l'utilisation d'internet était inévitable. **Guest** (un pseudo serait le bienvenu pour faire la différence) tes compliments me touchent.

Merci aussi pour tous les favs/follows et pour votre lecture.

Deux bises juste là. À la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

 **Ces chimères qui croissent, croassent**

* * *

 _2 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je sais.

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais._

True ice never melts : Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je suis sûr que tu attendais ma connexion avec impatience.

 _After rain, rain : Si c'est ce qui ferait plaisir à messire._

True ice never melts : Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé. Notre (non)rencontre.

 _After rain, rain : Éclaire-moi._

True ice never melts : Camden Town.

 _After rain, rain : Ce vieux quartier punk regorgeant de jeunes ?_

 _After rain, rain : Je ne veux pas te voir._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on se verrait.

 _After rain, rain : Alors… ?_

True ice never melts : On s'y rendra en même temps. J'ai des choses à te faire découvrir.

 _After rain, rain : Je pensais avoir été assez claire. Je suis de Londres._

True ice never melts : Si ta seule définition de Camden est « quartier punk de jeunes », je commence un peu à douter de cette affirmation.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai, je n'y suis allée qu'une ou deux fois. Le marché est petit et ne m'intéresse pas._

True ice never melts : Si tu parles du Camden market, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Par contre, le lock est énorme.

 _After rain, rain : Il y a trop de monde le week-end._

True ice never melts : Jeudi.

 _After rain, rain : Ce ne sera pas possible, jeudi._

True ice never melts : Libère-toi.

 _After rain, rain : Ça va être difficile, voire impossible. Mercredi._

True ice never melts : Travail.

 _After rain, rain : Une autre fois alors._

True ice never melts : Quand ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre._

 _After rain, rain : J'espère que ce n'est pas en te pointant avec un « Surprise ! » bien jovial et une stupide grimace sur la face._

True ice never melts : Tu me juges très mal. Mon approche sera bien plus subtile. À vrai dire, c'est même très simple : nulle approche il n'y aura.

 _After rain, rain : Pas de rendez-vous alors ?_

True ice never melts : Avant, tu refusais catégoriquement de me voir. Maintenant, tu convoites un rendez-vous. Il va falloir calmer tes ardeurs.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Haha.

 _After rain, rain : Abruti._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _6 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je pense à notre « rendez-vous ». Parfois.

True ice never melts : Tout le temps, pour être franc.

True ice never melts : Il y a plein de chance que ce soit décevant — que ce soit pour toi, ou pour moi, voire les deux.

True ice never melts : Une chose est sûre : on ne se verra pas.

True ice never melts : Mais il y aura bien quelque chose ; quelque chose de moi, pour toi.

True ice never melts : Un lien invisible, encore dénoué et incorporel.

True ice never melts : Je suis sûr que c'est pareil, de ton côté. Avec l'appréhension qui grandit, l'imagination n'hésite certainement pas à battre des ailes.

True ice never melts : Il suffirait d'un seul battement pour se retrouver nez à nez. Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux.

True ice never melts : Peut-être que, par un très hasardeux miracle, les miens pourraient te reconnaître tout de suite.

True ice never melts : Tu aurais cet air revêche et désagréable qui t'est propre et que je ne saurais rater.

True ice never melts : Parfois un regard distant, aussi. Et un parapluie rose — ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'associe cette couleur, je n'ai aucune réponse.

True ice never melts : Je t'approcherai, et tu sauras dès le premier coup d'œil que c'est moi.

True ice never melts : Évidemment, tout se passera dans les prunelles et l'échange visuel.

True ice never melts : À moins que, et pour rester dans le cliché, tu joues le rôle de la victime bousculée par le rustre que je suis — pure coïncidence.

True ice never melts : Rustre que tu n'hésiteras pas à insulter copieusement devant sa maladresse monumentale et ses fades excuses, que je ne penserai qu'à moitié.

True ice never melts : Je serai bien trop occupé à penser à quelqu'un d'autre — toi.

True ice never melts : Et bien sûr, de nouveau, on en revient à ton caractère de merde, car tes insultes très singulières résonneront à mon ouïe, et la lumière sera…

True ice never melts : Parfois aussi, je te rentre dedans par inadvertance.

True ice never melts : Sauf que je ne sais pas que c'est toi, et malgré ton smartphone à la main, je ne réagis pas. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Nous marchons côte à côte, mais chacun regarde ailleurs. Tout, sauf la personne à côté.

True ice never melts : Nous sommes si proches, et pourtant si différents. Différents de ce que l'imagination, elle, a créé pour nous. Tu n'envisages pas une seule seconde que ce soit moi, et je ne l'envisage pas non plus pour toi.

True ice never melts : L'inconnu ordinaire qui n'a rien à voir avec les paroles enjôleuses.

True ice never melts : Alors je continue mon chemin, tu continues le tien, et on se laisse derrière pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre — nos autres nous, les chimères virtuelles.

True ice never melts : Et puis je reviens à la réalité, et je me dis que de toute façon, je ne tiens pas non plus à te voir ; casser le mythe, ni risquer la déception.

True ice never melts : Alors tant mieux, si on y va à l'aveugle.

True ice never melts : Je suis sûr que tu as de très jolis yeux.

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Ça devient inquiétant de te voir parler tout seul à une heure du matin._

True ice never melts : Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été là.

 _After rain, rain : Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres. C'est bas._

True ice never melts : C'est comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : Puéril._

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, ton imagination n'a pas l'air de chômer._

True ice never melts : Pas la tienne ?

 _After rain, rain : Imaginer notre rencontre, tu veux dire ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne passe pas mon temps à y penser._

True ice never melts : Mais ça t'arrive.

 _After rain, rain : Voilà._

True ice never melts : Comment l'imagines-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te regarde pas._

True ice never melts : Sous l'averse, cachée derrière ton bouclier rose ?

True ice never melts : J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir.

 _After rain, rain : Sinon quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Sinon… rien. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : Bien._

True ice never melts : Fervente défenderesse de la pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas ça._

True ice never melts : Alors quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

True ice never melts : Prévisible. Je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça.

True ice never melts : Mais tu te trompes, je le peux. Tu es une amoureuse de la pluie, de l'orage, de la giboulée et de tout ce que les autres, simples mortels insipides et insignifiants, trouvent ennuyeux et bien trop gris.

 _After rain, rain : Vous vous emportez quelque peu, monsieur l'écrivain._

True ice never melts : J'aime bien ça, le gris. Et le blanc.

 _After rain, rain : Blanc, gris, neige ou pluie ; peu importe. Ce n'est pas ça._

True ice never melts : Soit ça, soit tu as peur que je te pose un lapin.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, maintenant, il se met à divaguer… On l'a définitivement perdu, cette fois._

True ice never melts : Je viendrai. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si toi, tu oseras venir.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'est pas question d'oser. On ne se verra pas. Ce sera une simple promenade._

True ice never melts : À deux.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Chacun de son côté._

True ice never melts : Ça semble un peu nul, formulé comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ton planning._

True ice never melts : Quel pessimisme. Et moi qui essayais de voir tout ça du bon côté.

 _After rain, rain : Désolée de briser tes rêves. Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, toute cette histoire._

True ice never melts : J'aurais dû être comédien alors, et non scénariste.

 _After rain, rain : Quel talent !_

 _After rain, rain : Qu'avais-tu dit déjà… ? Ah. Une bouchée de vie virtuelle, c'est bien ça ?_

True ice never melts : Au mot près. Visiblement, tu l'as très mal pris.

 _After rain, rain : Pas du tout. Ici, tu es tout aussi virtuel._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'approcherai pas en vrai, si cela t'inquiète toujours.

 _After rain, rain : J'espère bien, même si tu donnes l'impression d'avoir hâte de mettre ton petit plan à exécution._

True ice never melts : Ça rajoutera un peu de piquant à tout ça.

 _After rain, rain : Insinues-tu que je suis ennuyante ?_

True ice never melts : Non. J'insinue que tu seras séduite par ma personne avant la fin de ce mois.

 _After rain, rain : Ça commence bien…_

True ice never melts : En vérité, je suis simplement posé dans mon vieux canapé, mon smartphone à la main, m'ennuyant devant l'épisode d'une série que je ne regarde pas.

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'a l'air d'être un après-midi bien tranquille._

True ice never melts : Et toi, que fais-tu de ton côté ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis dehors. Je marche. Il pleut un peu._

True ice never melts : Une ballade dans le silence des tombes ?

 _After rain, rain : Comment as-tu deviné ?_

True ice never melts : Drôle de personnage. Que vois-tu de bien intéressant ?

 _After rain, rain : Des plantes qui meurent trop vite. Il y a celles qui cèdent leur place aux couleurs vives, et il y a celles qui demeurent._

True ice never melts : Personne ne vient les changer ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est bien dommage._

True ice never melts : Ne sois pas triste, femme immuable.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne le suis pas._

True ice never melts : Chagrinée ou immuable ?

 _After rain, rain : Immuable._

 _After rain, rain : Je te laisse. La promenade n'était pas le seul intérêt de cette sortie._

True ice never melts : Le travail ?

 _After rain, rain : Continue comme ça, tu pourras bientôt passer au tarot !_

True ice never melts : Je suis mort de rire…

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _8 novembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu avais dit, l'autre fois._

 _After rain, rain : Enfin… Plus fantasmé que dit._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne crois pas aux miracles. Il est très peu probable que l'un de nous deux reconnaisse qui que ce soit lorsqu'on y sera._

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine de préciser que c'est bien ce que j'espère. Je n'aimerais pas être reconnue. Pas que je compte me déguiser, ce qui serait d'ailleurs une mauvaise idée, car ça ne servirait qu'à attirer encore plus l'attention._

 _After rain, rain : Cependant, je pense à prendre quelques mesures pour éviter de me retrouver devant ta face de crétin._

 _After rain, rain : Parfois je l'imagine ainsi, mal rasée et une clope au bec, avec des cernes parce que tu veilles pour me parler de tes chimères quand je ne suis pas là._

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu… barbu ?_

 _After rain, rain : Si ça se trouve, tu as un visage plus jeune. Très jeune, même ! Imberbe et sans le moindre signe d'âge sur la poire. Comme un prépubère qui a refusé de grandir malgré le temps qui avance sans répit. Un vrai Peter Pan !_

 _After rain, rain : Tu as peut-être un nez tordu._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser (à ta face d'abruti.)_

 _After rain, rain : Tu as sûrement un visage très ordinaire, avec des traits ordinaires, des yeux ordinaires, une bouche ordinaire et un sourire tout aussi ordinaire._

 _After rain, rain : Un sourire de crétin._

 _After rain, rain : J'espère que tu ne fumes pas._

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu un fumeur, True Ice ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Les miracles n'existent pas, et s'ils devaient exister, alors je préfèrerais certainement faire semblant de ne pas te reconnaître._

 _After rain, rain : Autant enterrer la déception que l'embrasser amèrement, n'est-ce pas ?_

True ice never melts : Je savais bien que ça te travaillait…

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

True ice never melts : Je te lis, m'allume une clope et me gratte la barbe.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'avais pas vu ta première réponse._

True ice never melts : Je t'en prie, ne fais pas attention à moi. Continue.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je m'en vais._

True ice never melts : Ma présence bloque ton inspiration ?

 _After rain, rain : Faut croire._

True ice never melts : C'est dommage, tu semblais bien partie pour t'étaler sur ton fétichisme de nez tordu et ta tendance pédophile.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te va vraiment pas de ressembler à un ado._

True ice never melts : Tu sembles quelque peu remontée. Ce n'était pas au programme, que je te surprenne en train de fantasmer ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne fantasme pas._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour la santé de mes poumons ? Je pourrais presque croire que tu envisages une rencontre face à face.

 _After rain, rain : Non. C'était une question comme ça._

True ice never melts : Tu peux bien m'imaginer comme tu le veux, tu ne pourras jamais vérifier.

True ice never melts : C'est bien toi qui en as décidé ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : En effet, alors va pour le nez tordu et la face de crétin ordinaire !_

True ice never melts : Je suis aussi ordinaire que tu dois certainement l'être.

 _After rain, rain : Sans doute. Au revoir, True._

True ice never melts : Au revoir, After.

 **.**

* * *

 _16 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Mercredi.

 _After rain, rain : Mercredi ?_

True ice never melts : Camden lock.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord._

True ice never melts : ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Juste comme ça ?

True ice never melts : C'était facile.

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait une semaine, mon collègue est de retour et je serai libre ce mercredi. Aucune raison ne me pousse à refuser._

True ice never melts : Surtout quand tu crèves d'envie de dire oui.

 _After rain, rain : Surtout ça._

True ice never melts : Parfait. Quinze heures ?

 _After rain, rain : Seize._

True ice never melts : Je note.

 _After rain, rain : C'est noté aussi._

True ice never melts : Pas que tu sois de mauvaise compagnie, mais on est lundi et un long travail m'attend de pied ferme.

 _After rain, rain : Idem, ou presque. Au revoir, mauvaise compagnie._

True ice never melts : Masochiste.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas masochiste._

True ice never melts : C'est bien pour ça que tu me parles…

 _After rain, rain : J'apprécie nos petites conversations._

 _After rain, rain : Elles sont…_

True ice never melts : Intéressantes ? Captivantes ? Peut-être même… excitantes.

 _After rain, rain : Distrayantes._

True ice never melts : Elles le sont, oui.

 _After rain, rain : Ton lunatisme est parfois drôle à observer._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas lunatique.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais pourtant fini par affirmer le contraire._

True ice never melts : Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi qu'il en soit, je commence même à me demander si tu ne souffres pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité._

True ice never melts : Tss. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu changes d'humeur comme de chaussettes._

True ice never melts : Je ne porte pas de chaussettes. Rien de mieux que de sentir le froid du carrelage contre la plante de ses pieds.

 _After rain, rain : Et par la même occasion, prendre froid (le comble). Et ne me parle pas de pieds, j'ai horreur de ça._

True ice never melts : Je suis rarement malade, heureusement. (Je touche du bois en écrivant ça)

True ice never melts : Pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu pourrais développer ?

 _After rain, rain : Ma théorie de ta potentielle schizophrénie ?_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, mais passons.

 _After rain, rain : Tu passes facilement de l'enjouement à l'indifférence._

True ice never melts : Par rapport à toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Et je doute que ça ait une quelconque liaison avec ta maladresse sociale._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas maladroit. Je… ne laisse pas les gens s'approcher facilement de moi, si on veut.

 _After rain, rain : Et pourtant, te voilà ici à tenter une approche._

True ice never melts : Que veux-tu ? Je me soigne. Ou plus exactement, mon amie tente de me soigner. Je dois bien faire un effort pour éviter ses remontrances.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis une sorte d'expérience._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'étais pas censé répondre ça, True ice._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 _After rain, rain : Mettons ça sur le compte de ton niveau de débutant en la matière._

True ice never melts : Tu peux bien parler toi.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien être ton expérience.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai rien à tester._

True ice never melts : Je connais quelques expériences sympas incluant des accessoires et un lit, si ça t'intéresse.

 _After rain, rain : Non, merci._

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais_

 _After rain, rain : … Hum._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile à formuler._

True ice never melts : Prends ton temps.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne laisses pas les gens s'approcher de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

True ice never melts : C'est plus ou moins ça. Ce n'est pas par plaisir. J'estime seulement que mes vrais amis sont ceux qui savent gagner ma confiance. Les autres restent des connaissances.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis une connaissance alors._

True ice never melts : Oui. Mais je sens que ce n'était pas ce que tu tenais à me dire.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas très important._

True ice never melts : Essaie toujours.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui t'intéresse tant chez moi. Pourquoi tu tiens à cette rencontre, même indirecte._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être sympathique et nous changerait de ce coin virtuel.

 _After rain, rain : Mais ce sera une parodie du virtuel. Il n'y aura aucun contact._

True ice never melts : C'est parce que tu ne le veux pas, ça. Je respecte ton choix.

 _After rain, rain : On ne me cherche pas, d'habitude._

True ice never melts : C'est bien toi qui désires rester dans ta bulle d'eau, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être que la bulle, c'est les autres qui l'ont créée autour de moi._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, oui. La maladresse. Mais je n'attendais aucune réponse en particulier._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est parce que tu n'es pas mieux que moi._

True ice never melts : Tu as peut-être raison, mais comme tu l'as dit plus haut, c'est distrayant.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, distrayant._

 **.**

* * *

 _17 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : As-tu vraiment les cheveux bruns ?

 _After rain, rain : Comme si j'allais te le dire._

True ice never melts : Je veux juste savoir à qui je devrais faire attention au cas où tu passerais sous mon nez, demain.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne change rien à ma réponse._

True ice never melts : Bien. Es-tu blanche alors ? Ce n'est vraiment pas pour être raciste.

 _After rain, rain : Waouh ! Quel putain de tact. J'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise._

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : Et c'était totalement raciste, en passant._

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu attends quand même une réponse._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Tout en finesse, avec messire True._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis pâle comme la mort. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

True ice never melts : Absolument rien. Je peux au moins éliminer les gens normaux de la liste, maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Va te faire voir._

True ice never melts : Tu sors ton parapluie même quand un peu de soleil chasse la grisaille ? Comme les asiatiques.

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'enfonces, mon pauvre Ice. Ma peau ne bronze pas, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Tout mon contraire.

True ice never melts : Alors t'es asiatique ? Tu sembles prendre ma remarque pour toi.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tellement pathétique que je serais presque tentée de répondre._

True ice never melts : Non, ne réponds pas. Je ne tiens pas réellement à savoir.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te décevrait si j'avais les yeux bridés ?_

True ice never melts : Ça pourrait être (très) charmant.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas les yeux bridés._

True ice never melts : Tss. Tu n'étais pas censée réellement répondre ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es fou._

True ice never melts : Tu viens de détruire un précieux fantasme.

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'en remettras._

True ice never melts : Connecte-toi quand tu y seras, demain.

 _After rain, rain : Fais-en de même._

True ice never melts : J'y veillerai.

 _After rain, rain : Bonne nuit._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla** : Dans une autre fic d'un autre fandom, l'auteur partageait sa mise en page avec le lecteur. J'ai décidé de faire pareil : je lis en 3/4 (parfois en 1/2) avec un Expand x1 entre les lignes et la police Verdana. Généralement j'active le mode nuit pour reposer mes mirettes. Ouais. En fait, j'avais rien d'autre à dire, alors voilà. Ah. J'ai jamais été à Londres, mais mon imagination essaie d'y faire un tour.

Merci à **comade** , **juvilolo** , **Kary** , **IrisJR** , **Hoshiiten** , **Slange** , **Saiken-chan** , **lili91** , **Yeobeo** pour vos reviews. Vos mots me touchent et me font très plaisir, merci à vous tous. **Juvilolo** , ça fait en effet très longtemps et je suis contente de te revoir ici, merci pour ça. Ravie que tu aies aimé cet écrit — jusque-là. **Kary** , merci à toi d'aimer cette histoire au point d'être accro. **IrisJR** , cet horrible mot commençant par _m_ et finissant par _s_ me donne des frissons d'horreur, mon cerveau a donc filtré ta review et n'a retenu que les belles fleurs, merci et bon courage ! **Hoshiiten** , quel plaisir de te voir donner signe malgré la flemme — cette meilleure ennemie qui squatte. Ta (re)lecture et tes mots me flattent, et ta curiosité me fait sourire. Il y aura bien des choses, et d'autres… Merci d'avoir été et d'être toujours là. **Yeobeo** , tes mots me font très plaisir, surtout quand tu utilises des mots comme saveur, charme et sympa. Merci ! Internet is _evil_.

Un sincère merci pour votre lecture et les favs/follows.

Des bises et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

 **Au détour des illusions : désillusion**

* * *

 _18 novembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Toc, toc._

True ice never melts : Qui est là ?

 _After rain, rain : Certainement pas ton cul._

True ice never melts : Mon cul arrive dans un instant.

 _After rain, rain : Je l'attends._

True ice never melts : Tu es déjà sur place ? Il est tout juste seize heures.

 _After rain, rain : Figure-toi que dans ce monde, il y a des gens ponctuels, et tu n'en fais pas partie._

True ice never melts : Plus impatiente que ponctuelle…

 _After rain, rain : Petit con._

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Je suis à Camden, du côté de la rue principale.

 _After rain, rain : Il y a pas mal de monde même en semaine._

True ice never melts : Toujours moins que le week-end.

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait bizarre._

True ice never melts : De quel côté de la rue es-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Et toi ?_

True ice never melts : Droit.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux. Arrête de me chercher._

True ice never melts : Ok. Allons au Lock.

 _After rain, rain : J'y suis déjà._

True ice never melts : Tu t'es déjà fondue dans la masse pour éviter de te faire reconnaître.

 _After rain, rain : Bien vu._

True ice never melts : Bien pensé.

 _After rain, rain : Et maintenant, on se promène ?_

True ice never melts : Rien à voir avec une promenade. C'est un rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?

 _After rain, rain : Un semblant de rendez-vous._

True ice never melts : Et dans ce semblant de rendez-vous, je vais d'abord t'inviter à goûter certains plats.

 _After rain, rain : Je vois quelques stands. Des choses à me conseiller ?_

True ice never melts : Naples. Tu les reconnaîtras à leur tenue rouge et blanche, et à l'odeur de friture. Tiens, tu pourras même regarder la préparation et la filmer avec leur autorisation, si tu veux. J'aime la manière dont ils présentent leurs repas, à Camden.

 _After rain, rain : Pour faire honneur à la haute gastronomie, tu as décidé de me présenter de la bouffe de rue._

True ice never melts : Non. Je te fais goûter des plats que tu as certainement ignorés la dernière fois que tu es venue ici, nuance.

 _After rain, rain : Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?_

True ice never melts : As-tu déjà goûté à leur pizza frita ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

 _After rain, rain : Et je suppose que tu m'attends de pied ferme devant le stand, afin de m'épier ?_

True ice never melts : Je te l'ai dit, je respecte ton choix de ne pas se rencontrer.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai aussi des choses à te faire découvrir. Un bar, plus exactement._

True ice never melts : C'est ça, ton premier choix ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas alcoolique !_

True ice never melts : Me bourrer la gueule ne t'aidera pas à me passer sous le nez.

 _After rain, rain : Haha ! Personne n'a parlé de boire avec excès._

True ice never melts : Tiens, tu es capable de rire.

 _After rain, rain : Tiens, tu es capable d'être drôle._

 _After rain, rain : Je connais le gérant du bar, et j'y avais aussi goûté un très bon whisky écossais qui pourrait te plaire aussi._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi le whisky ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu me sembles être un fervent adorateur de boissons fortes._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est qu'à moitié-vrai.

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, le whisky arrive à révéler une de tes facettes refoulées._

True ice never melts : Pas l'une des meilleures. D'après ce que je comprends, tu prends le risque de te faire insulter à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais masochiste à ce point.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Ok. Est-ce que tu parles de la taverne du Lock ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, mais c'est quelque part autour. C'est nouveau, et donc pas très connu._

 _After rain, rain : « Le Renard Rouge ». C'est un nom français._

True ice never melts : Manquait plus que ça. Je cherche.

True ice never melts : Et je trouve. C'est bien là ?

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une image depuis son Iphone.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

 _After rain, rain : Tu as fait vite. Et merci pour la preuve en image. Maintenant, je peux être certaine que tu es bien loin de ma localisation._

True ice never melts : Et si c'était toi la fourbe dans l'histoire, tapie dans le coin le plus sombre du bar ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui sait ?_

True ice never melts : C'est un risque à prendre. Ou alors, tu pourrais aussi me montrer ce que tu vois.

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais, mais je n'ai pas envie._

True ice never melts : C'est injuste. Ça me donne aussi moins envie de mettre le pied dans ce bar.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Il y a une vitre qui réfléchit mon reflet._

True ice never melts : Je le sais, j'espérais seulement que tu n'y fasses pas attention.

 _After rain, rain : Tricheur._

 _After rain, rain :_ C'est _intéressant de les regarder cuisiner. Je n'avais jamais vu une pizza faite ainsi._

 _After rain, rain : Je serais presque tentée par douter. Est-ce vraiment une pizza ?_

True ice never melts : C'est une spécialité écossaise mais aussi italienne. C'est étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas, toi qui es à fond dans la gastronomie.

 _After rain, rain : Personne n'est parfait. Je ne suis pas très friture._

True ice never melts : Madame fait attention à son poids.

 _After rain, rain : Hum. Disons plutôt à sa santé._

True ice never melts : J'y suis.

 _After rain, rain : As-tu déjà commandé ?_

True ice never melts : Oui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne perds pas de temps…_

True ice never melts : Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien le savourer. Toutefois, ce sera seulement quelques gorgées.

 _After rain, rain : Monseigneur tiendrait-il mal l'alcool ?_

True ice never melts : Non, ce n'est pas ça.

 _After rain, rain : Alors quoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : Tu es encore là ?_

 _After rain, rain : Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire tomber dans un coma éthylique…_

 _After rain, rain : True ?_

True ice never melts : C'est vrai qu'il est bon, je m'étais attendu au pire.

 _After rain, rain : J'y aurais mis ma main au feu._

True ice never melts : Je ne finis pas mon verre pour autant.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : Il est vrai qu'il est un peu tôt…_

True ice never melts : Pas que. Il n'y a pas grand monde.

 _After rain, rain : Oh ! Ça te fout la honte de picoler tout seul ?_

True ice never melts : Ha ha. Ça aurait été plus agréable avec de la compagnie.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je suis là, mon cher True._

True ice never melts : Justement, tu n'es pas vraiment là.

True ice never melts : Tiens, je ne suis plus un crétin ?

 _After rain, rain : Toujours._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu sais danser ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Ma mère a déjà tenté — vainement — de m'apprendre à _valser._

 _After rain, rain : J'aimerais bien voir ça. En attendant, je me régale._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas si c'est encore ouvert, mais il y a aussi de très bons kebabs pas très loin de là où tu es.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'engraisser ?_

True ice never melts : C'est bien toi qui disais adorer manger.

True ice never melts : C'est pour mieux te déguster, mon enfant.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas une enfant. Ce serait dégoûtant, sinon…_

True ice never melts : D'accord, ne jouons pas sur ce terrain.

True ice never melts : J'en connais un bien meilleur. Sais-tu où se trouve Arch Records ? Un disquaire.

 _After rain, rain : Non, mais je vais demander mon chemin._

True ice never melts : Tu ferais bien, je ne saurais te guider.

 _After rain, rain : Déjà bourré ?_

True ice never melts : Tu me sous-estimes. Je ne sais simplement pas où tu te situes à l'heure qu'il est.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai demandé à quelqu'un qui semble travailler ici. Un punk, si j'en juge par son énorme crête verte et sa veste en cuir. Pas mal de touristes posent à côté de lui pour un rapide cliché-souvenir._

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais juré avoir vu une étincelle amusée dans son regard. C'était toi, c'est ça ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Pourrais-tu arrêter d'être aussi méfiante pour ne serait-ce que… je ne sais pas moi, deux secondes ?

 _After rain, rain : Un, deux. Alors c'était pas toi. Tant mieux._

True ice never melts : Pas à ton goût ?

 _After rain, rain : On peut dire ça._

True ice never melts : Donc tu espères bien quelque chose de moi.

 _After rain, rain : Si on veut._

True ice never melts : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me reconnaîtras dès que tu me verras.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de spécial marqué sur ton front ?_

True ice never melts : Non, mais je sens certainement le whisky à des kilomètres à la ronde.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai dû marcher un moment, mais j'y suis._

 _After rain, rain : C'est assez petit ici, il y a quelques personnes (uniquement des hommes)._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas l'un d'eux.

 _After rain, rain : Je te crois, aucun ne tient son smartphone à la main. Par contre, ils semblent bien occupés à farfouiller dans les disques._

 _After rain, rain : Je vais en faire de même pour éviter d'avoir l'air louche._

True ice never melts : C'est sûrement déjà le cas, à force de les épier.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'épie personne. Une musique en particulier à me faire écouter ?_

True ice never melts : Mon but premier n'était pas celui-ci, mais quand il s'agit de musique, je pourrais en déballer une liste interminable.

 _After rain, rain : Comme par exemple ?_

 _After rain, rain : Et quel était le premier but ?_

True ice never melts : Hm… La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : Suffering Of Tomorrow de Pete And Royce. Ça devrait être rangé dans les années 80.

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

 _After rain, rain : True ? C'était quoi, ton but ?_

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Quelle fleur bleue ! (C'est le cas de le dire…)_

True ice never melts : Avoue que ça t'a arraché un sourire.

 _After rain, rain : Presque. Où as-tu trouvé ça ? C'est un… porte-clés ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Un petit parapluie couvrant une fleur bleue._

True ice never melts : Ça devrait être aimanté. Si tu as un réfrigérateur qui traîne tristement dans un coin de cuisine…

 _After rain, rain : Quelle bonté. C'est exactement ce qui lui manquait._

 _After rain, rain : Maintenant j'ai l'air d'une voleuse. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à cacher ça ici ?_

True ice never melts : Discrétion est mon deuxième nom.

 _After rain, rain : Si discret est synonyme d'éléphant, je veux bien te croire…_

True ice never melts : N'importe quoi ! Je suis un vrai ninja ! Et je ne suis pas gros.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, ouais… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire maintenant. Le vendeur ne dit rien, mais il me jette quelques regards douteux._

True ice never melts : Peut-être es-tu simplement très attirante ?

 _After rain, rain : Et mon cul, c'est de la brioche. Je viens littéralement de fouiner dans un vieux vinyle et en piquer quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être là._

 _After rain, rain : D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce le seul qui n'est pas emballé ?_

True ice never melts : C'est le mien.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as laissé un de tes vinyles dans le magasin pour que je puisse le trouver ?_

True ice never melts : Voilà.

 _After rain, rain : Pas peur que quelqu'un le prenne ?_

True ice never melts : Qui donc, à part toi qui savais exactement où chercher ?

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce un cadeau ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de l'écouter, et je n'ai pas de lecteur chez moi._

True ice never melts : Oulah ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je tiens beaucoup à celui-ci. Rends-le-moi quand on se verra en vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce machin, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de le perdre ici ? (On ne se verra pas en vrai.)_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas, je dois être con.

 _After rain, rain : C'est cela. Dis plutôt que tu es très dramatique. Tu devais sûrement penser que ce serait très pratique afin de marquer le coup pour ensuite faire une sortie théâtrale…_

True ice never melts : Tu racontes n'importe quoi. As-tu bu le reste de mon verre de whisky pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? Il en restait pas mal.

 _After rain, rain : Drama queen, va !_

True ice never melts : D'accord, j'avoue. C'est un cadeau. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu n'avais peut-être pas de lecteur.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais raison, tu dois être très con._

True ice never melts : Passons. Comme il est déjà ouvert, tu peux facilement le glisser quelque part dans ton dos (ou ta culotte mais je doute qu'il y ait assez de place, à part si tu as pioché dans la gracieuse lingerie de ta grand-mère.)

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas de culott_

True ice never melts : Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné un tel ordre. Tu prends des initiatives, maintenant ?

 _After rain, rain : De culotte de grand-mère ! Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Le vendeur est venu « m'aider » (me surveiller), mais il n'y a vu que du feu. J'ai pu repartir avec ton stupide vinyle à la con._

True ice never melts : Comment ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que j'étais venue rendre la marchandise. Il a refusé catégoriquement, je n'ai pas insisté très longtemps._

True ice never melts : Quoi ?! T'as pris le risque de faire ça ? Eh, j'étais quand même un peu sérieux tout à l'heure…

 _After rain, rain : C'est mon cadeau, j'en fais bien ce que je veux._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : « Pétasse », c'est ça que tu te retiens de dire ?_

True ice never melts : Sans commentaire.

 _After rain, rain : Le whisky n'a pas correctement fait son boulot. Je te le rendrai, un jour, sûrement. La poste existe._

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Parfait alors.

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine de cacher ta joie. As-tu fini ton verre ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne compte pas le finir, alors non.

 _After rain, rain : Je comprends. Je suis dehors, avec ton bien le plus précieux dans les mains. Tu pourrais me reconnaître, si tu traînais dans les environs._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu n'as pas un sac où le cacher ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Seulement un parapluie au cas où il se met à pleuvoir._

True ice never melts : Étonnant.

 _After rain, rain : L'ironie te va si mal. Je sais, je sais… Tu m'avais imaginée exactement ainsi. Tu peux être fier de toi !_

True ice never melts : Ça te va si bien.

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux ranger tes compliments à la noix. Bouge tes fesses et sors de là. J'ai un truc à te montrer._

True ice never melts : Ah ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui, mais d'abord… Attends que je m'en aille. Je suis bien tentée par rester là et t'espionner, mais ce serait bien trop perfide de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?_

True ice never melts : Ça n'aurait rien de surprenant, tu es une femme.

 _After rain, rain : D'autres remarques sexistes dans le genre ?_

True ice never melts : Ça viendra. Où dois-je aller ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas loin du disquaire. Il y a quelque chose qui risque d'intéresser fortement ton urgent besoin d'affection._

True ice never melts : Mon urgent besoin d'affection ?! Je n'ai besoin de rien.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, ouais… C'est bien pour ça que tu as organisé tout ça._

 _After rain, rain : Alors, t'y es ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu crois que je vais aller _câliner_ une parfaite étrangère…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne crois rien, je sais que tu vas y aller quand même._

True ice never melts : T'es sérieuse là ? Des freehugs quoi… Je refuse.

 _After rain, rain : Allez ! C'est gratuit en plus !_

True ice never melts : Tu espères faire fondre la glace avec un tour aussi bidon ?

 _After rain, rain : Haha._

True ice never melts : Et puis d'abord, depuis quand es-tu d'accord pour me partager ?

 _After rain, rain : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

True ice never melts : D'accord… Alors la blonde, ça ne va pas du tout. Par contre, une parfaite étrangère, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en fous. C'était juste une idée à la con._

True ice never melts : Voilà. Elle sent bizarrement bon.

 _After rain, rain : Trop bien. As-tu eu ta dose de réconfort ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne serai satisfait que lorsque ce sera toi dans mes bras, voyons !

 _After rain, rain : Dommage pour toi._

True ice never melts : Tiens, le destin nous parle.

 _After rain, rain : Comment ça ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai trouvé une petite babiole dans le magasin en face des freehugs. Viens dans cinq minutes, et regarde les carcasses de smartphones.

True ice never melts : Je vais faire un tour plus loin.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tellement triste de s'éviter ainsi. Je dois attendre encore longtemps ?_

True ice never melts : À qui la faute ? J'ai dit cinq minutes.

 _After rain, rain : Nul._

 _After rain, rain : C'est ça que tu as vu ? Cette glace qui fond… ou plutôt cette pluie qui gèle ? Je ne saurais décider. C'est joli comme image. Je crois que je vais l'acheter._

True ice never melts : Euh… Si tu veux. À vrai dire, j'en ai fait de même.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te dérange que nos smartphones se ressemblent ?_

True ice never melts : Non. C'est juste bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es bizarre. Disons que ce sera notre petit souvenir de cette sortie de merde._

True ice never melts : Hey ! On a quand même trouvé le moyen de s'amuser.

 _After rain, rain : Vite fait._

True ice never melts : Vite fait, ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce que tu as envie de me goûter ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai toujours envie de te goûter.

 _After rain, rain : Où es-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Tu vas venir me rejoindre ?

 _After rain, rain : Réponds à la question._

True ice never melts : Je suis près du Dark Side, un magasin de vêtements gothiques.

 _After rain, rain : Hm… Reviens un peu sur tes pas et prends la petite ruelle juste avant le Punkyfish — c'est aussi un magasin de fringues._

 _After rain, rain : Longe cette rue, puis tourne à gauche, et ensuite remonte l'allée bordée de stands de babioles._

True ice never melts : Je ne te vois pas.

 _After rain, rain : Oh, si. Droit devant._

True ice never melts : After rain.

 _After rain, rain : Oui ?_

True ice never melts : Non. _After Rain._ Le glacier. Tu m'as bien eu. J'ai réellement cru que tu venais à ma rencontre.

 _After rain, rain : Oh pauvre chou. Son cœur s'est emballé pour rien._

True ice never melts : Mon cœur est resté de marbre, je ne saurais en dire autant pour une autre partie de mon corps.

 _After rain, rain : T'es con._

True ice never melts : L'humour et toi, vous faites dix mille. Une glace, alors ? Laquelle me conseilles-tu ? Il y a des noms bizarres.

True ice never melts : _Fogtide_?! C'est jaunâtre et ne me dit rien qui vaille.

 _After rain, rain : Ça doit être de la pistache au safran._

 _After rain, rain : Essaie le Bluish Floe._

True ice never melts : C'est bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Et alors ? C'est de la glace !_

True ice never melts : Tu sais, je ne suis pas très glace. Encore moins celles qui abordent les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Généralement, je suis très classique : chocolat, c'est très sympa.

 _After rain, rain : Je préfère la vanille._

True ice never melts : Rien d'impressionnant : tu n'es pas humaine.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis très humaine. Nos goûts sont différents. Et tu as intérêt à essayer le Bluish Floe. Je suis certaine que tu vas quand même aimer._

True ice never melts : Sinon quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Sinon rien. Cette sortie est déjà un massacre des lois fondamentales des relations sociales._

True ice never melts : En effet.

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas mauvais.

 _After rain, rain : Il y a de la vanille dedans._

True ice never melts : Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

 _After rain, rain : Quel enfant…_

True ice never melts : Et maintenant ?

 _After rain, rain : Il est tard._

True ice never melts : Seulement vingt-et-une heures.

 _After rain, rain : Wow ! Tout ce temps passé à… s'éviter._

True ice never melts : Certes. J'ai maintenant un demi-verre dans le nez et une glace bleue à la main. On a même pu se trouver un petit souvenir à acheter !

 _After rain, rain : Et quel souvenir…_

True ice never melts : Tu m'as l'air déçue.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai l'image mentale de ta face de crétin dans la tête._

True ice never melts : Avec le nez tordu et tout le bordel ?

 _After rain, rain : Voilà._

True ice never melts : Mon nez n'a rien de tordu. Il est normal, si je puis dire.

 _After rain, rain : Si ça se trouve je suis passée juste à côté de toi._

True ice never melts : Si ça se trouve tu es juste en face de moi.

True ice never melts : Le goût de la déception est-il si amer que cela ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas amer, juste aigre-doux._

True ice never melts : Et c'est ce genre de saveur qui te pousse à vouloir me rencontrer, finalement ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. C'était sympa._

True ice never melts : Mais quelque chose manquait au tableau.

 _After rain, rain : Quelqu'un, et c'était plus une esquisse qu'autre chose._

True ice never melts : À quoi t'attendais-tu ? C'était une idée — _mon_ idée à la con.

 _After rain, rain : Je viens d'inspecter tout le monde. Il y a trois hommes autour de moi qui ont leur téléphone à la main._

True ice never melts : Pour ma part, aucun vampire à l'horizon.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas un vampire. Ma peau n'est pas pâle à ce point._

True ice never melts : Si tu le dis. Il y a trop de jolies femmes pour que je puisse décider. Peut-être es-tu l'exception ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, je suis la plus moche._

True ice never melts : Je ne vois aucune moche. En fait, je me suis déjà éloigné.

 _After rain, rain : Où es-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Encore un piège ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Où es-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Quelque part en face de l'arrêt de bus.

 _After rain, rain : Ah bon ? Mais je suis déjà à l'arrêt de bus._

True ice never melts : Je

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Regarde-moi.

 _After rain, rain : Où ?_

True ice never melts : Droit devant.

 **.**

* * *

 **Next season on AMC's True Ice Never Melts… Enfin, à suivre quoi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Euh… Vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'ai jamais été à Londres ? Oui, oui, certainement. Eh bien, je le redis : je n'ai jamais été à Londres, les endroits cités ne sont pas tous fictifs, mais la plupart l'est — je crois. J'ai fait des recherches, comme toujours. Et puis je me suis demandée pourquoi j'en faisais autant, alors j'ai arrêté. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. J'aime la vanille, et vous ?

Merci à **IrisJR** , **Andye** , et **Rokushimo** pour vos reviews. Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et pour avoir mis cette histoire en fav/follow.

Grosse bise et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

 **Les mots passent ; les passants transpercent**

* * *

 _18 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu ne dis rien.

 _After rain, rain : Toi non plus..._

True ice never melts : Toujours dans le bus ?

 _After rain, rain : Toujours adossé contre ton lampadaire ?_

True ice never melts : Il pleut, finalement.

 _After rain, rain : Je vois ça._

True ice never melts : Il a suffi que je te voie pour que les nuages se mettent à gronder.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Va chier. J'ai vraiment pas envie de lire ce genre de choses, là._

True ice never melts : Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? Je ne sais vraiment pas.

 _After rain, rain : Rien. Laisse tomber._

True ice never melts : Le ciel pleure doucement ton départ. Tu t'es enfuie très vite, dans ce bus qui est arrivé au mauvais moment.

 _After rain, rain : Ou au bon._

True ice never melts : Peut-être bien.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aurais pas supporté ça plus longtemps._

True ice never melts : De me voir ?

 _After rain, rain : Je me suis mal exprimée._

True ice never melts : Tu es dégoûtée ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas ça. C'était… bizarre._

True ice never melts : Tes cheveux sont bleus.

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : Pourquoi cette couleur ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que je veux savoir. C'est une assez bonne raison, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Moui…_

 _After rain, rain : C'est la couleur du vaste océan et de l'infini. Je n'aime pas les fins._

 _After rain, rain : Je déteste les fins._

True ice never melts : Elles ne sont pas toutes agréables, je te l'accorde.

True ice never melts : Ça fait longtemps que tu arbores cette couleur ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait sept ans._

True ice never melts : Mais tu es brune, à la base.

 _After rain, rain : Raté. On n'a pas tous les cheveux noirs._

True ice never melts : J'ai du mal à t'imaginer autrement.

 _After rain, rain : Et pourtant…_

True ice never melts : Mes cheveux ne sont pas tout à fait noirs.

 _After rain, rain : On aurait dit._

 _After rain, rain : Nos conversations vont-elles s'arrêter ?_

True ice never melts : Étrange question. Je ne sais pas comment la prendre.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sembles pas très heureux de cette pseudo-rencontre._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé.

 _After rain, rain : Alors, posons le point final._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas déçu, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

True ice never melts : C'est étrange, tout ça. La réaction que tu as. C'est toi qui ne voulais pas, qui as voulu, et qui ne veux plus.

True ice never melts : Et après, c'est moi le lunatique…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, ni ce que j'ai vu._

True ice never melts : Et qu'as-tu vu ?

 _After rain, rain : … Toi._

True ice never melts : Mais encore ?

 _After rain, rain : Faut-il obligatoirement mettre des mots là-dessus ?_

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui en parles.

 _After rain, rain : Tu… n'es pas ordinaire._

 _After rain, rain : Mais ne va pas te faire des films. Je dis ça comme ça._

True ice never melts : Juste comme ça, évidemment.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu étais sérieux, tu fumes vraiment._

True ice never melts : Eh oui.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ?_

True ice never melts : Tiens ! On ne m'avait jamais posé cette question. On m'a déjà reproché de fumer. On m'a déjà incité à arrêter. Mais on ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je le faisais.

True ice never melts : Je passe mon tour.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te va pas du tout._

True ice never melts : De fumer ?

 _After rain, rain : De ne pas savoir quoi dire._

True ice never melts : En attendant, tu m'as trouvé beau même avec une clope entre les lippes.

 _After rain, rain : Beau ? Tu t'emballes, là, mon pauvre True._

 _After rain, rain : C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été sérieux à propos de la barbe. Elle est quasi-invisible._

True ice never melts : Il y a cette invention génialissime qui s'appelle le rasage. T'en as jamais entendu parler ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'es pomponné ! Tout ça, rien que pour moi. Quel honneur…_

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, je n'ai pas regretté._

True ice never melts : Moi non plus.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Tu m'as l'air choquée.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je trouve juste la situation bizarre._

True ice never melts : Je te concède ce point. À la base, je voulais vraiment respecter ton choix. Et je l'ai fait, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui, et je vous en remercie profondément, messire True._

True ice never melts : C'était une drôle d'expérience. Mais c'est toi qui as changé d'avis, finalement. C'était pourtant assez… sympa, la manière dont tout ça se déroulait.

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux dire que c'était nul._

True ice never melts : Naaah… Presque pas.

True ice never melts : Et puis, tu n'es pas partie.

 _After rain, rain : Et toi non plus. Tu étais… juste là. Je cherchais autour, mais tu étais là, juste en face. De l'autre côté de la rue._

 _After rain, rain : À me regarder._

True ice never melts : Je t'ai vue, tu attendais ton bus, ton portable à la main, le parapluie rose dans l'autre et mon vinyle coincé sous le bras. Tu regardais partout sauf dans ma direction.

 _After rain, rain : Je cherchais un crétin avec une glace bleue. Mais ça n'avait rien de bleu, il n'y avait plus que la glace. Debout, sous la lumière._

 _After rain, rain : Sa cigarette délaissée entre ses doigts._

True ice never melts : Tu semblais avoir froid dans ton manteau trop grand pour toi.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça._

True ice never melts : Et pourtant, tu as pris le risque de te montrer. J'apprécie.

 _After rain, rain : Le risque pris, ou ce que tu as vu ?_

True ice never melts : Tu as les cheveux bleus.

 _After rain, rain : Tu fais vraiment chier avec ça._

True ice never melts : C'est la première chose que j'ai regardée ; et aimée, il faut l'avouer.

 _After rain, rain : Et ensuite ?_

True ice never melts : En vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te reluquer de la tête au pied à cause de ce satané bus qui t'a dérobée de mon regard. Mais j'ai vu tes yeux, malgré la distance. Tu m'as bien eu, ils sont légèrement bridés. Ce n'est pas très prononcé, mais ils le sont.

 _After rain, rain : Il paraît que j'ai quelques origines asiatiques, mais je suis une enfant de Londres._

True ice never melts : Mettons ça dans la boîte du demi-mensonge alors.

True ice never melts : Toujours là ?

 _After rain, rain : Attends._

True ice never melts : Oui, madame…

 _After rain, rain : Enfin chez soi ! Heureusement que j'ai pris mon parapluie._

True ice never melts : En même temps, il ne te quitte jamais.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai._

True ice never melts : Quel silence.

 _After rain, rain : Je me changeais. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

True ice never melts : Parce que tu crois que je suis encore au même endroit, à ressasser cette soirée ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis convaincue._

True ice never melts : Quelque chose m'empêche de partir.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'attends-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ce que j'espère.

 _After rain, rain : Alors quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Je profite encore un peu de cette petite sensation.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle sensation ?_

True ice never melts : Celle de… Comment dire ? De satisfaction ? Non, pas vraiment. Cette singulière impression de toucher l'imaginaire du bout des doigts. Défier le virtuel. À chaque fois que la pulpe le frôle, la chimère s'évade vers le ciel comme des filaments de nicotine.

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a que ça dans ce machin que tu invites dans tes poumons ?_

True ice never melts : Sûr et certain.

 _After rain, rain : Ta singulière impression porte le nom de Frustration._

True ice never melts : Arrête ton char, je suis sûr que tu as ressenti la même chose.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'autre chez toi.

 _After rain, rain : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour me reluquer ?_

True ice never melts : C'est différent. De toute façon, sous ce gros manteau, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à reluquer, si ? Tu es… mince.

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'attendais à voir une baleine s'empiffrant de pizza frita ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne m'attendais à rien, on n'était pas censés se voir. Le hasard t'a invitée dans mon champ de vision.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a pas de hasard. Qu'as-tu remarqué ?_

True ice never melts : Tes joues qui se colorent.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Menteuse.

 _After rain, rain : C'est le froid._

 _After rain, rain : Cette journée m'a fatiguée, et il est tard… Déjà vingt-trois heures !_

True ice never melts : Message reçu. Je n'insiste pas.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais aller dormir._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien que tu restes.

 _After rain, rain : Je travaille, demain._

True ice never melts : Et alors ? Je travaille aussi, et ça m'arrive de devoir bosser jusqu'à plus tard que ça.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas toi, monsieur le scénariste._

 _After rain, rain : Et je suis sûre que tu as bien plus d'obligations que moi._

True ice never melts : Le travail est le travail.

True ice never melts : Ça veut dire que tu serais restée, sinon ?

 _After rain, rain : Sûrement._

True ice never melts : C'est vraiment dommage.

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais presque croire que mon départ te chagrine._

True ice never melts : Presque, comme tu dis.

True ice never melts : Bonne nuit, After rain.

 _After rain, rain : Bonne nuit, True ice._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _23 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

 _After rain, rain : Messire n'est plus content de l'âge qu'il a choisi ?_

True ice never melts : Ne fuis pas la question.

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'amuse._

True ice never melts : Ça t'arrange.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te travaille._

True ice never melts : Oui, alors sois gentille pour une fois et fais-moi plaisir.

 _After rain, rain : Quel genre de plaisir quémande Son Excellence ?_

True ice never melts : Celui que tu es prête à me donner.

 _After rain, rain : Il y en a bien toute une liste, c'est difficile de choisir._

True ice never melts : Je vois que notre rencontre a fait travailler ton imagination. Je te plais à ce point ?

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Je t'avais dit de pas te faire des idées._

True ice never melts : Je ne m'en fais pas, je constate.

 _After rain, rain : Tu rêves !_

True ice never melts : Dans mes rêves, il se passe des choses bien plus…

 _After rain, rain : Tordues ?_

True ice never melts : Fiévreuses.

 _After rain, rain : Un fantasme bien décalé. Je ne connais pas la fièvre, et toi non plus._

True ice never melts : Comment pourrais-tu en être si sûre ?

 _After rain, rain : Je t'ai vu._

True ice never melts : Et alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Ton expression. Ton regard. Tout._

 _After rain, rain : Tu es froid. Plus froid qu'ici, quand tu me parles._

True ice never melts : Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as pas traversé la route.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus…_

True ice never melts : Un point pour toi.

True ice never melts : Alors, ton âge ? Tu connais bien le mien et ça ne me dérange pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais dit vingt-cinq, c'est bien ça ?_

True ice never melts : Vingt-sept. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que j'avais vu juste. Tu as l'air plus jeune que ça.

 _After rain, rain : Alors, j'ai vingt-_

True ice never melts : Vingt- quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Oh, mon clavier refuse d'écrire le reste… J'ai perdu quelques touches._

True ice never melts : Arrête de te foutre de moi. Réponds à la question.

 _After rain, rain : Monseigneur est bien trop rude et exigeant._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes te faire prier ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu devrais tenter ta chance._

True ice never melts : Je ne vais pas te supplier. Par contre, te connaissant quelque peu, je suis certain que c'est l'inverse que tu recherches.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

True ice never melts : Réponds à ma question.

 _After rain, rain : Un ordre ?_

True ice never melts : Un ordre.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais ne pas jouer le jeu, délaisser mon portable, m'endormir... et te laisser en plan._

True ice never melts : Tu joues déjà.

 _After rain, rain : Je joue pas, je me fous juste de ta gueule._

 _After rain, rain : Quoi que, c'est une forme de jeu, si on veut._

True ice never melts : Il n'empêche que tu m'obéis.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Obéis, femme !

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux toujours sucer, lopette._

True ice never melts : Putain, mais t'es vulgaire !

 _After rain, rain : Haha._

True ice never melts : Arrête tes conneries. Mon ordre est toujours d'actualité.

True ice never melts : ...

True ice never melts : Tu pèses le pour et le contre ? Ça va faire dix minutes.

 _After rain, rain : Ta gueule._

 _After rain, rain : Vingt-trois._

 _After rain, rain : Pff…_

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Ça t'enflamme, d'obéir à mes ordres ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi le faire ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. C'est..._

True ice never melts : Excitant.

 _After rain, rain : Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !_

True ice never melts : Tu es plus jeune que je ne l'avais cru.

 _After rain, rain : Ne change pas de sujet. Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, et c'est faux._

True ice never melts : Mais je ne pense rien.

 _After rain, rain : Menteur._

True ice never melts : Ça te fait vibrer de te laisser aller en arrêtant de décider pour toi-même. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

 _After rain, rain : … Tu racontes n'importe quoi._

True ice never melts : Bien sûr que non. Regarde la vérité en face.

 _After rain, rain : N'abuse pas de ton pseudo-pouvoir._

 _After rain, rain : Enfin, « pouvoir ». Ce n'est même pas un pouvoir. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Y a pas de pouvoir._

True ice never melts : Quatre répétitions du mot pouvoir dans le même message. C'est beaucoup pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu m'énerves._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'énerve. Après tout, je n'ai rien fait, ni rien dit. Et je ne te juge pas non plus, tu sais ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que si, alors ?_

True ice never melts : _« C'est parce que tu es parano. »_

 _After rain, rain : Tiens… Mes propres mots. C'est bas._

True ice never melts : Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est là où tu trouves ton plaisir, je t'en donnerai autant que tu le souhaites.

True ice never melts : On peut commencer tout de suite. After, allume ta webcam.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Tu en as déjà trop vu la dernière fois._

True ice never melts : Pas assez ! Joue le jeu, ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

 _After rain, rain : Les bonnes choses ont une fin. Pour la peine, je me casse._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

True ice never melts : Désolé si peine il y a eu.

 **.**

* * *

 _28 novembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi devrais-je faire la tête ?_

True ice never melts : Oh, je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que j'ai été un con l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait longtemps tout ça, et tu es toujours con._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été là ces derniers temps.

 _After rain, rain : Moi non plus._

True ice never melts : Je t'ai manqué ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas vraiment, non._

True ice never melts : Toi non plus.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pour ça que tu reviens me parler._

True ice never melts : L'habitude.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, je suis une habitude maintenant._

True ice never melts : Et je suis la tienne, vu la continuité de l'échange.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai. La routine s'installe, visiblement._

True ice never melts : J'ai une idée pour la briser.

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en méfie, mais je suis toute ouïe des yeux._

True ice never melts : Drôle d'expression.

True ice never melts : On s'est brièvement vus la dernière fois.

 _After rain, rain : Brièvement est un euphémisme, pour cinq misérables secondes._

True ice never melts : T'as compté ?

 _After rain, rain : Je plaisantais…_

True ice never melts : Étrange sens de l'humour. (Wow ! Tu as évité de m'insulter. C'est une première)

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux parler. Le tien est aussi (si ce n'est plus) pourri que le mien._

 _After rain, rain : Abruti._

True ice never melts : J'ai une webcam, si ça t'intéresse.

 _After rain, rain : La preuve ! Ha ha ha… Je suis écroulée de rire…_

True ice never melts : Je suis sérieux. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas mettre ma webcam et je suis sur mon smartphone, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Qui a parlé de la tienne ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm… Moi, je suppose ? Ok, tu as une webcam. C'est bien._

 _After rain, rain : Et maintenant ?_

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une demande de partage de webcam.]**

 _After rain, rain : C'est ta petite manie de t'exhiber qui se manifeste ?_

True ice never melts : Accepte.

 _After rain, rain : Tes désirs sont des ordres — enfin, ça relève plus du désordre là._

True ice never melts : La soumission est une bonne qualité chez la femme.

 _After rain, rain : Va te faire foutre !_

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : N'essaie pas de te rattraper._

True ice never melts : Il n'en reste pas moins que tu l'es.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas soumise._

True ice never melts : D'accord, tu ne l'es pas. Seuls mes ordres te font de l'effet.

 **[Demande acceptée.]**

 _After rain, rain : J'ai accepté. Mais ça ne prouve absolument rien._

 **[Lancement du partage…]**

True ice never melts : Ça marche ?

True ice never melts : Je suppose que oui, ma webcam semble être allumée.

True ice never melts : Tu ne dis plus rien.

True ice never melts : Es-tu encore là, au moins ?

True ice never melts : Estomaquée ?

True ice never melts : Impressionnée ?

True ice never melts : Subjuguée ?

True ice never melts : À part si tu t'es évanouie entre temps.

 _After rain, rain : Non, je regarde simplement le panneau stop derrière._

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi un stop ?_

 _After rain, rain : Ah. Pas besoin de se poser la question. Ça te va bien, étant donné ton asociabilité._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas asocial, juste difficile à satisfaire. Le panneau est un « cadeau » de Natsu — un con dont j'ai sûrement parlé. Je ne suis même pas certain de son origine, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait volé quelque part.

 _After rain, rain : Tu traînes avec des criminels._

True ice never melts : Non.

True ice never melts : Sinon, à part ce stupide panneau, y a moi, sur l'image…

 _After rain, rain : Ouais. J'avais remarqué._

True ice never melts : On n'aurait pas dit.

True ice never melts : Alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Alors, j'avais raison de me méfier._

True ice never melts : Ce que tu vois ne te plaît plus ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ?_

True ice never melts : Ça te dérange ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas._

True ice never melts : Voilà. Mieux ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'étais pas obligé de te couvrir._

True ice never melts : Décide-toi.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je n'ai rien décidé, moi._

 _After rain, rain : Je… regarde. C'est tout._

True ice never melts : Profites-en bien, parce que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui le ferai.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Tu me dois bien ça.

 _After rain, rain : Pas du tout. C'est ça, ton nouveau plan ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'y a pas de plan, j'écris au fil de l'eau.

 _After rain, rain : Ton improvisation est fourbe._

True ice never melts : Nulle fourberie il n'y a. Je me donne juste les moyens d'arriver à mes fins.

 _After rain, rain : Si tes fins sont de me mettre dans ton lit, tu peux passer ton chemin._

True ice never melts : Mon but est de te séduire, et je pense bien être sur le bon chemin.

 _After rain, rain : Crois-moi, tu penses très mal._

True ice never melts : Tant pis.

 _After rain, rain : Tu mets souvent cette chaîne ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu parles de la croix autour de mon cou, alors oui.

 _After rain, rain : Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?_

True ice never melts : Pas vraiment. Juste une autre qui appartenait à ma mère.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne me sembles pas très religieux._

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu juges, et tu le fais mal.

 _After rain, rain : C'est toi qui as proposé de te montrer. Je regarde._

True ice never melts : Es-tu chrétienne ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Je suis… agnostique, je suppose._

True ice never melts : Je suis chrétien.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais. On dirait pas._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai, je ne vais pas toujours à la messe — en fait, je n'y vais plus du tout, en ce moment.

 _After rain, rain : Sans blague ! C'est écrit sur ton front._

True ice never melts : Très drôle. Alors tu ne crois pas en Dieu ?

 _After rain, rain : Je crois en la présence d'une puissance suprême. Après, pour définir laquelle exactement… Je passe mon tour._

True ice never melts : Tu as raison, je ne suis pas très religieux, au final. J'ai même perdu les petites habitudes — plus des règles que des habitudes — que ma mère m'obligeait à faire.

 _After rain, rain : Oh, monsieur est un rebelle ! Comme il n'a plus sa mère sur le dos, il se permet des infractions._

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais, je te vois, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

True ice never melts : Et ?

 _After rain, rain : Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Ton expression a comme qui dirait changé._

True ice never melts : C'est rien.

 _After rain, rain : Désolée. À la base, je regardais seulement ton cou._

 _After rain, rain : Enfin, ta chaîne._

 _After rain, rain : Je voulais dire ta chaîne en argent._

True ice never melts : Comme ça ?

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Ça va, j'ai assez vu ton cou, pas la peine de me le montrer._

 _After rain, rain : Tu as une pomme d'Adam très prononcée._

True ice never melts : Pas du tout, elle est normale.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as une voix particulièrement grave ?_

True ice never melts : Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

 _After rain, rain : Alors ce n'est pas le cas._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ? Es-tu en train de fantasmer sur ma voix ?

 _After rain, rain : Non !_

True ice never melts : Ma voix est une voix particulièrement ordinaire.

True ice never melts : Une voix d'homme, donc. Satisfaite ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de sourire._

 _After rain, rain : True._

True ice never melts : Je ne fais que regarder quelque part dans la direction de la webcam.

 _After rain, rain : Et dans la mienne aussi._

True ice never melts : Ça t'excite ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Huhu… Ça te gêne. En fait, tu es assez timide en vrai. C'est ça, ta facette planquée derrière les mots ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas timide._

True ice never melts : Alors c'est juste moi qui te mets mal à l'aise.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de sourire…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** On m'a demandé si j'allais changer le format de l'histoire. Négatif. Cette fanfic restera sous format épistolaire jusqu'au bout. Il est vrai que j'ai bel et bien été tentée par narrer leur pseudo-rencontre. L'unique et principal problème, c'est que je n'y suis pas arrivée. Ça devait certainement être le destin qui me sommait de continuer sur ma lancée — ou juste ma cervelle qui refuse parfois de coopérer. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir échoué dans ma tentative de narration.

Merci à **comade** , **Takeya** , **redfoxiy** , **Saiken-chan** , **Ma** , **Slange** , **Lijovanchan** , **Lauraine Tonksm** , **Ladidine** , **Rokushimo** , **kary. net** , **Yeobeo** , **Andye** , **Juvia** et **Sarah70801** pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav/follow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retour. Votre réaction à tous et à toutes face au cinquième chapitre m'a très agréablement surprise ! Un sincère merci à vous.

 **Redfoxiy,** je dois sûrement être sadique, pour avoir décidé d'arrêter là. C'est sympa aussi, le chocolat. Merci à toi ! **Ma,** je ne te promets pas que leur histoire se terminera bien, parce que je ne veux pas te spoiler ! Il peut se passer pas mal de choses, même en se contentant des discussions en ligne... Merci d'aimer me lire, chère Ma. **Yeobeo,** je continue bel et bien sous forme épistolaire, et j'ai déjà une vague idée de la fin. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose : le point final n'est pas près d'arriver. Merci beaucoup ! (et pour le _next season_ , deux raisons : 1) Je divise bizarrement l'histoire dans ma tête. 2) The Walking Dead.) **Juvia** , contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer ce concept, ton compliment me fait très plaisir. Merci pour ça !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

* * *

 **Seul, seule, seuls à deux.**

* * *

 _7 décembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu ne comptes pas me remontrer tes jolis cheveux bleus ?

 _After rain, rain : Nope._

True ice never melts : C'est bien dommage. Ça m'attriste un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Pas crédible pour un sou._

True ice never melts : On est déjà en décembre ! Le temps passe vite.

 _After rain, rain : Tu viens de sortir de ton hibernation artificielle ? Ça fait un moment qu'on est en décembre._

True ice never melts : Il neige.

 _After rain, rain : Pas faux. Je n'avais pas fait attention._

True ice never melts : Tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Ah. Dommage.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as eu de nouvelles idées à la con pour un faux rendez-vous ?_

True ice never melts : Ça pourrait être un vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Je serai occupée._

True ice never melts : Par quoi ? Ou qui…

 _After rain, rain : Par ma grand-mère._

True ice never melts : Tu fais ça en famille. En fait, c'est un peu pareil pour moi, car je serai certainement avec mes potes.

 _After rain, rain : Tu les considères comme une famille ?_

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : N'est-ce pas un peu naïf de ta part ?_

True ice never melts : Je te l'ai dit, ces amis-là comptent beaucoup pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Certes. Je suppose que c'est une notion qui m'échappera toujours. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui elle peut s'appliquer, dans mon entourage, et encore._

True ice never melts : Cette amie à qui tu parles constamment sur ce site ?

 _After rain, rain : Oh, elle. Hm…_

True ice never melts : Est-ce que cette hésitation veut dire qu'il y a vraiment eu quelque chose entre vous deux ?

 _After rain, rain : Non !_

 _After rain, rain : J'aime beaucoup converser avec elle, elle est très intéressante. Mais ça n'a rien à voir._

 _After rain, rain : Vous les hommes, dès que deux femmes semblent être sur la même longueur d'ondes, vous vous mettez à imaginer des choses bizarres._

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui m'as injecté cette idée dans la tête, je te rappelle.

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une amie. Mais je ne pourrais jamais considérer une simple amie comme ma propre famille._

True ice never melts : Peut-être qu'une telle idée ne peut être comprise que par ceux qui n'ont plus rien pour eux à part leurs amis.

 _After rain, rain : Même mon meilleur ami ne pourrait pas être ma famille à mes yeux. Enfin… C'est incomparable, je crois. C'est bien trop compliqué entre nous._

True ice never melts : Un ancien amant ?

 _After rain, rain : Surtout pas. Gajeel est loin d'être mon type d'homme._

True ice never melts : Ah, alors il y a un type auquel il faut correspondre. Dis-m'en plus, ça m'intéresse.

 _After rain, rain : Te fatigue pas, tu n'y corresponds pas._

True ice never melts : Dommage.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne passes pas Noël avec ta mère ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi pas ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, monsieur le glaçon. Je n'insiste pas._

True ice never melts : As-tu écouté l'album de Pete and Royce ?

 _After rain, rain : Sur internet, oui. Ça ne doit pas être la même qualité que celle à laquelle tu dois avoir l'habitude, avec tes vinyles._

 _After rain, rain : C'est sympa._

True ice never melts : T'as pas aimé.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas mon genre._

True ice never melts : C'est quoi, ton genre ? Pitié, ne réponds pas « des musiques commerciales sans âme ni le moindre respect pour l'art de la musique ».

 _After rain, rain : Du rock._

True ice never melts : Pete and Royce, c'est du rock !

 _After rain, rain : Je n'écoute pas de l'acid rock, en tout cas. Je préfère l'indé._

True ice never melts : Truc de filles, quoi.

 _After rain, rain : … Tes doigts n'en ont pas marre de taper toute cette connerie de clichés qui t'empoisonnent les neurones ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas un truc de filles. C'est de la musique pour tout le monde._

True ice never melts : Sûrement. Je dois juste être vexé que tu n'aies pas apprécié mon cadeau.

 _After rain, rain : Mouais, « cadeau ». Laissons ça dans la boîte du faux rendez-vous raté._

True ice never melts : On s'est rattrapés, sur la fin.

 _After rain, rain : C'était le summum du fiasco, tu veux dire ! La cerise sur le gâteau, même. Après tout ce temps à tourner en rond, et voilà la mascarade dévoilée._

True ice never melts : Hey ! C'est toi qui as pris tous ces choix. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais pas valser, et je dois être rouillée._

True ice never melts : Assurément.

 **.**

* * *

 _8 décembre._

* * *

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une image depuis son Iphone.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

 _After rain, rain : Bonsoir aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

True ice never melts : Ma verge.

 _After rain, rain : C'est petit. Et en vrai ?_

True ice never melts : Bah en vrai, elle est plus grande.

 _After rain, rain : Tu le fais exprès ? Tu le fais exprès._

True ice never melts : Que veux-tu ? Utilise tes jolis yeux bridés.

True ice never melts : Je croyais que l'intelligence coulait dans le sang des asiatiques, moi… Tu dois être l'exception à la règle.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu étais devant moi, je te foutrais mon genou là où tu ne le voudrais surtout pas. Je suis anglaise. Sinon, je vois une pile de feuilles._

True ice never melts : Voilà.

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai fini mon script !

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu disais être scénariste ? (Tu écris à la main ?!)_

True ice never melts : Bah oui.

True ice never melts : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies douté de moi. Je t'ai toujours crue, à propos de la danse. (Pour la relecture, c'est plus pratique d'avoir une version imprimée.)

 _After rain, rain : Je suis moins naïve._

True ice never melts : Tu as surtout peur des gens.

 _After rain, rain : Et un autre point en commun, un !_

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas peur, moi.

 _After rain, rain : Moi non plus. Je leur fais peur, c'est un peu différent._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as rien d'effrayant à part ta maigreur.

 _After rain, rain : Touché. Je ne veux pas parler de ça._

True ice never melts : De ton poids ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Dommage, ça m'intrigue.

 _After rain, rain : Dommage, comme tu dis._

True ice never melts : Parlons plutôt de ce café que j'aimerais bien t'inviter à prendre.

 _After rain, rain : Il neige._

True ice never melts : Justement.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aime pas le café._

True ice never melts : Un thé, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Et je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mon petit coin douillet, chez moi, bien au chaud._

True ice never melts : Les chauffages existent, dans les cafés.

 _After rain, rain : Insère ici un énième argument pour refuser._

True ice never melts : Tss. Tu peux aussi dire non sans avoir à te justifier.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai déjà essayé, tu reviens toujours à la charge._

True ice never melts : Huhu. Pas faux.

 _After rain, rain : Tu tiens tant que ça à me revoir ?_

True ice never melts : Je n'y tiens pas, c'est juste une idée.

 _After rain, rain : Une idée qui semble t'obséder, comme celle de Camden._

True ice never melts : Tu ne m'obsèdes pas. Je veux juste retrouver cette empreinte vaporeuse que ces brèves minutes ont laissée derrière elles. Et peut-être, cette fois, mieux m'en rapprocher, pour l'apprivoiser.

 _After rain, rain : De misérables secondes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux._

 _After rain, rain : Tu en parles joliment._

True ice never melts : Parce que ça l'était. L'azur, l'océan et le vermeil sur la porcelaine.

 _After rain, rain : On ne m'avait jamais décrite ainsi, surtout pas avec des mots aussi charmants. En général, c'est plutôt l'inverse._

 _After rain, rain : Et, au passage, je n'ai pas rougi._

True ice never melts : Un peu, quand même.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être. Je ne m'en souviens plus trop, pas au détail près. En tout cas, je ne pense pas être prête à prendre une quelconque boisson avec toi._

True ice never melts : De quoi as-tu peur ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne fais juste pas dans la rencontre post-virtuel._

True ice never melts : Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire différemment.

 _After rain, rain : De quoi tu parles ?_

True ice never melts : Je me suis montré, l'autre fois.

True ice never melts : Tu vas certainement refuser, mais je vais tenter le coup. Et si c'était plutôt toi, qui me montrais un peu plus de toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vais pas mettre ma webcam._

True ice never melts : Bien.

 _After rain, rain : Par contre… Je pourrais éventuellement te montrer quelque chose de moi._

True ice never melts : Quoi donc ? (Ça m'excite un peu. Enfin pas sexuellement. Je suis comme un gamin en attente de son cadeau de Noël.)

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu peux calmer ta joie._

True ice never melts : C'est toujours pas grand-chose avec toi.

 **[After rain, rain a partagé une vidéo.]**

 **[Lien de la vidéo.]**

 _After rain, rain : Voilà. C'est « un peu de moi », comme demandé._

True ice never melts : C'est toi.

True ice never melts : Tu danses.

True ice never melts : C'est étonnant. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à te voir réellement.

 _After rain, rain : C'est plus virtuel que réel._

True ice never melts : Je me comprends.

True ice never melts : Pourquoi le masque noir ?

 _After rain, rain : C'était pour une pièce théâtrale se déroulant à Venise._

True ice never melts : Tu as été à Venise ou est-ce l'histoire qui s'y situe ?

 _After rain, rain : L'histoire, mais j'ai déjà été à Venise._

True ice never melts : Je parie que c'est ta ville préférée.

 _After rain, rain : À cause de l'eau ?_

True ice never melts : Tout à fait.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien…_

True ice never melts : Tu tiens tant que ça à me contredire ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Sans commentaire.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai beaucoup aimé Venise, tout comme j'ai aimé cette danse._

True ice never melts : C'est bizarre. La caméra se situe assez loin, et puis il y a le masque, alors je ne peux voir ton visage. Mais je vois ton corps, le jeu de tes jambes, tes mains, ça a quelque chose d'entraînant. De charmant. Rien de bizarre, en fin de compte.

True ice never melts : Les mouvements, la musique. Du Arnalds, dont je crois reconnaître les notes.

 _After rain, rain : Near Light._

True ice never melts : C'est… triste ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me donne cette impression.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que c'est l'expression du corps. C'était ce que je dansais. Une prière pour les défunts._

 _After rain, rain : Ça parle de solitude, de privation. De retrouvailles empoisonnées, des souvenirs joyeux qui se fracassent ; quelque chose qui fait mal, et pourtant, que l'on désire mais pas vraiment. Avancer, sans avancer. La mémoire qui se raccroche à un mince fil de fer barbelé. Le deuil qu'on refuse de faire, mais qui, pourtant, reste une obligation._

 _After rain, rain : Mais comment faire un deuil quand on ne connaît rien d'autre ? Le deuil devient une habitude, une normalité. Les souvenirs s'effacent petit à petit, pour ne laisser derrière eux qu'un arrière-goût hanté par l'oubli. Le vide qui se referme sur ma main, les pas d'une ombre que j'essaie de suivre, les mots muets que je désire entendre, la caresse chimérique sur ma peau._

 _After rain, rain : Mais il n'y a rien à y faire, le pardon s'invite et la mémoire est clémente. Elle adoucit les choses, me tend la main pour m'emmener ailleurs ; là où je peux mieux voir, mieux accepter. Et les souvenirs renaissent, plus cléments, eux aussi._

True ice never melts : Une histoire en une danse. C'est ce que tu avais dit.

True ice never melts : Et tu sautes haut, avec une telle grâce qu'on dirait que tu passes ton temps dans les airs. Quelle souplesse !

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'étonne ce que tu dis, je n'étais pas très en forme._

True ice never melts : C'est peut-être ta fragilité qui a renforcé l'expression de ta danse. Tu étais malade ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est rien. L'essentiel est que je suis arrivée à assister au spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?_

True ice never melts : Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? Tu m'as l'air très expérimentée, même si je ne pourrais juger vu que je n'y connais rien.

 _After rain, rain : Depuis toute petite. J'ai toujours aimé danser._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai dansé, l'autre fois._

True ice never melts : Mais tu en parles souvent au passé.

 _After rain, rain : La vie._

True ice never melts : C'est très vague, comme réponse.

 _After rain, rain : Haha… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai un job, une vie stable, et la danse, eh bien, j'ai dû la mettre de côté._

True ice never melts : C'est dommage.

True ice never melts : J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un art incompréhensible et très, très, étrange — limite ridicule, pour être honnête.

True ice never melts : Et puis je te vois, et je ne m'en lasse pas. J'essaie d'imaginer ça sous la pluie, comme cette dernière danse que j'avais misérablement ratée l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te séduit ?_

True ice never melts : Faut croire.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne pensais pas que quelques mouvements de bras et de jambes auraient eu un tel effet sur la glace._

True ice never melts : Tu peux parler. Il a suffi d'allumer une clope et te fixer du regard pour te faire rougir et fuir.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être infusible. Et pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas rougi._

True ice never melts : Je ne fonds pas. C'est plutôt l'inverse qui risque de se produire si tu continues de projeter tes jambes dans les airs en les écartant de cette manière.

 _After rain, rain : … C'est une vidéo pour les morts, et j'avais dix-huit ans. N'as-tu donc aucun scrupule ?_

True ice never melts : Tu commences à me connaître, alors je te laisse répondre toute seule, comme d'habitude.

 _After rain, rain : Tout comme_ tu _commences à me connaître. C'est inquiétant._

True ice never melts : Ça ne te plaît toujours pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Quelle mauvaise foi.

 _After rain, rain : Du tout._

True ice never melts : La vidéo te contredit. Tu ne me l'aurais pas envoyée si tu n'appréciais pas ça, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

 _After rain, rain : J'avais une dette envers toi. Je n'aime pas les dettes._

True ice never melts : Alors selon toi, tu avais une dette envers moi parce que… je t'ai laissée me mater pendant une vingtaine de minutes ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et tu ne m'as pas « laissée » faire quoi que ce soit, tu as pris cette décision tout seul et tu t'es imposé._

True ice never melts : Que voulais-tu dire ?

 _After rain, rain : Bah… Ce que je voulais dire. Je sais pas ! C'est une dette. Tu envoies la balle et je la renvoie. On est quitte._

True ice never melts : J'en hausse un sourcil.

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine de l'écrire, j'imaginais déjà ta tête de sceptique._

 _After rain, rain : Ça a du sens, pour moi en tout cas. Bref, tu m'énerves._

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en vais._

True ice never melts : Généralement, tu pars directement après le « tu m'énerves ». C'est une première !

True ice never melts : Toujours là ?

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _9 décembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Ta danse m'a laissé un arrière-goût assez amer dans la gorge.

True ice never melts : Surtout ce moment où tu tournes autour de toi-même avant de brusquement tomber sur le sol, amorphe. Quand tu te recroquevilles en tendant le bras vers le vide.

True ice never melts : Et que ce même vide semble t'attirer vers lui, mais finit par te lâcher.

True ice never melts : Ouais, je l'ai revue pas mal de fois, cette petite vidéo.

True ice never melts : Et ça me laisse toujours cette même impression.

True ice never melts : C'est un peu déprimant, mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir danser.

True ice never melts : Contradiction quand tu nous tiens…

True ice never melts : Ce goût âcre vient peut-être du fait que je n'ai jamais dit proprement adieu. Juste au revoir.

True ice never melts : Tu sembles si fragile. Aimes-tu vraiment manger ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu avales finit perdu dans un trou noir.

True ice never melts : C'est peut-être la danse qui t'affine ainsi.

True ice never melts : Je retourne travailler, ça me changera les idées.

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : As-tu perdu quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur ?_

 _After rain, rain : Une ancienne petite amie ? Femme ? Es-tu veuf ?_

 _After rain, rain : J'ai déjà rencontré des gens qui trouvaient mes prestations touchantes, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à les toucher comme je te touche._

 _After rain, rain : Oh, pas mal de verbe toucher dans ma phrase précédente. Ne laisse pas ton imagination partir n'importe où, je parle d'un toucher émotionnel. Merci._

True ice never melts : J'avais très bien compris. Calme tes hormones. Mets-leur une laisse, ou un truc du genre.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, tu es là._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas veuf.

True ice never melts : J'ai perdu quelqu'un, comme tout le monde — ou presque. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

 _After rain, rain : Qui ?_

True ice never melts : Qui…

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais plus ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas par qui commencer.

True ice never melts : Mon père. Ma mère ?

True ice never melts : Ou ma deuxième mère, celle qui m'a pris sous son aile.

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'es pas le seul orphelin sur terre._

True ice never melts : Merci, ça me remonte grave le moral.

 _After rain, rain : T'es lent… Moi aussi, je suis orpheline._

True ice never melts : Au moins, tu as encore ta grand-mère.

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine d'être jaloux. Je l'appelle grand-mère, mais c'est la Sœur Chantal. Je viens de Magnolia, l'orphelinat de Londres._

True ice never melts : Alors tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : Pas la peine de me morfondre sur mon pauvre sort alors. Il y a pire.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : Désolé. C'était maladroit.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais. Ce n'est pas comparable. Pour ma part, c'est l'habitude du manque, alors que toi, c'est une perte de l'habitude._

True ice never melts : J'imagine…

 _After rain, rain : Trois fois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as trouvé refuge dans l'amitié._

True ice never melts : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'aies pas fait pareil.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai des amis._

True ice never melts : Ouais, Gajeel machinchouette. Drôle de nom.

 _After rain, rain : C'est un nom comme les autres._

True ice never melts : C'est bizarre qu'après tout ce temps, on n'ait toujours pas échangé nos noms.

 _After rain, rain : Pas tant que ça. Et puis, tu es True ice. Tu seras toujours True._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que mon nom te plaira à un tel point que tu en oublieras mon pseudo !

 _After rain, rain : Ou pas._

True ice never melts : Ou pas.

True ice never melts : Mon prénom est une couleur.

 _After rain, rain : Un bleu !_

True ice never melts : Si tu fais référence à mon service militaire, ton humour est de très mauvais goût.

 _After rain, rain : Mais non. J'aime juste la couleur bleue, je te rappelle. Mais c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé faire la blague moi-même…_

True ice never melts : Tordue. Je n'aime pas plaisanter avec ça, ce n'est pas mon souvenir préféré.

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en doute._

True ice never melts : Tu as déjà fait de la plongée sous-marine ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : C'est quoi cette question sortie de nulle part ?_

True ice never melts : Une vaine tentative de changer de sujet.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, True…_

True ice never melts : Oui, After ?

 _After rain, rain : Chassons les fantômes._

 _After rain, rain : Non, je n'ai jamais fait de plongée sous-marine._

True ice never melts : C'est une belle expérience à ne pas rater. J'en ai fait une fois avec Erza lors d'un voyage au Québec.

 _After rain, rain : Tu voyages souvent ?_

True ice never melts : Pas souvent, mais ça m'arrive pour le travail.

True ice never melts : Je pense que la plongée te plairait, je t'imagine bien en faire.

 _After rain, rain : Mauvaise idée. Les profondeurs me font flipper._

True ice never melts : Tu as peur du noir ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, même que je vais m'y plonger tout de suite car mon cerveau en a marre de te lire._

True ice never melts : C'est sympa, ça !

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas sympa._

True ice never melts : J'ai eu le temps de remarquer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Bonne nuit, True._

True ice never melts : Bonne nuit, After.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ndla :** C'est court ! N'est-ce pas que c'est court ? J'ai l'impression que ça l'est. Je relis. Bon okay, je vais rajouter des trucs sinon vous allez finir par me lapider. Voilà, voilà… Je vous prie de rester derrière la ligne rouge et de garder vos pierres pour plus tard — ou jamais. Promis, je ne me suis pas amusée à rallonger le chapitre à coup de pseudonymes, j'ai rajouté des répliques pour faire genre. Parfois, il arrive que mes doigts décident d'écrire Tru **c** ice never melts. Si jamais vous en voyez un, un jour, vous savez où me trouver — juste là.

Merci à **kary. net** , **Guest** , **IrisJR** , **ChachaCLN** , **Rokushimo** , **Redfoxiy** , **the. tear. of. ul** , **Saiken-chan** , **Lijovanchan** , **Alexandra791** pour vos reviews. Comme d'habitude, ça me fait très plaisir d'apprendre que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de ma plume ! Merci aussi pour les fav/follow.

 **Guest** , merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. **Redfoxiy** , en effet, Juvia commence petit à petit à se lâcher même si elle continue d'être cinglante de temps en temps. Un de mes Gray pervers narcissique… Huhu. J'adore cette appellation ! Merci pour tes compliments.

Comme toujours, merci à **Jague** pour son aide et ses reformulations qui roxxent.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt ! D'ailleurs, ce bientôt, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera parce que je compte partir en voyage début avril et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

* * *

 **L'amant aime et ment, l'aimant tire l'amant, et inversement**

* * *

 _10 décembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Que fais-tu de tes journées ?

 _After rain, rain : Généralement, je fais ce que tu devrais être en train de faire : travailler._

True ice never melts : Je fais une pause.

 _After rain, rain : Donc tu viens m'emmerder._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi es-tu sur ton téléphone si tu es aussi occupée que tu le prétends ?

 _After rain, rain : Je m'emmerde._

True ice never melts : Tss. Autant que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour toi. Où est-ce que tu travailles ?

 _After rain, rain : Dans un petit magasin._

True ice never melts : De… ?

 _After rain, rain : Haha. Je ne saurais te répondre en gardant tout mon sérieux._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je travaille dans un magasin de… parapluies._

True ice never melts : Le comble ! Miss Umbrella qui travaille chez James Smith & Sons !

 _After rain, rain : Pas chez eux, non. Sinon, oui, je vends des parapluies._

True ice never melts : Ça me fait doucement rire.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai que la coïncidence peut être amusante._

True ice never melts : Ça n'a peut-être rien d'une coïncidence. En fait, c'est ton trip. C'est ça qui te fait prendre ton pied. Danser, chanter, gigoter sous un parapluie…

 _After rain, rain : C'est une passion comme une autre. J'aime la danse, je chantonne quand je cuisine, et le manche de mon parapluie trouve souvent sa place dans ma main._

True ice never melts : Tu avoues — je ne dirai rien à propos de cette histoire de manche.

 _After rain, rain : Tu te fais des films._

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui parles d'aimer tenir des manches. En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as choisi cet avatar.

 _After rain, rain : Tout s'explique ! Ça n'a rien de complexe, désolée de te décevoir._

True ice never melts : Plus ravie que désolée, j'ai l'impression. Dommage. Ça faisait une jolie énigme que tu es, indéniablement.

 _After rain, rain : Une énigme ?_

True ice never melts : Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu es difficile à cerner, parce que ça, j'y arrive — lentement, mais sûrement. Mais c'est cette petite procédure qui est charmante. Retirer les couches une à une jusqu'à arriver au centre.

 _After rain, rain : Et chialer comme en épluchant un putain d'oignon ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, au centre. Je suis juste une nana normale qui aime la pluie et la danse._

True ice never melts : C'est là où tu te trompes.

 _After rain, rain : Merci pour moi._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui m'attire.

 _After rain, rain : Communément, on appelle ça des seins._

True ice never melts : Arrête ça. Je suis sérieux — pour une fois.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais. Je ne sais juste pas quoi te répondre._

True ice never melts : Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Je dis juste que t'es intéressante.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : Voilà.

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en vais être intéressante ailleurs._

True ice never melts : Ah, ouais. Vendre tes parapluies multicolores.

 _After rain, rain : Tout à fait. Il paraît que j'ai un don._

True ice never melts : Ou un grain. Au choix.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _11_ _décembre_.

* * *

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Salut.

 _After rain, rain : Salut aussi, True._

True ice never melts : Tout va comme tu le veux ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Toi ?_

True ice never melts : Tranquille.

 _After rain, rain : Super._

True ice never melts : Allons-nous parler de ce qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui ?

 _After rain, rain : Je préfère pas._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. On n'a jamais parlé proprement d'elle._

 _After rain, rain : Mais le hasard s'en est mêlé, cette fois._

True ice never melts : Le fourbe.

 _After rain, rain : Et puis si tu voulais le faire exprès, tu serais venu me chercher à mon travail. Je ne sais pas comment, mais connaissant tes manies de stalker, tu aurais réussi à me trouver._

True ice never melts : Hum. Désolé de t'avoir choquée.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas choquée ! Arrête de croire que tu me choques à chaque fois que tu me montres ta poire._

True ice never melts : Au temps pour moi. Moi, je suis choqué.

True ice never melts : C'est une putain de coïncidence ! Je ne me serais jamais douté que la personne à qui tu parlais ici était Lucy.

True ice never melts : Lucy quoi ! MA Lucy. Ma Lucy que j'ai accompagnée à l'hôpital. Ma Lucy dont j'avais vaguement parlé. Ma Lucy que je connais depuis sept putains d'années.

 _After rain, rain : Ta Lucy ? Alors c'est elle, ta blonde ?_

True ice never melts : Lucy a un enfant. Un petit bout né il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, d'où l'urgence de l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : Et en plus, t'es père. Wow._

True ice never melts : Non, je suis son parrain. Tu peux ranger ta jalousie malsaine.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Cache ta joie.

True ice never melts : Je me rappelais pas que tes cheveux étaient aussi bleus.

 _After rain, rain : Je me rappelais pas que t'étais aussi beau._

True ice never melts : J'ai vu que je te plaisais. Dans tes yeux. Ils ne me quittaient plus.

 _After rain, rain : N'importe quoi. Je regardais mon écran. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois d'aussi près, tu avais déjà mis ta webcam._

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine d'arquer ton stupide sourcil. Tu es plutôt bel homme, c'est tout._

 _After rain, rain : Je te signale que tu me dévorais carrément des yeux. C'était presque effrayant !_

True ice never melts : T'étais juste _là_. Bien sûr que j'allais regarder.

True ice never melts : À vrai dire, j'étais trop choqué pour faire autre chose.

 _After rain, rain : Moi aussi. Un instant Lucy était là, la seconde d'après, c'est toi que je regardais, et qui me dévisageais._

True ice never melts : Lucy était partie s'occuper d'Allen. Je lui rendais visite.

 _After rain, rain : Et puis t'as utilisé son ordinateur._

True ice never melts : Et puis je t'ai vue.

 _After rain, rain : Je t'ai vu._

True ice never melts : Pendant d'interminables minutes.

 _After rain, rain : Très longtemps._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as pas rougi, cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas rougi, l'autre fois._

True ice never melts : Tu es très jolie.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : De ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas. De ma maladresse qui te met mal à l'aise.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'était pas maladroit._

 _After rain, rain : Juste…_

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas l'habitude._

True ice never melts : Ne t'y habitue pas trop alors, je ne vais pas le redire.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux. C'est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Ouais. Tout comme toi qui me qualifies de beau.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça. Le fait qu'on se soit vus par hasard. Même virtuellement._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai qu'à la base, tu n'as jamais voulu mettre ta webcam avec moi. C'est un peu un vol involontaire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, donc je ne m'en excuse pas.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te demande rien._

True ice never melts : As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ?

 _After rain, rain : Comme à chaque fois._

True ice never melts : Aimerais-tu recommencer ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Et en vrai, alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah !_

True ice never melts : Mais tu as aimé ce que tu as vu.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Alors tu as ta réponse. Tu as aimé ça.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas aimé être vue._

True ice never melts : Tu as peur de mon regard sur toi. Tu ne devrais pas. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas peur._

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas comme tu espérais. Avec des formes, une grosse poitrine, des cheveux bruns._

True ice never melts : C'est ça, ta maladie ?

 _After rain, rain : Quelle maladie ?_

True ice never melts : Une faible estime de soi et une perte d'appétit.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais très bien !_

True ice never melts : Mais… ?

 _After rain, rain : Disons qu'il m'est arrivé d'avoir quelques problèmes de santé._

True ice never melts : Un quelconque rapport avec ton apparence ?

 _After rain, rain : Un rapport direct._

 _After rain, rain : J'ai été anorexique, pendant un certain temps._

 _After rain, rain : Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je suis bien, et j'aime la nourriture. Ça arrive, à certaines. C'est comme ça._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne l'ai pas demandé, c'est arrivé comme ça._

True ice never melts : Tu peux te calmer, je ne te juge pas.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis très calme._

True ice never melts : À vrai dire, je suis admiratif. Je ne connais personne qui a traversé ce que tu as traversé, mais je sais que cette maladie est très complexe et que ça prend beaucoup de temps pour en guérir.

True ice never melts : Je suppose que le fait que tu aies été une danseuse n'a pas dû t'aider ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas que._

True ice never melts : Mais tu t'en es sortie. C'est très courageux de ta part. J'admire ça, chez toi.

 _After rain, rain : Euh… merci ? Cette conversation est très suspecte._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai, avec toutes ces fleurs que je te jette. Je vais arrêter, tu peux respirer.

 _After rain, rain : Merci bien._

 _After rain, rain : Pour… ça._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis fatiguée._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais te parler un peu plus longtemps, ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : Vingt minutes._

True ice never melts : Parfait.

 _After rain, rain : La glace s'est mise à fondre ?_

True ice never melts : Tu rêves. J'aimerais plutôt parler de ces épaules dénudées qui dépassaient.

True ice never melts : Tu étais nue.

 _After rain, rain : Tout à fait, je montrais mes seins à Lucy._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai ça ?!

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr._

True ice never melts : Prends-moi pour un con. Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point.

 _After rain, rain : Pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Et comme tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais que tu espères quand même que ce soit vrai, tu resteras dans le doute pour toujours._

True ice never melts : Injustice. Je te hais.

 _After rain, rain : Haha… Il se fait vraiment tard._

True ice never melts : Ne t'en va pas.

 _After rain, rain : À vos ordres, sir._

 **.**

* * *

 _12 décembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Gray.

 _After rain, rain : Comme le ciel ?_

True ice never melts : Comme mon prénom.

 _After rain, rain : Mais ! Pff ! Personne ne t'a rien demandé._

True ice never melts : Quoi ? Ça te plaît pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Gray… Comme Fifty shades of Grey ?_

 _After rain, rain : En plus, tu aimes me donner des ordres._

 _After rain, rain : C'est ce qui t'a inspiré pour ce nom ? Tu t'identifies à ce taré._

True ice never melts : Alors… Par où commencer ?

True ice never melts : C'est mon vrai prénom. Je n'ai jamais lu ni regardé fifty machinchouette. Pour finir, c'est toi qui aimes recevoir des ordres. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes goûts.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aime pas ce bouquin, et je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres._

True ice never melts : Je m'en fous de ton bouquin. C'est bien pour ça que tu y obéis quand je t'en donne.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. C'est un jeu. Tu aimes jouer, je joue._

True ice never melts : Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant tu es obligée de me communiquer ton prénom.

 _After rain, rain : Ou pas. Ton stratagème est bidon. Rien ne m'y force._

True ice never melts : Si. Une dette. Tu as une dette envers moi.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : N'importe quoi._

True ice never melts : Soit c'est une dette, soit tu avoues que tu adores me parler et partager des choses avec moi.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Va pour la dette. C'est important, ces conneries. Je m'appelle Pluie._

True ice never melts : Triche pas.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne triche pas, je te rends la tâche difficile. Je m'appelle Pluie, dans une certaine langue._

True ice never melts : Je parle l'anglais. C'est tout. Rain.

 _After rain, rain : Raté._

True ice never melts : Combien de langues parles-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Quatre._

True ice never melts : On t'a forcée quand t'étais gosse ? C'est un truc d'asiatique ça, parler quarante langues pour le fun.

 _After rain, rain : Ton racisme est exaspérant._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas raciste.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas raciste, nia nia. (Oui, je t'imite avec une voix hautement perchée et une grimace de crétin sur la face)_

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas raciste ! J'ai des amis de différentes origines.

 _After rain, rain : Comme ?_

True ice never melts : Natsu.

 _After rain, rain : Tu détestes Natsu ! Tu passes ton temps à le traiter d'abruti et vous vous battez tous les jours, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

True ice never melts : Tu passes ton temps à en faire de même avec moi. Tu me détestes ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, et on ne se bat pas._

True ice never melts : La mère de Lucy était française.

 _After rain, rain : Je le sais, on parle français entre nous._

True ice never melts : Tu en es convaincue uniquement parce que je blague là-dessus des fois, et ton absence d'humour et toi prenez mes plaisanteries au sérieux.

 _After rain, rain : Moui. Nous avons un sens de l'humour très différent._

True ice never melts : Sans doute.

True ice never melts : Alors ton nom pourrait être français.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien. C'est dans une certaine langue, avec une légère modification._

True ice never melts : Laquelle ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne commence pas par la lettre avec laquelle ça devrait commencer._

True ice never melts : Tu es vraiment chiante.

 _After rain, rain : Je te tire la langue._

True ice never melts : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Cherche._

True ice never melts : J'y réfléchirai. Pour l'instant, je dois y aller.

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir, True._

True ice never melts : Au revoir, Pluie.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _14 décembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Gray._

 **[away]** True ice never melts : Oui ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien, je teste. Je te pensais absent._

True ice never melts : J'ai oublié de changer mon statut en revenant.

True ice never melts : Tu testes, hm ? L'intonation ? L'effet que ça te fait ?

 _After rain, rain : Si on veut, messire Gray._

True ice never melts : C'est pas mal. Comment on dit déjà en japonais ?

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis anglaise, bordel !_

True ice never melts : Tu avais affirmé parler quatre langues.

 _After rain, rain : Pas le japonais._

True ice never melts : Petite recherche. C'est –sama.

 _After rain, rain : Gray-sama ? Et ça veut dire ?_

True ice never melts : Maître Gray.

 _After rain, rain : Manquait plus que ça. Va chier._

True ice never melts : Quoi ? Ça me plaît.

 _After rain, rain : Et pourquoi pas Lord Gray tant qu'à faire ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Casse-toi._

True ice never melts : Je crois que j'ai une piste, pour ton prénom.

True ice never melts : Est-ce que c'est chinois ? Yǔ.

 _After rain, rain : Bien essayé. Try again._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : J'y vais. À ce soir._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ce soir ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que j'ai envie._

True ice never melts : D'accord. À ce soir, Pluie.

 _After rain, rain : À ce soir, Lord Gray._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Là ?

 _After rain, rain : Là. Il neige. J'ai eu du mal à rentrer chez moi._

True ice never melts : Un problème ?

 _After rain, rain : Aucun. Je suis restée un peu dehors._

True ice never melts : Je croyais que tu étais plus pluie que neige.

 _After rain, rain : C'est le cas. Ça m'a rappelé un certain crétin. J'ai pris une photo._

True ice never melts : Tu comptes changer ton avatar ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, pas avec celle-ci en tout cas. Je suis dessus._

True ice never melts : Ça m'intéresse.

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais te l'envoyer. C'est trop tard de toute façon, pour se cacher. Tu as déjà tout vu._

True ice never melts : Pas tout.

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé une image.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

True ice never melts : Tiens, c'est la première fois que je peux te voir aussi clairement.

 _After rain, rain : Bouh !_

True ice never melts : Oh, tais-toi. Tu n'as rien d'effrayant, Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ton prénom, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Tu mens.

 _After rain, rain : T'as demandé à Lucy ! C'est de la triche. Pff…_

True ice never melts : Non, je n'ai pas demandé. J'ai fait le calcul dans ma tête.

 _After rain, rain : Meh. Quel calcul ?_

True ice never melts : Eh bien, j'ai recherché la traduction du mot pluie dans différentes langues, mais ça semblait à chaque fois trop bizarre pour être un prénom.

True ice never melts : J'ai essayé l'espagnol, fait une recherche ( là on dirait un stalker, je te l'accorde) et il s'avère qu'en effet, Lluvia est un prénom. Rare, mais un prénom quand même.

True ice never melts : Mais tu avais dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Qu'il y avait un certain changement.

True ice never melts : Et puis je me suis souvenu.

 _After rain, rain : De quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Au début quand on se parlait, on avait joué à un jeu.

 _After rain, rain : Oh non… Pas encore ces conneries._

True ice never melts : Ouais, un de mes jeux bidons pour tenter de fracasser ta bulle. Tu avais refusé d'utiliser une lettre, prétextant que c'était un mot trop personnel.

 _After rain, rain : J. J'avais refusé pour la lettre J. Ça m'avait un peu choquée que tu aies choisi cette lettre-là parmi toutes, pour commencer._

True ice never melts : Le flair.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, c'est ça._

 _After rain, rain : Ok. C'est vraiment Juvia. J'en lève les yeux au plafond, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas deviné._

 _After rain, rain : J'espère que t'es fier de toi._

True ice never melts : Assez, pour être honnête.

 _After rain, rain : Efface ce sourire de ta face._

True ice never melts : Ma face de crétin, je connais la chanson.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai rien dit cette fois._

True ice never melts : Parce qu'aussi crétin tu penses que je suis, ça n'empêche pas ma face de te charmer.

 _After rain, rain : C'est possible._

 _After rain, rain : Allons-nous parler toute la soirée de ton physique ? Narcissique._

True ice never melts : Non. Parlons.

 _After rain, rain : Parle-moi._

 **.**

* * *

 _15 décembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Earl Grey._

True ice never melts : Ne me dis pas que c'est ta boisson préférée.

 _After rain, rain : Juste un peu ?_

True ice never melts : Coïncidence désespérante.

 _After rain, rain : N'exagérons rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Comme toujours, tu aimes dramatiser. Nombriliste._

True ice never melts : Avoue que cette fois-ci, c'est quand même douteux.

True ice never melts : À croire que tu fais tout pour sous-entendre « Gray, tu m'attires tellement que je te déguste pour assouvir ma soif… »

 _After rain, rain : ... Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?_

 _After rain, rain : Affligeant._

True ice never melts : De toute façon, j'ai tout calculé. Je t'avais dit que j'allais te séduire.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas séduite !_

True ice never melts : Juste une hasardeuse attirance ?

 _After rain, rain : T'en as pas marre d'être con ? Ça doit être difficile à vivre, tous les jours._

True ice never melts : En tout cas, moi, je suis attiré.

 _After rain, rain : Par la connerie ?_

True ice never melts : Par toi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas une connerie._

 _After rain, rain : Alors ça y est, le moment est venu. Tu vas me déclarer ta flamme dans quelques instants, je ne saurai pas où me mettre et seul le silence te répondra tandis que je fixerai l'écran d'un regard vide._

True ice never melts : Flamme ?

True ice never melts : Attends. Il n'est pas question de flamme. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

True ice never melts : Tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions — fausses, en passant, non vraiment, complètement fausses. Il est question d'attirance, principalement physique.

 _After rain, rain : Tu me harcèles depuis le début et tu ne m'as vue que dernièrement. En plus, je suis maigre et j'ai les cheveux bleus._

True ice never melts : Tes cheveux m'attirent. On peut faire pas mal de choses, avec des cheveux.

 _After rain, rain : Épargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle._

True ice never melts : Haha.

True ice never melts : Je t'aime pas. Tu m'aimes pas. On n'est plus au lycée. Enfin, tu es plus jeune, mais tu m'as l'air assez mâture pour cerner une relation basée sur l'attirance. Je me trompe ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, il n'y a pas d'attirance, hm ?_

True ice never melts : Si. Je suppose. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

 _After rain, rain : Ah, oui. Lord Gray n'est pas doué avec les femmes. Il ne peut en tomber amoureux._

True ice never melts : Les gens. J'avais dit les gens.

 _After rain, rain : Mais surtout les femmes._

True ice never melts : N'importe quoi.

True ice never melts : Je ne t'aime pas.

True ice never melts : Je t'aime bien, mais je ne t'aime pas.

 _After rain, rain : J'avais compris._

True ice never melts : Je voulais juste que ce soit clair, pour tout le monde.

 _After rain, rain : Tout le monde, c'est vite dit. Mais ouais, je te crois._

True ice never melts : Bien.

 _After rain, rain : Bien._

 _After rain, rain : Je peux boire ma boisson tranquillement alors._

True ice never melts : Oui, tu peux me déguster à ta guise.

 _After rain, rain : J'y rajoute un peu de lait pour rehausser le goût._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes ça ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est encore mieux ainsi. Plus doux et crémeux, moins fort et amer._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais plus de quoi on parle.

 _After rain, rain : Exactement ce à quoi tu penses._

True ice never melts : Je me disais aussi…

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de sourire._

True ice never melts : Tu adores mon sourire.

 _After rain, rain : Pff._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois. Est-ce que ça vous arrive de faire attention aux dates des conversations ? J'ai deux agendas où j'essaie d'organiser tout ça avec un crayon, une gomme, et mes dix doigts pour compter. Je devrais peut-être embaucher quelqu'un… Votre attention s'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'une certaine IrisJR est dans la salle ? Il paraît qu'elle aime bien ça, les nombres. Merci.

Merci à **ChachaCLN** , **Alexandra791** , **Mad Eater** , **lili91** , **Redfoxiy** , **Guest** , **Sarah70801** , **kary. net** , **Noway** , **Dreenaeth** , **Shui-Ping** et **Andye** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et merci à ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire en favoris/follows.

 **Redfoxiy** , contente que la répartie entre les deux te plaise ! Pour la suite, je ne dis rien à part qu'il y a moyen de raconter sans narrer. La suite de mon autre fanfiction tarde à venir mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **Guest** , merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. **Noway** , la fin de cette histoire est encore loin d'arriver, en attendant la suite est là ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. **Shui-Ping** , ta réponse en MP, merci encore !

Des bises à vous et je vous dis à bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avertissement : ** Passage de l'histoire en rating M.

 **9**

* * *

 **Il y a celles qui regardent, celles qui admirent, et celles qui désirent**

* * *

 _16 décembre._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'ai une question._

True ice never melts : Wow ! C'est très étrange de te voir dire ça.

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'arrive._

True ice never melts : Tu ne le déclares jamais de façon aussi solennelle.

 _After rain, rain : Hum, hum. Puis-je ?_

True ice never melts : Oui, je t'écoute.

 _After rain, rain : À quel point es-tu connu ?_

True ice never melts : Euh…

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais parlé d'une certaine réputation._

 _After rain, rain : Et tu as fini ton script._

 _After rain, rain : Je suppose que quelque chose de nouveau va paraître à l'écran d'ici peu de temps !_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Si par peu de temps tu veux dire plusieurs mois, voire une année, pourquoi pas…

 _After rain, rain : Je n'y connais rien._

True ice never melts : Pour répondre à ta question, je suis assez réputé.

 _After rain, rain : Quel genre de scénarios écris-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Je suis scénariste de cinéma.

 _After rain, rain : Wow…_

 _After rain, rain : Tu as une secrétaire à ta disposition ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Tu aimerais que j'en aie une pour pouvoir la jalouser ?

True ice never melts : J'ai un assistant, et une agente parmi d'autres collègues. Il faut bien s'entourer pour pouvoir réussir.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas jalouse. Curieuse serait plus juste._

 _After rain, rain : As-tu déjà coécrit avec quelqu'un de fameux ?_

True ice never melts : Et si c'était moi, le quelqu'un ?

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu fameux ?_

 _After rain, rain : Oh mon dieu ! Je parle à une célébrité et j'étais même pas au courant !_

True ice never melts : T'ai-je délié la langue ? T'en poses des questions, quand je t'en donne l'autorisation…

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as encore rien fait à ma langue._

True ice never melts : Tu aimerais.

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas aussi fameux que tu as l'air de le croire.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle modestie, Lord Gray. Es-tu le même Gray qui a coécrit Ugly Freaks, avec Anderson ? (Je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom)_

True ice never melts : Et après, c'est moi le stalker ?

 _After rain, rain : J'aime bien cette série, c'est hilarant._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas vraiment notre but, à la base.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai que parfois c'était assez triste, et pourtant drôle à la fois. Je m'en suis voulu pas mal de fois parce que je riais de leurs malheurs. Ça m'a rappelé certains souvenirs oubliés._

 _After rain, rain : Alors t'es plutôt connu, en fait… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

True ice never melts : Je te l'ai dit, Lucy m'a incité à m'inscrire.

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux dire qu'avec ta jolie gueule et ta réputation, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à plaire à une femme ?_

True ice never melts : Bien sûr que si, mais c'est différent. Ici, je peux te parler avec des mots, des lettres. C'est tout.

True ice never melts : N'ai-je pas réussi à te plaire ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu bégaies, en vrai ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as des manies super bizarres comme ton pseudo-exhibitionnisme ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Enfin, oui ? Ce n'est qu'un détail.

True ice never melts : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ici, je peux choisir d'être moi-même, ou d'être quelqu'un de complètement différent.

 _After rain, rain : Schizo…_

True ice never melts : Tu as très bien compris, tu fais exactement pareil. Se cacher derrière des mots. Rire quand tu ne ris qu'à moitié en vrai, rester impassible quand tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton sourire. Mettre une photo en avatar qui ne correspond pas à la réalité. Mentir. Se créer un personnage. Délaisser son masque, assumer le désagréable. Être ce que tu es vraiment.

True ice never melts : Obéir à mes ordres, car tu peux te le permettre.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas vrai._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes faire ce que je te dis de faire.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être._

True ice never melts : Arrête de nier. Assume-le. C'est désolant de te voir nier quand en réalité tu adores le faire.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord._

 _After rain, rain : Oui. J'aime t'obéir._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que c'est la plus grande liberté, de faire ce choix._

True ice never melts : Le choix de me laisser te contrôler ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Et si j'en abusais ? Tu n'as pas peur.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai toujours le choix de ne pas t'obéir._

True ice never melts : Mais tu obéis.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Je sais ce que tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle arrogance. Ça t'arrive souvent ?_

True ice never melts : Souvent.

 _After rain, rain : Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?_

True ice never melts : Baiser.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est quoi, cette question ? Si ça se trouve je l'ai fait y a pas si longtemps. Hier, peut-être !_

True ice never melts : Combien de temps, Juvia ?

 _After rain, rain : … Deux ans, sept mois. Et quelques jours._

True ice never melts : Tu t'es touchée après qu'on se soit vus ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Tu as pris du plaisir quand j'ai mis ma webcam ?

 _After rain, rain : Non…_

True ice never melts : La vérité.

 _After rain, rain : Juste un peu._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes ce trip de BDSM, comme le bouquin que t'aimes soi-disant pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Hein ?_

True ice never melts : Le fouet, le bondage, la cire…

 _After rain, rain : Non ! Je_

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai jamais essayé._

 _After rain, rain : Non._

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de m'embrouiller. Et j'aime pas ce livre._

True ice never melts : Je ne faisais que demander, vu que tu ne veux jamais rien me dire.

 _After rain, rain : Juste les ordres._

True ice never melts : Juste les ordres.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais._

True ice never melts : N'importe quel ordre ?

 _After rain, rain : Je te le ferai savoir si ça va trop loin._

True ice never melts : Ok.

True ice never melts : Dis que tu aimes m'obéir.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : J'aime ça._

True ice never melts : Dis-le.

 _After rain, rain : J'aime t'obéir._

True ice never melts : Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne rougis pas, et ça n'a rien de beau._

True ice never melts : Tu te trompes.

 **.**

* * *

 _17 décembre._

* * *

 _After_ _rain, rain : Sous quelle forme se présente ton exhibitionnisme ?_

True ice never melts : Ma nudité ne me dérange pas.

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce seulement ça, s'exhiber ?_

True ice never melts : Peut-être que j'y éprouve un certain plaisir.

 _After rain, rain : Oh mon dieu ! Es-tu cet homme qui se balade tout nu sous son manteau, poursuivant sa proie, se cachant dans l'ombre, surgissant de nulle part et, surprise ! Lui montrer ton corps nu comme un ver !_

True ice never melts : Non. Pas ce genre-là.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis rassurée. Quel genre alors ?_

True ice never melts : Préférer être dénudé qu'habillé. Baiser dans des lieux publics. Des choses comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : Montrer son sexe à la webcam sur un site comme celui-ci._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

 _After rain, rain : Vraiment ?_

True ice never melts : D'accord. Trois fois.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu as dû aimer le faire._

True ice never melts : Pas spécialement, à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de plaisir à montrer sa virilité à une femme qui n'y prête pas de l'attention.

 _After rain, rain : Ton égo s'en est retrouvé tout froissé ?_

True ice never melts : Eh bien… Il y a celles qui regardent, celles qui admirent, et celles qui désirent.

 _After rain, rain : Je vois._

True ice never melts : Poses-tu ces questions parce que tu aimerais me voir ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être. Mais pas à la webcam. Ce serait ridicule._

True ice never melts : En vrai, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne parlais pas spécifiquement de ta pseudo-virilité._

True ice never melts : Moi non plus. Tu l'envisages.

 _After rain, rain : De quelles places publiques tu parlais ?_

True ice never melts : Je pourrais te montrer.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne veux pas te rencontrer en vrai. Du moins, pas maintenant._

True ice never melts : J'ai une idée.

 _After rain, rain : Oh non… Encore un jeu ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Quelque chose me dit de m'en aller pour ne pas avoir à te lire._

True ice never melts : Juvia, reste.

True ice never melts : J'aimerais te donner un aperçu de ce plaisir.

 _After rain, rain : Comment ?_

True ice never melts : Tu pourrais éventuellement mettre ta webcam, je pourrais t'observer pendant ce temps. Tu ferais ce que tu veux, mais principalement ce que je veux que tu fasses.

True ice never melts : Mais ce n'est pas mon but.

 _After rain, rain : Encore heureux. Je ne veux pas faire ça._

True ice never melts : Fais-moi confiance.

 _After rain, rain : Ai-je le choix ?_

True ice never melts : Toujours.

 _After rain, rain : Alors quoi ?_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais que tu te rendes à ton travail sans sous-vêtements.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tout ? Ça n'a pas l'air difficile ni palpitant !_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais aussi que tu aies un orgasme.

 _After rain, rain : Lord Gray aimerait trop de choses._

True ice never melts : Je veux ces deux choses en même temps, dans la même journée, quand tu seras au travail.

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux que je le fasse… là-bas ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ce que tu feras.

 _After rain, rain : Et pourquoi le ferai-je donc ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que tu es curieuse, parce que tu en as envie.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas curieuse, je n'y ai même jamais pensé._

True ice never melts : Mais tu le feras.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne pense pas._

 **.**

* * *

 _18 décembre._

* * *

True ice never melts : Avec combien d'hommes as-tu déjà couché ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est très indiscret, comme question._

True ice never melts : J'attends quand même une réponse. Est-ce si dur que ça de me le dire ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, après tout je n'ai pas peur de ton jugement. À peine une dizaine, je dirais._

True ice never melts : Une dizaine. Tu as enchaîné les amants ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, pas forcément._

True ice never melts : Alors il y en a qui remontent.

 _After rain, rain : Évidemment, j'ai compté depuis le début. C'était bien ça, ta question._

True ice never melts : Malgré ton anorexie ?

 _After rain, rain : Il est facile de dissimuler des choses à des yeux qui ne regardent qu'à moitié. Parfois, il suffit d'éteindre la lumière._

True ice never melts : Sache que je préfère le jour, et quand c'est la nuit, j'allume autant de lumières que possible.

 _After rain, rain : Je t'imaginais plus nocturne._

True ice never melts : C'est toi le vampire, dans l'histoire.

 _After rain, rain : Fais gaffe à tes paroles ou je viendrai te vider de ton sang !_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien que tu me suces.

True ice never melts : Le sang.

 _After rain, rain : Mes canines seront bien aiguisées pour l'occasion._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de manger ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas._

True ice never melts : Est-ce vrai, ce mensonge ?

 _After rain, rain : Un vrai de vrai._

True ice never melts : Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

True ice never melts : Désolé.

True ice never melts : Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas répondre.

True ice never melts : Je posais la question juste comme ça.

True ice never melts : After ?

 _After rain, rain : Ne la pose pas alors._

True ice never melts : Ok.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais travailler._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Pfiou ! Presque trois ans, quand même !

True ice never melts : Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

 _After rain, rain : Pour ?_

True ice never melts : T'envoyer en l'air. Profiter de la vie.

True ice never melts : Le sexe n'a rien de sale. C'est naturel.

 _After rain, rain : Je l'ai fait, quelques fois. Et puis, baisse de libido alors je n'ai pas été très active. Et la routine, puis l'oubli. Je n'y pensais plus._

True ice never melts : Mais tu en as envie, maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

True ice never melts : Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, quand tu les as posés sur moi.

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce un crime ? Allez-vous m'arrêter, monsieur l'agent ?_

True ice never melts : Alors c'est quand même ton trip, les menottes…

 _After rain, rain : Oh oui, attachez-moi toute nue à mon lit et punissez-moi ! Je suis prête à recevoir mon châtiment !_

True ice never melts : Tu rigoles mais tu le penses quand même à moitié. Je le ferai, si c'est ça que tu souhaites.

 _After rain, rain : Non, merci. T'es même pas là. Grande gueule._

True ice never melts : Je pourrais l'être. Cela dépend uniquement de toi.

 _After rain, rain : Pas de toi ? Tu as vraiment envie de me rencontrer de nouveau en vrai ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai envie de toi.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne répond pas à la question. Voudrais-tu vraiment me rencontrer ?_

True ice never melts : Ça répondait parfaitement à la question.

True ice never melts : Ça te dérange ? Après tout ce temps d'abstinence...

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne me dérange pas._

 _After rain, rain : Mais ça ne me laisse pas indifférente pour autant._

True ice never melts : Ça t'excite.

 _After rain, rain : Un peu._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas uniquement pour te faire plaisir que je le dis.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais te voir. En vrai, pour de vrai cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Se voir, se saluer, se parler… et baiser comme tu dis ?_

True ice never melts : Pas que, mais ça ferait partie du programme si ça te va.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. L'idée de la rencontre ne m'enchante guère, alors si en plus de ça tu me fais tout ce rentre-dedans… Crois-tu réellement arriver à me convaincre ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un inconnu parmi d'autres._

True ice never melts : Je ne crois rien, je te dis seulement ce dont j'ai envie. Je suis adulte, tu es adulte, ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. J'ai envie de ça. Et toi aussi.

True ice never melts : Inconnus ou pas.

 _After rain, rain : C'est très prétentieux de ta part de décider pour moi._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes me laisser décider pour toi.

 _After rain, rain : Pas faux._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi refuses-tu la rencontre ?

 _After rain, rain : Et si on ne se plaisait pas ? Et si c'était décevant ?_

True ice never melts : Notre première rencontre a été décevante, et pourtant tu es encore là.

True ice never melts : Rien n'est parfait. La perfection est elle-même imparfaite. Si tu es déçue, tu peux toujours rattraper ça. Je t'y aiderai, si tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Et si..._

True ice never melts : Ah, les si.

 _After rain, rain : Et si tu n'aimais pas tant que ça mes cheveux, en vrai ?_

True ice never melts : Tes cheveux sont longs et bleus. Que demander de plus ?

 _After rain, rain : Et si je ne sentais pas comme tu l'imagines ? Et si l'odeur de ta clope m'étouffait trop pour rester près de toi ?_

True ice never melts : Alors tu n'auras qu'à me dire de l'éteindre. Je ne fume pas aussi souvent que tu as l'air de le croire, et je n'irai pas jusqu'à fumer près de toi, sachant que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu sens bon.

 _After rain, rain : Et si on ne trouvait rien à se dire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, ici on peut se déguiser, parler plus librement, ne pas être soi-même._

True ice never melts : Et si tu arrêtais un peu avec tes si ? Et si tu te laissais tenter pour voir comment les choses vont se passer ?

 _After rain, rain : Impossible. Je suis une perfectionniste. J'aime que tout soit bien fait et se déroule comme je l'imagine._

True ice never melts : Alors évite d'imaginer le pire et imagine le mieux.

 _After rain, rain : Et le mieux serait… ?_

True ice never melts : Boire un café (un thé, peu importe), discuter, se regarder, baiser dans les toilettes du café.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Tes plans sont toujours aussi foireux._

True ice never melts : Haha. Ça te tente ?

 _After rain, rain : Presque._

True ice never melts : Pas si foireux que ça alors.

True ice never melts : N'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais entendu ta voix jusque-là, et pourtant nous voilà en train de planifier une vraie-rencontre.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne planifie rien du tout, et je ne t'ai jamais entendu non plus._

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu as affirmé avoir une voix d'homme. (Un vrai de vrai !)_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais t'entendre.

True ice never melts : Est-ce que ça te va, ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Il est presque minuit._

True ice never melts : Es-tu trop fatiguée pour me parler ?

 _After rain, rain : Crois-moi, ton plan a été aussi efficace qu'un seau d'eau à cinq heures du matin._

True ice never melts : Bien réveillée, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Comment voudrais-tu faire ça ? Ne m'appelle pas, je ne décrocherai pas._

True ice never melts : Il y a une fonction pour enregistrer de courts messages.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Commence._

True ice never melts : Je pourrais commencer, il suffirait que je lise cette phrase, tu te diras que c'était ça, la voix que je te cachais.

 _After rain, rain : Comment cacher une voix quand on ne peut que partager des lettres ? Il n'y a pas d'artifices, dans une voix. C'est la mienne, ma voix. C'est quelque chose qui me définit, qui m'appartient. Mon timbre, mon empreinte. C'est moi._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien la découvrir.

True ice never melts : Tout comme tu aimerais bien me découvrir.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'attends à rien._

True ice never melts : Tu as le cœur qui bat.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai toujours le cœur qui bat, je serais morte sinon._

True ice never melts : Je commence, mais ne l'écoute pas encore. Faisons-le en même temps.

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 _After rain, rain : Attends._

True ice never melts : N'essaie pas de m'arnaquer.

 _After rain, rain : Ma phrase est trop longue._

True ice never melts : Alors dis quelque chose de plus court. La moitié, le début, ou même la fin.

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'écouter._

True ice never melts : De quoi as-tu peur ?

True ice never melts : Que je ne corresponde pas à la vision que tu as de moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Ou que tu y correspondes, justement._

True ice never melts : Quelle vision as-tu de moi au juste ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça importe peu. Si on les a enregistrés, c'est pour les écouter, non ?_

True ice never melts : Tu peux ne pas le faire.

 _After rain, rain : Si je ne le fais pas, je serais désavantagée. C'est éphémère : tu aurais écouté ma voix, j'aurais perdu l'occasion de t'entendre._

True ice never melts : Ça c'est sûr, moi je compte écouter le tien. Il suffit de cliquer, After.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord. Cliquons._

True ice never melts : Cliquons.

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

 _After rain, rain : Tu triches…_

True ice never melts : Je ne triche pas.

 _After rain, rain : Si. Tu triches !_

True ice never melts : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter de telles accusations mensongères.

 _After rain, rain : Ta voix est plus grave que ce que tu avais supposé. Que ce que j'imaginais._

True ice never melts : En quoi est-ce de la triche ? C'est ma voix, c'est moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, plus haut. Authentique, vraie de vraie. Juste moi.

 _After rain, rain : Juste un tricheur._

True ice never melts : Tu m'imaginais avec une voix de lopette ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Plus aigüe, plus niaise._

 _After rain, rain : Et au final, rien d'aigu, rien de niais. Qui s'amuse à siffler des « chh » pour charmer les serpents. Quelle déception !_

True ice never melts : Tu n'as rien d'un serpent.

True ice never melts : Au contraire, je dirais même que c'est toi qui essaies de me charmer avec ta litanie. Répéter ces lettres que tu ne faisais que lire, les formuler à voix haute comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'on t'ait donné l'autorisation de faire.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai déjà lu et dit ton nom à voix haute._

True ice never melts : True ou Gray ?

 _After rain, rain : Quelle différence, maintenant ? C'est le même ; le même écran, le même clavier. La même voix de tricheur._

True ice never melts : Pas de différence. À part R.

 _After rain, rain : La lettre R ?_

True ice never melts : Ton R. Celui que tu soupires en parlant de vérité et grognes en parlant de gris.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne « grogne » pas mon R en disant True, juste un peu en disant Gray._

True ice never melts : C'est presque un chuchotement, qu'on entend à peine, quand ça tambourine.

True ice never melts : « True, True ; Gray, Gray, Gray-sama ? J'ai le cœur qui bat. Qui bat. »

 _After rain, rain : C'est cette voix que je te cachais._

 _After rain, rain : chh.._.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Oui, j'ai passé l'histoire en M. Ça fait un moment que je voulais le faire parce que je savais déjà où j'allais, mais je ne savais jamais quand la limite était réellement dépassée. Je crois que maintenant, elle l'est, vu les termes utilisés. Je ne dirai rien ni ne m'excuserai des mots employés, ils sont venus comme ça et resteront ainsi. Rencontre y aura-t-il ou est-ce de nouveau une petite farce de ma part ? Huhu… Je m'en frotte les mains.

Merci à **kary. net, Guest, Mad Eater, Cutiiiiie Style, Seo-senpai, Ma, comade, ChachaCLN, Sarah70801, Andye, Lijovanchan, ophelie. r, lisia, Rokushimo, Gabrielle22dec, Alexandra791** et **Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn** pour vos reviews. Merci à vous tous et à toutes qui me suivent et me lisent encore ! Merci à ceux et à celles qui ont mis en favoris/follows récemment et merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture.

 **Guest** , contente que le huitième chapitre te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien finir par avancer un jour ou l'autre. Merci pour ta review ! **Ma** , sautiller pour ce chapitre, carrément ? Ça m'arrache un sourire, et je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce qu'il s'est passé ! Eh oui, élément commun entre les deux, une certaine blonde qui joue le rôle de la princesse charmante. Merci beaucoup à toi. **lisia** , merci pour ta review. **Gabrielle22dec** , contente que ce chapitre et cette histoire te plaise, merci pour le commentaire !

Je me suis embrouillée un petit peu dans la réponse aux reviews du chapitre 7 et 8. J'avoue, j'ai un peu spam certaines au lieu de réunir les réponses… Mais voilà, c'est fait. Si une réponse a été oubliée, merci de me le signaler. Toutes les réponses sont là, bien au chaud dans mon DD. Il suffit juste de (correctement) les envoyer — et pas comme une demeurée.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Annonce :** Dernièrement, une lectrice a fait un fanart de cette histoire ! AAAAHH ! Je tiens donc à remercier **PinkHinori** pour ce magnifique dessin que tu as fait d'After et de True. J'ai adoré le style et le coup de crayon et je suis tombée amoureuse, et à vrai dire, j'ai tout aimé à propos de ce dessin et je n'ai absolument rien à redire ; que ce soit la représentation du virtuel ou ta vision des deux personnages ou les couleurs choisies. Bref, Gray est _sexy,_ j'adhère complètement — en plus il fait son âge ! —, Juvia est trop cute et j'adore comment tu la représentes dans tes dessins — j'ai fouillé —, le dessin roxxe du poney, les pots de fleurs, la fumée que j'avais pas remarquée la première fois (trop de trucs qui roxxent d'un coup, ça fait un choc), les pages de scénario, la PLUIE (c'est bien de la pluie derrière la fenêtre hein ? Je ne suis pas folle) ; _everything_ ! Je bave. _Merci._

 **Deuxième annonce :** Cette fois-ci, c'est une très chère amie qui m'a fait le plaisir de faire un dessin de TINM ! Bon, j'avoue, je l'ai harcelée à ce propos et j'ai été très chiante et exigeante, mais voilà ! Il est là ! YAAAY ! Clap clap clap ! (Non, je ne m'applaudis pas, je suis juste contente) Merci énormément à toi **HighlordHoshi** , a.k.a **Emy** , je te fais un gros câlin ! Ce dessin est génialissime et tu as fait l'effort de me faire un fond, et puis la neige d'un côté et la pluie de l'autre et OMG j'adore la représentation des deux éléments en gardant un côté réaliste. Puis c'est cute mais pas trop cute comme je le voulais ! Le parapluie, ça roxxe, ça va parfaitement avec l'avatar d'After dans l'histoire, la clope de True, la cabine téléphonique London like, l'eau qui coule ! Bref, j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **Troisième annonce :** Les deux dessins dont je parle plus haut sont en lien sur mon profil. Il _faut_ aller les voir ! J'aimerais aussi remercier ChachaCLN et Shui-Ping qui m'ont aussi parlé de vouloir faire quelque chose de mon machin. Elles sont certainement en train de plancher dessus, ou peut-être plus maintenant, mais en tout cas rien que la proposition me fait un choc — dans le bon sens, avec des sautillements hystériques et des sourires grands comme le soleil. J'avais l'habitude de réclamer à Jague des illustrations qu'il me faisait le plaisir de faire, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mes écrits puissent un jour arriver à inspirer mes lecteurs à ce point ; je suis honorée et profondément reconnaissante. Merci à vous toutes.

 **10**

* * *

 **Le sourd muait ; l'aveugle hait**

* * *

 _20 décembre._

* * *

00:00

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

(aucun objet)

Chère After,

J'écris chère et pourtant je ne suis pas certain moi-même que ce soit le bon terme. Disons que c'est une formalité. Alors j'écris cela : chère After, nous avons un léger problème. Bien que notre échange ait failli atteindre son apothéose, voilà que le destin essaie de nous mettre les bâtons dans les roues — ou plutôt les bugs dans la toile. Le site refuse de coopérer, le salon de chat ne veut plus s'ouvrir. Une unique page blanche s'est affichée la journée entière à chaque tentative. Puis, un message d'erreur a décidé de se manifester, afin de m'achever.

C'est la première fois que ça arrive. J'aimerais savoir si c'est pareil de ton côté. Quelque chose me dit que tu as attendu un signe de ma part, car chez toi, c'est le silence radio du matin jusqu'au soir. Et il est minuit.

Cordialement,

True ice never melts.

P-S : Si tu te demandes comment j'ai trouvé ton adresse mail, la réponse est très simple.

 **.**

* * *

 _00:49_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Chh. À croire que mon obsession à propos de tes sifflements a convaincu le site de planter. Tu avais peut-être raison à propos de cette histoire de charmeuse de serpent. Non, je ne parle pas de ton sexe ; juste de toi, et de moi._

 _J'espère que tu recevras ce message sans trop de problèmes. Et ne te fais pas des idées, je n'attendais rien, du moins pas de ta part. J'attendais que le problème soit réglé, mais il ne l'est toujours pas. Alors je me sens un peu obligée de répondre à ton mail, pour ne pas te donner l'impression que je t'ignore._

 _Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, je réponds à ton post-scriptum ici : je sais où tu as trouvé mon adresse mail, et je sais même pourquoi tu l'as trouvée. Ce que d'ailleurs tu ignores. Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi._

 _Cordialement,_

 _After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

1:15

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Est-ce que tu as mis ton adresse mail exprès sur ton profil afin que je la trouve ? Afin que je t'envoie des mots doux qui te réconforteraient après ce silence ? Le site continue d'infliger son ascenseur émotif... Or, le salon de chat est toujours aussi mort.

Merci de ne pas m'avoir ignoré. Ça prouve toute l'importance que tu portes à ma personne. C'est aussi très aimable de ta part de tenir à ce point à me dire quelque chose dans ton mail.

Aimablement,

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:27_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Oui, je l'ai fait, juste au cas où tu y penserais. Et t'y as pensé, tout seul, comme un grand ! Je te félicite chaudement (rien de sexuel caché dans cette phrase). Cependant, le silence auquel tu fais allusion n'a pas eu l'occasion d'exister, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans mes oreilles, résonne encore et encore cette voix qui ne t'appartient qu'à moitié._

 _C'est toujours un (dé)plaisir d'échanger des lettres avec toi._

 _Cordialement,_

 _After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

1:39

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Aurais-tu sauvegardé le message vocal ? Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, et on avait implicitement convenu qu'on ne le ferait pas. Qui triche, maintenant ?

Ma voix m'appartient pleinement. En doutes-tu ? Si tu veux des preuves, je pourrais te contacter en direct sur ton téléphone. Tu pourrais même venir me rencontrer, en vrai ; face à face, yeux sur tes lèvres et ma voix chaude versée dans tes oreilles.

Néanmoins, une chose est sûre : tu ne veux pas de preuves. Elles détruiraient l'image que tu tiens à me donner.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:55_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Rien d'une tricheuse, juste une très bonne mémoire._

 _Je ne veux pas de preuves, car je sais bien que c'est ta voix. C'est celle de True, mais c'est aussi celle de Gray. Virtuel versus Réel. Un mélange des deux en un court enregistrement vocal partagé sur la toile. Ça casse quelque peu le mythe. Celui du crétin à la voix de lopette... remplacé par Lord Gray et sa voix profonde rendue rauque par le désir._

 _Tu es toujours un crétin, mais avec une voix différente._

 **.**

* * *

 _21 décembre._

* * *

 _7:15_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Ton silence parle._

 _True,_

 _Il est sept heures et quart, je m'apprête à aller au travail. Je commence tôt, aujourd'hui, et j'ai pris une décision. Avant que je ne te dise laquelle, j'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien répondu, hier. Serais-tu vexé ? Je t'avais déjà charrié à propos de ton dédoublement de personnalité, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci (du moins, ce n'était pas mon but.)_

 _Pour moi, il y a deux nous. After et Juvia/True et Gray. N'est-ce pas normal de faire une différence entre le virtuel et le réel, quand tout ce qu'on a connu jusque-là n'a été que du virtuel et du pseudo-réel ?_

 _After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

13:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Ton silence parle.

Mouais. Rien de plus normal.

 **.**

* * *

 _13:42_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Ton silence parle._

 _Plus de « Chère After » ? Pas même un petit « Juvia, » ? Ni même une signature… Je crois bien t'avoir vexé, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. J'aurais aimé insister, mais comme ce n'est pas le genre d'After de le faire, je vais m'en abstenir._

 **.**

* * *

13:45

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Ton silence parle.

Ça fait quatre mois qu'on se parle. Sommes-nous voués à rester des personnages l'un pour l'autre ?

 **.**

* * *

 _13:45_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Ton silence parle._

 _J'ai bien l'impression que tu te lasses de nouveau de moi._

 **.**

* * *

13:45

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Ton silence parle.

C'est vrai, je me suis lassé une fois. Pas de toi, juste du tableau : la toile, les lettres, les visages cachés.

Un échange de sourds et d'aveugles.

 **.**

* * *

 _13:46_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Ton silence parle._

 _Alors pour changer un peu, tu décides de me rencontrer. Jusqu'à te lasser._

 **.**

* * *

13:48

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Ton silence parle.

Juvia, je veux te rencontrer. Mélanger le virtuel et le réel ; les frotter l'un contre l'autre, les emboîter, jusqu'à les fusionner. Tu as toujours été la plus réticente à toucher le réel, et c'est très culotté de ta part de t'en plaindre après. C'est bien toi qui, au final, as voulu qu'on se voit en chair et en os à Camden.

Quelle décision as-tu prise, ce matin ?

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 _13:50_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Tout ce bruit…_

 _J'ai décidé de t'obéir._

 _Docilement,_

 _After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

13:55

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

Merci d'avoir ignoré le paragraphe qui est venu avant la question — si si, j'ai bien vérifié l'ordre. Ta considération me touche.

Tu m'obéis souvent. J'exige des détails.

 **.**

* * *

 _14:03_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Je t'en prie._

 _Je n'ai pas de culotte, sous ma jupe. Seulement une paire de bas noire._

 _After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

14:09

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

Ah… Obéir à _cet_ ordre-là. Ce n'était pas un ordre direct, plutôt une suggestion pour te faire découvrir ce qui me fait vibrer.

Et là, je vibre.

 **.**

* * *

 _14:17_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Est-ce plus le fait de me savoir le faire qui crée cette réaction chez toi, ou est-ce parce que tu as déjà fait quelque chose comme ça ? J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très difficile pour un scénariste de se présenter à son travail, si ce n'est chez lui, sans caleçon sous le pantalon. Personne ne pourrait s'en douter, surtout si tu travailles à distance. Quelque chose me dit que chez toi, tu es souvent nu comme un ver._

 _Mes doigts ne me seront d'aucune utilité pour réaliser ta « suggestion ». Le tissu de mes bas est accessible, surtout quand je marche. C'est assez déconcertant quand je dois m'occuper des clients._

 _Sache que c'était une idée à la con, comme d'habitude._

 _After rain, rain._

 ** _._**

* * *

14:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

J'aurais préféré que tu utilises tes doigts. Si le tissu est suffisant, alors je m'en contenterai pour l'instant tout comme tu t'en contenteras. Ce n'était pas une idée à la con, tu ne l'aurais pas réalisée sinon. Mais après tout, tu me suis souvent dans mes idées aussi stupides soient-elles. Tu aimes ça.

Voici une autre idée à la con : rencontrons-nous ce soir, après travail. 17h. Même endroit.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _14:29_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Je ne sais pas si je veux accepter._

 _P-S : Les frottements se font de plus en plus… persistants. Ai-je le droit ?_

 ** _._**

* * *

14:34

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu veux, chère After. Du coup, je vais décider à ta place. Rencontre-moi à 17h.

P-S : Je ne pensais pas qu'il te fallait ma permission. Est-ce que ça aussi, c'est quelque chose qui t'excite, ou est-ce une tentative de m'allumer ? Si c'est la deuxième option, sache que je le suis déjà un peu.

P-P-S : Oui, tu as le droit de jouir quand tu en ressens l'envie.

 **.**

* * *

 _14:45_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Quand tu dis « Même endroit », tu veux dire Camden ? À l'arrêt du bus, comme l'unique fois où l'on s'est vu en personne ? Parce qu'on s'est aussi vu « en personne » chez Lucy, malgré l'écran qui nous séparait. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment Lucy a réagi de ton côté ? Du mien, elle n'a encore rien dit parce que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. J'imagine que toi, si._

 _P-S : C'était une petite frivolité pour rendre ça plus intense. Je ne demande jamais, d'habitude._

 _P-P-S : C'était moyen. J'aurais préféré un simple ordre ou quelque chose de plus court. Ta phrase était bien trop longue à mon goût. Elle se lit une fois rapidement, puis se relit plus lentement, et se relit, et se relit, et se relit…_

 ** _._**

* * *

14:50

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

Oui, même endroit. J'essayerai de ne pas être en retard cette fois. Ou plutôt, essaie de ne pas être à l'avance. 17h, ou 17h10. Quelques minutes en plus, ou moins, peut-être. J'espère que tes cheveux sont toujours aussi bleus. C'est d'accord ?

P-S : Je note tes préférences dans un coin de ma mémoire.

 **.**

* * *

 _14:53_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord, mais c'est d'accord. J'y serai à 17h12, si cela te convient._

 _P-S : Allons-nous de nouveau nous regarder de loin, chacun de son côté de la rue ? Si non, qu'allons-nous faire ? Si oui, quel est ton but ?_

 **.**

* * *

14:57

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

D'accord. 17h12, c'est très bien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera. Il est certain que ce ne sera pas pour baiser, car ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie maintenant — même si ta docilité y prêterait bien. En tout cas, je sais que je traverserai la rue. Je pourrais te dire de vive voix « Tu vois, c'est vraiment la mienne, je n'ai pas menti » et tu pourras tirer la langue, pester et me traiter de tricheur.

 **.**

* * *

 _14:58_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tout ce bruit…_

 _Et m'embrasser. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Je ne te traiterai pas de tricheur, Gray._

 **.**

* * *

14:59

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tout ce bruit…

Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ce que toi, tu veux ?

Je vais retourner dans mes révisions — le scénario, tu te rappelles ? —, et je te dis à 17h12, Juvia.

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

15:30

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Questions.

D'accord, la révision ne marche pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à rester concentré, mon esprit est bien trop occupé par 17h12.

Ça ne devrait pas trop t'étonner. Comme l'objet du mail l'indique, j'ai des questions à te poser. Tu as le choix d'y répondre, ou de ne pas le faire. Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses. Ce n'est pas un ordre, si tu t'en inquiètes.

La première : As-tu déjà rencontré Natsu ? La femme à qui tu parlais sur le site était Lucy, alors je me suis demandé si tu connaissais son meilleur ami — même si en apparence, ils ont pas du tout l'air de s'entendre.

La deuxième : Pourquoi avoir gardé ta bulle ? Si Gajeel machinchouette n'a pas été assez compétent pour t'en sortir, alors je me demande quel genre d'amitié as-tu trouvé en lui. (La théorie de l'ancien amant refait surface même si tu l'avais démentie)

La troisième : Combien de fois t'es-tu touchée depuis que tu m'as vu et entendu ma voix ?

Si tu refuses de répondre aux deux premières, j'aimerais au moins avoir une réponse à la dernière. Mon questionnement relève de la curiosité, rien de bien méchant…

Curieusement,

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 _15:45_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Questions._

 _Gray,_

 _Puis-je t'appeler Gray dans ce mail, vu ta manie d'empiéter sur mon intimité ? Car c'est tout de même assez intime, comme interrogatoire. Je vais répondre à deux de tes questions. Ne fronce pas les sourcils, c'est déjà très généreux de ma part. J'aurais pu aussi t'envoyer chier !_

 _Ma première réponse : Il n'y a que Lucy que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. C'est la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé dans son entourage (sans te compter, car tu n'es que le fruit interdit du hasard). Je ne savais pas que Natsu était son meilleur ami et je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas notre sujet de conversation favori. Avec Lucy, on parle de choses bien plus profondes et importantes. Ce n'est donc pas notre loisir de discuter des hommes._

 _Ma deuxième réponse : Quatre fois._

 _Je ne vais pas te retourner ta troisième question, ça ne me regarde pas et je peux très bien imaginer le nombre de fois toute seule. Tu n'es qu'un homme, True._

 _After rain, rain._

 _P-S : Ton sexisme est contagieux._

 _P-P-S : J'ai une question, moi aussi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as perdu Ur et tes parents ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à formuler cette question, afin de ne pas te blesser, froisser, être trop indiscrète. Mais finalement, j'ai choisi de la poser ainsi, brute et parfaitement déplacée. À prendre, ou à laisser…_

 **.**

* * *

15:58

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Questions.

Appelle-moi comme tu veux. Je ne souhaite pas répondre à ta question, tout comme tu as évité de répondre à la deuxième. Ne crie pas à l'injustice, ça ne sert à rien.

 **.**

* * *

 _15:59_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Questions._

 _Je ne crie pas. C'est bientôt l'heure._

 **.**

* * *

16:00

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Questions.

Alors je te dis à 17h12, Juvia.

 **.**

* * *

17:57

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

L'attente.

Il est 17h56.

 **.**

* * *

20:30

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: L'attente.

20:30.

 **.**

* * *

20:59

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re : L'attente.

21h00. Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment venir un jour ? Je n'y crois plus vraiment, et pourtant j'attends. Ce serait con de me barrer un instant avant que tu ne viennes, le souffle haletant et des excuses au bord des lèvres.

 **.**

* * *

22:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

(aucun objet)

D'accord, Juvia.

 **.**

* * *

 _23 décembre._

* * *

 _20:21_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Cette eau qui déborde._

 _Cher Gray,_

 _Ou plutôt True, car je doute avoir le droit de m'adresser à Gray maintenant que je l'ai fait attendre dans le froid pour rien. Cher True (mais surtout Gray, Gray-sama, Lord Gray), je suis désolée. Vraiment. Pour ma défense, je t'avouerais que j'étais à deux doigts de venir. Mais quelque chose, que j'aimerais nommer la peur et pourtant ce n'est pas ça, m'a empêchée d'aller à ta rencontre._

 _Je vais être honnête avec toi, True-Gray : ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec un homme, que je ne sais même plus comment faire. Quand j'ai arrêté de manger, ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'un ancien amant ou petit-ami. C'était à cause d'autrui. Cet autrui qui me jugeait, me rejetait, me condamnait à une solitude qui me harcelait sans cesse ; alors que je n'en voulais même pas, moi, de ça. Je ne voulais pas être seule, et pourtant, j'ai dû l'être. J'ai eu des amants qui, au lieu de me tenir compagnie, n'ont fait que m'enfoncer davantage dans ma bulle. Il n'y avait pas de place, pour eux, ici. Il y avait à peine de la place pour moi !_

 _Et puis tu as débarqué avec tes questions et ton intérêt pour ma petite personne. Tu ne voulais pas seulement me montrer ton sexe à la webcam comme d'autres, tu voulais apprendre à me connaître (et me séduire_ _pour reprendre tes mots)_ _, sans même m'avoir vue. Et puis tu m'as vue, et quelque chose a changé. Parce que je t'ai vu aussi_ _.._ _. Mais je ne veux pas de Gray, je veux seulement True. Tu as dit que cette rencontre n'aurait pas d'arrière-pensées, mais aussi bien puisses-tu te contrôler, ces arrière-pensées me hantent autant que tes chh._

 _Je t'aurais désiré, voire sauté dessus pour t'avoir dans mon lit vu mon manque. Autant te le dire franchement, je n'ai pas peur des mots et je déteste tourner autour du pot. Ce que tu m'as fait vivre au travail, sans petite culotte pour me protéger et me garder bien sage, m'a énormément excitée et je n'aurais pas réussi à refuser tes avances, ni refuser les miennes (je ne sais pas très bien me protéger de moi-même, tu sais ?)._

 _Et baiser avec toi aurait tout changé. Tu le sais. Il n'y aurait plus eu de True ni d'After. Uniquement Gray, Gray, Gray et Juvia. Du gris-bleu bien terne et sans intérêt. Qui aurait trouvé le chemin vers la fin bien plus vite._

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce lapin posé._

 _After rain, rain._

P-S :

 **.**

* * *

21:15

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re : Cette eau qui déborde.

C'est un long mail, assez bien structuré, joliment présenté. C'est bien raconté, aussi. Que pourrais-je bien y rajouter ? Oui, Juvia, tu as raison. Je t'aurais sûrement sautée — non, pas dessus, juste sautée. J'aurais sûrement essayé de lutter contre, mais si tu m'avais ouvert la porte, je n'aurais sûrement pas hésité. On aurait batifolé (baisé) pendant quelques heures dans ton lit, le mien, peu importe où — les toilettes d'un café, qui sait ? Et tout aurait changé, comme tu le dis si bien. Je n'aurais plus été de glace et tu aurais été encore plus pluie que d'habitude.

Je t'ai quand même attendue. À 17h12, 20h30 et même à 22h.

Ton P-S est vide.

 **.**

* * *

 _21:22_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re : Cette eau qui déborde._

 _Vu la longueur du tien, tu m'en veux encore._

 _P-S : Mon P-S était une stupide requête que j'ai effacée._

 **.**

* * *

21:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re : Cette eau qui déborde.

Non, pas spécialement. Je m'en suis remis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si je suis resté longtemps dans le froid, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus dérangé. Je supporte très bien les basses températures, c'est mon élément et temps préféré. Dois-je te rappeler mon pseudonyme ? C'est donc avec froideur que je lis ce que tu as dit. Je m'en rappelle, de ce secret à moitié dévoilé. Tu avais dit que c'était les autres qui avaient créé la bulle autour de toi, c'est bien ça ?

Je pense que c'est une excuse bien facile, Juvia.

 **.**

* * *

 _21:26_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re : Cette eau qui déborde._

 _Une excuse ? C'est une réalité, pas une excuse ! Tu sais quoi, True, Gray, Peu-importe ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu oses te l'ouvrir pour me juger. J'ai horreur de ce type de comportement !_

 _P-S : j'ai horreur de toi. Ne me réponds pas._

 **.**

* * *

21:35

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re : Cette eau qui déborde.

Je te réponds quand même. « Tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu oses te l'ouvrir pour me juger. » Je ne t'ai pas jugé, car si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien une copie de ce moment exacte où je l'ai fait dans mon mail précédent.

Comme tu dis, je ne sais rien de toi. Oui, je ne sais rien de toi, Juvia. Je sais à peu près ce qu'il faut d'After, la femme immuable. De Juvia, je ne sais pas grand-chose, non. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Bien sûr que tu sais : c'est moi qui ai attendu, c'est toi qui n'es pas venue. Pour éviter de baiser. Pour éviter de parler. Pour éviter la réalité.

Virtuellement,

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 _24 décembre._

* * *

7:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Dégel.

Désolé. Pour la froideur avec laquelle je t'ai traitée l'autre fois. Pour une fois, tu t'es ouverte à moi sans que je n'aie à poser de question, et en échange, j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait. Désolé.

Le site ne marche toujours pas, et il n'y a que ce moyen pour communiquer — pour l'instant. Réponds à mes mails.

Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une demande.

P-S : Joyeux noël, au cas où tu ne veux plus converser.

 **.**

* * *

 _8:03_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Dégel._

 _Rien ne m'oblige à le faire alors…_

 **.**

* * *

8:12

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Dégel.

Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi un peu à ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Oui, je sais réfléchir, ne remets pas en question ma capacité à le faire — ceci n'a rien d'une demande.

Plus j'y ai pensé, et plus je me suis trouvé égoïste et bien vaniteux. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me voir en vrai, et l'unique fois où tu l'as voulu, c'était causé par la déception de notre non-rencontre. Un moment fragile où tu as cédé, sans traverser la route pour autant. Tu n'as jamais voulu, et j'insistais quand même. Cette fois-ci n'a pas été une exception. C'était un désir égoïste que j'ai voulu combler, à tes dépends.

Dorénavant, je ne t'inviterai plus à me rencontrer. Si un jour tu sens que tu en as envie, alors propose-le-moi. J'attendrai.

Patiemment,

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 _8:30_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Dégel._

 _Comme c'est bon de ta part de me laisser choisir le bon moment pour nous revoir ! Ceci est ironique, en passant, j'en lève même les yeux au ciel. Quel mail dramatique. Tant de passion et de sentiments et de sincérité, un cocktail explosif au fond duquel trois glaçons fondent rapidement… Je ne vais pas me moquer plus longtemps de toi, même si j'aime le faire quand tu regardes._

 _Non, True, ne me laisse pas décider, car je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Je veux te rencontrer aussi, et c'est ce que j'allais vraiment faire. Crois-moi, quand je te dis que j'étais à deux pas de te rejoindre. Je le veux, mais à une condition : faisons tout pour ne pas finir emboîtés, sinon les choses changeront. Tu le sais, je déteste les fins._

 _Tu as bien compris. Ne me baise pas, True !_

 **.**

* * *

8:37

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Dégel.

Wow. Je ne compte pas te baiser. En fait, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui finiras par me baiser. Tu pourrais calmer tes hormones un instant ? Ta raison et moi essayons de communiquer.

Voilà ce que je décide pour toi, Madame qui ne veut pas décider. Voyons-nous dans un bar ou café, peu importe. On discutera en buvant une boisson — ou pas —, et seulement ça. Tu n'iras pas aux toilettes pour éviter de me tenter, je n'irai donc pas te rejoindre. Et vice versa.

Il y aura du monde autour de nous, et malgré ma manie, je me contrôlerai. Il ne reste plus qu'à enchaîner ton incontrôlable désir pour moi. J'éviterai d'utiliser des mots en « ch » et parlerai même avec une voix plus aigüe, si ça peut te faire plaisir — ou non plaisir, vu le but recherché.

C'est d'accord, Juvia ? Vraiment d'accord ?

 **.**

* * *

 _8:39_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Dégel._

 _Pas d'accord ! Pas d'accord avec tes mots qui accusent mon envie d'être incontrôlable. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Je sais parfaitement me contrôler. L'exhibitionnisme, c'est ton truc, pas le mien._

 _Crétin._

 _C'est vraiment d'accord. Un café, le bar n'est pas un endroit sûr._

 **.**

* * *

8:54

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Dégel.

Rencontre-moi au Kaffeine alors.

Comme 17h12 est une heure maudite, disons plutôt 15h30. Tu pourras rentrer plus tôt et rejoindre ta grand-mère pour un super dîner de noël.

 **.**

* * *

 _9:15_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Tentative._

 _Je compte bel et bien avoir ce dîner. Mais je veux aussi te voir._

 _C'est une seconde chance qu'on se donne, alors je propose d'en donner une deuxième à 17h12._

 _C'est vraiment vraiment_ _d'accord, cette fois._

 **.**

* * *

9:16

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Tentative.

Et tu seras là.

P-S : Joyeux noël.

 **.**

* * *

 _9:17_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Tentative._

 _Et je serai là._

 _Joyeux Noël, True._

 **.**

* * *

 _24 décembre._

* * *

 _23:24_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Fin ?_

 _Est-ce que les choses changent ?_

 **.**

* * *

 _25 décembre._

* * *

1:03

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re : Fin ?

Je ne sais pas, Juvia. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

 **.**

* * *

 _1:05_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re : Fin ?_

 _Un peu, quand tu tirais mes cheveux, et j'ai des marques dans le cou et une sous la fesse gauche._

 **.**

* * *

1:10

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

(aucun objet)

Désolé. Je ne sais pas comment on a fini là. En fait, si, je sais comment on a fini là. Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir un peu plus ? Juste un peu plus, j'aurais fini mon café, tu aurais fini ton thé, on se serait souri. Je t'aurais dit « Tu vois, ce n'était pas terrible, et on a pas baisé ». Tu aurais été aussi silencieuse qu'au début — et au milieu, et à la fin —, et on se serait quittés comme ça, pour retourner à nos lettres. À True, et à After.

Mais il a fallu que tu ailles au petit coin, avant même qu'on ait commandé. Pas de café, pas de thé, juste toi qui tardes et tardes et tardes et m'attends clairement là-bas. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Juvia ?

 **.**

* * *

 _1:11_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Parce que mon envie est incontrôlable. C'est toi qui l'avais dit._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:13

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? C'est très petit — et je t'interdis de me renvoyer ce mot à la gueule car je sais que tu l'as trouvée tout sauf petite.

Ton silence réel contamine ton épanchement virtuel ?

 **.**

* * *

 _1:25_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _C'est injuste, True. Tu ne peux pas critiquer mon silence quand tout ce que tu as fait était calculé par ta froideur. Un hochement de tête pour me saluer. Même pas un geste de la main, et je ne parle même pas de la bise qui elle n'a même pas été envisagée une seule seconde. Non, juste un hochement de tête, pas un seul sourire, pas un seul mot, rien. Nada. Tu étais déjà installé à ta table, comme pour m'éviter de choisir. Comme pour ne pas me laisser choisir. C'était un beau choix, l'emplacement de ta table, True. Pas trop près de la fenêtre pour éviter le trop plein de lumières des lampadaires, mais assez près de la porte pour fuir, au cas où._

 _Et très, très, très loin des toilettes._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:30

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Pas assez loin pour t'empêcher d'y aller. Si j'ai choisi cet emplacement, ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je l'ai choisi parce que la fenêtre ouverte m'aurait donné une excuse de fumer en ta présence, et je ne pouvais me le permettre. Tu n'aimes pas ça. C'était aussi le meilleur endroit pour garder un semblant de mystère, toi qui y tenais tant. La porte, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Tu es parano. Tout simplement.

Et toi, tu as à peine posé tes yeux sur moi que tu es déjà allée te réfugier là où on ne voulait surtout pas finir.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:37_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _J'y suis allée parce que j'avais envie de pisser, True. D'accord ? J'avais bu de l'eau en sortant de chez moi, j'ai tardé comme tu l'as certainement remarqué. Il n'était plus 17h12 mais 18h15 (tu as attendu !). Et le temps d'arriver, l'eau que j'avais bue pour arrêter de paniquer, a décidé de me harceler. Je voulais pisser, c'est tout ! Espèce de crétin ! Personne ne t'a demandé de me rejoindre._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:38

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Personne ne t'a demandé de me toucher la queue.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:39_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Personne ne t'a demandé de me prendre dans la cabine pour handicapés._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:39

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Personne ne t'a demandé de venir sans culotte.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:40_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Personne ne t'a demandé de me mordre le cou._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:41

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Personne ne t'a demandé de taire tes gémissements !

 **.**

* * *

 _1:44_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Pour attirer l'attention ? Il y avait une femme dans l'une des cabines et elle prenait tout son temps pour vider sa vessie. Et je n'ai jamais été très bruyante au lit (ni aux toilettes…) Ni même en me touchant ! Tu m'énerves._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:45

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Ton silence m'a tué. Je devais faire quelque chose pour t'entendre.

Et puis tu sens bon.

 **.**

* * *

 _1:47_

 ** _De :_** _crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 ** _À :_** _thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Pluie._

 _Alors j'espère pouvoir t'achever avec celui-ci. Bye, Gray._

 ** _._**

* * *

1:55

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re: Pluie.

Tu pars ? Quand reviens-tu ?

J'ai cette impression que c'est toi qui tiens à tout changer. Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Poser les risques du changement, m'injecter ce poison dans le crâne, accepter la rencontre et rejoindre très vite l'endroit interdit. C'était la seule règle. L'unique règle à ne pas enfreindre, et tu n'as fait absolument aucun effort pour la respecter. Au contraire, tu as tout fait pour la violer.

 **.**

* * *

 _26 décembre._

* * *

11:25

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Sept clopes et.

D'accord, Juvia. Ou devrais-je dire After ? Voire rien. Juste Rien.

C'est con, parce que tu n'étais pas Rien pour moi. Tu commençais même à être un certain Tout. Vaguement, mais c'était déjà un bon début. C'est ce que Lucy voulait que je fasse. Que j'arrête de prendre, allumer, fumer puis jeter — ou me faire jeter. Je l'ai écoutée, un instant. Vite fait, mais j'ai fait des efforts parce que c'était Lucy. Elle m'aurait pris la tête pendant longtemps sinon, vois-tu ? Non, tu ne vois pas. Elle voulait que je tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute. Et tu étais là, avec ton joli pseudo et ton sourire sous la pluie.

C'est vraiment con.

 **.**

* * *

 _28 décembre._

* * *

21:50

 **De :** thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

 **À :** crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Ton silence est mortel.

Si j'avais été aveugle, je ne me serais même pas intéressé à toi. En vrai, tu parles autant que moi, si ce n'est encore moins.

On n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer. Ce serait revenu au même, non ? Le virtuel aveugle qui ne repose que sur les mots chimériques.

Je repose ma plume.

True ice never melts.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Une rencontre, de la peur, du sexe, des problèmes, des disputes. Tout en même temps ! Si c'est pas trop cool ça. Avouez que c'est ce que vous attendiez. Mais ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, si j'ai choisi de brusquer le rythme de cette manière-là, ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire est bientôt finie. Au contraire, vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment.

Les adresses choisies sont de moi et ne devraient (normalement) pas exister. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'en assume pas du tout la responsabilité. L'e-mail d'After est inspiré — complètement pompé — de la musique Skinny Love de Bon Iver, associé à son nom avec un petit jeu de mot en rapport avec Camden. Celui de True vient de mon esprit — j'ai pas cherché loin —, associé à Baba O'riley, parce que The Who. C'est tout.

Ce chapitre m'a tuée. La forme, bon sang. Pour les fautes, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez la forme. J'ai longuement hésité à faire ressortir les objets des mails, mais finalement je fais confiance à la logique des choses — trop de gras tue le gras. Et puis c'est quoi ça ! On peut même pas mettre un arobase et un point alors que c'était tellement plus joli et cohérent avec ! Le perfectionnisme peut vraiment être pénible des fois. AAH ! J'arrête de relire, je publie, c'est tout !

Merci à **kary .net, Rokushimo, Blyth, Sarah70801, Cutiiiiie Style, Lijovanchan, Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn, lili91, PinkHinori, ophelie.r et grey-fullbuster-alexandra-krier** pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à tout le monde d'être là — surtout d'être _encore_ là ! Merci pour les nouveaux favs/follows.

 **Blyth** , merci d'adorer mes écrits, ça me touuuche ! Ah bah maintenant c'est trop tard pour se demander s'ils se rencontrent ou pas. Huhu. Merci beaucoup ! **PinkHinori** , **MERCI !** Merci d'aimer ce que je fais.

Et pour finir, merci à **Jague** pour son aide !

Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis à aussi tôt que possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

* * *

 **Attention au tapis rouge, les pas laissent des cicatrices**

* * *

 _7 janvier._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Le site remarche._

 _After rain, rain : True ?_

 _After rain, rain : Gray ?_

 _After rain, rain : Gray. Gray. Gray-sama._

True ice never melts : Si tu crois arriver à attirer mon attention comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

 _After rain, rain : Ça marche, pourtant !_

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait longtemps._

True ice never melts : Ouais. À qui la faute ? Ne fais pas semblant que tout va bien.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que rien ne va ?_

True ice never melts : Je vais très bien.

 _After rain, rain : Moi aussi._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé en plan après qu'on se soit rencontrés pour de vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'était pas du vrai._

True ice never melts : Que veux-tu de plus réel que ta langue dans ma bouche et ta peau contre la mienne ?

True ice never melts : Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire ?

True ice never melts : Encore une fois, à qui la faute ? L'emplacement de la table était parfait.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas revenue pour me disputer avec toi._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? Une autre princesse à qui parler ? Lucy, toujours ? Un prince, cette fois ?

 _After rain, rain : Je voulais te parler, Gray._

True ice never melts : Mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler, After.

 _After rain, rain : Ah. Une autre princesse ?_

True ice never melts : Tu n'as jamais été une princesse, encore moins la mienne.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Quand tu auras rangé ta rancune, sonne-moi._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _16 janvier._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je ne t'ai même pas souhaité une bonne année. Bonne année.

 _After rain, rain : 2016 a sonné il y a un bon moment._

True ice never melts : Vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Certes._

True ice never melts : Alors nous voilà de nouveau sur ce site, comme au bon vieux temps.

 _After rain, rain : Notre première conversation ne remonte pas à aussi loin que ça. Tu dramatises, comme d'habitude._

 _After rain, rain : C'est maintenant que tu viens me la souhaiter ?_

True ice never melts : J'étais débordé.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'avais pas envie de me parler._

True ice never melts : Et je n'avais pas envie de te parler, oui.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Lucy ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Tu as parlé de moi à Lucy ?

 _After rain, rain : Un peu._

True ice never melts : Wow. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi à Lucy, à part la fois où je t'ai vue à la webcam chez elle. Je t'ai vaguement mentionnée. On n'en a plus reparlé, depuis.

 _After rain, rain : Alors quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Alors moi. J'ai eu de nouveau envie de te parler. N'ai-je pas le droit ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, True._

True ice never melts : Tu t'en fous ?

 _After rain, rain : Bonne année à toi aussi, très en retard._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _30 janvier._

* * *

True ice never melts : Bonjour.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : C'est hasbeen, ta réponse. Change de disque.

 _After rain, rain : C'était pour rire. Tu sais, l'humour, le deuxième degré, le rire…_

True ice never melts : Je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à ton sens de l'humour.

 _After rain, rain : Ni moi au tien !_

True ice never melts : Je voulais te reparler, depuis l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : L'autre fois ? Tu veux dire quand je t'ai laissé en plan dans ta mauvaise humeur (pour la deuxième fois) ?_

True ice never melts : Tu ne m'as pas laissé en plan, je me doutais que tu allais partir. Tu as cette manie de t'enfuir pour éviter les tensions.

 _After rain, rain : Mais il n'y avait pas de tension. C'était juste toi qui boudais parce qu'on a baisé dans des toilettes._

True ice never melts : Je ne boudais pas.

True ice never melts : Je ne boude pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai juste été désappointé par tes intentions.

 _After rain, rain : Mes intentions ? Je n'avais aucune intention à part celle d'aller soulager ma vessie._

True ice never melts : Ouais, ouais. Allons-nous encore parler de cet incident ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, à part si tu y tiens (et ce n'est pas très galant d'appeler ça comme ça.)_

True ice never melts : Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm… C'est toi l'écrivain, ici._

True ice never melts : L'erreur. Appelons-ça ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu me froisses._

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : Que voulais-tu me dire ?_

True ice never melts : Rien de particulier. Tu me manquais.

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

True ice never melts : Moins froissée ?

 _After rain, rain : Toujours. Je ne suis pas de celles qui aiment être qualifiées d'erreur._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas à toi que je faisais référence.

 _After rain, rain : Ah non ?_

True ice never melts : Quelle susceptibilité… Je parlais de moi, parce que je suis allé te rejoindre. À croire que c'était moi qui n'attendais que l'occasion pour le faire. Et après ça, je n'ai pas hésité à t'accuser.

 _After rain, rain : Mais ce n'était pas une erreur de coucher ensemble._

True ice never melts : Non. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

 _After rain, rain : Euh… C'est une vraie question ? Cette conversation est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Huhu…

 _After rain, rain : J'ai apprécié._

True ice never melts : Tu aimerais recommencer ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

 _After rain, rain : Pas comme ça, en tout cas._

True ice never melts : Comment alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Juste pas comme ça, avec la mauvaise humeur, les reproches, les regrets et le silence._

True ice never melts : Tu regrettes.

 _After rain, rain : Tu regrettes…_

True ice never melts : En toute honnêteté, je n'en sais rien du tout.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Il paraît que je te manquais ?_

True ice never melts : Un peu. Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose.

True ice never melts : Changeons de sujet.

 _After rain, rain : Je te lis, True ice._

 **.**

* * *

 _31 janvier._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu ne danses plus ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas en ce moment._

True ice never melts : Est-ce que c'est à cause de la danse que tu es tombée malade ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas que. Certes, j'étais fine. Ça n'a pas aidé, la danse elle-même m'affinait le corps. Et puis…_

True ice never melts : Et puis quoi ? Tu as tenté de devenir végétarienne et tu as eu tellement de carences que tu ne pouvais plus rattraper ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais, manger de la viande, c'est mal._

True ice never melts : Mais t'as merdé.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas voulu devenir végétarienne._

True ice never melts : Alors quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne trouves pas que tu fouines un peu trop dans ma vie ?_

True ice never melts : Pas spécialement. C'est un peu trop tard pour dire ça, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est qu'un détail._

True ice never melts : Le détail. C'est encore pire que L'erreur.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

True ice never melts : Alors quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Alors les autres._

True ice never melts : C'est-à-dire ? Je ne suis plus sûr de ce dont on parle.

 _After rain, rain : Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te le dis. La danse et les autres. Je te l'ai déjà dit, dans un de mes mails._

True ice never melts : Les autres. Ils t'ont privée de nourriture ou… ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Juste les autres. Leur existence et la mienne._

True ice never melts : Tu avais quel âge ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai commencé la danse à cinq ans. Puis vers huit ans, j'ai intégré le groupe de cette tranche d'âge._

 _After rain, rain : C'était différent._

 _After rain, rain : Pas très agréable. Les enfants peuvent être très mesquins, des fois (et pas que des fois.)_

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ils l'étaient envers toi ? Tu me sembles inoffensive.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que ma danse était… différente ? Je m'exprimais autrement._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas de la danse contemporaine ?

 _After rain, rain : Si, je suppose. Mais c'était différent, à l'époque._

True ice never melts : Et tu n'avais pas d'amis.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai toujours été introvertie._

True ice never melts : À part quand tu danses, c'est ça ? Tu te libères de ta cage de glace.

 _After rain, rain : Plus une bulle d'eau qu'une cage. Je te laisse ce luxe._

True ice never melts : Ça revient au même. Il y a assez de place pour deux, dans ma cage.

 _After rain, rain : Il ferait bien trop froid._

 _After rain, rain : Mon professeur m'aimait bien. Plus que les autres._

True ice never melts : Ils étaient jaloux de toi !

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être. Maintenant, je me dis que c'était ça. Sans doute. Mais quand tu n'as que huit ans, c'est pas ce que tu vois. Tu vois juste les autres, et toi. Toi sans les autres._

True ice never melts : Désolé de te refaire penser à cette période. Je voulais seulement comprendre comment tu en es arrivée à tomber malade. Tu en avais parlé, oui, mais je n'y ai pas prêté l'attention que le sujet méritait.

True ice never melts : Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'expliquer. Ça a bien dû s'améliorer par la suite, tu as dû grandir et rencontrer d'autres personnes que celles-là. Alors pourquoi arrêter de manger ?

 _After rain, rain : Et si ça ne s'est pas amélioré ? Si la solitude avait pris toutes ses aises jusqu'à faire oublier comment remuer les lèvres._

True ice never melts : Impossible, les danseuses se doivent de sourire sur scène. Je crois avoir vu ça un jour à la télé. C'est un truc obligatoire, pour vous. La prestation doit être parée d'un sourire.

 _After rain, rain : On m'engueulait souvent à cause de ça._

True ice never melts : Rebelle.

 _After rain, rain : De toute façon, ça ne ressemble à rien quand je souris._

True ice never melts : Ce qui est très dommage, d'ailleurs. Tu ne souris même pas sur la photo que tu m'as envoyée. La femme immuable dans toute sa splendeur.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle photo ?_

True ice never melts : Celle où tu flirtes avec les flocons de neige.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne flirtais pas._

True ice never melts : Je sais encore ce que je vois.

 _After rain, rain : Et que voit donc Lord Gray ?_

True ice never melts : Tu es immobile et le froid te brûle la peau. Tes pommettes sont rosâtres, tes yeux goûtent la neige qui fond dans ta paume. Ton regard est sombre, intense, à la limite du supportable ; chargé de… désir.

 _After rain, rain : Tu délires complètement._

True ice never melts : Il ne manquait plus que le coup de langue dans le liquide glacé.

True ice never melts : Je l'ai encore sur mon téléphone, cette photo.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es dingue. Définitivement._

 _After rain, rain : Je te sers de fond d'écran ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Tu me prends pour qui ?

 _After rain, rain : Pour cette glace qui ne fond jamais._

True ice never melts : Tu as pris cette photo pour moi. Je ne vais pas la mettre en fond d'écran. Des yeux indiscrets pourraient tomber dessus.

 _After rain, rain : Et te demander des explications ! Mais qui est donc cette femme que personne ne connaît et qui t'envoie des photos d'elle noyée dans la glace ?_

True ice never melts : D'autres verraient, et je ne veux pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu me caches._

True ice never melts : Alors si je comprends bien, tu as arrêté de manger parce que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

 _After rain, rain : Parfois, j'oublie ton côté lunatique._

True ice never melts : J'ai juste changé de sujet, pas d'humeur.

 _After rain, rain : Sympa, ton résumé._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ça ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais je vais te laisser croire que tu as raison. Je n'ai plus envie de parler._

True ice never melts : De ça, ou de ne plus parler tout court ?

 _After rain, rain : Juste de ça._

True ice never melts : Parle-moi de ton travail.

 _After rain, rain : Assommant. Des parapluies et des gens qui détestent la pluie. Parle-moi du tien, plutôt._

True ice never melts : Injuste. D'accord, j'écris et tu lis. Sois ma lectrice pour ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : C'est un bon début, monsieur le scénariste._

 **.**

* * *

 _2 février._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'aimerais recommencer._

True ice never melts : T'es en manque ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas ça ! J'aimerais recommencer à zéro. Le thé, parler, se regarder._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : J'aimerais voir._

True ice never melts : Si je suis toujours aussi beau ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, abruti. Si ça peut se passer autrement._

True ice never melts : Sans envie urgente, cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Ni envie de me prendre dans la cabine des toilettes._

True ice never melts : Juste un café, et un thé.

 _After rain, rain : Gray et Juvia._

True ice never melts : Tu as oublié quelque chose dans ta phrase.

 _After rain, rain : ?_

True ice never melts : -sama.

 _After rain, rain : ?!_

True ice never melts : J'insiste.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te plaît à ce point ?_

True ice never melts : Non, mais ça te plaît à toi. Je veux seulement te faire plaisir.

 _After rain, rain : Vous vous aventurez sur un chemin très dangereux, Lord Gray._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des lettres supplémentaires qui concordent avec tes goûts.

 _After rain, rain : M'inciter à t'appeler Gray-sama alors qu'on prévoit de se revoir n'est pas très ingénieux._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai. Juste Gray alors.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : On se voit quand ?

 _After rain, rain : Cette semaine je serai assez débordée. Pourquoi pas le week-end ?_

True ice never melts : Ça marche.

 _After rain, rain : Pas au café de l'autre fois. J'en connais un autre, Rainforest si ça te dit quelque chose._

True ice never melts : C'est à Shaftesbury Avenue, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. 10h ?_

True ice never melts : Parfait.

 _After rain, rain : Ma pause prend fin, je vais travailler._

 **.**

* * *

 _6 février._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : On est samedi. Prêt à mettre en laisse ton désir pour moi ?_

True ice never melts : Il l'est déjà. Tu te lèves tôt.

 _After rain, rain : Il est déjà 9h._

True ice never melts : Je vais peut-être prendre un peu de temps pour arriver.

 _After rain, rain : Tu devrais y aller maintenant alors._

True ice never melts : Vrai.

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Où es-tu, True ?_

True ice never melts : Je viens de descendre du taxi, calme tes ardeurs.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis très calme._

True ice never melts : Tu t'es satisfaite chez toi avant de venir pour éviter de me sauter dessus ?

 _After rain, rain : Putain ce que t'es drôle. Les gens me dévisagent tellement je ris fort._

True ice never melts : Tu as un rire très inexpressif alors. Je te vois.

 _After rain, rain : Viens à l'intérieur. C'est bizarre de se dévisager à travers une vitre._

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Sympathique, cette femme._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?_

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Forcément, c'est ton amie. Seuls ceux qui ont su gagner ta confiance sont tes amis._

True ice never melts : C'est bien ça.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne m'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec elle, pourtant._

True ice never melts : C'est compliqué.

 _After rain, rain : Compliqué ? Je n'ai eu besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre, moi._

True ice never melts : Qu'as-tu compris ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est elle, ta fameuse blonde pulpeuse._

True ice never melts : Erza est rousse.

 _After rain, rain : Ah ça, j'ai remarqué. Roux flamboyant. Certainement ce qui a réussi à te faire fondre. Rien à voir avec la froideur du bleu._

True ice never melts : Le bleu ne me fera pas fondre, nul besoin d'essayer. Il n'y a plus rien entre Erza et moi.

 _After rain, rain : On n'aurait pas dit. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que les reproches noyaient son regard ? Elle n'a pas dû apprécier voir son Lord Gray avec une autre._

True ice never melts : Erza fait ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai apprécié converser avec toi les quinze premières minutes. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bizarre, car justement ça n'avait rien de bizarre !_

True ice never melts : Tu n'étais pas gênée. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir rougir. Tu l'as fait, à un moment, mais c'est parce que le thé t'avait réchauffée.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai rougi parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder dans les yeux._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas juste le thé ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

 _After rain, rain : Tu as les yeux bleus._

True ice never melts : Tu le savais déjà.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils l'étaient, non. Il a fallu qu'un rayon de lumière te tombe dans les yeux pour que je m'en rende compte._

True ice never melts : T'as les yeux bleus aussi. Un bleu transperçant. C'est bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : Bizarre ? Ce qui est bizarre c'est que ton bleu soit aussi sombre. Qui a des yeux comme ça ?_

True ice never melts : Une asiatique avec des yeux bleus…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas asiatique, et tu as les yeux bleus aussi. Ça m'a limite choquée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, même dans ces foutus toilettes. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, encore moins sous mes paupières fermées._

True ice never melts : Dans les toilettes, tu étais bien trop occupée à prendre ton pied.

 _After rain, rain : Même avant ça. Ton bleu est très sombre. Je m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque le matin a illuminé ton regard._

True ice never melts : C'est ce qu'on dit.

 _After rain, rain : Et cette fois, tu as été plus bavard._

True ice never melts : Toi aussi, même si ce n'était pas non plus le discours d'une pipelette. Tu vois, c'est plus facile quand l'un de nous évite de se réfugier dans les toilettes.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me mettre ça sur le dos, tu sais que c'était de ta faute._

True ice never melts : Peut-être.

True ice never melts : Tu n'es pas très différente. À part l'absence d'insultes à mon encontre et ta timidité. Sinon, le reste est comme je m'y attendais.

 _After rain, rain : Comment ?_

True ice never melts : Tu bois ton thé avec l'auriculaire levé et tu ne t'attardes pas trop sur mes yeux quand tu me regardes. Tu préfères observer mes lèvres quand je parle, et même quand c'est toi qui le fais. Un regard très bref qui rencontre le mien, et puis tu le détournes.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, c'est pour pondre cette analyse à la con._

True ice never melts : Non. Je faisais ce que je ne peux faire ici. Te parler, je le fais tous les jours. Te regarder, beaucoup moins souvent. Je sais qu'on ne refera pas ça — cette petite entrevue autour d'un café — avant longtemps.

 _After rain, rain : Un petit coup d'œil à ton fond d'écran, et c'est réglé._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas pareil. N'insiste pas, je ne vais pas te mettre en fond d'écran.

True ice never melts : L'évolution de cette relation, si je puis appeler ça ainsi, n'a rien de normal.

 _After rain, rain : Mais qu'est-ce que le normal, après tout ?_

True ice never melts : L'habituel. Là, c'est perturbé et perturbant, la manière dont on se découvre. Des lettres et des mots, de vagues silhouettes et la moitié d'une esquisse offerte à la rétine, un vif coup d'œil aux apparences, une litanie et un chuchotement. En chair et… en chair. Le Rainforest et ton Earl Grey.

True ice never melts : Tu as fait exprès de commander celui-ci en particulier, il y avait tellement de choix.

 _After rain, rain : C'est mon préféré, tu le sais._

True ice never melts : Je suis certain que c'est le cas.

True ice never melts : En tout cas, c'est une expérience que je n'aimerais pas voir s'arrêter. Je suis curieux de découvrir la prochaine étape.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être qu'on va juste reprendre les mots._

True ice never melts : Ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus. J'ai aimé converser avec toi en vrai aussi. Tu as de la conversation quand tu le veux bien. Je m'attendais à plus silencieux.

 _After rain, rain : Tu vois, j'ai fait des efforts._

True ice never melts : Rien que pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Et puis ta copine est arrivée !_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ma copine. C'était la femme de ma vie.

 _After rain, rain : Wow._

 _After rain, rain : C'est tellement niais que ça me choque._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que c'est niais formulé comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. J'envisageais un futur avec elle, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Trop de complications.

 _After rain, rain : Du genre ?_

True ice never melts : Des choses et d'autres.

 _After rain, rain : Par exemple ?_

True ice never melts : Un autre, parmi pas mal de problèmes.

 _After rain, rain : Oh. Et elle a le culot de te reprocher de me voir ?_

True ice never melts : Elle ne t'a rien reproché. Elle t'a saluée, je vous ai présentées l'une à l'autre, et elle est même restée un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, elle était très agréable et… amicale._

True ice never melts : Un autre de tes sarcasmes ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas cette fois. Je n'ai rien contre elle._

True ice never melts : À part que ce soit mon ex.

 _After rain, rain : Nah, c'est pas vrai._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu fais une fixette là-dessus. Je t'ai sentie assez jalouse, dans le café.

 _After rain, rain : Je pensais que tu avais du mal avec les femmes._

True ice never melts : J'avais dit les gens. Erza… Eh bien c'est Erza.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, avec sa chevelure de feu, son corps de femme et ses formes._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus. Pourrions-nous arrêter-là pour aujourd'hui ?_

 _After rain, rain : Le goût du thé est encore présent. C'est amer._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _10 février._

* * *

True ice never melts : After ?

True ice never melts : Visiblement cette fois, tu fais la tête.

True ice never melts : Je vais parler, même si tu ne réponds pas. Tu finiras bien par lire, si ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà.

True ice never melts : Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de te parler d'Erza.

True ice never melts : Dois-je te rappeler qu'ici, c'est différent de la réalité ?

True ice never melts : Sauf que j'ai fait l'erreur de mélanger les deux, et maintenant, tu fais partie de ma réalité.

True ice never melts : À vrai dire, je ne ressens toujours pas le besoin de te parler d'Erza. Tant pis si c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse.

True ice never melts : Si tu pouvais aussi arrêter de te faire des films de ton côté, ça m'arrangerait bien.

True ice never melts : Merci pour ta lecture.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _11 février._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Ne m'en parle pas. Je m'en fous complètement._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher l'idée que je me faisais des films à ce propos._

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai juste pas apprécié que ton ex-femme-de-ta-vie débarque lors de notre rendez-vous. Pour une fois que ça se déroulait très bien, il a fallu que quelque chose (quelqu'un armé de gros seins) vienne gâcher ça._

True ice never melts : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'a rien gâché.

 _After rain, rain : Si._

True ice never melts : Quoi donc ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu es tellement injuste et con. Surtout con en fait. Je ne voulais même pas te voir toi, à la base._

True ice never melts : Erza a été très sympathique avec toi. Tu préfères les cons ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, voilà. C'est exactement ça._

True ice never melts : Donc tu me préfères moi.

 _After rain, rain : Je te préfère toi, seul._

True ice never melts : Tu me voulais pour toi toute seule.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : C'est bien ça ?

 _After rain, rain : C'était notre rendez-vous._

True ice never melts : Pas celui de True, d'After _et_ d'Erza.

 _After rain, rain : Elle n'est pas restée longtemps, mais c'était suffisant._

True ice never melts : Pour te mettre mal à l'aise, j'avais remarqué.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, j'étais déçue._

True ice never melts : Parce que c'est mon ex ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Parce que tu semblais plus heureux de la voir, elle._

True ice never melts : C'est mon amie, maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, je te l'ai dit.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'en suis pas si sûre vu ton lunatisme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ne sais même plus quel était le sujet._

True ice never melts : Le sujet était ta possessivité envers ma personne.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai, je suis possessive. Je ne m'en cache pas. Au Rainforest, j'aurais préféré que tu sois seul._

True ice never melts : Désolé, même si ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'avais pas prévu sa présence.

 _After rain, rain : Elle a sûrement dû te suivre. Entre stalkers, vous devez vous comprendre._

True ice never melts : Ta folie te fait souvent dire n'importe quoi. Ce serait plus ton genre de me pister, pour vérifier que je ne sois pas avec d'autres personnes.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ce que je devrais faire. Merci pour l'idée._

True ice never melts : Haha.

True ice never melts : Attends. T'es sérieuse là ? Je ne sais jamais quand tu plaisantes ou pas…

 _After rain, rain : Mais oui._

True ice never melts : Tu es flippante.

 _After rain, rain : Mais oui, je plaisante. C'est ce que je voulais dire._

True ice never melts : Rassurant…

 **.**

* * *

 _12 février._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : T'es seul ?_

True ice never melts : ?!

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Tu me stalk vraiment. J'ai le droit d'être surpris, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu délires mon pauvre True. Je veux juste savoir si tu es avec tes potes ou pas._

True ice never melts : Je suis avec Lucy et son mari là.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis en manque._

True ice never melts : Alors tu viens me parler.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Qui est injuste, maintenant ? Je ne suis pas seul et je ne peux pas venir te satisfaire.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je ne veux pas te voir non plus. Ça te dérange d'être avec eux ? Je croyais que l'exhibitionnisme c'était ton truc._

True ice never melts : Ça ne me dérange pas.

True ice never melts : Chez toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis chez moi, oui._

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de combler ton manque alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas déjà ?_

True ice never melts : En me parlant.

True ice never melts : Ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça que je ne dise rien d'excitant ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, ça m'est égal._

True ice never melts : Alors c'est juste le fait de me parler…

 _After rain, rain : Juste cette fois._

True ice never melts : Tu pourrais aussi repenser au Kaffeine.

 _After rain, rain : Là, tu me refroidis._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ? Tu disais que tu avais apprécié.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser._

True ice never melts : Ce serait presque vexant.

 _After rain, rain : Heureusement que tu es de glace._

True ice never melts : En attendant, tu as plus besoin de feu que de glace entre tes cuisses.

 _After rain, rain : En effet, je devrais envisager de me trouver un homme bien plus chaud._

True ice never melts : Non. C'est pas ce que je sous-entendais !

 _After rain, rain : Je sais, je dis juste ce que je pense._

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Je t'interdis de faire ça.

 _After rain, rain : Carrément ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?_

True ice never melts : Rien.

 _After rain, rain : Alors ce ne serait pas un problème._

True ice never melts : Es-tu en train d'essayer de me rendre jaloux ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec un autre.

 _After rain, rain : Alors je dois seulement me contenter de mes doigts, pour toujours ?_

True ice never melts : Pour l'instant. C'est ce que tu dois faire.

 _After rain, rain : Jusqu'à quand ?_

True ice never melts : Jusqu'à ce que tu m'allumes assez pour que je sois de braise.

 _After rain, rain : Ça va être long, ça…_

 _After rain, rain : Ils doivent te trouver très impoli de regarder ton smartphone en pleine conversation._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas très poli.

 _After rain, rain : Tout va bien, en bas ?_

True ice never melts : Tant que je n'imagine pas ce que tu fais. Tu le fais vraiment au moins ? Tes mains ont l'air plus occupées par ton téléphone que par ce qu'il se passe entre tes jambes.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai jamais dit que je le faisais vraiment, tout de suite. Si je le faisais, je ne serais pas en train de te parler._

True ice never melts : Allumeuse.

 _After rain, rain : Faible._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : Gray-sama._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Parfois, j'ai l'impression que si j'essaie de me remettre à la narration, je ne pourrais juste plus le faire. Y a-t-il des auteurs parmi vous qui ont cette même sensation ? À force de procrastiner l'écriture, j'en perds ma plume, elle s'en va loin et je ne sais plus comment la rattraper. Pourtant, j'ai des idées — deux ou trois ! — géniales dans la tête qui me harcèlent et me supplient de les coucher sur le papier. Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas si elles sont aussi géniales que ça, mais _je_ les trouve plutôt sympas et elles me donnent tellement envie d'écrire… sauf que je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je déteste la page blanche. Quoi ? Comment ça, je suis censée parler de cette histoire-là et arrêter de palabrer ? Okay… Hm… Que dire… Ce chapitre est sympa, non ? Huhu… hu. Trois points de suspension.

Merci à **PinkHinori** qui a fait un deuxième dessin de cette histoire inspiré du dixième chapitre (donc, plutôt chaud et rated M). Pour les intéressés vous pouvez le consulter sur son tumblr via le lien du premier dessin disponible sur mon profil. Merci aussi à **Jague** qui m'a aidée à résoudre un problème de plothole dans ce chapitre, he's a genius ! Ça lui a pris cinq minutes pour me proposer une solution.

Merci à **kary. net, Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, Lauraine Tonksm, ChachaCLN, IrisJR, Dianes, Jague, Sarah70801, Rokushimo, PinkHinori e** t **Piabehe** pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à vous tous pour votre lecture. Merci pour les nouveaux favs/follows.

 **IrisJR,** ta réponse en MP ! Merci beaucoup, yaaay. **Dianes,** tes compliments me font très plaisir, contente que tu sois quand même venue lire et que tu n'aies pas regretté — pour l'instant ! Non, je ne pense pas ajouter Lyon dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review.

 **Édit :** Merci à **Iris Junior** qui a relevé une phrase mal écrite qui n'exprimait pas du tout ce que je voulais dire à la base — je ne suis pas douée... Des bisous à toi, **Iris** !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

* * *

 **Une bonne soupe se boit froide... et se nomme Gaspacho.**

* * *

 _19 février._

* * *

True ice never melts : Encore un vendredi soir à se tourner les pouces devant la télé.

 _After rain, rain : Ta vie est tellement triste._

True ice never melts : Que fais-tu de ta soirée ?

 _After rain, rain : Je cuisine._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien voir ça — et surtout manger ce que tu prépares.

 _After rain, rain : Je prépare le dîner pour ma grand-mère._

True ice never melts : Ah, dommage. J'avais cru pouvoir m'inviter et te faire la surprise.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais pas où j'habite._

True ice never melts : En effet.

 _After rain, rain : N'essaie même pas._

True ice never melts : Je n'y ai pas songé. Tiens, c'est drôle, on en parle et il y a la publicité d'une télé-réalité de cuisine qui passe. Tu prépares d'aussi jolis plats ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça dépend de ce que tu as vu. Sinon, j'aime la haute gastronomie alors j'essaie de faire de jolies présentations quand je cuisine._

True ice never melts : Montre-moi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es très exigeant._

True ice never melts : Je veux mieux te connaître.

 _After rain, rain : À travers ma cuisine ?_

True ice never melts : Qui sait ? Un plat peut en dire long sur la personne qui le prépare.

 _After rain, rain : Comment prépares-tu les tiens ?_

True ice never melts : C'est très simple, je cuisine rarement et quand je le fais, l'apparence du plat m'importe peu tant que c'est mangeable.

 _After rain, rain : Quel gâchis._

True ice never melts : L'important, c'est le goût. J'ai déjà mangé dans un restaurant français avec Lucy, et je n'ai pas aimé plus que ça. C'était joli, mais sans plus.

 _After rain, rain : J'aime beaucoup la cuisine française. Dommage pour toi._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais goûter à ta cuisine.

 _After rain, rain : Nah. Aucun plaisir à le faire pour toi.  
_

True ice never melts : Même avec une récompense à la clé ?

 _After rain, rain : Si la récompense consiste à me retrouver dans ton lit, tu peux oublier._

True ice never melts : Juste un baiser.

 _After rain, rain : Qui mènerait à ton lit, évidemment.  
_

True ice never melts : Putain mais tu penses qu'à ça !

 _After rain, rain : Fais pas l'innocent._

True ice never melts : Haha.

 _After rain, rain : Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'un baiser de ta part, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas mon fantasme, et je doute que ce soit le tien…_

True ice never melts : Tu as raison. Je pensais surtout à te mettre dans mon lit.

 _After rain, rain : Incroyable !_

 _After rain, rain : C'est bizarre que t'en parles. La première fois ne t'a pas rassasié ?_

True ice never melts : Pas assez.

 _After rain, rain : Lord Gray en veut encore._

True ice never melts : Je te veux encore.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Je te laisse finir ton plat.

 _After rain, rain : Merci bien._

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Toujours là ?_

True ice never melts : T'as été longue.

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé une image.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas été longue, tu es bien trop impatient._

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _After rain, rain : Des champignons farcis au crabe._

True ice never melts : C'est bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : T'en as pas marre de qualifier tout ce que je fais de bizarre ? La danse et maintenant la cuisine._

True ice never melts : C'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai pas du tout compris ce que c'était, avant que tu ne le dises. La décoration est jolie, digne d'un vrai chef.

 _After rain, rain : C'est aussi très bon. Je le sais, j'ai goûté._

True ice never melts : C'est bien, d'être sûre de toi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne plaisante pas, je cuisine très bien._

True ice never melts : Mais tu ne cuisineras pas pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Exactement. Tu peux toujours aller au restau._

True ice never melts : Tss. À quoi bon ? Arrête ça.

 _After rain, rain : J'aime bien m'amuser à tes dépends._

True ice never melts : Prépare-moi à manger.

 _After rain, rain : Encore une remarque sexiste à la con ?_

True ice never melts : Encore un ordre.

 _After rain, rain : Je veux bien le faire, mais ça ne servira à rien si tu ne manges pas ce que je prépare._

True ice never melts : Je mangerai. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi. Ça ne me dérange pas si toi, tu viens.

 _After rain, rain : Où ?_

True ice never melts : Je t'envoie la position GPS.

 **[True ice never melts a partagé sa localisation.]**

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vais pas le faire maintenant !_

True ice never melts : Tu dînes avec ta grand-mère ?

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr. Je suis occupée, ce soir._

True ice never melts : Demain alors.

 _After rain, rain : Que de réclamations..._

True ice never melts : Dis oui.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, Gray-sama._

 **.**

* * *

 _20 février._

* * *

True ice never melts : Bien rentrée ?

 _After rain, rain : Je viens d'arriver, laisse-moi le temps de retirer au moins mes chaussures._

True ice never melts : Rien ne t'obligeait à regarder ton téléphone.

 _After rain, rain : La petite sonnerie m'a interpellée._

True ice never melts : Tu avais hâte que je te contacte.

 _After rain, rain : Aussi._

True ice never melts : J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas restée.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as demandé un repas. Pas de rester déjeuner avec toi._

True ice never melts : Je pensais que cela allait de soi.

 _After rain, rain : C'est mal me connaître._

True ice never melts : C'est une soupe.

 _After rain, rain : Bravo ! Tu as réussi à deviner ce que c'était, cette fois._

True ice never melts : Tu me prends vraiment pour un con.

True ice never melts : Elle a eu le temps de refroidir. Je vais la réchauffer.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

 _After rain, rain : Il faut la manger froide. C'est une soupe froide._

True ice never melts : …

True ice never melts : Ingénieux.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais certaine que ça allait te parler._

True ice never melts : Une soupe froide pour un personnage froid.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as plus rien d'un personnage._

True ice never melts : Mais c'est bizarre de manger une soupe comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est un gaspacho. Le potage est censé être servi froid._

True ice never melts : Qui mange ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Les espagnols, les portugais, moi. Un tas de gens à travers le monde._

True ice never melts : Mouais…

 _After rain, rain : Quel enfant. Mange ta soupe !_

True ice never melts : Les ordres n'ont pas le même effet sur moi. Ça a plutôt tendance à me faire faire le contraire.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais dit que tu mangerais._

True ice never melts : Je mange.

 _After rain, rain : Alors ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai mangé très vite. C'était très bon…

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ? Ça t'étonne ?_

True ice never melts : Un peu.

True ice never melts : Je n'ai qu'un seul regret.

 _After rain, rain : Lequel ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'y a pas de dessert.

True ice never melts : Tu aurais pu m'en faire si tu étais restée. J'avais même acheté quelques ingrédients, au cas où.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je ne suis pas restée._

True ice never melts : Mais tu pourrais venir ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : Venir ?_

True ice never melts : Dans tous les sens du terme.

 _After rain, rain : J'y réfléchirai…_

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu n'es pas venue, finalement.

 _After rain, rain : En fait, si. Mais je suis repartie._

True ice never melts : Quoi, tu t'es déplacée jusqu'à chez moi pour ensuite repartir, sans même sonner ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. C'est tout à fait ça._

True ice never melts : Laisse-moi deviner : tu étais encore à deux pas de me rencontrer, mais tu as flippé et tu m'as laissé — encore une fois — en plan. C'est bien ça ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai vu Erza. Tu sais, ta super-ex-super-amie-super-rousse._

True ice never melts : Tu as dû la voir sur le chemin, elle était passée.

True ice never melts : Alors tu es repartie.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne voulais pas déranger._

True ice never melts : _Je_ t'ai invitée chez moi.

 _After rain, rain : Et Erza, elle s'est invitée toute seule ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Elle est la bienvenue. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une très bonne amie.

 _After rain, rain : Et je suis une connaissance._

True ice never melts : En même temps, avec tous ces lapins posés, ça n'aide pas à gagner la confiance de qui que ce soit.

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce tout ce qu'il faut pour la gagner ? Me rendre chez toi quand tu l'exiges et te faire à manger ?_

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Je vois ! C'est comme ça qu'a dû procéder Erza. Est-elle bonne cuisinière au moins ?_

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi un tel silence ?_

 _After rain, rain : Youhou ? La pluie appelle la glace._

True ice never melts : Tu es très mesquine. Je suis resté sans dessert, alors que je l'avais attendu.

 _After rain, rain : Tu attends toujours._

True ice never melts : À qui la faute ?

 _After rain, rain : Mon caractère de merde et moi._

True ice never melts : Tu es bien trop prudente. Et jalouse.

 _After rain, rain : N'ai-je pas une raison de l'être, True ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas.

 _After rain, rain : Mauvaise réponse._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi en serait-ce une ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai cette impression que ce n'est pas vraiment fini entre vous._

True ice never melts : Si.

 _After rain, rain : La vérité ou de la mauvaise foi ?_

True ice never melts : Ça fait presque deux mois que ça s'est fini.

 _After rain, rain : Et c'était la femme de ta vie._

True ice never melts : Cette conversation me saoule. Pourquoi tu remues le couteau dans la plaie ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu m'as invitée chez toi, et c'est Erza qui s'est pointée à ma place. Ça ne semble pas te déranger plus que ça._

True ice never melts : Je commence à avoir l'habitude, sûrement.

 _After rain, rain : Donc ce n'est pas totalement fini, dans ta tête en tout cas. Ni dans la sienne, à mon avis._

True ice never melts : Ça ne te regarde pas, tout ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est toi qui voulais me séduire !_

True ice never melts : Et tu es séduite ?

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _24 février._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis un salaud, à l'heure qu'il est.

 _After rain, rain : Il est six heures du matin, un mercredi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu_ fous _?_

True ice never melts : Désolé si je t'ai réveillée. (Il fallait mettre le téléphone en silencieux)

 _After rain, rain : Toujours à accuser les autres, hm ? Oui, tu es un salaud doublé d'un con._

True ice never melts : Que de belles paroles de si bonne heure.

 _After rain, rain : Fiche-moi la paix._

True ice never melts : Dois-je en conclure que tu n'es pas du matin ?

 _After rain, rain : Grmbl…_

True ice never melts : Je prends cette onomatopée pour un oui.

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Toujours là ?_

True ice never melts : Mieux réveillée ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te séduire ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais, si je me suis barrée l'autre fois, c'est parce que ta question m'énerve. Pas la peine de me la reposer._

True ice never melts : Curiosité mal placée.

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'es remis avec Erza, entre temps ?_

True ice never melts : Curiosité très mal placée.

 _After rain, rain : Alors ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Mais ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'y a pas de mais.

 _After rain, rain : Lucy m'a dit que tu partais en voyage._

True ice never melts : Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour des vacances, mais pour le travail.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi un scénariste aurait besoin de se déplacer ?_

True ice never melts : C'est personnel. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'un scénariste fait ou doit faire.

 _After rain, rain : Et t'y vas avec Erza._

True ice never melts : C'est Lucy qui te l'a dit ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, c'est toi, à l'instant. Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas fini entre vous._

True ice never melts : Tu insinues qu'on va reprendre notre petite histoire faussement passionnée une fois là-bas ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne l'aurais pas formulée ainsi, mais l'idée n'est pas fausse._

True ice never melts : Ça va te rendre jalouse et tu vas me trucider.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Il n'y a rien entre nous, True. Tu vois, c'est ça la différence. Je peux te laisser retrouver ta jolie rousse sans m'interposer dans vos rendez-vous, la bouche en cœur et les cils battant « amicalement » dans ta direction._

True ice never melts : Tu as une image erronée d'Erza. En réalité, elle me fait peur.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer._

True ice never melts : Le temps est mal choisi. J'aurais mieux vu du passé composé. Oui, du passé, Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : Quand allez-vous partir ?_

True ice never melts : Ce week-end.

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine de te demander quand tu reviendras._

True ice never melts : Je reviendrai dans deux ou trois mois.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Me feras-tu ce fameux dessert tant attendu, à mon retour ?

 _After rain, rain : T'es bien culoté. Bien sûr que oui, je le ferai._

True ice never melts : Tu ne vas pas l'empoisonner, hein ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien n'est certain, de ce côté._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 _After rain, rain : Je te laisse rire vu que ça t'amuse, ma pause est finie._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _19 mars._

* * *

 _23:42_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Le bleu du ciel a cessé d'exister._

 _Cher True,_

 _Comment se passent tes vacances-pas-vacances ? J'espère que tu as tout de même le temps de te reposer entre le travail et tes rendez-vous romantiques. Quoi qu'ils ne doivent sûrement rien avoir de romantique, vu la manière dont ça doit certainement se finir. Ta manière de baiser n'a absolument rien de tendre et tu n'hésites pas à sortir les crocs pour marquer ta proie. En tout cas, c'était le cas avec moi. Peut-être que tu réagis différemment avec le rouge. Peut-être que tes yeux se remplissent de tous ces sentiments que tu caches derrière ton cœur de glace. Peut-être que tu fonds et t'enflammes et brûles et dégèles et fonds et fonds et fonds et fais fiévreusement l'amour à cette femme que je ne suis pas. En fait, je ne veux plus y penser. Pourquoi j'y pense encore ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je me suis engagée sur cette voie, ni pourquoi je t'écris ce mail. J'imagine que passer trois semaines sans aucune nouvelle de toi m'a paru long. Aucune nouvelle, non. Zéro, niente, nada. Pas même à travers Lucy (qui refuse dorénavant de me parler de toi). Et dire que tu vas y rester trois mois ! Trois semaines m'ont suffi pour que je t'écrive ces mots. Tu ne vas sûrement pas les lire, car si oui, je me poserais bien des questions à propos de ton silence. J'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas le temps pour danser avec la pluie. Si tu me lis, alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?_

 _Je ne passe pas mon temps à parler de toi à Lucy, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus en parler (de toi, de moi, et de toi et moi s'il y en a un). Elle a juste arrêté de le faire, et je n'ai plus abordé le sujet, parce que c'est sûrement toi qui lui as dit d'arrêter. Ou pas. Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne le fais plus, et elle non plus._

 _Ce soir, j'ai dîné avec grand-mère Chantal, mais aussi avec Gajeel, qui était passé à la maison pour me saluer. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne vais pas souvent au Lock (à part quand on a tenté cette déception et qu'on s'est aperçus entre deux bus). Il a ramené du très bon vin blanc, dont j'ai peut-être abusé un chouïa. C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai même pas la force de me relire pour enlever tout ce que je ne veux pas que tu saches à propos de moi, que je suis jalouse mais ça tu le sais déjà, que je n'aime pas t'imaginer avec Erza mais que je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire et de t'en parler ensuite. Que oui. Oui. Oui, Gray. J'ai peut-être été un peu séduite par toi, par tout ça, mais surtout toi quand tu m'observais boire mon thé en buvant mes mots comme si on n'allait plus jamais refaire ça. Et tant pis si le rouge a avalé le bleu et que le bleu n'a su que s'y noyer, parce que si c'était à refaire je le referais._

 _Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir couché ensemble qui a tout changé, au final. C'est le fait de t'avoir laissé faire malgré mes réticences et mon refus, et pourtant voilà où on en est. Moi, en train d'écrire un stupide mail d'un kilomètre, et toi à des kilomètres d'ici avec le rouge dans les bras et ta peau loin du bleu._

 _Je m'embrouille, et j'ai sommeil…_

 **.**

* * *

 _20 mars._

* * *

 _21:45_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _(aucun objet)_

 _Désolée pour hier. J'étais un peu bourrée. L'alcool ne me réussit pas, il me rend mélancolique (et visiblement un peu conne, mais ça doit être ta mauvaise influence ça.)_

 _Bref, n'y fais pas attention. J'aurais bien voulu annuler l'envoi, mais c'était trop tard._

 **.**

* * *

 _26 mars._

* * *

 _15:26_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Finalement…_

 _Je ne suis pas désolée. Ça fait un mois. Tu n'as sûrement pas lu, vu que tu ne réponds pas. À part si tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Tu peux effacer mes mails à ton retour, de préférence sans les lire. Ce serait encore mieux._

 **.**

* * *

 _7 avril._

* * *

 _21:29_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Un mois et des poussières._

 _Cette fois, je ne suis pas bourrée ! Alors, bonjour Gray. Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage d'arrêter nos échanges virtuels uniquement parce que monseigneur est retombé dans les bras de sa rousse effrayante (c'est bien toi qui disais qu'elle te faisait peur). À la base, mon but en venant ici était uniquement d'arrêter de m'ennuyer. Ça me semblait être une bonne idée d'essayer d'être plus sociable. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée, vu tous les pervers qui se trouvaient sur ce site. C'est là que j'ai choisi de ne plus faire l'effort, pas même celui de répondre aux salutations. Jusqu'à Lucy. Je pensais qu'elle était lesbienne (je m'emballe vite, quand on vient me parler avec de jolis mots et un intérêt aussi prononcé pour ma personne). Comme je ne suis pas homophobe contrairement à toi, j'ai simplement refusé ses avances et elle m'a avoué être totalement hétérosexuelle ; que c'était dans un but purement amical qu'elle venait discuter, que, comme toi, mon avatar et mon pseudo lui avaient paru attrayants. Lucy m'a parlé des lettres qu'elle adressait à sa mère et des histoires qu'elle se plaisait à écrire. On a parlé en anglais d'abord, puis en français, et c'était la première inconnue qui a été aussi passionnée par mes danses (elle était là, tu sais, au spectacle de charité que tu as raté, mais ça elle n'a pas dû te l'avouer.)_

 _Et puis, tu es venu, tu m'as parlé, je t'ai envoyé chier. Comme tous les autres, mais toi au moins tu faisais l'effort d'écrire sans fautes (même si tu perds cette qualité lorsque tu es bourré. Ton ivresse a du mal avec la lettre S j'ai l'impression). Et je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma bulle d'eau. Comme Lucy. Comme Gajeel. Sauf que tu ne voulais pas être mon ami. Normal, je n'aimerais pas être mon amie non plus. Ni la tienne. Je voulais être ta connaissance, celle avec laquelle tu passais ton temps à discuter sur ton téléphone ou ton ordinateur peu importe, et avec qui tu palabrais jusqu'à très tard la nuit, et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Mais tu n'étais pas de cet avis. Non, toi, tu voulais du réel et du palpable et nos chairs et nos corps qui s'emboîtent. Je suis bien tentée par faire comme toi et t'accuser à mon tour, mais ce serait être hypocrite. C'est ce que je voulais aussi._

 _Mais j'étais un rebond. Ton rebond, pour oublier la femme de ta vie. Et tu étais le mien, pour oublier ma solitude. Au final, tu n'as été qu'un homme de plus qui a connu mon lit (façon de parler). Et c'est ce que je trouve bien dommage, parce qu'on était bien partis, et je trouvais nos conversations très distrayantes._

 _Alors, True (juste True), voudrais-tu bien revenir sur la toile, et y rester avec moi ?_

 _Je promets de ne pas empoisonner ton dessert, ni celui de ta rousse, car nul dessert il n'y aura. Juste des mots et des lettres._

 _Ta connaissance, After rain, rain._

 **.**

* * *

 _23 avril._

* * *

 _16:41_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Ma chute à l'infini._

 _Cher True,_

 _Je n'ai pas dansé aujourd'hui. On a bien essayé de me convaincre de le faire, mais je n'ai pas réussi à monter sur scène. Pas cette fois-ci. À la place, j'ai rendu les quelques longues heures d'entraînements inutiles. C'était un solo, alors personne d'autre n'a souffert de mon absence et j'ai été facilement remplacée. Je vais bien. On ne sait jamais que tu t'inquiètes… Haha…_

 _Par contre, on m'a filmée. Une brève minute, pendant un entraînement. J'ai joint la vidéo à ce mail, si tu es intéressé. On me voit dessus. Dois-je t'expliquer la danse ? Peut-être que cette fois, tu auras un peu plus de mal à comprendre l'histoire. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, et la danse n'est pas complète. En fait, il manque le début, la fin, et pas mal de mouvements. C'était juste la partie la plus compliquée que je mémorisais, car j'avais peur de l'oublier (je commence vraiment à rouiller). C'était plus facile, quand j'étais jeune._

 _Le morceau joué est The Trailer, une composition de J.T Peterson. Il n'y a pas de paroles, mais la musique parle d'elle-même. La danse, elle, parle de souvenirs qui reviennent. Tu ne le vois pas sur la vidéo, mais au début, j'étais censée arriver sur scène et tomber par terre. Puis je me relève, mais au fil de la danse il m'arrive encore de chuter, me prendre les pieds dans ma propre chair et perdre la face. Des souvenirs qui s'effritent, et plus la chute est violente et plus elle fait mal. Il n'y a en tout qu'un seul mouvement sensuel, vers la fin, mais ça non plus tu ne peux le voir sur la vidéo. Ce que je répétais, c'était plutôt la manière dont je devais me relever à chaque fois que je tombais. Tu vas sûrement le remarquer, mais ça n'a pas été évident d'enchaîner sur un salto directement après avoir frôlé la terre. À la base, nous avions décidé de faire ce solo sur When I was your woman, mais finalement, on a choisi une musique sans paroles._

 _Ne te méprends pas, il n'y a pas de message caché adressé à ta personne. Je voulais juste partager un peu plus de moi avec toi._

 _Même si tu n'es pas là._

 **.**

* * *

 _28 avril._

* * *

 _00:07_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire de tout ce bleu._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai été tentée par laisser mes cheveux repousser, sans les teindre de nouveau._

 _Sauf que je ne serais plus After, sans mes cheveux bleus._

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

 **.**

* * *

 _30 avril._

* * *

 _11:10_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai gardé mes cheveux bleus pour toi…_

 **.**

* * *

 _1er mai._

* * *

 _05:53_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Tu ne veux plus jouer ?_

 **.**

* * *

 _5 mai._

* * *

 _02:16_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _(aucun objet)_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'envoie encore des mails. Tu ne réponds pas._

 _Tu ne réponds pas._

 _Tu ne réponds pas._

 _Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne réponds pas._

 _P-S :_

 _P-S :_

 _P-S :_

 **.**

* * *

 _7 mai._

* * *

 _12:25_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _P-S : Fin._

 _P-S : Point final. Point final. Point final._

 ** _._**

* * *

 _21 mai._

* * *

 _10:00_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _La tour d'ivoire._

 _True,_

 _J'ai une demande à te faire si c'est le mail que tu lis en premier : Efface tous les autres avant de les lire ! Je t'assure que ça n'en vaut vraiment, mais vraiment pas la peine !_

 _Si ce n'est pas le premier, alors…_

 **.**

* * *

 _29 mai._

* * *

 _20:49_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re : La tour d'ivoire._

 _Si ce n'est pas le premier, alors ne me réponds pas s'il te plaît._

 **.**

* * *

 _31 mai._

* * *

23:30

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

(aucun objet)

J'ai effacé tes mails.

 **.**

* * *

 _31 mai._

* * *

 _23:36_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Ah ! Te revoilà donc. Tu les as effacés sans les lire ?_

 ** _._**

* * *

23:47

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Je les ai bien effacés, mais je les ai lus d'abord.

Plusieurs fois, même.

 **.**

* * *

 _23:52_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Combien de fois ?_

 **.**

* * *

 _1er juin._

* * *

00:03

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Jusqu'à me les avoir imprimés définitivement dans la tête.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Quelle rapidité de publication, que vous êtes en train de vous dire ! C'est comme ça… Parfois, ça m'arrive d'être rapide — et puis surtout, j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans l'écriture. L'histoire traitera de pas mal de problèmes qui font de ces personnages ce qu'ils sont. Donc, pour ceux qui s'attendent à ce que la fin arrive dans pas longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent rapidement ensemble, il va falloir s'armer d'un bouclier anti-frustration. Sinon, la vie n'est pas rose et je n'écris jamais rien de trop rose — j'aime bien ça, le gris, et je ne m'en cache pas. Cette histoire, c'est moi. Les P-S d'After sont bel et bien vides. Quand la fin arrivera, vous le saurez. D'ailleurs, aimeriez-vous être prévenus un chapitre à l'avance, ou préférez-vous la surprise ?

Merci à **ChachaCLN, lili91, twilightlove1402, kary. net, Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, Melo, Dianes, Rokushimo, Sarah70801** et **jubia fullbuster lockser** pour vos reviews ! Merci à vous tous pour votre lecture. Merci pour les nouveaux favs/follows. Merci de me suivre, merci d'être là.

 **Melo,** quel plaisir de te voir par ici de nouveau ! Merci à toi, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu te sois précipitée pour lire. Je ne savais pas que le spoiler avait cet effet sur toi, si j'avais su... Haha ! Je me doute que ça doit rappeler pas mal de choses à pas mal de monde, on est tous humains. Ah, la narration, faudra que je m'y remette sérieusement. Du travail, du travail ! Merci pour cette review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! **Dianes,** rebienvenue dans ma note d'auteur ! Vraiment dommage pour Lyon oui, si j'y avais pensé plus tôt peut-être que j'aurais pu tourner l'histoire différemment, mais c'est un peu trop tard maintenant (j'ai déjà tout prévu). Ah, pour les couples hors-Gruvia, je ne m'en soucie pas tant que ça à vrai dire... En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! **jubia fullbuster** **lockser,** contente que tu aies aimé ces onze chapitres ! Quant à Erza ou Ultear, disons que dans cette histoire Ur étant la mère adoptive de Gray, Ultear serait donc sa sœur. C'est plutôt (très) incestueux sur les bords, et je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose à ce propos dans cette histoire. À vrai dire, je ne compte même pas parler d'Ultear, et j'ai préféré Erza. Merci pour ta review !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !

Peut-être la semaine prochaine, qui sait ?


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

* * *

 **Curiosité et jalousie… Ah ! Ces bonnes amies !**

* * *

 _4 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'ai l'impression que ce silence dure une éternité déjà._

 _After rain, rain : True ?_

 _After rain, rain : Tu es censé être rentré à Londres._

 _After rain, rain : Après tout ce temps d'absence, tu ne m'as répondu qu'une fois. Une seule fois pour me dire que mes mails ont bien été supprimés (après avoir bien été lus malheureusement.)_

 _After rain, rain : J'en conclus que tu n'acceptes pas ma proposition. Celle de retourner sur la toile à deux._

 _After rain, rain : J'y retourne donc seule._

 _After rain, rain : Dommage._

 _._

* * *

 _5 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je suis rentré aujourd'hui.

True ice never melts : Je vais dormir.

.

* * *

 _6 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Bonne nuit._

 _After rain, rain : Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _After rain, rain : Je suis curieuse._

 _After rain, rain : Le silence : le retour. J'y ai repensé ces derniers temps, et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle._

 _After rain, rain : Avant. Quand je ne l'avais pas rencontrée moi-même avec ma vue et mon ouïe._

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais aimé connaître votre histoire. Parce que ça doit sûrement être très palpitant, pour arriver à te faire fondre._

 _After rain, rain : Ce silence est une mélodie bien scabreuse. Une note blanche qui dure et dure et dure…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _7 juin._

* * *

17h07

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Rupture du silence.

J'ai regardé la vidéo.

Deux fois.

Juste deux fois, oui. Une fois pour te voir et une fois pour te revoir. Ça ne doit pas t'étonner, parce que tu n'avais pas tort. J'ai choisi de ne pas consulter mes mails, même si je savais bien que c'était toi, qui m'écrivais. J'ai aussi choisi de te parler d'Erza. J'avais dit que je n'allais pas le faire, que je n'en ressentais pas l'envie, mais je pense que tu as bien le droit de savoir. Peut-être que c'est ma manière de justifier ce mutisme.

Erza était la femme de ma vie, oui. Peu importe comment tu prends cette affirmation, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Durant ce voyage, nous avons en effet discuté, mieux parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. De cet homme qui avait réussi à la replonger dans son passé, et par la même occasion, la rendre distante par rapport à moi. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui, avant qu'il ne débarque pour tout fracasser. Erza, elle, elle le connaissait très bien, un peu trop je dirais. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, et moi, je ne savais rien de lui, et je ne voulais rien savoir. Pour moi, c'était celui qui allait foutre le bordel dans l'unique relation où j'ai daigné m'engager sérieusement, et je n'avais aucune raison d'essayer de le connaître. C'était celui qui m'arrachait Erza et anéantissait tout ce que j'avais construit. Toute la confiance à laquelle je m'étais risqué m'a semblé bien futile. Une belle arnaque. Tu sais, j'envisageais même la possibilité de l'épouser. C'était elle, Erza, l'unique femme que je voulais, l'unique qui avait réussi à passer outre la glace et à plonger dans l'eau les yeux fermés. Je ne sais même plus comment on en est arrivés à se voir de manière aussi intime, parce qu'à la base, elle nous terrorisait, Natsu et moi. Elle me fait encore un peu peur. Elle effraie tout le monde par sa forte personnalité, mais on ne regrettera jamais d'avoir appris à l'apprivoiser — surtout moi. C'était comme ça, oui, qu'on s'était rapprochés. Elle s'en fout de ce blocage que j'ai avec les gens, elle a pris ses aises dans mon espace vitale et elle ne voulait plus se barrer. Je l'ai admirée, je l'ai aimée pour la femme forte qu'elle était et demeure. Alors nous en avons parlé, de tout ça, de sa vie actuelle et de cette amitié que nous essayons de préserver. De ma colère, de mon égo broyé, de ce Gerald — un français de pacotille — qui a troublé ses certitudes concernant notre relation. De son incertitude quand elle a repris contact avec lui, de sa réaction quand elle t'a vue avec moi, de ce dessert que tu n'as jamais pu m'offrir. Ouais, on a parlé de toi, et de ce site, et de ma froideur, et de tout ce qui a fait que mon cœur avait décidé d'hiberner.

Et nous avons couché ensemble.

Ce n'est pas la chose que tu as envie de lire, mais tant qu'à te parler de ce qui s'est passé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas si c'est par habitude ou par envie, qu'on l'a fait. Sûrement les deux. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu en penseras, ni ce que j'en pense moi-même. Je me suis senti chez moi, mais cette impression a très vite disparu. En réalité, je me suis aussi senti mal à l'aise. Le corps d'Erza, je le connais millimètre par millimètre. Mais ce n'était plus la même, pas la même Erza qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace. Ce n'était plus que celle qui avait réussi à la transir.

Et elle s'y est blessée, elle aussi, contre ces pics aiguisés.

Je crois qu'elle a été jalouse de toi, mais plus maintenant.

On a beaucoup parlé de tout ça. Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je préfèrerais me laisser encore quelques temps avant de reprendre notre échange. Du temps pour… Je ne sais pas. Réfléchir à tout ça. Ne plus te mentir quand je te dis qu'il n'y a plus rien. Dingue ! Je suis censé être scénariste, et j'ai du mal à formuler tout ce que j'aimerais te dire, car tu dois te douter que je n'ai écrit que la moitié, si ce n'est le quart, de ce que je devrais écrire.

Je suis égoïste.

True ice never melts.

P-S : Tu as écrit beaucoup de P-S vides. Je me demande ce que tu n'as pas réussi à me dire.

 **.**

* * *

 _17:48_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re: Rupture du silence._

 _True,_

 _Gray. Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui se passe entre Erza et toi, ce ne sera pas à moi de t'en donner. Il faudra le faire toi-même. Je suis seulement After, une entité virtuelle à laquelle tu as goûté les yeux fermés — et ouverts, ouverts et plongés dans les miens. Je ne suis personne, pour t'accorder ce temps que tu réclames. Si tu ne veux pas m'écrire, alors ne m'écris pas. Si tu veux me parler, alors fais-le._

 _Il n'y a rien de concret entre nous, et je pourrais même comparer notre relation à un simple plan cul. Après tout, c'est ce que la plupart des hommes et femmes viennent chercher sur ce site, vu toutes les propositions que j'ai dû recevoir depuis mon inscription. Et peu importe comment tu t'es présenté à moi, avouons que c'était ça ton but, dès le départ._

 _Ce qu'il y a entre Erza et toi, c'est du concret. C'est ta réalité._

 _Je te trouve bien lâche de t'être refermé aussi vite. J'ai vu Erza, j'ai vu sa jalousie, dès la première seconde où elle a posé ses yeux sur moi, sur nous deux autour de cette table. Cet homme dont tu parles était son passé, mais toi, tu es son présent._

 _Quel lâche._

 **.**

* * *

17:59

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

(aucun objet)

Non, je n'ai pas insisté. Non, je n'ai pas été en colère très longtemps. Non, je n'ai pas tenté de la reprendre. Oui, je suis sûrement lâche. Oui, je suis de glace. Oui, j'ai préféré mettre mon organe vital dans un freezer pour ne plus le sentir cogner aussi fort.

 **.**

* * *

 _18:15_

 _De : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk_

 _À : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk_

 _Re:_

 _Tu as préféré te réfugier sous mon parapluie. Pourtant, j'y étais très bien toute seule._

 **.**

* * *

18:21

De : thatcolorless(a)oriley·uk

À : crushedveneer(a)jlock·uk

Re:

Tu n'y étais pas aussi bien que ça. La pluie était plus supportable, sous ton parapluie.

Tu es mon expérience, et je suis la tienne.

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : J'ai réfléchi.

 _After rain, rain : Ce fut rapide._

 _After rain, rain : Tu as laissé tomber les mails. T'en as eu marre ?_

True ice never melts : Non. J'ai juste trouvé ça inutile maintenant que nos mails ne font pas plus d'une ligne. Alors nous voilà.

 _After rain, rain : À quoi as-tu réfléchi ?_

True ice never melts : À Erza. Ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas. C'était rassurant, mais aussi très bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : D'avoir passé tes vacances à la (re)mettre dans ton lit, tu veux dire ?_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

 _After rain, rain : Comment c'était ?_

True ice never melts : Pas comme avec toi.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : C'est ce que tu aimerais lire, non ?

True ice never melts : C'était… du sexe. Voilà.

 _After rain, rain : Pas de sentiments fiévreux ni d'amour dégoulinant de niaiseries ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'y a jamais eu ça entre Erza et moi. Et cette fois, c'était plus une tentative qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait rien à retrouver. Ça me fait penser à ta vidéo. Les souvenirs, le nombre de fois que tu as chuté. Cinq fois, dans ta vidéo.

 _After rain, rain : Sept en tout, durant la danse._

True ice never melts : Eh bien, c'était comme ça. Un souvenir qu'on a essayé de rendre vivant. Mais comme son nom l'indique, c'est un souvenir. Du passé. Quelque chose qu'on ne peut rendre présent. On n'a pas su le faire. C'était un souvenir mouvant, mais différent. Les reproches s'y sont joints, et même si le besoin de vérifier avait été satisfait, il n'y a rien eu de plus. Pas de retrouvailles, pas de pardon, pas de « C'est pas grave, Erza. Vis ta vie avec cet homme s'il te rend heureuse. »

 _After rain, rain : « C'est pas grave, Gray. Ton dessert est bien mérité, Juvia t'en fera un très bon dès que tu rentreras chez toi. »_

True ice never melts : Elle n'a pas dit ça comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : Parce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?_

True ice never melts : Elle a dit que tu étais très jolie.

 _After rain, rain : Menteur._

True ice never melts : D'accord, c'est moi qui ai dit ça.

True ice never melts : Elle a dit que c'était bizarre, cette rencontre à travers internet. Que ce n'était pas comme ça, qu'on s'était trouvés, elle et moi. Que c'était limite dangereux, que j'étais complètement dingue, que c'était un secret de plus que j'avais enfermé dans la boîte, que c'était étrange que je n'aie parlé de toi à personne dans le groupe — je lui ai dit que Lucy savait. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle et moi, c'était plutôt un fiasco.

 _After rain, rain : Et que j'étais jolie._

True ice never melts : Je lui ai dit ça, oui, quand elle a relevé la couleur de tes cheveux. Elle a confirmé. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle était _désolée._ Ha ha… Ça m'a achevé.

 _After rain, rain : Je te sens encore très en colère, malgré le masque que tu essaies de porter._

True ice never melts : J'ai un égo surdimensionné. Tu peux imaginer l'effet que ça me fait de me faire piquer une femme par un français.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, ton racisme qui refait surface._

True ice never melts : Tais-toi. J'ai le droit de l'insulter, à défaut de le cogner, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Certes. Qui te dit qu'il est français ? Tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas cherché à le connaître._

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

 _After rain, rain : Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?_

True ice never melts : Elle a aussi dit que c'était en effet un fiasco, tout ça, et que peut-être ça se passerait mieux pour moi, autrement.

 _After rain, rain : Et ? C'est maintenant que tu vas me déclarer ta flamme ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ouf._

True ice never melts : Te séduire m'a suffi. C'était ça, le plan.

 _After rain, rain : Le plan ! Haha ! Tu t'emballes. Je ne suis pas séduite. Je ne me jette pas à tes pieds pour te supplier de ne pas me laisser et de continuer à converser avec moi._

True ice never melts : Ah bon ? Pourtant j'étais prêt à mettre ma main au feu que c'était ce que tu avais commencé à faire, dans tes mails — supprimés après lecture.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te suppliais pas. C'était une proposition, car le réel ne nous réussit pas du tout._

True ice never melts : En effet.

 _After rain, rain : On est bien là, quand même, dans notre virtuel !_

 **.**

* * *

 _9 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Alors comme ça, ton pote s'amuse à te saouler ?

 _After rain, rain : Hein ?_

True ice never melts : Tu étais bourrée quand tu m'as envoyé le premier mail.

 _After rain, rain : Pourrais-tu oublier ces foutus mails deux secondes ?_

True ice never melts : Non, ça ne marche pas. Alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Il s'amuse à rien du tout, j'avais un peu trop bu. Le repas était bon, l'ambiance aussi, je me suis laissée aller._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien que tu te laisses aller plus souvent. Tu dévoiles des choses très intéressantes quand tu le fais.

 _After rain, rain : Je dis surtout des conneries et je suis incontrôlable. En plus, je ne suis pas drôle._

True ice never melts : Parce que sans alcool ça t'arrive de l'être… ?

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Vieux grincheux._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas vieux.

True ice never melts : Ni grincheux.

True ice never melts : Hm… « Peut-être que tu fonds et t'enflammes et brûles et dégèles et fonds et fonds et fonds et fais fiévreusement l'amour à cette femme que je ne suis pas. »

 _After rain, rain : … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

True ice never melts : Je te cite.

 _After rain, rain : Pour me mettre mal à l'aise ? Ça ne marche pas._

True ice never melts : Non. J'aime bien cette phrase. Elle est intéressante, dans sa construction, son manque de ponctuation. On dirait que c'est toi, qui t'enflammais en écrivant. Que tu brûlais de jalousie, à t'en rendre malade. Surtout vers la fin. L'alcool te rend vraiment mélancolique.

 _After rain, rain : OK c'est bon, je suis mal à l'aise. Tu peux arrêter._

True ice never melts : Haha. Ce n'était vraiment pas le but.

 _After rain, rain : Ça doit bien flatter ton égo. T'es content de toi ?_

True ice never melts : Assez.

 _After rain, rain : Quel con._

True ice never melts : Quoi d'autre ? Tu parles beaucoup de moi à Lucy.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Elle me l'a dit.

 _After rain, rain : On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de « beaucoup ». Je lui ai dit que je te connaissais, et qu'on s'était vus, et que tu étais parti avec ta rousse._

True ice never melts : Et tu lui as demandé qui c'était, cette rousse, et comment on s'était connus, et qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, et si Lucy était, elle aussi, une de mes ex, et tu l'as accusée de te cacher des choses et…

 _After rain, rain : Le mensonge te va très mal. Rien de ce que tu as dit n'est vrai, et tu le sais._

True ice never melts : Madame stalkeuse.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas besoin de poser des questions à Lucy, je te fais déjà suivre._

True ice never melts : Et tu m'envoies des mails pendant ce temps pour ne pas te faire oublier.

 _After rain, rain : Une vraie professionnelle._

True ice never melts : « Va pas t'imaginer que j'ai teint mes cheveux pour toi. »

 _After rain, rain : Arrête !_

True ice never melts : Ah. Visiblement, ça aussi c'est un point honteux. Donc c'était vraiment pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te ferait bizarre, en blonde._

True ice never melts : Très. Mais tu m'as réinvité sur la toile. Plus jamais de réel, n'est-ce pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui, ça ne fait que créer des problèmes._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne m'importe plus, tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta réalité._

True ice never melts : Tu veux dire ce qu'il se passe entre Erza et moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Entre autre._

True ice never melts : Ça ne devrait pas t'importer, de toute façon.

 _After rain, rain : Je croyais que tu avais effacé mes mails ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ce que j'ai fait.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu le dis._

True ice never melts : Je te l'assure.

 _After rain, rain : Il est deux heures du matin…_

True ice never melts : On est mercredi.

 _After rain, rain : Plus maintenant._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Vu que tu t'es amusé à me citer, je vais en faire de même._

 _After rain, rain : Un jour, tu avais dit que la raison qui t'avait poussé à t'inscrire ici, c'était Lucy. Elle voulait que tu arrêtes de prendre, allumer, fumer puis jeter — ou te faire jeter. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit ?_

True ice never melts : Tu gardes une copie de nos conversations.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai une bonne mémoire, je te rappelle._

True ice never melts : Ça veut dire que tu repasses encore en boucle ma voix dans ta tête ?

 _After rain, rain : Depuis l'enregistrement, on a eu le temps de mieux s'écouter parler._

True ice never melts : Ça ne répond pas à la question.

 _After rain, rain : Ne change pas le sujet de conversation. Que voulais-tu dire par là ? On dirait que tu parles d'une de tes clopes._

True ice never melts : C'était bien ça, oui. Une comparaison avec les cigarettes que j'ai fumées.

 _After rain, rain : Les femmes avec lesquelles tu as couché ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'Erza._

True ice never melts : Tu penses mal. Ça faisait deux mois.

 _After rain, rain : C'est court. Il n'a pas dû y en avoir beaucoup._

True ice never melts : Tu penses très mal.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas que je pense mal. J'essaie justement de ne pas penser au fait que j'étais une de ces cigarettes._

True ice never melts : Non. Tu serais plutôt le patch anti-tabac.

 _After rain, rain : … Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, ou venir chez toi te casser la gueule._

True ice never melts : Je croyais que tu n'allais plus te soucier de ce qui se passait dans ma vie ?

 _After rain, rain : Vrai._

True ice never melts : Et qu'on se contenterait du virtuel ?

 _After rain, rain : Tout aussi vrai._

True ice never melts : Alors tu peux le prendre comme un compliment.

 _After rain, rain : C'en était un ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Maladroit._

True ice never melts : C'est bien moi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu essaies encore de me séduire._

True ice never melts : Tu te sens séduite ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Et je ne veux toujours pas l'être._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas en train de te séduire. C'est inutile.

 _After rain, rain : Ça l'est, en effet. On ne va plus se revoir, et même si c'était le cas (dans une quatrième dimension), il n'y aurait rien de plus que du sexe entre nous._

True ice never melts : C'est déjà un bon début...

 _After rain, rain : Et une bonne fin._

True ice never melts : Mais on n'est pas dans la quatrième dimension.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a rien de plus dans celle-ci non plus, à part une rousse à forte poitrine._

True ice never melts : Et le sexe ne te suffit pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Es-tu sérieusement en train de me proposer de continuer une relation purement sexuelle avec toi ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Non ?_

True ice never melts : Si ? Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu que je te réponde ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien. Ne me réponds rien._

True ice never melts : Rien.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Ta-dah ! J'avais dit semaine prochaine, et on y est. Que dire ? Moi non plus, je n'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui. Hm… Nope, définitivement rien à dire, mais j'essaie. J'aime écrire à propos de True et d'After. _Vraiment_. Combien d'entre vous se sont énervés en découvrant que l'ex de Gray était Erza ? Combien d'entre vous ont hurlé ? Entre nous, je n'aime pas (je _hais_ ) voir Gray avec une autre que Juvia, mais quelque part, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça que ce soit Erza, l'ex de True — ou alors, c'est justement parce que c'est True. Nah, je ne maîtrise pas du tout le personnage d'Erza, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, car j'écris uniquement du Gruvia. Oui, j'utilise Erza sans aucune honte dans l'intrigue de cette histoire, même si je m'y suis attachée d'une certaine manière. Dans le chapitre 11, j'ai écrit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas exprimer comme je l'ai fait ; ça a été corrigé, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un. J'ai peut-être induit en erreur certains d'entre vous ; désolée, je ne suis pas très douée. C'est comme ça que les choses se sont passées. C'est rectifié. Avez-vous un chiffre préféré ?

Merci à **Iris Junior, Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, Sarah70801, Rokushimo, jubia fullbuster lockser, kary. net, Lijovanchan, 095fany, liliroe** et **TishaX** pour vos reviews. Merci à vous tous et à toutes pour votre lecture et votre présence. Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui le restent encore, votre suivi me touche. Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre et merci à vous qui avez mis cette histoire en favs/follows.

 **Iris Junior,** ce pseudo. Haha. Ta réponse en MP, évidemment. **jubia fullbuster lockser,** je ne vois pas du tout pour quelle raison j'aurais pu me moquer, du peu que j'en ai vu, ton anglais n'a pas l'air aussi faux que tu sembles le croire. Et tes reviews me font très plaisir, merci pour tes compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. La réponse à ta question se situe dans l'histoire elle-même que je te laisse découvrir. **095fany** , merci d'aimer ce que j'écris. La suite, la voici. Quant à la deuxième question, la réponse est dans l'histoire ! Merci pour ta review. **liliroe,** contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire et son déroulement. Je préfère ne pas répondre directement à ta question pour te laisser découvrir l'histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Je vous embrasse tous, et vous dis à aussi vite que possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

* * *

 **La glace n'a pas d'odeur, tant que rien ne la touche**

* * *

 _10 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas homophobe.

 _After rain, rain : Tu l'as déjà dit._

True ice never melts : Et tu m'as de nouveau accusé de l'être.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai fait ça, moi ?_

True ice never melts : Dans un de tes mails, quand tu me parlais de ta rencontre avec Lucy.

 _After rain, rain : En effet._

True ice never melts : Eh bien, je ne le suis pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tant que ça concerne uniquement deux femmes ensemble, c'est ça ?_

 _After rain, rain : Ah, les hommes et leurs fantasmes…_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas un fantasme. Ça ne me regarde pas, les relations des autres.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord. Et après ?_

True ice never melts : Rien. Je tenais simplement à éclaircir ce point.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ? Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir une bonne image ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'associes un caractère qui n'est pas le mien.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne t'associe rien du tout. Sois comme tu l'es, ou ne le sois pas. Tu oublies que, comme tu le disais toi-même, ici on peut être ce que l'on veut être. Si tu veux être « pas homophobe », sois-le. Ça te changera._

True ice never melts : … Tu penses encore que je le suis. J'abandonne.

 _After rain, rain : Ce fut rapide._

True ice never melts : Tu ne vas jamais changer d'avis, de toute façon.

 _After rain, rain : Haha._

True ice never melts : Ça te fait rire ? Je vois. En fait, tu te fous encore de ma gueule.

 _After rain, rain : Dans le mile. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est toi qui t'excites tout seul à ce sujet._

True ice never melts : Je pensais simplement à ce qui avait dû se passer entre Lucy et toi.

 _After rain, rain : Il ne s'est rien passé._

True ice never melts : Elle a assisté à ta danse.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas invitée. Elle a cherché, elle a trouvé, elle est restée. On s'est rencontrées là-bas, vite fait._

True ice never melts : J'aurais sûrement dû rester.

 _After rain, rain : Je la connaissais bien avant que tu viennes me parler. Tu crois qu'elle a arrangé notre rencontre, d'une manière complètement tordue ? Me parler, t'inciter à t'inscrire ici malgré toutes les personnes qui ne t'auraient pas intéressé…_

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai parlé à d'autres femmes avant toi, ici.

 _After rain, rain : Évidemment, assoiffé que tu devais être._

True ice never melts : Et j'ai trouvé une goutte d'eau pour apaiser ma soif.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es insultant._

True ice never melts : Tu aimes ça.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Tu as clairement dit que tu t'es inscrit ici pour te trouver un plan cul._

True ice never melts : Et je l'ai trouvé, non ?

 _After rain, rain : Certes…_

True ice never melts : Mais tu es bien plus que ça.

 _After rain, rain : Que suis-je donc ?_

True ice never melts : Mon « détail ».

True ice never melts : Mon erreur.

True ice never melts : Mon expérience.

True ice never melts : Ma connaissance.

 _After rain, rain : J'accepte tes excuses._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, tu n'as pas dit tout ça pour te rattraper après m'avoir qualifiée de plan cul ?_

True ice never melts : Si, un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Exaspérant. Pas la peine, je suis la première à avoir comparé notre relation à ça._

True ice never melts : Et tu ne t'en es pas excusée.

 _After rain, rain : Devrais-je ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ce que je me disais._

 _After rain rain : Donc tu n'es pas homophobe._

True ice never melts : Tout à fait.

 _After rain, rain : Et il n'y a vraiment rien entre Natsu et toi ?_

True ice never melts : Quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : J'étais partie sur de la bromance, mais ça me semblait tellement insuffisant. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose de plus, vu la fixette que tu fais dessus. Et celle qu'il fait sur toi…_

True ice never melts : Mais de quoi tu parles ?! J'en ai des frissons d'horreur.

 _After rain, rain : Et tout ce déni. Pour rien._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis tellement déçue…_

True ice never melts : Tu as une imagination trop débordante pour ton propre bien — et le mien, bordel, surtout le mien !

 _After rain, rain : Tu anéantis tous mes espoirs…_

True ice never melts : Tu voulais faire de Natsu ton plan cul de secours ? Parce qu'en plus c'est un asiat...

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Ah, je vois. Tu t'imaginais seulement un plan à trois.

 _After rain, rain : Ton imagination est pire._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as pas de problème avec cette idée, si ?

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr que si. Je suis jalouse, tu te souviens ? Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir forniquer ensemble en me délaissant. Je resterais à côté, à ne rien faire à part vous observer et brûler de jalousie._

True ice never melts : Tu es vraiment tordue.

 _After rain, rain : Tout autant que toi._

True ice never melts : Il n'y aura pas de plan à trois. Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : Tss. Je plaisantais._

True ice never melts : Moi pas, et mon refus est catégorique. Natsu quoi… Brr !

 _After rain, rain : C'est le meilleur ami de Lucy. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. (Je ne sais pas ce qu'il donne au lit, par contre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.)_

True ice never melts : J'ai envie de vomir putain.

 _After rain, rain : Tu me fais rire. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas ce genre de fantasmes._

True ice never melts : Encore heureux !

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, arrêtons d'en parler._

True ice never melts : C'est le mieux à faire, en effet. Je ne veux plus y penser.

 _After rain, rain : Sinon tu vas vraiment vomir ?_

True ice never melts : Sinon je vais avoir envie de toi et c'est mal.

 _After rain, rain : Très mal. Ce n'est pas très logique, monsieur le lunatique._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais logique.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'es plus mon plan cul, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Tu m'as déjà trouvé un remplaçant ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui sait ?_

True ice never melts : C'est vraiment de mauvais goût, cette appellation.

 _After rain, rain : Plan cul ? C'est toujours mieux que « L'erreur ». Plus juste et véridique._

True ice never melts : Et vulgaire.

 _After rain, rain : Tu préfèrerais l'appeler « coup d'un soir » ? Relation sexuelle momentanée. Un coup éphémère, tiens._

 _After rain, rain : Le coup papillon !_

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas ton talent._

True ice never melts : L'écart intime.

 _After rain, rain : La danse charnelle._

True ice never melts : Un plaisir volage.

 _After rain, rain : Mais intense. Le jet rapide._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas précoce !

 _After rain, rain : Batifolage dans les toilettes (pendant vingt minutes)._

True ice never melts : OK. En fait, c'était très bien, plan cul.

 _After rain, rain : Lunatique._

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, je dois y aller._

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir, True._

True ice never melts : Au revoir, ma connaissance.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _11 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Bonjour.

True ice never melts : Lucy m'a avoué s'être rendue dans un club de strip-tease en ta charmante compagnie.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Tu vas nier ce fait ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu vas arrêter de fouiner dans ma vie ?_

True ice never melts : Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne parlais pas de toi à Lucy !_

True ice never melts : Menteuse.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Mais je ne lui posais pas des questions aussi indiscrètes._

True ice never melts : Tu lui en posais quand même, et de surcroît, à propos d'Erza.

 _After rain, rain : Vite fait._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas posé de question, Lucy me l'a simplement dit.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te crois pas._

True ice never melts : En tout cas, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te regarde pas._

True ice never melts : Tu es strip-teaseuse ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Je sais de source sûre que Lucy ne l'est pas non plus. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

 _After rain, rain : Tiens, Lucy ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'elle t'avait tout déballé._

True ice never melts : Eh bien, non. J'ai insisté, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. En vérité, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé échapper cette information.

True ice never melts : Elle t'a forcée ? L'idée de Lucy choisissant elle-même d'y aller me paraît quasiment impossible…

 _After rain, rain : Tu te trompes, comme d'habitude. On y est allées de notre plein gré._

True ice never melts : Ça m'intrigue encore plus.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis obligée ?_

True ice never melts : Si ta question est plutôt « Est-ce un ordre ? », alors oui.

 _After rain, rain : J'en lève les yeux au ciel._

 _After rain, rain : The Sparkling Mill. Le pire club de strip-tease qui puisse exister selon moi, mais je peux toujours me tromper (c'est le seul où j'ai mis les pieds)._

 _After rain, rain : C'était une énorme erreur._

True ice never melts : Mais encore ?

 _After rain, rain : Lucy y connaît quelqu'un, le barman, qui était danseur aussi à une certaine époque. Elle voulait me le présenter. Il n'était pas là. On est reparties. C'est tout. Fin de l'histoire._

True ice never melts : C'est une arnaque, ton histoire. Où sont les détails ?

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a pas de détails. C'était bizarre et écœurant._

True ice never melts : Des femmes trop dénudées à ton goût ? Ça me rappelle un certain site…

 _After rain, rain : C'est pire qu'ici._

True ice never melts : C'est un club de strip-tease quoi.

 _After rain, rain : Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le seul (et le dernier) où je suis allée. C'est révoltant._

True ice never melts : Féministe.

 _After rain, rain : Humaine._

True ice never melts : Ça a dû troubler la femme immuable, toute cette chair.

 _After rain, rain : C'était de très mauvais goût, en plus. Et dire que j'avais été intéressée par la pole dance, plus jeune. L'adolescence…_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas obligé d'être aussi provoquant que ce que tu as vu là-bas.

 _After rain, rain : Provoquant ? Vulgaire. Je voulais seulement danser, pas me trémousser l'intimité à l'air devant des porcs en chaleur._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que t'es allée au Sparkl ?

 _After rain, rain : Au « Sparkl ». C'est le petit surnom mignon que t'y donnes ? T'es un habitué._

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Tu traînes souvent dans ce genre d'endroits ?_

True ice never melts : Non plus. C'était une erreur aussi, de mon côté.

 _After rain, rain : Laisse-moi deviner. Après avoir déserté le spectacle de charité, tu t'es rendu au club avec tes charmants amis ?_

True ice never melts : Non, c'était avec Erza et c'était il y a longtemps.

 _After rain, rain : Seigneur. Je ne veux rien savoir._

True ice never melts : Seigneur. Je ne comptais pas te donner de détails.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux. (Je suis quand même curieuse.)_

True ice never melts : Ouais.

True ice never melts : C'était une mauvaise blague de la part de nos amis

 _After rain, rain : Encore moins intéressant que mon histoire._

True ice never melts : Parce que la tienne l'était ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Lucy voulait te présenter ce mec ?

 _After rain, rain : Même centre d'intérêt._

True ice never melts : Je croyais que tous les danseurs masculins étaient gays ?

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que ce cliché vient faire là ? Ce n'était même pas pour ça. C'était juste pour discuter d'un loisir commun._

True ice never melts : Quelle mauvaise foi.

 _After rain, rain : Y a pas de mauvaise foi._

True ice never melts : Tu peux imaginer mon expression sceptique.

 _After rain, rain : T'inquiète pas pour ça, elle est ancrée dans ma tête._

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, c'était vraiment pour… faire sa connaissance._

True ice never melts : Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas trouvé.

 _After rain, rain : À la place, j'ai rencontré l'iceberg._

True ice never melts : Tu n'en as vu que le pic.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne veux pas voir le reste, (re)plonger la tête dans l'eau glaciale ne me dit rien qui vaille._

True ice never melts : Tu as sûrement raison.

.

* * *

 _12 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : After.

 _After rain, rain : True._

 _After rain, rain : Tiens, t'as jamais fait gaffe ?_

True ice never melts : À mon pseudo… ?

 _After rain, rain : À ce prénom de gonzesse._

 _After rain, rain : True._

True ice never melts : Je m'en suis déjà fait la remarque, quand tu m'appelais ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : Je t'appelle encore comme ça._

 _After rain, rain : Ça te va si bien…_

True ice never melts : Tu ne disais pas ça, quand on s'est _vus_ en vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'était pas seulement se voir._

True ice never melts : C'était aussi se sentir.

 _After rain, rain : Dans tous les sens. Heureusement que tu ne sens pas la clope._

True ice never melts : Je sens la clope lorsque je fume.

 _After rain, rain : Wow ! Tu es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul ?_

True ice never melts : Et toi, tu sens l'hiver.

 _After rain, rain : Dis que je pue tant que t'y es._

True ice never melts : Tu ne pues pas. Tu sens l'hiver. Tu sais lire ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça veut dire quoi ça, sentir l'hiver ?_

True ice never melts : Tu sens le frais et la pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Et c'est censé sentir bon, ça ?_

True ice never melts : Puisque je te le dis.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'étais pas au courant que mon parfum sentait… l'hiver. À la base, ça me rappelle plutôt l'été, avec des tons légers et sucrés. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de ton parfum. Je parle de ton odeur corporelle. J'ai eu le temps de te sentir, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Ah, c'est pour ça que tu fouinais dans mon cou…_

 _After rain, rain : Donc mon odeur te plaît. Bien. C'est une bonne chose, je suppose._

True ice never melts : Non, une très mauvaise.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te manquera pas. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà oublié._

True ice never melts : Tu te trompes. Tu as déjà oublié, toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Que tu ne sens rien ?_

True ice never melts : Comment ça, je ne sens rien ?

 _After rain, rain : La menthe et le citron, ça c'était sûrement dû au shampooing. Mais ton odeur corporelle, elle, est inexistante._

True ice never melts : Ton pote t'a encore donné à boire ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. C'est la vérité. Je n'ai rien senti, ou alors ton odeur ne m'a pas dérangée, au point de ne pas la remarquer. Peut-être que tu sens comme la glace._

True ice never melts : La glace n'a pas d'odeur, tant que rien ne la touche.

 _After rain, rain : Je te touchais._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu sentais comme moi, et vu que je suis habituée à mon parfum…_

True ice never melts : Tu délires complètement.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne change rien au fait que t'es un vrai glaçon. Tu avais même les mains froides._

True ice never melts : J'ai souvent les mains froides, je te l'accorde.

True ice never melts : Il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire confiance pour l'odeur.

 _After rain, rain : Erza ne t'en a jamais fait la remarque ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

True ice never melts : Ne parlons pas d'Erza.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord._

True ice never melts : Alors moi aussi, je sens l'hiver.

 _After rain, rain : Non, tu sens la glace, True ice._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Voilà un autre chapitre, assez léger, que j'ai écrit sans prise de tête. L'histoire avance doucement, j'aimerais qu'ils se rapprochent un maximum et j'aimerais aussi résoudre un peu tout ce qui les empêche d'être ensemble — plus que physiquement, j'entends —, sans avoir à les brusquer. Même si, techniquement, c'est le fait de les avoir brusqués qui les a éloignés, une fois. Un peu de mal pour beaucoup de bien ? Peut-être que c'est trop tard, mais j'aimerais croire que non. After aime l'odeur de la glace et True aime celle de la pluie. Certainement un signe de plus qu'ils sont faits et modelés pour se compléter. Dommage que la pluie ait fait dix pas en arrière, il va falloir lui reprendre la main pour l'aider à avancer. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette saison — dans ma tête —, il devrait être un peu plus chargé et moins transitoire. Je crois que l'attirance devrait être (encore plus) présente dans le futur ; jusqu'à la frustration et l'insupportable. Il va falloir s'accrocher...

Merci à **liliroe, lili91, Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, DidiineOokami, Moshi-sama, Sarah70801, kary. net, jubia fullbuster lockser** et **Kirah** pour vos reviews. Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et pour être là ! Merci aussi, bien sûr, aux nouveaux favs/follows.

 **liliroe,** en effet c'est bel et bien Jellal (ou Gerard, ou Gerald ou…) et comme je ne compte pas m'étaler sur ce couple, j'ai préféré la facilité. Argh, Gray qui couche avec Erza ! Ça me saoule aussi ! Mais pourquoi ai-je écrit ça ?! Haha… Ahem. Sinon, je comptais publier tout aussi tôt mais c'est une jolie coïncidence, ta demande. Voilà voilà, il arrive très tôt. Merci pour ta review ! **Kirah** , Parchemess est une de mes fanfictions préférées de ce style et ça a été l'une de mes inspirations pour écrire de l'épistolaire. Si tu aimes ce genre je te conseille aussi de lire "Quand souffle le vent du nord" de Daniel Glattauer ou encore mon préféré "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" de Stephen Chbosky. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! **jubia fullbuster lockser,** comment prendre le fait que Gray ait couché avec Erza ? Hm… Je ne sais pas non plus, à toi de décider (enfin, ne te prends pas trop la tête non plus...) Toutefois, je sais que Juvia a choisi de ravaler son espoir et de faire taire sa jalousie même quand celle-ci hurle dans son cœur, et de laisser le temps à Gray de se décider — quitte à garder une relation platonique, ou presque, avec lui. Mais on sait tous ici que c'est une vaine tentative. Ou pas ? Huhu. Merci à toi pour ta review.

Des bises sur vos joues et à la prochaine !

Ah, mais je suis un peu malade en ce moment alors je ne sais pas quand ce sera.

La semaine prochaine, j'espère…


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

* * *

 **Du haut de la tour d'ivoire, se distingue autrui**

* * *

 _13 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Je ne veux pas de parapluie rose._

 _After rain, rain : Je veux un parapluie vert avec des gros pois jaunes, grand comme ça, long comme-ci._

 _After rain, rain : Oh, j'ai changé d'avis. Donnez-moi plutôt le bleu, oui oui celui du début. Mais non, l'autre, le petit. Le pliable ! Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Celui-là. Je prendrai aussi le rose, tant qu'à faire._

 _After rain, rain : Non non, pas besoin de les emballer. Vous n'voyez pas qu'il pleut déjà ?_

True ice never melts : Dois-je en conclure que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr que non. Ça m'amuse. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait après ça ? Elle est sortie avec les deux parapluies déployés au-dessus de la tête, alors qu'il ne pleuvait même pas tant que ça. Une petite pluie d'été, à peine.  
_

True ice never melts : Aurait-elle abusé de pizza frita ? Plus de parcelle de peau à couvrir…

 _After rain, rain : Non, elle doit seulement être très excentrique._

True ice never melts : Son mépris pour la pluie ne t'irrite-t-il donc pas, Femme Pluie ?

 _After rain, rain : M'appelle pas comme ça._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Le fais pas, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien connaître l'histoire derrière cette appellation.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi faire ? Pour la réutiliser dans un de tes scénarios ?_

True ice never melts : Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Raconter l'histoire de Pluie dans un téléfilm déchirant.

 _After rain, rain : Ça promet._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas assez évident ?_

True ice never melts : Tss. Les détails, After. Tu oublies l'importance des détails.

 _After rain, rain :_ _Y a pas de détails._ _C'est rien. Juste une stupide blague dont j'ai été la victime._

True ice never melts : Quand tu étais gosse et que tu n'avais pas d'amis parce que tu dansais trop bien ?

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Pas « bien ». Juste de manière inhabituelle._

True ice never melts : Et c'est à cause de ça.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, si on veut. C'était à l'orphelinat et j'avais pour habitude de sortir dehors, quand il pleuvait._

True ice never melts : Où est le mal ? À part le risque de tomber malade.

 _After rain, rain : C'était la première fois que je dansais sous la pluie._

True ice never melts : Je croyais que la première fois était durant le spectacle de charité ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Tu avais dit que c'était une jolie expérience.

 _After rain, rain : C'était une jolie expérience, en effet._

True ice never melts : Mais ?

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai aimé danser au spectacle de charité._

True ice never melts : Mais pas quand tu étais enfant ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !_

 _After rain, rain : Là, ça va trop loin._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'en donne pas. C'est une demande.

True ice never melts : S'il te plaît.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne me plaît pas du tout._

True ice never melts : D'accord.

True ice never melts : J'arrête donc de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 _After rain, rain : C'est rien, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Ça m'a plus l'air d'une blessure mal refermée.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'en reste qu'une fine cicatrice._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais pouvoir la frôler du bout des doigts.

 _After rain, rain : Tes doigts froids ne guérissent rien, au contraire._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais quand même essayer de soigner les bleus de ton âme. Tu pourrais me laisser faire ça ?

 _After rain, rain : ..._

 _After rain, rain : Tu aimerais beaucoup de choses._

 _After rain, rain : Je t'avais dit que les autres ne m'aimaient pas trop._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Eh bien, le jour où la prof de danse m'a inscrite pour mon premier solo, j'ai voulu l'impressionner (et la remercier) en dansant directement sous la pluie. C'était mon idée, pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais contente et honorée. La danse portait même le nom de « Pluie », tu vois… ? C'était mon solo, ma danse ; toute seule, pas en groupe. Un seul solo, et c'est moi qui l'ai obtenu. J'en étais très fière._

 _After rain, rain : Pas de commentaire. J'étais très jeune._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai rien dit.

 _After rain, rain : Voilà, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Je ne comprends pas.

 _After rain, rain : La prof m'a engueulée. J'ai dû aller me doucher._

True ice never melts : Encore heureux. La douche chaude était inévitable après ton petit numéro.

 _After rain, rain : On m'y a enfermée._

True ice never melts : Ta prof a fait ça ? C'est normal ou... ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Pas la prof._

True ice never melts : La bande des jaloux ?

 _After rain, rain : Une fille._

 _After rain, rain : L'eau était glaciale. Personne ne m'entendait, et le robinet était coincé. Je me suis recroquevillée dans un coin, et j'ai attendu. Trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque mon absence dans le dortoir. J'ai été malade pendant deux semaines. Pas de solo._

True ice never melts : Où est le rapport avec le surnom ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi, tu ne prends même pas une seconde pour compatir ? Dire quelque chose de vilain comme « Quelle pétasse ! ». Te connaissant, ça doit pas te déranger plus que ça de parler ainsi d'une petite fille._

True ice never melts : Pour quoi faire ? Le spectacle de charité était une jolie expérience, selon tes propres mots.

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : Et tu t'es réconciliée avec la pluie. Ça ne sert à rien ni à personne de faire une fixette sur le passé.

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux dire que je me suis réconciliée avec la danse sous la pluie._

True ice never melts : Avec toi-même. Lis un peu entre les lignes.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas une grande lectrice. Pardonne-moi, Ô Grand True ! Sa Seigneurie devrait me châtier pour un tel manque de rigueur !_

True ice never melts : Je te punirai plus tard, Femme Pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : J'aime pas. Ça te suffit pas ?_

True ice never melts : J'aime bien tirer sur tes nattes de petite fille.

 _After rain, rain : Elle a commencé à m'appeler comme ça. La fillette toute trempée. La déprimante Juvia de la pluie. Celle qui ne cesse de se vanter et faire l'intéressante avec ses tristes danses. Celle qui fut châtiée par les cieux. La fille pluie._

True ice never melts : Et les moutons ont suivi ? Ça a dû durer longtemps, si ça s'est transformé en femme.

 _After rain, rain : On pourrait arrêter d'en parler ?_

 _After rain, rain : S'il te plaît._

True ice never melts : Que de mauvais souvenirs. On peut arrêter, oui.

 _After rain, rain : Raconte-moi tes mauvais souvenirs._

True ice never melts : La liste est longue, et si tu aimes bien te promener près des morts, moi, je n'aime même pas les évoquer.

 _After rain, rain : Tous tes mauvais souvenirs ne doivent pas tous concerner la perte de ta famille, si ?_

True ice never melts : Est-ce un moyen détourné de remettre Erza sur le tapis ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah. Tu n'as aucun contact, dans ta famille ? Même éloignée. Tu avais clairement insinué que ma situation était pire que la tienne, l'autre fois…_

True ice never melts : Si, j'ai connu brièvement la sœur de mon père et sa petite famille. Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le temps de connaître mes parents — d'où ma remarque.

 _After rain, rain : La sœur de ton père ? On l'appelle communément une tante._

True ice never melts : Je croyais que, comme ça, mon avis la concernant serait plus clair pour toi. Apparemment, c'est raté.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

 _After rain, rain : Pourtant, c'est comme ça que tu as survécu._

True ice never melts : Pas vraiment.

True ice never melts : Elle habite très loin d'ici, sur un autre continent.

True ice never melts : J'ai surtout de très bons amis et j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu le dis._

 _After rain, rain : Elle n'a pas dû te prendre en charge ? Légalement parlant._

True ice never melts : Si, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas.

 _After rain, rain : Comme si tu avais eu le choix._

True ice never melts : On a toujours le choix. Regarde-toi par exemple, tu prends souvent le choix de m'obéir.

 _After rain, rain : Ferme-la un peu pour voir ?_

 _After rain, rain : Alors… Tu as fui ?_

True ice never melts : J'y suis pas resté longtemps, nuance.

 _After rain, rain : Évidemment, c'est différent ! Comment tu t'es débrouillé ?_

True ice never melts : Modestes héritages en plus de l'aide de ma tante. Des petits boulots pour poursuivre mes études. Rien de folklorique.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais quel âge ?_

True ice never melts : Sympa, ton interrogatoire. D'habitude je suis assis sur la chaise de l'interrogateur. Tu essaies de me piquer mon job ?

True ice never melts : Autour de mes dix-sept ans.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Question suivante Monsieur Ice : Ur est-elle ta vraie mère ?_

True ice never melts : Je croyais avoir déjà éclairci ce point Madame Rain. Ur est ma deuxième mère, c'était une amie très proche de mon père. Elle est partie quand j'avais quinze ans.

 _After rain, rain : Tu l'avais éclairci, mais j'avais un doute vu que tu n'en parles pas._

 _After rain, rain : Alors, tu n'as pas connu les joies de l'orphelinat._

True ice never melts : Dommage. On aurait pu avoir une chance de s'y rencontrer.

 _After rain, rain : Et devenir les meilleurs amis du monde…_

True ice never melts : Mauvaise idée. Si ça avait été le cas, on n'aurait jamais baisé.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as vraiment aimé ça._

True ice never melts : Toi aussi.

 _After rain, rain : On aurait fini par devenir… sexfriends._

True ice never melts : Tu délires. Meilleure amie et amante ne sont pas compatibles dans mon vocabulaire.

 _After rain, rain : Tu l'as bien été avec Erza. Pourquoi pas moi ?_

True ice never melts : Donc, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu aurais voulu être la femme de ma vie ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais._

True ice never melts : À quoi pensais-tu, Juvia ?

 _After rain, rain : Wow. Tout de suite le prénom ! Calme ta joie. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _After rain, rain : C'était pour rire, abruti._

True ice never melts : Tout de suite les insultes…

 _After rain, rain : Je_

True ice never melts : Tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre._

True ice never melts : Tu pourrais t'énerver et partir.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça._

True ice never melts : Tu aurais voulu être la femme de ma vie.

 _After rain, rain : Non. J'ai mal choisi mes mots, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que tu n'as pas mon talent.

 _After rain, rain : Exactement._

 _After rain, rain : Et arrête de sourire, bordel._

True ice never melts : Haha…

.

* * *

 _14 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'ai trouvé ton mauvais souvenir._

True ice never melts : Tu as enquêté ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah. J'y ai juste pensé._

True ice never melts : Intéressant.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai le droit de penser à qui je veux._

True ice never melts : Quel mauvais souvenir, au juste ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'autre fois quand j'ai demandé._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais plus.

 _After rain, rain : Alors je l'ai trouvé toute seule : ton service militaire._

True ice never melts : En effet, c'est un mauvais souvenir parmi d'autres.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ce que tu avais eu l'air d'insinuer, quand tu avais vaguement abordé ce sujet. Tu ne voulais pas y aller et on t'y a forcé ?_

True ice never melts : C'était mon choix.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu es un homme… !_

True ice never melts : T'es charmante quand tu essaies d'imiter mon pseudo-sexisme.

 _After rain, rain : Va chier._

True ice never melts : Il y a pas mal de cas de harcèlement, durant le service militaire, tu sais ?

 _After rain, rain : J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée au sujet. Tu as été harcelé par les autres ? Tes supérieurs ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

 _After rain, rain : Tu as harcelé quelqu'un._

True ice never melts : Pas vraiment.

 _After rain, rain : Alors quoi ?_

True ice never melts : On était plusieurs. Des groupes se formaient… Je n'en suis pas fier, crois-moi. D'où l'appellation « mauvais souvenirs ».

 _After rain, rain : Mais c'était chacun pour soi, c'est ça ?_

True ice never melts : Je me suis débrouillé comme je l'ai pu.

 _After rain, rain : Salement._

True ice never melts : Pas de la plus honorable des manières.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je l'ai toujours su : tu es faible. Tu as préféré jouer au plus fort par peur d'être malmené._

 _After rain, rain : Tu le vis bien ?_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tant pis. C'est du passé, comme ta douche glaciale et ta perte de poids.

 _After rain, rain : Ton pseudo va si bien au vide dans ta poitrine._

True ice never melts : Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? Ça fait presque une année qu'on se parle.

 _After rain, rain : Dont trois mois où j'ai parlé seule._

True ice never melts : Tu m'en veux terriblement.

 _After rain, rain : Juste un peu._

True ice never melts : À cause de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, ou de mon silence ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait, dans le passé._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai rien fait, justement.

 _After rain, rain : Juste regardé ?_

True ice never melts : Juste regardé…

 _After rain, rain : Ton plan de te donner une bonne image tombe à l'eau._

True ice never melts : Tant que c'est en toi que je tombe.

 _After rain, rain : Ta métaphore tordue a une connotation étrangement sexuelle._

True ice never melts : Tu m'en veux pour les deux, maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Le passé est le passé._

True ice never melts : Juste pour le silence.

 _After rain, rain : Ton abominable silence des glaces._

True ice never melts : Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas rechuter à cause de moi hein ?

 _After rain, rain : Si. Je vais me priver de manger à chaque fois que tu prends plus de dix secondes à me répondre._

True ice never melts : C'est moi ou tu essaies d'être drôle, là ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis sérieuse._

True ice never melts : Ok, c'est pas moi.

 _After rain, rain : Mais oui. J'aime trop manger pour te faire cet honneur. Avoue que ma parodie de l'abominable monstre des glaces était bien trouvée._

True ice never melts : Très mauvais choix de mot. T'es déprimante.

 _After rain, rain : T'es con. Chacun son truc._

True ice never melts : Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué clairement pourquoi tu as souffert d'anorexie.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas assez clair, maintenant ?_

True ice never melts : Je pense bien que si, après ce que tu m'as raconté. Tu as beaucoup souffert, moralement et physiquement. L'épisode de la douche, les surnoms peu flatteurs, la solitude endurée, les rejets, la jalousie.

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas seulement l'absence d'un entourage qui t'aurait acceptée et offert ce qui te manquait, c'est cette envie de vengeance qu'ils ont réussi à faire naître chez toi, mais que tu n'as pas assouvie.

True ice never melts : Tu voudrais bien te venger oui, de cette pétasse de huit ans qui t'a laissée crever de froid, seule, sans personne pour t'aider.

 _After rain, rain : Dix ans, pas huit._

 _After rain, rain : Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles encore de ça ?_

True ice never melts : J'aime te découvrir.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a rien à découvrir._

True ice never melts : Tu es nue ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Que portes-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Une queue de sirène et des coquillages._

True ice never melts : Tu es nue.

 _After rain, rain : Je m'apprête à prendre un bain._

True ice never melts : Hm.

 _After rain, rain : Hm, hm… Tu veux une photo ?_

True ice never melts : Arrête de m'allumer.

 _After rain, rain : Je plaisantais._

True ice never melts : C'est con. J'étais bien parti sur mon analyse de ton enfance malheureuse et ce qui t'a poussé à te replier dans ta bulle d'eau.

 _After rain, rain : Et maintenant, tu ne peux chasser de ton esprit l'image mentale de ma chair plongeant dans la mousse._

True ice never melts : En effet… Bien joué.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu ne fais pas une fixette sur ton passé, n'en fais pas une sur le mien. Scénariste ou pas._

True ice never melts : Ça ne m'obsède pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as sûrement raison sur toute la ligne, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Tu veux dire à propos de ton envie de vengeance ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien. C'est stupide. Pour l'instant, je préfère me détendre dans ce bain blanc et parfumé._

True ice never melts : Tu peux l'assouvir sur moi, si tu veux. M'enfermer sous une douche froide ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça.

 _After rain, rain : Aucun plaisir à le faire alors. Je te soupçonnerais même d'aimer ça._

True ice never melts : C'est malsain.

 _After rain, rain : Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu aimes être aussi froid._

 _After rain, rain : Ou alors..._

 _After rain, rain : Tu préfères l'eau chaude, True ?_

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé une image.]**

True ice never melts : …

 **[Image acceptée.]**

True ice never melts : Un coquillage brillant.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais sérieuse._

True ice never melts : Tu en fais une collection ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est un vieux souvenir. Je l'avais ramassé et nettoyé._

True ice never melts : Il m'a l'air bien poli.

True ice never melts : Et la queue de sirène… ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est une vraie question ?_

True ice never melts : On sait jamais.

True ice never melts : Tu es un peu passée à côté du principe. Le coquillage est censé couvrir ton sein, pas le découvrir et inonder mes prunelles.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'est pas assez grand pour tout couvrir, alors je l'ai juste posé là._

True ice never melts : L'air de rien. En évitant habilement de dissimuler ce bout de chair rosé.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis très habile avec le rose._

True ice never melts : Je n'en doute pas.

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vraiment toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien. Mais regarde mieux._

True ice never melts : Il y a une mèche de cheveux bleue qui dépasse dans le coin de l'image.

True ice never melts : Tant mieux, je n'aurais sûrement pas reconnu ta poitrine. Pas vraiment eu le temps de mémoriser tout ça, l'autre fois… Tellement de choses à faire, à côté.

 _After rain, rain : Tu parles trop, True._

True ice never melts : Tu m'avais reproché de ne pas avoir assez parlé en vrai, une fois.

 _After rain, rain : Tu écris trop, True._

True ice never melts : À défaut de ne pas pouvoir goûter à ce coquillage aguicheur.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tout ce que tu aimerais faire, là, tout de suite ?_

True ice never melts : Quoi d'autre ?

 _After rain, rain : À ton avis ?_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est frustrant.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vais pas te faire une photo de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il y a trop de mousse, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : J'apprécie tout de même l'effort.

 _After rain, rain : T'es pas normal. Une femme t'envoie une photo clairement érotique dans son bain, et toi, t'es même pas fichu de mettre ta main autour de ton engin. C'est ridiculement révoltant._

True ice never melts : Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais à ce point à ce que je me masturbe.

True ice never melts : Une unique photo figée ne me donne pas envie de ça, surtout après avoir d'abord tâté la marchandise en chair et en os.

 _After rain, rain : Petit con. Je ne vais pas te faire une vidéo !_

True ice never melts : Pas besoin. Je veux que tu mettes la webcam.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : Non. Ça revient au même. En pire._

True ice never melts : Pas vraiment au même. Lance le partage.

True ice never melts : C'est un ordre.

True ice never melts : Tu en crèves d'envie, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé cette photo sinon.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : After.

 _After rain, rain : True._

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé une demande de partage de webcam.]**

 _After rain, rain : Ça va être difficile, dans le bain._

 **[Demande acceptée.]**

 _After rain, rain : Je sors._

True ice never melts : Je n'active pas la mienne. À moi de profiter, cette fois.

 **[Lancement du partage…]**

True ice never melts : Arrête de bouger, je ne vois rien.

True ice never melts : Ok, c'est un bon début. Mais le but n'était pas de me montrer ton plafond.

True ice never melts : Bon… J'attends.

 _After rain, rain : Je me sèche. Patiente._

True ice never melts : Tu aurais plus de chance d'arriver à tes fins si tu me laissais voir…

True ice never melts : Tss. Tu t'es rhabillée.

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr que je me suis rhabillée._

True ice never melts : Refais ça.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Ce sourire mesquin qui te va à ravir.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne se fait pas sur commande._

True ice never melts : Dommage. J'aime bien te voir sourire, même quand tu fais la fourbe.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Et maintenant ?_

True ice never melts : Maintenant, je profite.

True ice never melts : Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je vais pas me branler.

 _After rain, rain : Dommage._

True ice never melts : Ça te déçoit ? On aurait plutôt dit que tu étais prête à invoquer une pluie descendant directement des enfers sur ma tête.

 _After rain, rain : Tu dramatises. Je suis juste mal à l'aise._

True ice never melts : Tu ne l'étais pas quand j'ai posé mes mains juste… là.

 _After rain, rain : Justement. Ça s'en rapproche pas mal._

 _After rain, rain : On avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de ça, entre nous._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi tenter de m'allumer ?

 _After rain, rain : L'envie. Tu dois être le seul mâle potentiellement baisable dans les parages._

True ice never melts : Faux. Je suis uniquement virtuel, dorénavant. Tout aussi virtuel que ta photo.

 _After rain, rain : Et on n'est pas dans la quatrième dimension._

True ice never melts : Seulement dans la nôtre où il n'y aura rien non plus.

 _After rain, rain : Erza._

True ice never melts : Il n'y a rien.

True ice never melts : Arrête de bouger.

 _After rain, rain : J'y peux rien._

True ice never melts : En fait, si. Continue de bouger.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai pu remarquer que tu n'avais remis que le haut, pas le bas.

 _After rain, rain : Quel bas ? Il n'y a pas de bas. C'est un long t-shirt, je dors les jambes dénudées._

True ice never melts : Ok.

 _After rain, rain : Oui…_

True ice never melts : Ne me montre pas.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te montrerai pas._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'es qu'un homme._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne mets pas ta webcam ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Ce serait trop facile, sinon.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce qui serait facile ?_

True ice never melts : De te faire réagir.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vais pas en mouiller ma culotte, abruti._

True ice never melts : Quelle couleur ?

 _After rain, rain : T'as pas eu le temps de voir ?_

True ice never melts : Jouons à un jeu.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Si je devine juste, tu me prouveras ma bonne réponse.

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux dire, te la montrer ? Je ne vais pas mettre mon téléphone entre mes cuisses. T'es tordu._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu l'enlèveras pour me la montrer.

 _After rain, rain : T'es définitivement tordu. Je vais pas faire ça. Ma culotte n'est pas un trophée._

True ice never melts : Noire.

 _After rain, rain : Perdu._

True ice never melts : Mauvaise foi.

 _After rain, rain : En plus, tu te permets de tricher comme le sale tricheur que tu es._

 _After rain, rain : Tu as eu le temps d'en apercevoir la couleur._

True ice never melts : Non.

True ice never melts : J'ai gagné.

 _After rain, rain : Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité._

True ice never melts : Où est mon trophée ?

 _After rain, rain : Va chier. Et arrête ça._

True ice never melts : Tu vas t'endormir comme ça, avec la caméra allumée ?

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas parce que je me couche sur le côté que ça veut dire que je vais dormir. C'est plus confortable comme ça._

True ice never melts : Pour toi. Moi, je dois pencher la tête.

 _After rain, rain : Tant pis pour toi._

True ice never melts : Tes cheveux sont humides. Des mèches te collent à la peau, imbibent ton oreiller...

 _After rain, rain : Tant pis pour moi._

True ice never melts : Et ton t-shirt blanc devient transparent par endroit. Tu es encore humide, en dessous ?

 _After rain, rain : True._

True ice never melts : Tu ne rougis pas. Pas encore.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne passe pas mon temps à rougir quand tu me parles._

True ice never melts : Mais je te regarde.

True ice never melts : Dans les yeux.

True ice never melts : Fixement.

True ice never melts : Et ta manche glisse lâchement sur ton épaule.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête tes tentatives foireuses. Ça ne marche pas de la même manière._

True ice never melts : Ça ne se rapproche pas tant que ça du réel alors.

 _After rain, rain : Un peu, quand même. Parce que tu regardes ce que je t'avais interdit de regarder. Parce que tu essaies de me faire rougir._

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu aurais bien aimé me voir nue._

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu aimes toujours autant mes cheveux bleus._

True ice never melts : Parce que tu me rends dur.

 _After rain, rain : Tu devrais retirer ça._

True ice never melts : Oui. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai un bain à finir._

True ice never melts : Ne me (re)montre pas, sinon ce sera un peu compliqué de retirer ça de notre conversation — et de ma tête, putain.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as déjà enregistré l'image._

True ice never melts : C'est un joli coquillage. Peut-être que ça, ça pourrait faire office de fond d'écran.

 _After rain, rain : Si tu tiens à crever dans l'eau bouillante._

True ice never melts : Tu es tiède. Rien de bouillant.

 _After rain, rain : Je peux brûler._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que t'étais brûlante autour de moi… Je parie que tu l'es, là tout de suite.

 _After rain, rain : Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?_

True ice never melts : Facile.

True ice never melts : Tu pointes.

 **[Fin du partage.]**

 _After rain, rain : Je tiens vraiment à prendre ce bain._

True ice never melts : Haha…

True ice never melts : J'ai aimé ton expression meurtrière, vers la fin. Très charmante.

True ice never melts : J'y ai aussi reconnu ce même éclat. Celui de la photo où la glace fond sur ta chair.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me séduire, True._

True ice never melts : Arrête de mouiller, After.

 _After rain, rain : Je pointe pas !_

 _After rain, rain : C'est le froid._

True ice never melts : C'était aussi le froid dans ton bain, bien sûr.

 _After rain, rain : Gray..._

True ice never melts : Je fais tout l'effort du monde.

 _After rain, rain : Menteur._

True ice never melts : Menteuse.

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir._

True ice never melts : Au revoir.

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

True ice never melts : Mon addiction.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Ah ! So cheesy. Vous devriez arrêter de lire mes notes en fait, je vous ruine certainement tout le truc. Je _me_ ruine tout !

True ice never melts. Deux points. Réplique. Retour à la ligne. Maintenir CTRL et la lettre i. After rain, rain. Deux points. Réplique. Retour à la ligne. Virer l'italique. Non, Word, merci de bien vouloir corriger en français et non en anglais. True ice never melts. Deux points. Réplique. Retour. CTRL i. After rain, rain. Deux points. Réplique. Qu'est-ce que c'est pénible… À la base dans le premier chapitre, j'écrivais seulement ça une fois en début de conversation, et puis seulement True : After : puis je changeais tout ça en des pseudos complets. Je devrais sûrement m'y remettre, et à la fin, profiter de l'option Find and Replace. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis parfois et après y a une coquille qui reste dans le texte, alors… Voilà, j'ai râlé, et vous connaissez mon secret. Oui, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai tapé les pseudos moi-même comme une imbécile. Le perfectionnisme, c'est le mal. Dun Dun Duuun ! En avant pour la quatrième saison.

Merci à **kary. net, Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, jubia fullbuster lockser, marie7730, liliroe, Sarah70801, Rokushimo, Moshi-sama** et à **Melo** pour vos reviews. Merci à vous tous qui me lisez d'être là !

 **Édit :** Les réponses sont là ! ~

 **jubia fullbuster lockser,** vive le Gruvia ! Enfin, moi ça m'importe peu avec qui Juvia est casée, tant qu'elle trouve le bonheur. Mais vive le Gruvia quand même. Huhu. Merci pour ton commentaire ! **liliroe,** haha ! Contente que l'histoire de striptease t'ait faite rire, je me suis bien amusée à construire cet échange. L'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion n'est pas du tout terminée, elle est encore en cours et actuellement en hiatus. Il va falloir attendre que j'écrive les chapitres suivants… Huhu. Merci pour ton soutien ! **Melo,** Cana est trop prévisible voyons ! Rholala… Huhu. Nah, j'aurais sûrement choisi Cana aussi, mais j'ai été prise d'une folle envie de changer ! BOOM ! Merci à toi pour tes deux reviews !

Des bises à vous.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

* * *

 **Le ciel, la nuit et la mer**

* * *

 _16 juin._

* * *

 _After : J'espère que tu n'as pas mis ma photo en fond d'écran._

True ice never melts : Non. Toujours pas.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu comptes le faire un jour ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu le mérites.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'y tiens pas._

True ice never melts : On n'y voit même pas tes cheveux en entier.

 _After rain, rain : C'est devenu ton obsession._

True ice never melts : Le mot est fort.

True ice never melts : Quand je vois le ciel bleu, ça me rappelle ta personne.

 _After rain, rain : Le ciel est rarement bleu par ici, même si l'été s'invite. Tu penses pas si souvent à moi._

True ice never melts : Non. En plus, j'ai mal choisi mes mots.

 _After rain, rain : Prenez votre temps, monsieur le scénariste._

True ice never melts : J'ai aussi un tapis de bain bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Donc tu penses à moi quand tu… vas aux toilettes ?_

True ice never melts : Ça a l'air très charmant formulé comme ça.

True ice never melts : Il y a un vase bleu dans mon salon.

True ice never melts : Et un canapé bleu, plus loin.

 _After rain, rain : Je hante tes pensées malgré moi !_

True ice never melts : Je n'y pense pas tant que ça. Mais la couleur est là pour agacer ma mémoire.

 _After rain, rain : Mon seigneur n'aime pas penser à moi ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Tu aimes penser à moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Bah oui. C'est sympa._

True ice never melts : Wow. Ça donne envie.

 _After rain, rain : Haha._

 _After rain, rain : Franchement, j'en sais rien. Si j'y pense, eh bien c'est ainsi. D'ailleurs, il le faut bien. Je passe près de ton cadeau tous les jours en me disant que je devrais te le rendre._

True ice never melts : Oui, rends-le moi.

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais dû profiter de ton invitation l'autre fois._

True ice never melts : Mais tu l'as gardé.

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'est sorti de la tête. (Et oui, je voulais le garder encore un peu)_

True ice never melts : Une excuse pour revenir.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Mais tu ne reviendras plus.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Tu préfères plutôt me provoquer avec tes images érotiques.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Change de disque.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais d'humeur généreuse._

True ice never melts : Tu étais surtout très chaude.

 _After rain, rain : Aussi._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi tu as commencé à te teindre les cheveux ?

 _After rain, rain : J'avais seize ans, la première fois._

True ice never melts : Ah, c'est une crise d'adolescence qui a perduré.

 _After rain, rain : C'était pas une crise !_

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

 _After rain, rain : J'étais blonde, comme tu le sais. La première teinture faisait partie d'un costume, pour une danse portant le nom de « Bleu et noir ». C'était une danse prévue pour un groupe de huit mais nous n'étions que six. Cinq filles, en noir. Moi, en bleu. Depuis, j'ai gardé cette couleur._

True ice never melts : Que racontait la danse, cette fois ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça parlait de… rejet, et de ridicule, et de solitude. D'une tentative d'être plus noir, moins bleu. À la fin, le bleu repousse le noir et finit par garder sa couleur pure. J'avais des mouvements différents à effectuer pendant que les autres dansaient autre chose, allant dans un sens différent du mien, me suivant comme une ombre, reculant quand je leur faisais face, puis je continuais la chorégraphie avec elles. Toutefois, elles finissent par sortir d'un côté de la scène, j'y suis restée encore un moment, effectuant les derniers pas, avant de sortir de l'autre côté._

True ice never melts : Tu t'es reconnue dans cette danse, alors tu as gardé la couleur.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je ne m'y reconnais pas._

True ice never melts : Vraiment ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai jamais repoussé qui que ce soit, moi._

True ice never melts : Mais le bleu, ça fait partie de toi. C'est toi.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai gardé la couleur, je l'aime bien._

True ice never melts : Tu l'as gardée sept ans, quand même.

 _After rain, rain : Le bleu, c'est moi._

True ice never melts : Merci de me donner raison.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te donne pas raison._

True ice never melts : Si. Tu répètes ce que je dis.

True ice never melts : Donne-moi raison, femme !

 _After rain, rain : Ta gueule. Je ne vais pas le faire._

True ice never melts : Ma gueule qui t'obsède ?

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est plus le cas._

True ice never melts : Parce que ça avait été le cas ?

 _After rain, rain : Ok. T'as raison. Voilà. Satisfait ? Arrête de parler maintenant._

True ice never melts : Très _satisfait_ , mais tu ne veux pas vraiment que je me la ferme. Si ?

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Raconte-moi ta journée.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord._

True ice never melts : Parfait. Continue comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : T'es con. Arrête d'être aussi con ?_

True ice never melts : Je n'y peux rien, et ça te plaît bien trop.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aime pas spécialement les cons._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'aime pas non plus, mais j'aime quand tu m'obéis.

True ice never melts : Ne changeons rien.

 _After rain, rain : Ne changeons rien._

.

* * *

 _17 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Bonjour ?_

True ice never melts : En effet, il fait bon.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es dehors ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne peux pas sortir, je suis au travail._

True ice never melts : Mais tu me parles.

 _After rain, rain : Et ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que d'une certaine manière je suis aussi dehors._

True ice never melts : Drôle d'idée.

True ice never melts : _Et_ tu as pris ta pause. Non ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas vraiment._

True ice never melts : Hm… Tu as tellement envie de me parler que tu le fais pendant que tu travailles.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a aucun client actuellement. Je t'ai toujours parlé pendant que je bossais._

True ice never melts : Ah.

True ice never melts : Sortons.

 _After rain, rain : Ensemble ?_

 _After rain, rain : …_

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une image depuis son Iphone.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

True ice never melts : Non. Sortons sous le ciel bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Wow._

 _After rain, rain : C'est de ça dont tu parlais._

True ice never melts : À quoi tu t'attendais ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien._

True ice never melts : C'est con. T'aurais pu bronzer pour une fois.

 _After rain, rain : Ma peau ne bronze pas._

 _After rain, rain : Il fait beau._

True ice never melts : Vampire un jour, vampire toujours.

 _After rain, rain : Merci, tes mots me touchent._

True ice never melts : Tu serais très jolie, sous tout ce bleu. Et ça, ça te touche ? (J'aimerais toucher.)

 _After rain, rain : Non, ça me vexe ! Tu veux dire que je suis moche quand il pleut. (Garde tes mains pour toi.)_

True ice never melts : On a baisé sous la pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Faux. On a baisé en écoutant une dame pisser._

True ice never melts : Il pleuvait, dehors. Je préfère m'en souvenir ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es bien trop poétique pour ton propre bien. Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir du tout._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : Je plains ton égo._

True ice never melts : Mon égo t'emmerde.

 _After rain, rain : Ça me fait rire._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai hâte de sortir. J'espère qu'il fera encore beau._

True ice never melts : Je ne serai pas là ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : En quoi ça me regarde ?_

True ice never melts : Ça me regarde. Je serai à une soirée organisée par Lucy.

 _After rain, rain : Il y aura tous tes potes ?_

True ice never melts : Tous.

 _After rain, rain : Je vois._

True ice never melts : Tu ne me poses pas de questions ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne me regarde pas, True._

True ice never melts : C'est étonnant, je pensais que tu serais déjà au courant.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que tu es une stalkeuse.

 _After rain, rain : Lucy ne m'a rien dit, et je n'ai pas posé la question._

True ice never melts : Mais tu vas aller le faire, maintenant. Tu peux me poser tes questions directement.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie de poser la question. J'en connais déjà la réponse._

True ice never melts : Oui, il y aura Erza.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux pour toi._

True ice never melts : Ça ne t'intéresse pas, mais moi si.

 _After rain, rain : Il fait bleu. Arrête de la ramener, Gray._

True ice never melts : Oui, il fait bleu.

.

* * *

 _18 juin._

* * *

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une image depuis son Iphone.]**

True ice never melts : Hey, t'là ?

True ice never melts : After !

True ice never melts : T'es où

True ice never melts : Répond

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Des fautes._

True ice never melts : Et ? Tu t'prends pour la police de l'ortho ?

True ice never melts : brigade de repression

True ice never melts : répression des fautes d'orthographe

 _After rain, rain : Je parie que tu te sens particulièrement fier de toi, là._

True ice never melts : Très !

True ice never melts : Accepte la photo.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais pas trop à quoi je dois m'attendre en acceptant, alors je choisis de m'attendre au pire._

 **[Image acceptée.]**

True ice never melts : C'pas le pire tu exagère …

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

True ice never melts : J'picole là et toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur la photo ?_

True ice never melts : Tu vois pas bien ?

 _After rain, rain : Je vois trop bien, justement…_

True ice never melts : Je m'astique la queue.

 _After rain, rain : Merci pour la précision. Pourquoi tu m'envoies ça ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que tu voulai voir

 _After rain, rain : Jamais demandé un truc pareil._

True ice never melts : J'sais que si.

 _After rain, rain : Ton exhibitionnisme se manifeste de manière assez violente quand t'es bourré. Sans parler de cette manière d'écrire et ces oublis de lettres. Tu as quelque chose contre la lettre S ?_

True ice never melts : C'vrai que j'le fais de façon violente…

 _After rain, rain : T'as rien d'autre à faire que de prendre des photos de toi, comme ça à deux heures du matin, debout devant le miroir et la main tenant ton engin ?_

True ice never melts : C'est pour mieux te montrer j'avais peur que tu puisses pas bien voir…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas si je dois rougir, rire ou pleurer (de rire, c'est possible aussi)._

True ice never melts : Tu peux aussi admirer.

 _After rain, rain : Admirer ?_

True ice never melts : Tu dois pas bien voir au final.

 _After rain, rain : Rassure-toi, je vois très bien. L'image est nette. Je te vois._

True ice never melts : Ouais, c'est moi…

 _After rain, rain : Je te vois debout, le sexe bien dur dans ta main gauche et tu as l'air très concentré sur ce que t'es en train de faire._

True ice never melts : T'as d'bons z'yeux.

 _After rain, rain : Même que je distingue la bouteille de vodka presque vide renversée sur la moquette grise. (Y a déjà un S, tu peux calmer ta lubie.)_

True ice never melts : 'sais pas de quoi tu parles.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu bois, True ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est pour avoir le courage de me montrer ton sexe. Je l'ai déjà vu, et tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour le faire._

True ice never melts : Aucune idée.

 _After rain, rain : Il s'est passé un truc avec Erza._

True ice never melts : P'têtre bien.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu me montres ça._

True ice never melts : À la base, je me masturbais.

True ice never melts : Puis

True ice never melts : J'ai pensé à toi…

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

True ice never melts : Je me suis dit que c'était dommage pour toi, et dommage pour nous. Tu ratais un moment incroyable car putain ce que c'était bon.

 _After rain, rain : Euh… Tout ça, grâce à Erza ?_

True ice never melts : Non

True ice never melts : Non tu comprends pas ce que je dis.

 _After rain, rain : Je comprends que tu as l'air d'être sur le point de venir, sur la photo._

True ice never melts : J'ai pris la photo au bon moment. Tu rougis ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas gênée. Mais oui, je rougis. (Continue d'écrire mal sinon j'ai l'impression d'être victime d'une mauvaise blague de ta part.)_

True ice never melts : T'as envie de moi.

 _After rain, rain : Non, monsieur l'exhibitionniste lunatique._

True ice never melts : Tu dis ça mais tu vas garder la photo.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Tu t'en souviendras pas, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Tu me sous-estimes.

True ice never melts : T'aimes ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Te sous-estimer ?_

True ice never melts : C'que tu vois.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Je suis une femme, que tu me montres ton sexe ou pas, ça m'est égal._

True ice never melts : Quelle menteuse.

True ice never melts : Tu es de celles qui désirent.

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais aimé avoir refusé l'image. Ça me met dans une position très délicate…_

True ice never melts : Je te suis plus là

 _After rain, rain : Je disais la vérité, plus haut. Ça m'est égal. Du moins, ça m'aurait été égal s'il n'y avait pas eu tout… ça, autour._

True ice never melts : Ça quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça, toi. Tout ce toi, qui rend la photo… pas banale._

True ice never melts : C'est bien c'que j'disais. T'aimes ce que tu vois.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai déjà vu tout ça._

True ice never melts : Tu pouvais pas, on était collés. Toi contre moi et moi contre toi, tu t'souviens ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai. En plus, tu tirais sur mes cheveux et tu…_

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu fais ça, True ?_

True ice never melts : T'as les cheveux bleus, et une jolie voix.

 _After rain, rain : … Pas ça. Pourquoi tu m'envoies cette photo, pourquoi tu bois, pourquoi tu fais ça après avoir parlé à Erza ?_

True ice never melts : Je t'ai dit. Je pensais pas à Erza, je pensais à toi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es vraiment dingue._

 _After rain, rain : Par pitié, n'oublie surtout pas ce que tu viens de faire. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction, demain, quand tu seras sobre._

 _After rain, rain : Ça promet d'être très drôle._

True ice never melts : Content de te faire rire. J'vais pas oublier hein

 _After rain, rain : Oui, oui… Je vais me coucher, tu devrais en faire de même si tu as vraiment bu toute cette quantité de vodka._

 _After rain, rain : À demain._

True ice never melts : Juvia-sama.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Définitivement torché, en fait._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Salut.

 _After rain, rain : Oh, bonjour très cher !_

True ice never melts : Cette intonation enjouée m'agresse les yeux.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je chuchote (en fait, je crie carrément dans tes oreilles !)_

True ice never melts : Putain…

True ice never melts : J'ai pas oublié.

 _After rain, rain : Hourra ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?_

True ice never melts : Je vais me chercher de l'aspirine.

 _After rain, rain : J'attends._

True ice never melts : Hum… Que dire, que dire…

 _After rain, rain : « Désolé After, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »_

True ice never melts : Nah.

 _After rain, rain : « J'étais tellement frustré par ma copine-aux-gros-seins et son mec à la baguette, que j'ai dû soulager la tension devant tes yeux ! »_

True ice never melts : Tes seins sont parfaits, arrête d'être jalouse.

 _After rain, rain : Tu t'enfonces._

True ice never melts : Il est clair pour tout le monde que j'étais complètement déchiré. Quant à ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant ce temps, je suis tenté par tout mettre sur le dos de la vodka, comme tu as sûrement remarqué sur l'image.

 _After rain, rain : Explication rejetée._

True ice never melts : Ok…

True ice never melts : Tu sais déjà que je suis un exhibitionniste.

 _After rain, rain : Et que tu aimes ça, vu toutes les fois où tu as dû le faire sur ce site._

True ice never melts : En effet. Je suis aussi doté d'un égo surdimensionné, mais je vais le ranger un moment, le temps d'avouer ceci : c'était un moment de faiblesse. Voilà tout.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas suffisant._

True ice never melts : Il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus. J'ai rencontré Erza, on était en groupe, tout le monde ou presque était là.

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : Et rien.

 _After rain, rain : Rien._

True ice never melts : Oui, rien. Il n'y a rien eu, ça ne m'a rien fait, et je m'en foutais complètement.

 _After rain, rain : Puis, tu es rentré chez toi, et homme un jour homme toujours, tu as décidé de te saouler, puis soulager tout ce stress causé par un rien._

True ice never melts : Oui…

 _After rain, rain : Pas crédible pour un sou !_

True ice never melts : Pourtant, c'est la vérité.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu as bu ? Tu fêtais ton manque de réaction en présence de ta rousse ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas juste. Tu ne m'expliques rien._

True ice never melts : Je ne te dois aucune explication.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu as pensé à moi hier, et c'est à moi que tu as envoyé cette photo._

True ice never melts : Tu l'as encore.

 _After rain, rain : Ne change pas le sujet. Je veux une explication._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

True ice never melts : J'ai pensé à toi, et particulièrement à tes cheveux.

 _After rain, rain : Épargne-moi les détails de tes fantasmes tordus. Tu as pensé à moi alors tu t'es saoulé la gueule._

True ice never melts : Oui. Tu aurais fait pareil. Je me trompe ?

 _After rain, rain : Mais non…_

True ice never melts : Haha. Fais au moins l'effort de mieux mentir !

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aurais pas eu recours à l'alcool. Je sais encore me contrôler (oui, ça m'arrive). Tu es un homme, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi d'arrêter._

True ice never melts : C'était très dur, oui.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai pu remarquer ça._

True ice never melts : Satisfaite ?

 _After rain, rain : Eh bien, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder. Loin de là._

True ice never melts : Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais ça reste intéressant à savoir. Tu as eu toutes les réponses que tu attendais ?

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas sûre, mais disons que oui._

True ice never melts : Parfait. Je vais me doucher.

 _After rain, rain : Et penser à tout ça ?_

True ice never melts : Ne plus y penser, plutôt.

 _After rain, rain : Haha._

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Haha !

Hum…

Merci à **Grey Fullbuster Alex Krier, Rokushimo, kary. net, marie7730, jubia fullbuster lockser, liliroe, Sarah70801** et à **095fany** pour vos review ! Merci à vous tous pour tout ! Je vous aime.

 **jubia fullbuster lockser,** merci, merci, merci d'aimer ce que j'écris ! Bravo aussi pour ton examen ! Je me remets doucement mais sûrement – j'espère. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. **liliroe,** contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci, je vais un peu mieux et j'espère que ça va continuer à s'améliorer. Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! **095fany** , héhé, ravie que ce soit l'un de tes préférés, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu as aimé la partie avec le coquillage et celui de la culotte supposément noire. Huhu. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Je me suis peut-être un peu embrouillée de nouveau, alors si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis sincérement désolée et qu'il n'hésite pas à me harceler !

Biiises !


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

* * *

 **La Terre est verte ; le ciel est rose**

* * *

 _19 juin._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : FTSE – Float._

True ice never melts : Encore une musique de filles ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait écouter, pour commencer, et non ce n'est pas une musique « de filles »._

True ice never melts : Ça a l'air calme.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas du rock._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi m'envoies-tu ça à part pour le plaisir de partager tes musiques préférées avec moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je viens tout juste de la découvrir, ce n'est pas ma préférée._

True ice never melts : Ça ne répond pas à la question.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai eu envie de danser._

True ice never melts : Oh.

 **[After rain, rain a partagé une vidéo.]**

 **[Lien de la vidéo.]**

True ice never melts : Tu prends pas mal d'initiatives en ce moment.

True ice never melts : Cherches-tu à faire fondre la glace par tous les moyens possibles ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi pas ?_

True ice never melts : Cette question n'est pas valable comme réponse.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne partage pas mes musiques préférées avec toi, je partage cette danse._

True ice never melts : Je regarde.

True ice never melts : J'entends.

True ice never melts : J'écoute.

 _After rain, rain : Bravo, True. Tu sais conjuguer au présent simple. (Ça change de quand t'es bourré.)_

True ice never melts : Et toi, tu as dansé pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

True ice never melts : Cette danse. Tu as dansé et enregistré la vidéo pour moi. Elle est récente vu la date, c'était il y a trois jours. C'est ton salon que je vois, derrière ? Les paroles sont subjectives mais pourtant très claires quand on se penche dessus.

 _After rain, rain : Ça y est, il est reparti dans ses analyses loufoques._

True ice never melts : Le titre pour commencer. C'est très bien choisi, même si je ne vois pas quel message tu veux me faire passer.

 _After rain, rain : C'est sûrement parce que… il n'y a pas de message._

True ice never melts : C'est fort probable. Cependant, tu me parles de flotter, d'inspirer profondément et de subsister comme la fumée. De chocs électriques et de coups sous l'océan. Ta danse me le dit aussi. Tu ne coules plus, tu ne veux plus le faire. Tu veux rester à la surface et rester-là, à portée de vue. À ma vue.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais toucher à la drogue, les enfants._

True ice never melts : Je me trompe ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi._

True ice never melts : Mais ça a tout à voir avec toi.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Peut-être. C'est une danse._

True ice never melts : Que tu as réalisée pour moi. La chorégraphie t'appartient, non ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est le cas, mais ce n'était pas mon intention à la base._

True ice never melts : Mais tu aimes danser pour moi.

True ice never melts : Et ce sourire.

 _After rain, rain : Quel sourire ?_

True ice never melts : Ce petit sourire perfide à 1:23 où tu refermes ton grand écart et regarde droit vers la caméra.

 _After rain, rain : Haha… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence._

True ice never melts : L'innocence te va très mal, laisse tomber ce masque factice.

 _After rain, rain : Je trouvais la musique entraînante et les paroles sont sympas._

True ice never melts : Ça te va bien, après tout ce temps passé dans la solitude.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne le suis plus ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

True ice never melts : C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne me sens pas moins solitaire qu'avant._

True ice never melts : Et pourtant, tu me parles tous les jours — ou presque —, et tu organises même des petits plans fourbes avec Lucy.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne vous regarde en rien, Monsieur Fullbuster !_

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant._

True ice never melts : Je connais Lucy depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'a pas vendue — pas son genre… C'est Natsu qui m'a tenu au courant.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te regarde pas !_

True ice never melts : Bien sûr que ça me regarde, directement même. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me stalk vraiment.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas du stalking, uniquement de la recherche._

True ice never melts : Tu aurais pu me demander directement.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu me l'aurais dit ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Abruti._

True ice never melts : Mais si tu avais insisté, avec de bons arguments et un chantage adéquat, j'aurais fini par te le dire.

 _After rain, rain : Ben voyons. En tout cas, je sais maintenant où se déroule la première de ton nouveau film._

True ice never melts : Tu y seras ?

 _After rain, rain : Sûrement… pas. Peut-être de loin. Ne me propose pas d'y aller avec toi._

True ice never melts : Je ne comptais rien proposer, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

 _After rain, rain : Erza._

True ice never melts : Oui, c'était prévu depuis longtemps, je n'allais pas annuler maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, Monsieur Fullbuster._

True ice never melts : Tu vas vraiment te mettre à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est toujours mieux que ton stupide « Gray-sama »._

True ice never melts : C'est à ça que tu associes cette nouvelle appellation ? Ça te fait le même effet de m'appeler ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : Monsieur Fullbuster._

True ice never melts : Oui ?

 _After rain, rain : Gray-sama._

True ice never melts : Oui ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien. Je compare._

 _After rain, rain : Monsieur Gray._

True ice never melts : Tu pourrais aussi m'appeler Gray. C'est simple, pratique, sympa.

 _After rain, rain : Gray_

 _After rain, rain : -sama._

True ice never melts : J'aurais voulu t'emmener à la première.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, mais ne me le demande pas._

True ice never melts : Je ne le ferai pas.

True ice never melts : En attendant, j'ai une vidéo à regarder une énième fois.

 _After rain, rain : Regarde-moi._

True ice never melts : De loin, plus jamais de près.

 _After rain, rain : Aussi près que tu le souhaites, sur ton écran._

True ice never melts : Je m'en crève les yeux.

True ice never melts : Bleu.

True ice never melts : Bleu.

True ice never melts : Bleue.

 **.**

* * *

 _23 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : En fait, tu aimes t'exhiber.

 _After rain, rain : Bonjour aussi. Pas du tout, je te laisse ce petit plaisir solitaire._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu m'envoies tout ça.

 _After rain, rain : Tout ça ? Ce n'est qu'une vidéo._

True ice never melts : Et des photos que tu voudrais bien que je mette en fond d'écran. Sans parler de la petite séance webcam.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas de l'exhibitionnisme._

True ice never melts : Tu montrais tes seins à Lucy, la première fois que je t'ai surprise à la webcam.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as rien surpris du tout._

True ice never melts : Donc tu ne lui montrais rien ?

 _After rain, rain : Si. Je me montrais._

True ice never melts : J'en étais sûr !

 _After rain, rain : Je parlais de mon visage, ce n'était pas la première fois. Pour le reste, tu ne sauras rien._

True ice never melts : Dommage.

True ice never melts : Mais tu as aimé faire ça au boulot, non ?

 _After rain, rain : C'était une expérience excitante._

True ice never melts : Tu aimerais recommencer ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Ce serait redondant. J'ai dit que c'était l'expérience qui était excitante. Soit la découverte._

True ice never melts : Je pourrais te faire découvrir autre chose.

 _After rain, rain : Comme ?_

 _After rain, rain : Non. True, arrête._

True ice never melts : Parce que c'est un chemin dangereux ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas seulement. Si ça implique mon travail, je vais finir par être découverte et me faire renvoyer._

True ice never melts : Pas ton travail alors, ça peut être ailleurs.

 _After rain, rain : Nah._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi y tiens-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que.

 _After rain, rain : J'attends._

True ice never melts : Se rencontrer sans se rencontrer. C'est un peu de toi, pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Comme si tu vivais l'expérience avec moi ?_

True ice never melts : Ça pourrait être en dehors de ton travail. Voire chez toi.

 _After rain, rain : Que veux-tu, True ?_

True ice never melts : Plus de Gray-sama entre nous ?

True ice never melts : Quand tu seras chez toi, si tu ne l'es pas déjà, mets-toi toute nue.

 _After rain, rain : Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ce ne sera pas possible, mon chien est là._

True ice never melts : Et ?

 _After rain, rain : Et ma grand-mère aussi._

True ice never melts : Dommage.

 _After rain, rain : D'autres propositions ?_

True ice never melts : Intéressée, finalement ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Pff. Tu as l'air déçu, je te remontais un peu le moral._

True ice never melts : Nue, ou rien.

 _After rain, rain : Je peux dormir nue._

True ice never melts : Tu peux me parler nue.

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais._

True ice never melts : Mais ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas de mais, Gray-sama._

True ice never melts : Ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne pourras même pas vérifier._

True ice never melts : Mais tu le feras.

 _After rain, rain : À une condition._

True ice never melts : Je me mettrai nu aussi, si tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Chacun nu de son côté comme deux imbéciles ? Non merci, ce n'était pas ma condition de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Alors quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Une danse._

True ice never melts : Quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je veux te voir danser._

True ice never melts : Tout nu comme un ver ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas danser.

 _After rain, rain : Ta mère t'a appris ! C'est bien toi qui l'avais dit. Alors valse._

True ice never melts : Avec le vide ?

 _After rain, rain : Débrouille-toi._

True ice never melts : Et tu te mettras nue pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Pour moi-même. Deal ?_

True ice never melts : Pour moi. Deal.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 _After rain, rain : Pas pour toi !_

 _After rain, rain : … Petit con. Bien joué._

 _._

* * *

True ice never melts : Qu'as-tu fait de ma photo ?

 _After rain, rain : Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais demandé. Je l'ai imprimée en plusieurs exemplaires et l'ait accrochée partout. Même dans mon bain !_

True ice never melts : Et plus sérieusement ?

 _After rain, rain : Et plus sérieusement, eh bien… Rien._

True ice never melts : Pas même un petit coup d'œil ?

 _After rain, rain : J'ai été occupée et je n'y pensais plus._

 _After rain, rain : Surtout occupée par ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce temps et ce qui t'avait conduit à faire ça._

True ice never melts : Tu veux parler du fait que j'ai pensé à toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Par exemple. Le fait que tu aies choisi ce moment-là pour te bourrer la gueule._

True ice never melts : En tout cas, tu n'as rien fait de la photo.

 _After rain, rain : Tu vas éviter le sujet encore longtemps ? C'est un peu vexant, en fait._

True ice never melts : Tu aurais fait la même chose. Imagine le truc : tu revois ton ex, celle avec qui tu imaginais le restant de ta vie, qui se trimballe à côté de son nouveau petit copain comme si tu n'existais pas et… Ça ne te fait rien. Tout ce dont tu as envie c'est plutôt jeter un œil à ton téléphone pour voir si cette étrangère aux cheveux bleus et à plusieurs kilomètres de là t'a laissé un message.

 _After rain, rain : Tu attendais un message de ma part ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Je n'attendais rien, mais j'y ai pensé.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être par jalousie, pour chercher du réconfort._

True ice never melts : Non plus. Ne me cherche pas d'excuse. La soirée s'est bien déroulée, je suis rentré chez moi avec une bouteille de vodka dont Lucy n'avait plus besoin et tenait à m'offrir.

 _After rain rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? Bien sûr que j'ai vérifié, mais tu n'avais rien dit. C'était juste moi. Et la vodka. Et toi, toujours à des kilomètres parce que c'est là qu'est ta place.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne peux pas me dire où se trouve ma place ! Je ne suis pas ta femme !_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire._

True ice never melts : Alors pourquoi tu fais chier avec cette histoire ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est toi qui as parlé de la photo. Tu te sens seul ?_

True ice never melts : J'aime bien être seul parfois.

 _After rain, rain : Et tout de suite ?_

True ice never melts : Il n'y a personne, si c'est ça ta question.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais bientôt aller me coucher._

 _After rain, rain : Je dis au revoir._

True ice never melts : À moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. À toi, je te dis à tout à l'heure._

True ice never melts : Oh. Je vois…

 _After rain, rain : À tout à l'heure._

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : À l'aise ?

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr, je dors dans ce lit._

True ice never melts : Es-tu vraiment nue ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'auras pas de preuve._

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je le sois ?_

True ice never melts : Tu sembles aimer te libérer, c'est bien pour ça que tu obéis à mes ordres non ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. En quelque sorte._

True ice never melts : Retirer tes vêtements est aussi un moyen de le faire, tout en m'obéissant. D'une pierre deux coups.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne me sens pas plus libre. En fait, j'ai un peu froid._

True ice never melts : Comme si j'étais là.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es fou. La température n'est pas aussi froide que toi. À peine une légère brise sur ma peau._

True ice never melts : Ne te mets pas sous la couverture alors.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi, tu aimes bien que j'aie froid ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que sinon tu te couvrirais, ce qui n'est pas le but.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vais pas prendre de photo (ni de vidéo) pour toi._

True ice never melts : Pas la peine, je préfère te savoir nue plutôt que te voir.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Dois-je juste rester comme ça ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Hm… Je m'ennuie un peu._

True ice never melts : Est-ce une demande implicite pour te dire quoi faire ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Jouons à un jeu.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pourri, je suis déjà nue, et aussi con ça doit en avoir l'air je suis sûre que tu l'es aussi._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas entièrement nu, moi. D'accord, pas de stupide jeu — qui aurait pu être drôle, pourtant.

True ice never melts : Allons plutôt tout droit au but. Change de position. Je veux que cette soi-disant brise souffle ailleurs.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai la flemme._

True ice never melts : Humidifie le bout de tes seins et mets-toi à genoux sur ton lit.

 _After rain, rain : Oh mon dieu… Tu as menti. Tu as vraiment lu Fifty Shades Of Grey !_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ok._

 _After rain, rain : C'est froid._

 _After rain, rain : J'aurais dû apporter un glaçon…_

True ice never melts : Tu vois que tu aimes jouer. Tu peux toujours aller en chercher un.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as (encore) menti. Tu disais que ça allait être drôle._

True ice never melts : Ça ne l'est pas.

 _After rain, rain : Pas drôle, non…_

True ice never melts : Penche-toi un peu en arrière et reste dans cette position, les seins à l'air et offerts.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais censée dormir, True._

True ice never melts : Ça ne doit pas être une position confortable pour ce faire mais vas-y, je t'en prie.

 _After rain, rain : Va chier. Tu m'excites._

True ice never melts : C'est un peu le but.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne doit pas être confortable pour t'écrire non plus._

True ice never melts : Hm... Ça devient virtuel. À croire qu'on ne peut s'en empêcher…

 _After rain, rain : J'étais tranquille moi. Et puis tu es venu avec tes mains d'homme et tu m'as déshabillée jusqu'à ne laisser que la chair et les os._

True ice never melts : Et les mèches bleues autour de la porcelaine.

True ice never melts : J'aime te mettre à nu.

True ice never melts : Tu ne vas vraiment pas prendre une photo ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu rêves._

True ice never melts : Bordel. J'aurais essayé.

 _After rain, rain : Crétin._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis allée chercher des glaçons._

True ice never melts : Obéis maintenant.

 **.**

* * *

 _25 juin._

* * *

 **[True ice never melts a partagé une vidéo.]**

 _After rain, rain : Haha !_

True ice never melts : Mauvaise réaction.

 _After rain, rain : Rire ? Femme qui rit, à moitié dans… tes toilettes._

True ice never melts : Ha. Ha. Ha. Je meurs de rire.

 _After rain, rain : Homme qui rit à moitié dans mon lit ? (C'est plus confortable.)_

True ice never melts : Tu es très drôle aujourd'hui — ceci est ironique.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses vraiment ! Tu allais forcément trouver une excuse, te défiler, ou encore… me donner l'ordre de laisser tomber l'idée._

True ice never melts : Sauf que je l'ai fait.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, tu as dansé, comme demandé._

True ice never melts : Presque.

 _After rain, rain : Haha ! Un balai. Seigneur._

True ice never melts : J'essaie de trouver du réconfort quelque part depuis que j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie.

 _After rain, rain : Ta main droite ne suffisait plus ? Il fallait aussi penser à la gauche._

True ice never melts : C'est déjà fait, ce n'était plus suffisant. Et puis, je l'ai vu… Cette belle majestueuse rigidité. Tendu, décoiffé comme à la sortie du lit.

 _After rain, rain : Un bois lisse trouvant parfaitement sa place dans tes mains… Que dis-je ? Tes bras ! Tu l'as pris dans tes bras !_

True ice never melts : Il le fallait bien, on dansait. Ta jalousie s'exprime-t-elle de nouveau ?

True ice never melts : Jalouse d'un balai…

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ?_

 _After rain, rain : Mais pourquoi je pose encore la question..._

True ice never melts : Fais gaffe ou je vais me couvrir.

 _After rain, rain : La vidéo a déjà été prise, c'est trop tard._

 _After rain, rain : À part si tu veux dire que tu n'as rien sur toi en ce moment même._

True ice never melts : Tu es très maline aujourd'hui…

 _After rain, rain : La ferme. Ta vidéo m'embrouille l'esprit._

True ice never melts : Parce que je suis nu ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu es torse-nu et que tu danses avec un balai._

True ice never melts : Contrairement à l'autre fois, sur la photo, j'ai retrouvé mes réflexes et me suis souvenu comment déboutonner proprement une chemise. Ça te plaît ? Il paraît que je suis très doué en la matière.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, aussi doué que Balai._

True ice never melts : Je ne parlais pas de la danse.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais…_

 _After rain, rain : J'arrive à la fin de la vidéo, ça m'attriste. Je crois que je vais abuser du bouton replay._

True ice never melts : Il y a quelque chose pour toi à la fin — en plus de la danse.

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Oui ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi ?_

 _After rain, rain : M'envoyer cette image lubrique l'autre fois ne t'a pas suffi ?_

True ice never melts : Ça te choque ?

 _After rain, rain : Que tu glisses ta main de manière aussi sensuelle jusqu'à la bosse dans ton boxer (dont le tissu noir dépasse de ton pantalon pour orner ton bas-ventre) ?_

 _After rain, rain : Pas du tout. Je m'en fous._

True ice never melts : J'aime bien quand tu dis que tu t'en fous, après m'avoir détaillé de la tête au pied — ou de la tête au boxer, apparemment.

True ice never melts : Non. Crétin. Je m'en fous. Abruti. Je me casse. Tu m'énerves…

 _After rain, rain : Je suis sérieuse._

 _After rain, rain : Et pourquoi ce sourire sur la vidéo quand tu fais ça ? Ça veut rien dire._

 _After rain, rain : Ça n'a pas de sens._

 _After rain, rain : Ton exhibitionnisme ne veut rien dire._

True ice never melts : Est-ce moi ou… ce que tu dis ne veut rien dire ?

 _After rain, rain : Tais-toi._

True ice never melts : Tu es choquée, cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. C'est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Que je me touche ? Tu avais dit que ça t'était égal si je te montrais ma verge ou pas.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu ne me la montres pas là._

 _After rain, rain : Tu… touches. Comme ça. Sans prévenir._

 _After rain, rain : Pendant un long moment.  
_

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'y attendais pas._

True ice never melts : Et tu es en train de harceler le bouton replay, dis-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Haha.

 _After rain, rain : Chh…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Une saison pleine de désir, d'attraction incontrôlable, de je-te-frustre-et-tu-ne-peux-rien-y-faire. Un tas de cochonneries comme on les aime ! Mais jusqu'à quand tiendront-ils ? Ils ont intérêt à rapidement régler leurs problèmes et tout ce qui fait qu'ils se refusent de céder à leurs envies et d'abandonner définitivement le virtuel. C'est déjà un grand pas, ce _rien_ que Gray a ressenti en présence d'Erza. Mais est-ce suffisant pour tourner toute son attention vers cette jeune femme virtuelle qui refuse de se risquer à mettre fin à leur petite aventure ? Sinon, j'adore parler de mon histoire comme si ce n'était pas moi qui la contrôlait. Je vais très bien dans ma tête.

Merci à **Kimile, kary. net, Dianes, Moshi-sama, Rokushimo, liliroe, jubia fullbuster lockser** et à **Sarah70801** pour vos reviews ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture — oui, toi, lecteur dans l'ombre, je t'adresse ce _merci_. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis en favoris/follows, ça me touche beaucoup.

 **Kimile** , je n'arrive pas du tout à en croire mes yeux. J'ai relu ton pseudo plusieurs fois en étant certaine de le connaître et puis... déclic. Ça fait un bail, depuis She flows ! Visiblement, les deux personnages s'amusent à se frustrer l'un l'autre à coup de provocations aguicheuses. Contente de voir que tu apprécies la tournure des évènements. Merci à toi pour ton passage, merci pour tes compliments, merci d'aimer me lire ! Et merci pour ton commentaire. **Dianes** , tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il était aussi frustrant ce chapitre… Comment ça, je ne suis pas crédible ? En tout cas, contente de voir tant de curiosité et d'enjouement pour la suite ! Je suis très flattée par tes compliments, merci beaucoup à toi. La suite de L'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion est actuellement en cours d'écriture, après des mois et des mois de page blanche. Je préfère prendre de l'avance dessus avant de la reprendre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite a un peu tardé mais j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. **liliroe,** Gray l'exhibitionniste a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler quand il boit, apparemment… Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement l'alcool, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu besoin de boire pour faire ça. Définitivement un pervers, certainement. Juvia peut enfin se rincer l'œil comme elle le veut ! Merci énormément pour ta review. **jubia fullbuster lockser,** disons que c'est indirectement à cause d'Erza, ou plutôt grâce à elle... ? Comme c'est mentionné dans le chapitre seize, il a dû se passer (ou ne pas se passer justement) quelque chose qui créé un déclic chez Gray — et apparemment, son premier réflexe est de s'exhiber. Si c'est pas pratique ça ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review.

Des bises, des bises, des bises et des bises.

À aussi vite que possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

* * *

 **Ombrage**

* * *

 _26 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je m'ennuie.

 _After rain, rain : Travaille._

True ice never melts : Déjà fait.

 _After rain, rain : Regarde un film._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie de regarder, ni si j'ai envie de regarder quoi que ce soit.

 _After rain, rain : Lis un livre._

True ice never melts : Nah.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me faire chier._

True ice never melts : Impossible, tu es addictive.

 _After rain, rain : Dommage pour moi…_

True ice never melts : Que fais-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Je promène Felix._

True ice never melts : Il est aussi fan que toi des cimetières ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis pas fan !_

True ice never melts : Ouais… Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'y vas aussi souvent ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est intéressant._

 _After rain, rain : Et agréable d'être invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf ceux des morts._

True ice never melts : Tu passes ton temps à parler à des inconnus décédés ?

 _After rain, rain : Si je réponds oui, tu me traiteras de cinglée ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Non alors._

True ice never melts : Que leur racontes-tu de bien passionnant ?

 _After rain, rain : Je leur raconte la solitude, et parfois, on l'étreint ensemble._

 _After rain, rain : Je leur offre des fleurs, à ceux qui n'en reçoivent jamais. Toutes les fleurs que je n'ai jamais reçues aussi._

 _After rain, rain : Et quand il pleut, je suis tout aussi pluie et grisaille._

 _After rain, rain : Et quand il fait soleil, le sourire des tombes est tout aussi muet que le mien. Je reste juste là, à observer._

True ice never melts : Les gens ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Je ne comprends pas.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a rien à comprendre._

True ice never melts : Si. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu fais ça.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que j'aime ça ! Bouuuh…_

True ice never melts : Tu ne me fais pas peur. Alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, tu sais ?_

True ice never melts : Je sais.

 _After rain, rain : Ni personne d'autre. Je veux dire… Quelqu'un du même sang et de chair. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire le deuil de l'inconnu invisible. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne le vois pas, mais quelque chose est bien là._

 _After rain, rain : La séparation de rien._

True ice never melts : Alors tu vas au cimetière.

 _After rain, rain : Non. J'y vais parce que la solitude est plus supportable._

True ice never melts : Mais tu n'es plus seule.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu n'y vas jamais, toi ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu cherches à faire un deuil impossible, de mon côté c'est déjà fait.

 _After rain, rain : Et ça te tuerait de déposer des fleurs ?_

True ice never melts : Oui. Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça.

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

 _After rain, rain : Tu es un piètre menteur…_

True ice never melts : On me le dit souvent, mais merci de me le faire remarquer. J'apprécie.

 _After rain, rain : Je t'ai rencontré entre deux tombes. Je t'aurais bien pris la main, guidé vers les lys blancs et présenté à la pluie._

True ice never melts : Tu dis de jolies choses aujourd'hui. Pourquoi les lys blancs ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi pas ?_

True ice never melts : C'était les préférées d'Ur.

 _After rain, rain : Raison de plus, alors._

True ice never melts : Tu étais au cimetière quand on a échangé nos premières lettres ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Tu es une drôle de femme, quand même.

 _After rain, rain : Tu dis ça parce que t'en connais certainement pas des masses, des femmes._

True ice never melts : Peut-être bien.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te pose un problème ?_

True ice never melts : Aucun, Juvia-sama…

 _After rain, rain : Brrr… Froid dans le dos !_

True ice never melts : Malheureusement pour moi, je me rappelle encore de ça.

 _After rain, rain : Ça va ? Pas trop la honte ?_

True ice never melts : Je me remets doucement de cette blessure infligée à moi-même — enfin, c'est plutôt la vodka qui m'a fait ça.

 _After rain, rain : Tssk, c'est pas très cool d'accuser une boisson sans défense._

True ice never melts : C'est plus facile comme ça, et ça me permet de ne pas assumer cette grave erreur. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop perturbé ton statut de soumise.

 _After rain, rain : Haha…_

True ice never melts : Si ?

 _After rain, rain : Ce serait marrant d'échanger les rôles._

True ice never melts : Et dire que je venais de m'habituer à mes super-pouvoirs.

 _After rain, rain : À mon tour !_

 _After rain, rain : True, dis-moi quelque chose de sincère. C'est un ordre !_

True ice never melts : Ça ne te va pas du tout de me donner des ordres. Je te le dis sincèrement.

 _After rain, rain : Ah quel tricheur ! Allez._

True ice never melts : Quel ordre de merde. Tu insinues que je passe mon temps à mentir. Ordre de nana en plus, « quelque chose de sincère ». Vous pensez qu'à ça !

 _After rain, rain : Tu aurais préféré quelque chose de sexuel ?_

True ice never melts : Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'obéis même pas. C'est pourri en fait, de jouer ce rôle avec toi._

True ice never melts : Je vais te répondre.

True ice never melts : Très sincèrement.

True ice never melts : Par exemple… Je me suis longuement branlé en regardant la photo dans ton bain.

 _After rain, rain : Menteur ! Tu avais dit que ce n'était pas suffisant à te faire réagir._

True ice never melts : Eh bien, à choisir entre ça ou rien, j'ai préféré ça.

 _After rain, rain : Pfft… C'était le même soir ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me dis pas quand. Je préfère le mystère. (Ne pas imaginer ! Ne pas imaginer ! Ne pas imaginer !)_

True ice never melts : Imagine.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais rentrer. Au revoir, True._

True ice never melts : C'est ça, fuis.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais m'occuper de Felix._

True ice never melts : Felix, Felix, Felix. Y en a que pour lui.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me retenir, je dois y aller._

True ice never melts : J'aime bien te retenir par le poignet. Et partout, aussi. Mes mains sont partout et nulle part à la fois, mais surtout sur toi.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me faire rire, j'ai l'air encore plus effrayante comme ça à me marrer toute seule._

True ice never melts : Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu ris.

 _After rain, rain : Blah blah…_

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _28 juin._

* * *

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en Dieu ?

 _After rain, rain : Je crois en dieu, je ne sais juste pas lequel._

True ice never melts : Pourtant tu as grandi à l'orphelinat. Je pensais que là-bas, on vous enseignait à croire.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, c'est arrivé. Mais c'est difficile à faire, croire._

 _After rain, rain : De toute façon, c'est sûrement un choix de merde._

True ice never melts : Sûrement ?

 _After rain, rain : Mes décisions ne sont pas très admirables._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu préfères me laisser décider pour toi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu vas encore analyser mon enfance et ma personne pendant des paragraphes ?_

True ice never melts : Non…

 _After rain, rain : J'en sais rien. J'aime te laisser faire, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Seulement moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de fouiner._

True ice never melts : Arrête d'essayer de me rendre jaloux, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'essayais pas, cette fois._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne parle pas à grand monde sur ce site._

True ice never melts : Juste moi, alors.

True ice never melts : Ça ne sert à rien de lever les yeux au ciel.

True ice never melts : C'est ça, fais semblant de m'ignorer.

True ice never melts : Tes décisions ne doivent pas être aussi foireuses que tu sembles le croire. Par exemple, tu as décidé de continuer à me parler, je trouve ça sympa moi.

 _After rain, rain : Ça compte pas._

True ice never melts : Ça compte beaucoup. Tu as aussi décidé de guérir. C'est très admirable, ça.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas pris cette décision toute seule, Gajeel était là._

True ice never melts : Ah.

 _After rain, rain : Moins admirable, du coup ! Désolée de casser ton trip._

True ice never melts : Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pensais à cette drôle de relation que tu entretiens avec ce fameux Gajeel.

 _After rain, rain : Non, je ne suis pas sortie avec._

True ice never melts : Mais tu ne le considères pas assez proche pour être une sorte de famille.

 _After rain, rain : Nah, c'est impossible. On n'est pas comme ça._

True ice never melts : Vous avez une relation sexuelle platonique ?

 _After rain, rain : … Non ! Je le trouve très charmant, dans une certaine mesure._

 _After rain, rain : Il est bien foutu, des cheveux noirs corbeau, des piercings, une peau hâlée._

 _After rain, rain : En vérité, très sexy…_

True ice never melts : Mais c'est ton ami, donc tu couches avec moi à la place parce que tu ne peux avoir l'intouchable.

 _After rain, rain : Haha… C'est vrai que t'es bien foutu._

True ice never melts : Tss.

 _After rain, rain : Je plaisantais à propos de Gajeel. Je ne le regarde pas de cette façon. Gajeel… Eh bien, il connaît la solitude. Elle est différente de la mienne, mais on a su se retrouver quelque part au milieu, dans la pénombre._

True ice never melts : Vous devez être très proches.

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Rien à voir avec une rencontre entre deux tombes.

 _After rain, rain : Rien à voir._

True ice never melts : Je crois que je ne sais pas comment définir notre relation, et je n'y tiens pas à vrai dire.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas non plus. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas en voir la fin._

True ice never melts : Et tu prendrais ce risque si on se revoyait en vrai.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'en suis pas convaincue car j'ai peur. Je le suis, parce qu'on a déjà essayé._

True ice never melts : C'est regrettable.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai._

 _After rain, rain : Si tu ne penses plus à Erza, à qui penses-tu maintenant ?_

True ice never melts : Quand je me branle ? À toi, évidemment.

 _After rain, rain : Ha ha… Non, pas quand tu te masturbes._

True ice never melts : Toujours la même réponse.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Je trouve ça plutôt normal, en fait. On se parle beaucoup. Tu es présente sans l'être.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne lui as plus reparlé depuis ?_

True ice never melts : Si. Nous sommes restés amis. Pour de vrai cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? La dernière fois, tu avais dit la même chose. Et ensuite, tu as disparu, et tu lui as fait l'amour, et j'ai écrit et écrit et écrit des mails que tu as lus même si je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire._

True ice never melts : L'amour… C'est vite dit ça. C'était une habitude, une tentative. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu tes mails.

 _After rain, rain : L'emmener à l'avant-première de ton nouveau film est aussi une tentative ?_

True ice never melts : Non. C'était prévu depuis très longtemps ça, c'est compliqué de changer à la dernière minute, et elle reste mon amie. Je me vois mal changer les plans maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Une autre habitude._

True ice never melts : La dernière fois que j'ai vu Erza, j'ai regardé ses yeux. Elle a de très jolis yeux, Erza, tu sais ? Cette fois-ci, tout ce que j'ai pu y trouver, ce sont ses excuses au bord des cils, et au fond de ses prunelles, simplement de la joie. Elle était contente de me voir, mais surtout, elle était heureuse de ne plus me voir comme elle me voyait, avant.

 _After rain, rain : Ça a dû te faire un choc !_

True ice never melts : Un peu, mais pas pour cette raison. Ce qui m'a choqué, c'est plutôt le fait que je me suis détourné de son regard pour le fixer ailleurs.

 _After rain, rain : Forcément, ses gros seins…_

True ice never melts : J'ai regardé ses cheveux. Je me suis dit que ça allait me manquer, de ne plus voir du bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Elle a les cheveux roux hein. Fatigue visuelle ?_

True ice never melts : Et tu as les cheveux bleus.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, tu parlais de moi. Attends, je relis._

 _After rain, rain : Oh._

 _After rain, rain : Ça veut dire que je suis devenue la femme de ta vie ?_

True ice never melts : T'emballe pas, on ne passe pas du statut plan cul à celui de femme de ma vie.

 _After rain, rain : Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te charriais c'est tout. On sait maintenant ce qu'il se passe avec les femmes de ta vie, c'est pas très beau à voir. Je vais me contenter de mon petit statut._

True ice never melts : Tu n'es plus vraiment un plan cul, vu l'état actuel des choses.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis un plan rien du tout._

True ice never melts : Faux. Pas un rien non.

 _After rain, rain : Un demi-tout ?_

True ice never melts : Chimérique.

 **.**

* * *

 _1er juillet._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Grrrraaaay._

 _After rain, rain : Les cheveux de Gray._

 _After rain, rain : Les yeux de Gray._

 _After rain, rain : La peau de Gray._

 _After rain, rain : Putain, les muscles de Gray._

 _After rain, rain : Et le sourire de Gray._

 _After rain, rain : Le sexe de Gray…_

 _After rain, rain : Tu vois, moi je n'ai absolument rien contre les S._

 _After rain, rain : Seulement un truc contre les S dans un certain mot._

 _After rain, rain : Roue._

True ice never melts : Tu as bu sans moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Je fais beaucoup de choses sans toi._

True ice never melts : Quoi donc, à part fantasmer sur mon corps ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne fantasme pas, je regarde._

 _After rain, rain : Je l'ai toujours pas effacée, ta photo. Sache-le._

True ice never melts : C'est dingue quand même.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je la veux._

True ice never melts : Tout ce désir entre nous, et pourtant non-désir d'être ensemble.

 _After rain, rain : On l'a fait, t'as déjà oublié ? On s'est vus, on s'est touchés, on s'est emboîtés et ensuite, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé._

True ice never melts : Ah… Que s'est-il passé ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

 _After rain, rain : Tout a changé. Prise de tête. Frôlement de la fin. Espoir, désespoir, déception. Gros seins. Roue. Femme de ta vie. Absence. Solitude, solitude, solitude. Solitude._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas mon but, Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais. Je m'en fous._

True ice never melts : Mais c'est fini maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Me parle pas de fin._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'en parle pas.

 _After rain, rain : Roue ne te fait plus bander ?_

True ice never melts : De ce côté-là, une autre couleur s'en charge et se débrouille même très bien.

 _After rain, rain : Va te faire foutre._

True ice never melts : Elle s'appelle Bleue. Lis entre les lignes…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas à combien de couleurs je dois m'attendre avec toi._

True ice never melts : Il n'y en a qu'une, actuellement. Elle s'étale sur toute la surface et déborde même un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Dis que je suis obèse tant qu'à faire._

True ice never melts : Pas la peine de te dissimuler derrière tes sarcasmes.

 _After rain, rain : Roue est partie, mais tant que la roue de secours est là, tout va bien._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as rien d'une roue.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, plus bouée de sauvetage quoi._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que t'as l'air tout le temps humide quand tu me parles.

 _After rain, rain : Je vais te buter._

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : M'en fous. Tais-toi un peu, je suis occupée._

True ice never melts : À regarder ma verge ?

 _After rain, rain : Exactement. Des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface ; qui s'enfoncent de nouveau._

True ice never melts : Tu essaies de te remémorer la sensation de l'avoir en toi ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas besoin d'essayer. C'est comme si t'étais encore là. Super mémoire, tu te souviens ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ridicule.

 _After rain, rain : Va chier._

True ice never melts : Si tu veux baiser, dis-le tout de suite ; tu me passes ta localisation et j'arrive tout de suite.

 _After rain, rain : Justement, je ne veux pas. Reste là où t'es, par pitié. Pitié, pitié, pitié…_

True ice never melts : Ouch.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas parce que j'ai bu un peu qu'il faut essayer d'en profiter._

True ice never melts : Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi. J'essaie de m'adapter à la situation.

 _After rain, rain : Quand tu danses, t'as les mains très baladeuses. Tu me toucherais pareil si l'on dansait ensemble ?_

True ice never melts : Je t'ai touchée sans avoir à danser.

 _After rain, rain : J'aimerais danser…_

True ice never melts : C'est bizarre. La dernière fois que tu m'avais écrit après avoir bu, c'était dans un mail. Tu avais laissé échapper pas mal d'informations. C'est quand que tu refais ça ?

 _After rain, rain : Quand t'es bourré, tu me brûles avec ton corps, alors tais-toi !_

True ice never melts : Je n'étais pas bourré quand on a couché ensemble.

 _After rain, rain : Tu l'étais quand tu m'as envoyé cette photo. Cette photo, cette photo, cette photo…_

True ice never melts : Un point pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait te traumatiser au point de te « brûler ».

 _After rain, rain : Tu es un imbécile._

True ice never melts : D'accord, brûler dans _ce_ sens-là. C'est noté.

True ice never melts : La glace brûle-t-elle ?

 _After rain, rain : Elle me picote la peau._

 _After rain, rain : Elle me tord le ventre._

 _After rain, rain : Comme la fin de ta danse._

 _After rain, rain : Tu danses tellement mal…_

True ice never melts : Merci.

True ice never melts : Que cherches-tu, After ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne cherche rien ! Même si je voulais, je ne saurais pas quoi chercher, ni où. Je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé, de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Quoi donc ?

 _After rain, rain : J'sais pas._

True ice never melts : Rah ! Tu me frustres, bon sang.

 _After rain, rain : Haha…_

True ice never melts : Stop. Tu m'allumeras plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire là.

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux pas t'casser, y pleut._

True ice never melts : Figure-toi que non. Donc.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux. J'sais qu' tu s'ras jolie quand même. Mais quand même tu s'ras partie…

Juvia-sama ! Ça me plaît bien ça — en vérité, peut-être un peu trop. J'aime bien quand ils échangent les rôles, même si y en a un qui trouve du mal à abandonner ses super-pouvoirs. Il y a une phrase dans ce chapitre dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Et parce que je n'ai rien à dire, je vais vous parler de ce que j'écoute en ce moment : M83 - Un nouveau soleil. C'est sympa, et le titre est cute et m'inspire beaucoup de choses. Ça me fait me sentir en vie et me donne envie d'écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit. J'ai écrit ce chapitre plus haut, et un ou deux autres chapitres plus bas (dans le futur). Il me reste à les corriger, donc le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement. Et puis j'ai aussi écrit et narré, dans le chapitre en cours d'écriture de L'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion. J'ai narré ! C'est bizarre. Je pensais ne plus en être capable, mais je me suis trompée. Page Blanche est perfide, elle me pétrifie et me fait croire des choses pas très sympas ; du genre tu ne peux pas écrire et tu ne le feras plus jamais même si tu essaies fort. Alors j'ai essayé encore plus fort et j'ai écrit des tas de mots jusqu'à laisser l'inspiration me consoler.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

Merci à **Dianes, 095fany, Rokushimo, kary. net, Cooks, liliroe** et à **jubia fullbuster lockser** pour vos reviews. **Merci** à tout le monde d'être encore là à me lire ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris/follows.

 **Dianes,** voilà voilà, le chapitre que tu as tant stalké ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes à ce point mes écrits, il n'y a rien qui puisse autant me flatter que d'apprendre qu'une lectrice relit mes histoires ! Contente aussi de voir que tu as su te connecter. Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta relecture et tes reviews ! **095fany,** ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! En effet, ce fameux _rien_ ressenti face à Erza, c'est du tout bon qui promet plein de jolies choses. Ou pas ? Huhu… J'aime beaucoup les jolies choses en ce moment. Le chapitre ci-dessus répond-t-il — partiellement — à ta question concernant les ordres ? Il y a encore des chapitres à venir, aussi. Qui sait ce qu'il s'y passera ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **Cooks,** et que dire à part : merci, merci, merci, merci ! Merci à toi pour tes encouragements et merci pour ta review. **liliroe,** ce jeu durera certainement encore un petit moment parce que ça m'amuse. Bahaha ! Ahem. Sinon, oui, ça durera jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, et oui je suis diabolique et j'aime ça. Je ne pensais pas que la fin était aussi frustrante ! Je m'en frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! **jubia fullbuster lockser,** oh oui, du cochon ! J'aime beaucoup les jolies choses, mais j'aime aussi les jolies choses très cochonnes. Euh… Ouais — ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Sinon, l'imagination ça se travaille, selon moi, et même s'il arrive que certaines me tombent dessus miraculeusement (alléluia !), il me faut quand même en chercher d'autres pendant un moment jusqu'à en trouver une qui me plaît. Ou alors je suis juste une grosse perverse. Au choix ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton commentaire !

Je vous fais à tous et à toutes des bises.

À la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

* * *

 **Un brin de blanc, un soupçon de rose et à l'infini le bleu cendré ; plein de gris et de cendres**

* * *

 _7 juillet._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Devrais-je l'envoyer par la poste ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu parles de ta culotte noire, je ne te retiens pas de le faire.

 _After rain, rain : Ton stupide vinyle à la con._

True ice never melts : C'est comme ça que tu parles des cadeaux qu'on te fait ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, je suis vulgaire et ingrate de surcroît._

True ice never melts : Je devrais te punir.

 _After rain, rain : Garde tes mains pour toi !_

True ice never melts : Étrange que tu aies directement pensé à ça. Je ne vais pas te fesser, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _After rain, rain : Décevant._

True ice never melts : Tordue…

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux, encore moins des vinyles._

True ice never melts : Ne me le rends pas.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ? Je croyais que t'y tenais à ton jouet, moi ! Ça m'a travaillée pendant tout ce temps, et encore plus maintenant qu'on ne va plus se revoir. Je sais où tu habites._

True ice never melts : Alors viens me le rendre en personne.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Lâche.

 _After rain, rain : Terre à terre, nuance._

True ice never melts : Garde-le, je n'en veux plus. Garde tout.

 _After rain, rain : Lunatisme quand tu nous tiens…_

 _After rain, rain : Tout. Le vinyle, le parapluie aimanté, la coque de téléphone ?_

True ice never melts : Oui. Tiens, j'avais presque oublié qu'on avait la même coque.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas oublié moi._

True ice never melts : J'ai mangé une glace dernièrement avec Lucy et Allen — enfin, vu son âge, surtout avec sa mère.

 _After rain, rain : Bleue à la vanille ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Chocolat.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux pour toi… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

True ice never melts : Pour rien. Ça m'a rappelé Camden.

 _After rain, rain : Ça t'a rappelé notre première rencontre._

True ice never melts : Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire par Camden…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas pourquoi on en reparle._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas non plus. Je suppose que c'est la nostalgie qui s'exprime — ou du moins tente de le faire. J'ai encore un arrière-goût de cet instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, et où tu as relevé les yeux pour me chercher, avant de me trouver.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me reparle pas de mes rougeurs._

True ice never melts : Donc je n'avais pas halluciné.

 _After rain, rain : Hm…_

 _After rain, rain : Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. C'est juste arrivé comme ça._

True ice never melts : Habituellement, ce n'est pas censé être quelque chose que l'on contrôle.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu étais juste là et ton regard sur moi et_

 _After rain, rain : Tout._

True ice never melts : Je n'avais pas prévu de t'intimider.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne m'intimides pas. C'était juste la surprise, et le froid._

True ice never melts : Tu parles du vent, ou de moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Joker._

True ice never melts : Tss. Réponse de merde. Je prends tout de même.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux, je n'en ai pas d'autre, et je dois partir de toute façon._

True ice never melts : Au revoir, After.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, au revoir._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _9 juillet._

* * *

True ice never melts : J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir t'emmener à l'avant-première.

 _After rain, rain : Non._

 _After rain, rain : C'est quand, déjà ?_

True ice never melts : Dans trois mois — plus ou moins.

 _After rain, rain : Ah, oui. Fin août._

True ice never melts : Tu es bien renseignée.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi veux-tu m'y emmener ? On avait dit qu'on ne voulait pas, et qu'on ne le ferait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux._

 _After rain, rain : D'ailleurs, c'est toujours d'actualité. Arrête de vouloir !_

True ice never melts : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, arrêter.

True ice never melts : J'apprécie ta compagnie. Tu trouverais des trucs intéressants à dire, et tu n'hésiterais pas à critiquer ouvertement mon travail s'il ne te plaisait pas. On n'est pas obligés de baiser à chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu sais ?

 _After rain, rain : Ah bon ?_

True ice never melts : Eh oui, les relations platoniques existent dans ce bas monde.

 _After rain, rain : Ah d'accord, je n'étais pas du tout au courant._

True ice never melts : C'est pourtant ce qu'on a fait, lors de notre deuxième rencontre. On a seulement eu une conversation.

 _After rain, rain : Erza était là pour nous surveiller. Ça ne compte pas du tout._

True ice never melts : Tu sais bien que si, ça a compté. Et on a seulement discuté, cette fois-là.

 _After rain, rain : Et la première ?_

 _After rain, rain : C'était super platonique quand t'as posé ta bouche sur ma peau._

True ice never melts : Bien sûr.

 _After rain, rain : Et quand tes mains ont agrippé mes fesses et mes hanches ?_

True ice never melts : Toujours.

 _After rain, rain : Pas d'accord. Pas du tout d'accord. Range tes faux airs de loup._

True ice never melts : J'aurais essayé.

 _After rain, rain : Justement, n'essaie même pas. Tu sais très bien que me contenter de t'accompagner ne te suffira pas._

 _After rain, rain : À tous les coups, on va encore finir dans un lit ou à l'arrière de la salle de cinéma, bien plongés dans la pénombre. (Si ce n'est pas dans les toilettes, encore une fois.)_

True ice never melts : Bon sang, tu ne penses qu'à ça.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Peux-tu m'en vouloir ? Tu n'as qu'à ne pas être aussi…_

True ice never melts : Aussi ?

 _After rain, rain : Bandant._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot pour exprimer ça !_

True ice never melts : Tu es surtout en manque.

 _After rain, rain : Je le suis._

True ice never melts : Je commence à l'être aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu emmènes Erza dans la pénombre du cinéma._

True ice never melts : Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui j'aimerais présenter cette pénombre-là.

 _After rain, rain : Erza n'est pas une exhibitionniste, elle ?_

True ice never melts : Pas spécialement, non.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a que moi que tu essaies de corrompre._

True ice never melts : Non, mais t'as l'air de bien aimer ça, alors pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin ?

 _After rain, rain : Non ?_

True ice never melts : Non, je n'essaie pas de te corrompre. Mets ta jalousie au placard.

 _After rain, rain : En tout cas, ton manque n'est pas comparable au mien._

True ice never melts : Et ça se voit.

True ice never melts : « Viens avec moi à l'avant-première », c'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir formuler.

 _After rain, rain : « Allons baiser au cinéma », c'est ce que tu aimerais sous-entendre._

True ice never melts : « Je serai tout sauf doux et il faudra contrôler le volume de tes cris », c'est ce que j'aimerais ajouter après ça.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Ça suffit._

True ice never melts : Hey, reste. Va pas te bourrer la gueule. Tu risques d'être encore plus chaude après ça, et là ce sera insupportable — pour nous deux.

 _After rain, rain : Ne t'amuse pas non plus à me rappeler cet épisode. C'était… un moment de faiblesse._

True ice never melts : Tricheuse. C'était ma réponse, ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est plus facile, comme ça. Le vin était bon, et ce qui est venu juste après l'était encore plus. Mais je préfère mettre ça dans un coin de ma mémoire._

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui es venue juste après ?

 _After rain, rain : Oh, ferme-la._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _16 juillet._

* * *

True ice never melts : C'est pas sympa de me laisser en plan lorsque j'essaie simplement de m'informer.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai fait ça ?_

True ice never melts : Tu as disparu toute la semaine.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

True ice never melts : Le déni total… Je n'insiste pas.

 _After rain, rain : Merci bien._

True ice never melts : Que fais-tu d'intéressant ?

 _After rain, rain : Je cuisine._

True ice never melts : Encore de la haute gastronomie ?

 _After rain, rain : Toujours. C'est froid, cette fois-ci._

True ice never melts : Je parie que c'est de la soupe pour ta grand-mère.

 _After rain, rain : Raté._

 _After rain, rain : Je réalise un gâteau glacé._

True ice never melts : Pour moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Doublement raté. Redescends sur terre, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril._

True ice never melts : Dommage. De toute façon, il est sûrement bleu à la vanille.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, il est bleu…_

True ice never melts : Bien ce que je dis. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ; tu adores ça.

 _After rain, rain : Me souvenir de Camden ?_

True ice never melts : Haha… Non, le bleu à la vanille.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Casse-toi, je suis concentrée._

True ice never melts : Oui, madame.

 _After rain, rain : Le colorant alimentaire laisse une trace bleuâtre sur la langue. Je ne sais pas si je devrais utiliser cette marque-là._

True ice never melts : Tu as la langue toute bleue ?

 _After rain, rain : Non, c'est pas ça._

True ice never melts : Tu as kidnappé un cobaye pour tester sur lui ou… ? Connaissant tes manières de stalkeuse, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de découvrir un côté psychopathe chez toi.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai testé sur moi-même, et je voulais dire que ce n'est pas toute la langue qui est devenue bleue, juste une partie. Et puis ta gueule._

 _After rain, rain : Je te tire la langue !_

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé une image.]**

 **[Image acceptée.]**

True ice never melts : Wow. Pas la peine de la tirer pour de vrai. Les mots ne te suffisent plus ?

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ? Tu me trouves soudainement trop bleue à ton goût ?_

True ice never melts : Disons que cette image m'a l'air particulièrement érotique, pour une simple langue tirée. Et là, je suis à bout, tu vois ?

 _After rain, rain : À bout de quoi ?_

True ice never melts : À bout de ma patience et de ma frustration. M'envoyer une photo de toi, avec cette langue joliment colorée d'un bleu qui disparaît dans ta gorge et ce regard tout aussi froid qui fuit l'objectif, fuit le mien…

True ice never melts : Comme je disais, je suis à bout.

 _After rain, rain : Je te tire seulement la langue, calme ton érection._

True ice never melts : Tu vois, je ne bande même pas ! À force, j'en deviens impuissant. Face à tout ça, tout toi.

 _After rain, rain : Désolée ?_

True ice never melts : Ne le sois pas. Tu ne l'es même pas.

 _After rain, rain : Si, d'une certaine manière. C'est pas parce que tu penses jamais tes « désolé » que c'est le cas pour tout le monde._

True ice never melts : Ça m'arrive de les penser. Pas toujours, mais ça arrive.

 _After rain, rain : Voilà._

True ice never melts : Tu as de la vanille sur le coin des lèvres.

 _After rain, rain : Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis rendue compte après coup. Déjà léchée._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : Oups._

True ice never melts : D'accord, tu fais vraiment exprès.

 _After rain, rain : Pas toujours. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, cette fois._

 _After rain, rain : Enfin, je parle de la photo._

True ice never melts : Je crois qu'on devrait baiser.

 _After rain, rain : Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

True ice never melts : Non, tu es juste-là.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai un gâteau à finir. Je te laisse à tes divagations et plans foireux._

True ice never melts : Allez, tu adores mes plans foireux !

 _After rain, rain : Ils ne portent pas ce nom pour rien, True._

True ice never melts : Tu as raison. Je craque, c'est tout. Je suis un homme, c'est tout.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai la langue bleue, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Je la vois parfaitement, ta langue tendue de manière aussi lascive.

 _After rain, rain : Tu es aveuglé par le désir. C'est juste une langue._

True ice never melts : Prends-moi pour un con. Je sais parfaitement ce que je vois. Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas l'objectif ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que le regarder m'implique de manière plus personnelle dans la photo._

True ice never melts : Pourtant, c'est bien toi sur l'image. Ce regard sur le côté, au loin, me pousse uniquement à vouloir en savoir davantage — que fixais-tu ? L'effet recherché est raté. Ton expression est tellement froide. Tu sais quel effet le froid a sur moi.

 _After rain, rain : Je regardais la pluie à travers la fenêtre._

True ice never melts : Il ne pleut pas.

 _After rain, rain : La pluie est partout autour de moi._

True ice never melts : Tu es folle.

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux parler. Je regardais vraiment la fenêtre, et je me demandais où était passée ma pluie._

True ice never melts : Ah, c'est ta propriété maintenant. Je suppose que dorénavant tu te sens moins pluie. Tu as l'air différente, sur cette photo. Différente de la photo sous la neige.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai l'air comment ?_

True ice never melts : Bandante.

 _After rain, rain : Tais-toi. J'ai l'air comment ?_

True ice never melts : Moins déprimante.

 _After rain, rain : Quel tact._

True ice never melts : Ça devient vraiment insupportable. Par pitié, ne m'allume plus si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne, là tout de suite.

 _After rain, rain : Hey ! Comme si c'était uniquement de ma faute. C'est toi qui as commencé, avec ta stupide photo. Sans parler de ta vidéo !_

True ice never melts : Je n'avais pas prévu la photo, et c'est toi qui voulais la vidéo.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'avais pas prévu de prendre ta queue dans ta main et de prendre la photo au moment exacte où tu allais venir ?_

True ice never melts : Bah non.

 _After rain, rain : Et la fin de la vidéo ?_

True ice never melts : D'accord. Je plaide coupable pour cette fois-là.

 _After rain, rain : De toute façon, je ne regrette pas. Ça a l'air de te faire de l'effet._

True ice never melts : Faut dire que je suis en manque et le plan cul n'a pas suffi à assouvir ma soif, faut bien que je m'abreuve quelque part.

 _After rain, rain : C'est moi qui ai soif._

True ice never melts : Pitié.

True ice never melts : En tout cas, tu sembles heureuse de faire ton gâteau bleu à la vanille.

 _After rain, rain : Ça m'amuse. (Comme ton changement brusque de conversation.)_

True ice never melts : Pas la peine de te demander pourquoi.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, tu sais déjà._

True ice never melts : Je sais, Juvia.

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ndla :** Je pense bien qu'After aime beaucoup se remémorer leur première rencontre… Frustration ! Je sais, j'avais dit « à la semaine prochaine », mais comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Je suis trop heureuse — même au réveil — alors c'est la fête pour tout le monde ! Je vous envoie des ondes positives pleines de joie et de bonne humeur !

Merci à **Rokushimo, kary. net, 095fany, jubia fullbuster lockser, Moshi-sama, Cooks** et à **liliroe** pour vos reviews. Merci à vous tous pour tout, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Je vous embrasse.

 **095fany** , haha ! Ce que tu dis à propos de Juvia me fait bien rire. En effet, Gray a plein de raisons d'être jaloux. Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est très bizarre quand les rôles s'inversent, mais il fallait bien qu'elle tente sa chance. Ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! **jubia fullbuster lockser** , que Gray débarque chez Juvia à l'improviste… Peut-être bien que ça pourrait réellement se passer ! Qui sait ? Je pense que s'il le fait, Juvia n'aura plus d'autre choix que de faire avec. Ou pas. Peut-être bien que c'est ce qui mettra fin à l'histoire… Ou pas ! J'arrête de t'embrouiller — et m'embrouiller. Huhu. Merci pour ta review ! **Cooks,** ton vœu s'est réalisé et le destin a voulu que mon anniversaire tombe plus tôt que la semaine prochaine. C'est un complot ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir — selon mes petits plans perfides — mais c'est pas drôle (pour moi) si je te dis combien y en a. Pour répondre à ta question, Gray sortait avec Erza avant qu'il ne s'inscrive sur le salon de chat. Après sa rupture avec Erza, il s'est « consolé » en enchaînant des petites aventures, s'est inscrit sur le site à cause de Lucy, a rencontré un peu plus tard Juvia. Donc, techniquement non il ne sortait pas avec elle au moment où il a connu Juvia. Une hasardeuse rencontre pourrait en effet être _drôle_ à voir, je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai prévu pour eux. Merci pour ta review !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais il est encore en mode brouillon.

Des bises à tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine normalement, ou à aussi tôt que possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

* * *

 **Page blanche**

* * *

 _22 juillet._

* * *

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

True ice never melts : Quelle agréable façon de commencer la journée.

 _After rain, rain : Je savais que tu allais apprécier._

True ice never melts : Tu chantes tellement faux. C'est affreux.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ta vengeance ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais mal pris la critique de ta danse.  
_

True ice never melts : Non, c'est une vérité. Je ne l'ai pas mal prise, je sais bien que tu l'as trouvée particulièrement sensuelle pour reprendre tes mots — sans vouloir dire « bandante ».

 _After rain, rain : Tu as vraiment un problème d'égo. Les psy sont là pour régler ce genre de choses…_

True ice never melts : Les profs de chant sont là pour… Nah. Je n'ai rien dit. Ton cas est irrécupérable.

 _After rain, rain : Désolée de ne pas avoir la même voix qu'Elena Tonra_.

True ice never melts : Ce ne serait pas la chanteuse de Daughter ?

 _After rain, rain : Si. Je pensais que tu avais reconnu la chanson._

True ice never melts : Jamais entendue, non.

 _After rain, rain : À vrai dire, c'est une chanson d'Elena. Blue and Grey._

True ice never melts : Wow. Aurais-tu décidé d'inverser les rôles et de me séduire ? Parce que je t'interdis de me piquer mon job.

True ice never melts : Déjà que tu poses bien plus de questions que d'habitude.

 _After rain, rain : Tu dis ça parce que je suis allée chercher un jeu de mots par rapport à nous ? Que dis-je… Ce n'est même pas un jeu de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une chanson triste, voire déprimante._

True ice never melts : J'en lève un sourcil.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas un hasard, ce choix. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je cherche à te séduire._

 _After rain, rain :_ _J'aurais utilisé autre chose que ma voix_ _. Comme tu l'entends, ce n'est pas la plus agréable des voix._

True ice never melts : Ta voix, c'est toi. J'ai dit que c'était agréable. Pas la peine d'essayer de me le faire répéter.

 _After rain, rain : Ah._

True ice never melts : Autre chose que ta voix… Ce n'est pas ce que tu as déjà fait ? Les vidéos, les danses, les photos, la webcam…

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te séduis pas._

True ice never melts : Ah non ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te séduis pas !_

 _After rain, rain : Seigneur…_

True ice never melts : C'est aussi révoltant que ça pour mériter une telle réaction ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

 _After rain, rain : Non ? J'en sais rien._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

 _After rain, rain : Tu en as l'impression ?_

True ice never melts : Tu m'allumes souvent…

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas de la séduction._

True ice never melts : C'est là que tu me traites de con et tous ces trucs super séduisants qui vont avec ?

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de tirer sur mes nattes._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien en entendre davantage.

 _After rain, rain : De la musique ou des insultes ?_

True ice never melts : Ce que tu veux.

 **[After rain, rain a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

True ice never melts : Tss… Je me doutais que ton choix allait se porter sur la deuxième option.

 _After rain, rain : C'était une erreur de me laisser choisir. Faux pas._

True ice never melts : D'une certaine manière, c'est quand même sexy quand tu me traites de con. J'aime bien ta franchise et ce ton direct et légèrement nerveux. Très brutal, le « Espèce de con. » T'as la voix qui tremble légèrement quand tu arrives à « Tu m'énerves. »

 _After rain, rain : Tu vas vraiment analyser ma voix ?_

True ice never melts : C'est déjà fait. En tout cas, merci pour ces enregistrements gratuits.

 _After rain, rain : Qui a dit que c'était gratuit ?_

True ice never melts : C'est un peu trop tard maintenant pour marchander.

 _After rain, rain : Certes, mais j'ai un argument valable._

True ice never melts : Lequel ?

 _After rain, rain : Je veux un enregistrement (si ce n'est plusieurs) en retour._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas un argument.

 _After rain, rain : Des ordres._

True ice never melts : Tu veux que j'enregistre les ordres que je te donne ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. C'est mon argument._

True ice never melts : En quoi en est-ce un ? Rien ne m'oblige à le faire.

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr que si, ton envie. Tu meurs d'envie de le faire._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant…

 _After rain, rain : Voilà._

True ice never melts : Tu vas au travail ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui. Ne me les envoie pas là-bas._

True ice never melts : Tu me donnes des idées.

 _After rain, rain : Gray !_

True ice never melts : Tiens ! Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui manquait dans ton enregistrement vocal.

 _After rain, rain : Ton nom ?_

True ice never melts : J'aurais bien voulu entendre encore une fois ta jolie voix m'appeler Gray.

 _After rain, rain : Gray ou Gray-sama ? (Je croyais qu'elle était affreuse, ma voix…)_

True ice never melts : Ce que tu veux. (J'ai menti.)

[ **After rain, rain a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

True ice never melts : Parfait.

 _After rain, rain : Ça en fait, des enregistrements !_

True ice never melts : Ne t'inquiète pas, je récompenserai tes efforts pour me séduire.

 _After rain, rain : Haha. Comme si j'avais besoin d'essayer._

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Bonsoir la page blanche.

 _After rain, rain : Du mal à écrire, monsieur le scénariste ?_

True ice never melts : J'essaie, mais j'arrive à rien.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu viens m'emmerder._

True ice never melts : Ah bon ? Ça t'emmerde là ? Je pensais qu'au contraire, tu n'attendais que ça. Du moins, c'est l'air que tu donnes.

 _After rain, rain : Continue de t'en convaincre._

 _After rain, rain : Tu écris déjà autre chose ? Je croyais qu'avec ton nouveau film, tu allais avoir droit à des vacances._

True ice never melts : Eh oui. Eh non.

 _After rain, rain : De toute façon, tu as déjà eu droit à des vacances.  
_

True ice never melts : Je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire.

 _After rain, rain : Il est tard. Réessaie demain._

True ice never melts : Ouais… À part qu'on sera demain dans neuf minutes.

 _After rain, rain : Demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je ne peux rien pour toi, à part si mes mots t'inspirent._

True ice never melts : Peut-être bien. Qui sait ?

* * *

 _23 juillet._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Des mots… Hm. Des mots, des mots. Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?_

True ice never melts : C'est confidentiel.

 _After rain, rain : Hum._

True ice never melts : Une histoire à propos de sentiments.

 _After rain, rain : Comment voulez-vous écrire ça, Monsieur Glace ?_

True ice never melts : Exactement. Une scène de sexe, je pourrais gérer. Il y en aura sûrement une. Mais le reste…

 _After rain, rain : Tu écris un porno ?_

True ice never melts : Si tu associes les sentiments à de la pornographie, alors oui.

 _After rain, rain : Nah. Tu en as déjà écrit un ?_

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Ça donnerait certainement quelque chose comme « Ils se rencontrèrent dans des toilettes… Zoom caméra. Elle était fiévreuse comme la lave et il était dur comme une roche… Dézoom caméra. Ah… Silver ! Vous êtes là ! Et si vous me preniez contre cette cuvette dégueulasse ? »_

True ice never melts : Silver est le nom de mon père. Ça, c'est dégueulasse.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?_ _« Je vous en prie, je m'assieds d'abord, installez-vous donc sur ma verge. Zoom caméra. Zoom caméra. Gros zoom caméra. »_

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _After rain, rain : Je t'inspire. « Elle posa son fessier sur la bosse visible et gigota dessus, mal à l'aise. Elle était en feu, humide et dégoulinante d'envie. Musique niaise et ridicule. Mais autre chose intéressait Silver. Il dézippa sa braguette. Bruit de braguette ouverte.»_

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : « Elle comprit tout de suite, se releva prestement. Silver en fit de même, l'engin à l'air. Elle s'agenouilla par terre, les lèvres brillantes. Zoom caméra x5. »_

True ice never melts : Et Silver prit son plaisir dans sa bouche ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu vois que ça t'inspire._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas le sujet…

 _After rain, rain : « Silver prit son plaisir dans sa bouche, et elle prit son plaisir les lèvres écartées et humides. Fin de la musique à la con sans aucune raison. Debout dans les toilettes, face à face, la respiration haletante, elle le regarde, il la regarde. »_

True ice never melts : Elle rougit, brûlante et elle pose sa main sur sa queue. Curieuse et affamée.

 _After rain, rain : Il toucha ses cheveux sans douceur et empoigna une touffe qu'il tira en arrière._

True ice never melts : Ah, c'est au passé maintenant. Tu devrais mettre ailleurs le « sans douceur » car les cheveux étaient doux, eux. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

 _After rain, rain : Et il sourit, narquois et fier de lui. Il poussa son sexe dans sa bouche. Zoom caméra. Elle s'étouffa un peu mais n'osa affronter son regard._

True ice never melts : Il aurait aimé qu'elle le regarde. Ce scénario prend une mauvaise et surtout fausse tournure.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

True ice never melts : C'est ça. Je reprends depuis le début. Oublions les conneries.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. On cherche à l'aider, et il arrive encore à se plaindre. Réaction de merde !_

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Vas-y, éblouis-moi avec tes envolées lyriques._

True ice never melts : Ils se rencontrèrent dans un café.

 _After rain, rain : Ah bah oui… C'est tout de suite mieux._

True ice never melts : Silence.

True ice never melts : Pas de musique. Rien. Échange de regards. Des mots soufflés du bout des lèvres. Ils ne se touchent pas, se parlent à peine. Elle s'éclipse, il fixe longuement la table vide et a envie de fumer. Il grimace, puis se lève. Changement de scène. Ils sont dans tes fameuses toilettes.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle perte de temps ! Tout ça pour revenir à mon super scénario._

True ice never melts : Après vérification, il se glisse discrètement dans les toilettes pour femmes. Il la voit debout devant un des lavabos. Elle se lave les mains puis rafraîchit son visage avec de l'eau. Elle relève la tête et se regarde dans le miroir, sauf que son regard tombe dans les yeux de Silver — _damn you_. Ils se fixent un moment comme ça. Il fait un pas en avant, les yeux de Julia lui crient de rester là où il est. Il détourne le regard et le pose sur son corps.

 _After rain, rain : Elle ne se demande pas ce qu'il fait là, mais elle lui en veut déjà. Elle le veut déjà. Une envie incontrôlable qu'elle n'a su faire taire. Il n'y a qu'eux deux, et l'urgence se fait sentir._

True ice never melts : Il la regarde dans le miroir. Elle l'observe aussi, les joues pâles et les yeux sombres. Aucune question, aucune parole. Seulement les regards, et les gestes. Ses prunelles bleues descendent sur le reflet, et il la laisse faire.

 _After rain, rain : Julia ferme les yeux longuement, puis sent Silver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils se frôlent, se tentent. S'essaient à tout ça, cette chose nouvelle pour eux. Différente.  
_

True ice never melts : Julia a les mains baladeuses et frôle l'érection de Silver à travers son pantalon.

 _After rain, rain : Julia rouvre les yeux et ne détourne plus son attention du miroir. Elle voit Silver fermer les yeux à son tour, déjà vaincu avant même d'avoir essayé de lutter. Elle décide d'en profiter une première et dernière fois. Des souvenirs lointains harcèlent sa mémoire. Elle a envie. Il a envie._

True ice never melts : D'un commun accord, ils s'attirent l'un l'autre jusqu'à s'enfermer dans une cabine. Silver ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais Julia n'a envie de rien dire. Il s'approche et la presse contre lui.

 _After rain, rain : Julia a surtout envie de hurler, et elle le fait, intérieurement. Elle a envie d'aller plus vite que la musique, mais il n'y a que le silence rompu par sa respiration erratique qu'elle essaie de calmer._

True ice never melts : Leurs lèvres et leur nez se frôlent. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Silver se déshabille déjà et elle l'y aide, leurs mains s'emmêlent. Il décide de s'occuper des vêtements de Julia, dégrafe son soutien-gorge sous son pull qu'il remonte, passe sa main sur son ventre, enfouit son visage dans son cou.

 _After rain, rain : La froideur de ses mains la fait légèrement sursauter. Julia fourre ses mains dans ses cheveux et serre ses mèches noires quand il la mord. Elle halète fort et essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle tire sur ses cheveux en gémissant de douleur, il grogne et ses lèvres vibrent contre sa peau. Il empoigne sa chevelure et lui fait subir le même châtiment. Tirant en arrière, il l'oblige à lui offrir complètement son cou. Sa gorge dégagée, il y plante les crocs en se collant davantage à elle. Sa verge se presse contre son ventre frissonnant._

True ice never melts : C'est la verge qui frissonne ?

 _After rain, rain : Le ventre, fais-moi confiance._

True ice never melts : Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

 _After rain, rain :_ _Leurs bassins se pressent l'un contre l'autre.  
_

True ice never melts : Leurs corps se frottent et Silver adore le bruit que fait Julia quand elle se retient de gémir. Et quelque part dans le silence et les bruits étouffés de leur plaisir, le son de la pluie vient s'y ajouter et couvre encore plus les soupirs de Julia, alors Silver a envie de la faire crier avec cette voix qui le rend dur à en avoir mal.

 _After rain, rain : Il la touche et palpe son corps partout, ses mains froides sont partout sur elle et se réchauffent contre sa chair. Julia ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle est en train de faire, elle a oublié tout ça ; comment et quoi faire. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait juste pas comment agir avec cet homme-là en particulier. Il l'empêche de penser trop longtemps, et elle ne sait pas si elle y serait arrivée même en essayant. Son toucher est électrifiant. Alors elle se laisse faire, ses doigts dans les cheveux de Silver. Elle le presse un peu plus contre son cou et se presse davantage contre lui._

True ice never melts : Ses mains à elle s'agrippent, griffent, cognent et s'accrochent aux boutons de la chemise qui refusent de coopérer. Et ses mains à lui palpent et la maintiennent fermement contre lui, refusant de la laisser reculer une seule seconde.

 _After rain, rain : Elle cherche son sexe à tâtons, et quand elle tente d'ouvrir son pantalon, elle a du mal alors Silver s'arrête un moment et défait rapidement sa ceinture. (Une ceinture ?!)_

True ice never melts : Une faible barrière pour s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, d'aller trop vite. Mais c'est déjà foutu, c'est complètement foutu parce qu'ils sont en train de la défaire, cette maudite ceinture.

 _After rain, rain : Il s'arrête encore, c'est là qu'il la regarde enfin dans les yeux, face à face. Il fait assez sombre mais il ne détourne plus ses yeux d'elle, même quand il la soulève par la cuisse qu'elle enroule autour de lui, et qu'il la prépare avec ses doigts. Gray ne prend pas vraiment son temps, ses gestes sont marqués par son empressement et son envie d'elle. Ses yeux sont assombris par le désir et ses pupilles sont dilatées._

True ice never melts : Tu as écrit Gray. Elle est humide avant même qu'il la touche. Il la regarde encore quand il la pénètre contre le mur. Juvia était jolie quand elle faisait taire ses cris. Elle était belle quand elle gémissait doucement à voix basse. Et elle était bandante quand elle articulait silencieusement Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray-sama.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as écrit Juvia. Elle gémit encore dans le silence et s'accroche à ses épaules. Juvia rougit à cause de l'effort mais surtout à cause du désir, elle a envie de rester ici pour l'éternité. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça lui aurait autant manqué. Ou alors était-ce parce que c'était Gray-sama ? Parce que le regard noir de Gray la transperçait et que son désir pour elle l'incendiait, malgré son expression voulue froide et calme. Il n'avait rien de calme, non. Il brûlait contre sa chair. Alors elle l'embrasse, goûte à ses lèvres et sa langue et sait que le goût addictif de Gray restera sur la sienne pour toujours._

True ice never melts : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _After rain, rain : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

True ice never melts : J'écrivais un scénario…

 _After rain, rain : Mais moi aussi mon cher True, moi aussi._

True ice never melts : Dis plutôt que tu cherches encore à me faire perdre la tête.

 _After rain, rain : C'est toi qui as commencé. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes pas. Je sais danser, moi._

True ice never melts : Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais avoir une bonne mémoire, mais je n'ai pas les yeux noirs.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne voyais pas très bien…_

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que tes yeux n'étaient pas aussi bleus, là-bas. Tu as encore mon goût sur tes lèvres ?

 _After rain, rain : Le bruit d'une femme dans la cabine d'à côté vient déranger ce moment intime… Ou était-ce plutôt eux qui troublaient l'intimité de ce lieu sacré ?_

True ice never melts : Tss. Tu n'y faisais pas attention.

 _After rain, rain : Vu que je l'ai remarqué, je t'assure que si._

True ice never melts : Ce sont des excuses, tu n'as même pas fait attention au fait qu'il pleuvait, à ce moment-là.

 _After rain, rain : Il y avait d'autres bruits plus importants qui attiraient mon attention. Je ne pouvais pas penser à tout. Ou penser tout court._

True ice never melts : Outre la dame dans la cabine plus loin ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais très bien._

True ice never melts : Ma chair qui claquait contre la tienne.

 _After rain, rain : Ton souffle rauque contre mon oreille._

True ice never melts : Tes couinements incontrôlables et ta respiration haletante.

True ice never melts : Le son humide de ton intimité à chaque va et vient.

True ice never melts : Les frottements de nos doigts emmêlés contre ton clitoris.

True ice never melts : Ton plaisir extatique.

 _After rain, rain : Entre autre… Et la dame, évidemment._

True ice never melts : À la fin, ils se rhabillent dans le silence sans se regarder. Elle l'aide à sortir des toilettes pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre — quelle gentillesse. Dans le couloir sombre menant aux escaliers qui eux-mêmes menaient à l'étage du café, ils se séparent. Musique tragique et déchirante. Silver n'a pas le temps de retenir Julia et il ne cherche même pas vraiment à le faire. Musique sinistre. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ont merdé. Silence. Personne ne parle. Julia disparaît dans le noir et la pluie.

 _After rain, rain : Hey ! C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de bâcler le scénario comme ça._

True ice never melts : Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi le scénariste, et je trouve que ça va plutôt bien au rythme. Ça s'est passé assez vite, tout ça.

 _After rain, rain : Scénariste mon cul. Tu crains. On n'a même pas parlé de l'orgasme et de tous ces trucs pornographiques bien dégueulasses._

True ice never melts : C'était dégueulasse ?

 _After rain, rain : C'était super bon._

True ice never melts : Ah bon ? T'as rien avalé pourtant…

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Je ne parlais pas de ça._

True ice never melts : Je sais, Julia.

 _After rain, rain : C'était très divertissant, Silver-sama._

True ice never melts : Urgh. Pitié, arrête.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord, d'accord…_

True ice never melts : Seulement divertissant ?

 _After rain, rain : Excitant, aussi. Exaltant. Jouissif._

True ice never melts : Avoue que cette fois-ci tu pointes, et assume-le.

 _After rain, rain : Impossible de cacher l'évidence._

True ice never melts : C'était un peu perturbant.

 _After rain, rain : De revenir sur les souvenirs ?_

True ice never melts : Peut-être.

True ice never melts : Non, c'est pas ça.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi d'autre ?_

True ice never melts : C'était excitant, ouais. Un peu trop, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

 _After rain, rain : Je te fais perdre la tête ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ton but ?

 _After rain, rain : Qui sait ?_

True ice never melts : Tu me séduis. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais à ce point obtenir le rôle de femme de ma vie. Tu mets le paquet.

 _After rain, rain : Parce qu'il n'y a que le sexe, évidemment. Pff.  
_

True ice never melts : Non, justement.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai rien fait. Je ne veux rien. Je n'ai rien dit !_

True ice never melts : Juvia, ça devient un peu insupportable.

 _After rain, rain : Tu te lasses ?_

True ice never melts : C'est pas vraiment ça.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Dis-le, qu'on en finisse plus vite. Tu ne pourras pas changer la routine par autre chose. Il n'y a rien d'autre._

True ice never melts : Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi, Juvia ? J'ai envie, tu as envie. Tu en meurs d'envie, putain.

 _After rain, rain : Allons-nous encore reparler de ça ? On l'a fait tellement de fois. Tu dois vraiment être aveugle, en fait._

True ice never melts : Au début, tu m'avais laissé décider pour toi. Tu t'en rappelles ?

 _After rain, rain : Et ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire, si je vais regretter ou pas, si tu vas me tuer ou pas. Mais qu'ai-je à y perdre ?

 _After rain, rain : Moi._

True ice never melts : Ouais, je mise gros.

 _After rain, rain : Que décides-tu ? Ou qu'as-tu déjà décidé…_

True ice never melts : Non, il n'y a pas de fin. Pas encore. Arrête de me fusiller du regard.

 _After rain, rain : Ok. Alors quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Tu ne veux pas venir me voir. Alors, je vais venir te trouver.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais pas où j'habite._

True ice never melts : Partage ta localisation, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Ha ha. Bien essayé. Ça revient au même, en pire parce que tu m'imposes ça. Ne viens pas._

True ice never melts : Tu peux toujours me tuer sur place. Ça ne changerait rien, tu le fais déjà. Je trouverai.

 _After rain, rain : Je te tue, moi ?_

True ice never melts : Tu me rends dingue.

 _After rain, rain : Fallait pas commencer. Tu vas me stalker ?_

True ice never melts : Fallait pas commencer…

 _After rain, rain : Lucy ne sait pas où j'habite._

True ice never melts : Merci pour l'indice. Je vais de ce pas vérifier cette information.

 _After rain, rain : Il est 3h._

True ice never melts : Ouais, j'irai demain. Enfin, plus tard.

 _After rain, rain : Tes menaces mises à part, j'ai un petit problème…_

True ice never melts : Je ne te menace pas, Juvia. J'ai envie de toi.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai envie aussi. Ça me tue, moi aussi._

True ice never melts : J'aimerais pouvoir te soulager.

 _After rain, rain : Ne dis pas des choses comme ça._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai que ça craint, comme verbe. Je veux te toucher Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Garde tes mains sur le clavier._

True ice never melts : Tu peux toujours courir. Si tu crois que tu vas me priver de ça aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te prive de rien ! Je ne t'ai pas privé. La réalité est juste plus brutale qu'ici._

True ice never melts : Je ne serai pas doux ici non plus.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne te demande pas de l'être. Tu semblais juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé quand on a tenté._

True ice never melts : Il s'est passé que t'as pris ton pied.

 _After rain, rain : À part ça._

True ice never melts : À part ça, touche-toi. J'ai envie de toi.

True ice never melts : Je veux te savoir en train de le faire en même temps que moi.

True ice never melts : Je veux que tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces toilettes.

True ice never melts : Quitte à relire ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant qu'on a révisé la leçon.

 _After rain, rain : Branleur._

True ice never melts : Je suis sûr que tu t'y es mise bien avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est pas pendant qu'on écrivait.

 _After rain, rain : Tu parles trop._

 _After rain, rain : Touche-moi._

True ice never melts : Je ne fais que ça, du bout de mes doigts.

 _After rain, rain : Partout._

True ice never melts : Partout.

 _After rain, rain : Et surtout là._

True ice never melts : Tu me tues.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je te fais fondre._

True ice never melts : Perfide.

 _After rain, rain : Parfait._

.

.

.

.

 **Ndla :** Voilà. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. C'était trop tentant. En fait, en dehors de ça, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire non plus. Je pourrais dire que… j'ai narré subtilement. D'accord, ça n'avait rien de subtil. J'avais dit jusqu'à l'insupportable, et l'insupportable est là. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à arrêter de se torturer. C'est la fin de la saison — dans ma tête. Je procrastine beaucoup moins comme ça. J'ai aussi décidé d'arrêter d'être une perfectionniste, ou du moins essayer de ne plus l'être. Ça me détruit la vie, ce truc. J'ai relu seulement deux fois le chapitre. Il y a certainement quelques incohérences dans le déroulement de ce qui s'est déjà passé, mais j'aime bien comme ça, alors…

Merci à **kary. net, MephistoPheles-Maga, Cooks, Moshi-sama, Rokushimo, Alex Grey Fullbuster, MochiKami** et à **Dianes** pour vos commentaires et merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris/follows.

 **Cooks,** c'est bien ce que je me disais aussi. Conspiration ! Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux, c'était en effet un anniversaire très joyeux que j'ai pu passer — je me sens de plus en plus vieille, mais ça va aller. Merci pour ton commentaire ! **MochiKami,** merci à toi ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois passée faire un signe, et que tu lises toujours cette histoire sans t'en lasser. En effet, Juvia s'ouvre de plus en plus et elle s'essaie même au rose — et Gray aussi a l'air de plus en plus accro au bleu. Merci pour ta review ! **Dianes,** héhé, je ne m'en excuserai pas. Contente que la publication du chapitre t'ait mise de bonne humeur, et merci pour tes vœux ! J'ai en effet eu droit à un gâteau glacé, mais il était à la mangue et vanille, enrobé de chocolat blanc. Rien à voir avec le gâteau bleu de Juvia et Gray, donc. Allen est le fils de Lucy, donc t'as rien raté d'important. Huhu. Merci pour ta review !

Je vous embrasse et à très bientôt.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

* * *

 **Le blanc des lits ; lys blancs**

* * *

 _29 juillet._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : J'ai été au cimetière cet après-midi._

True ice never melts : Ah ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Et donc ?

 _After rain, rain : Devine ce que j'y ai trouvé._

True ice never melts : Des morts et des vivants pleurant des morts.

 _After rain, rain : À part ça._

True ice never melts : Aucune idée, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Des fleurs._

 _After rain, rain : J'ai trouvé des fleurs au cimetière._

True ice never melts : Saperlipopette ! Comme tu dis si bien.

 _After rain, rain : Elles embellissaient une tombe en particulier. Une dont je me rapproche pas très souvent ; voire pas du tout. Je la lorgne de loin, et parfois je passe à côté en fermant les yeux._

 _After rain, rain : Je la vois rarement, même si elle est bien là._

 _After rain, rain : Et maintenant, il y a des fleurs dessus._

True ice never melts : Quel est le problème alors ?

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai apporté les fleurs._

True ice never melts : Sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

 _After rain, rain : Ici repose Amane Reen 1975 – 2004. Fleurs bleues, fleurs bleues, fleurs bleues._

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu m'as trouvée._

True ice never melts : Faut croire que je suis bien meilleur stalker que toi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as fouiné. Pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné ?_

True ice never melts : J'aurais pu. Mais tu es un vampire, il paraît qu'il faut d'abord se faire inviter.

 _After rain, rain : C'est l'inverse, abruti. C'est le vampire qui doit être invité pour pouvoir franchir le seuil de la porte._

True ice never melts : Désolé, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des entités maléfiques et surnaturelles.

 _After rain, rain : Scénariste de pacotille. Vous me décevez, Monsieur Fullbuster._

True ice never melts : Vraiment ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. C'était bizarre. Et j'ai regardé les fleurs. Je l'ai vue, cette fois. Je ne pouvais voir que ça._

True ice never melts : Que la tombe de ta mère que tu refusais de regarder ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui m'obstinais à ne pas finir mon deuil.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as aussi dit que j'étais pire._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne l'ai pas connue. Il n'y a rien à oublier ou pardonner. Elle est décédée à un très jeune âge à cause d'un cancer des poumons. Ça devait être une grosse fumeuse, certainement._

 _After rain, rain : Amane. C'est étranger._

True ice never melts : Ça m'a l'air japonais.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. C'est un nom inconnu. C'est le son de la pluie. Peut-être que je devrais penser à elle quand il pleut._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

 _After rain, rain : Parfois. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est la signification de la couleur de tes fleurs._

True ice never melts : À défaut de ne pas te les offrir directement.

 _After rain, rain : En fait, c'est toi la fleur bleue._

True ice never melts : Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : C'est un vrai non, cette fois ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi tu n'as jamais déposé des fleurs toi-même ?

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu n'en déposes pas sur celles de tes parents ?_

True ice never melts : Tu voulais me prendre la main.

True ice never melts : Une main prise, une fleur tendue.

 _After rain, rain : Si je te laisse faire, même si je n'ai pas eu le choix, il faudra me laisser faire aussi._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que comme ça, ce sera plus facile.

 _After rain, rain : Tes doigts sont froids dans ma main._

 **.**

* * *

 _6 août._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Ne dis rien._

True ice never melts : Oui, Juvia-sama.

 _After rain, rain : On doit pas avoir la même définition de "rien". Et de tout ce que tu aurais pu dire, tu n'as trouvé que ça._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Bénissez-moi, mon Père, parce que j'ai péché._

 _After rain, rain : Il y a la pluie, le froid, et il y a ce mot._

 _After rain, rain : Il y a ce mot interdit qui ne devrait pas avoir sa place ici._

 _After rain, rain : Il y a quelque chose qui s'est construit. Ce n'est pas tombé de nulle part, non. C'est venu, juste comme ça, se glissant doucement dans les veines des pensées._

 _After rain, rain : Il y a cette musique entêtante qui tourne en boucle et harcèle la mémoire._

 _After rain, rain : Il y a ce_ truc _qui arrive aux autres et je suis maintenant de ces autres._

True ice never melts : Est-ce que Gajeel t'a offert une autre bouteille que t'as pas hésité à descendre toute seule ?

 _After rain, rain : J'essaie de te dire quelque chose._

True ice never melts : Désolé. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tourner autour du pot ? Les choses ont des noms.

 _After rain, rain : Oui. C'est vrai. Mais._

 _After rain rain : Ne parle pas s'il te plaît._

True ice never melts : Je ne dis rien.

 _After rain, rain : Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais j'y ai pas mal pensé aujourd'hui._

 _After rain, rain : En fait, si. C'est important, d'une certaine manière. Je n'arrive pas à décider._

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne m'a pas frappée comme une révélation. C'est venu comme ça, doucement et sans me brusquer. Peut-être que l'idée était là depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Elle a eu le temps de m'apprivoiser._

 _After rain, rain : Je crois que quelque part entre le virtuel et le réel, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Pas la peine d'arquer ton sourcil._

True ice never melts : Je ne le fais pas…

 _After rain, rain : Menteur._

True ice never melts : Peut-être un peu. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, j'ai le droit d'être surpris.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne me ressemble pas de t'aimer ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. C'est forcément mal, en fait, avec tout ce qui s'est passé._

 _After rain, rain : Je pensais que ce serait toi qui aurais fait une déclaration enflammée en premier. J'ai dû me tromper dans mes calculs... Après tout, tu es la glace et je suis la pluie._

True ice never melts : Elle ne m'a pas l'air si enflammée que ça, la tienne, même si son début est plutôt obscur.

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être parce que je ne cherche pas à me déclarer. C'est juste une information._

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas très important, quand j'y pense. Ça ne change absolument rien à la situation._

True ice never melts : Juste comme ça.

True ice never melts : Que suis-je censé en faire, de cette information ?

 _After rain, rain : Rien de particulier, j'imagine._

True ice never melts : Bonjour True, je suis amoureuse de toi, et voilà ?

 _After rain, rain : Voilà, oui._

True ice never melts : Ça fait partie de ton plan de séduction ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas de plan de quoi que ce soit. Et c'est juste arrivé. Tu peux être charmant quand tu veux._

True ice never melts : Merci, ça me flatte.

True ice never melts : On est d'accord que tu n'attends pas de moi une réponse en particulier.

 _After rain, rain : Aucune. Il n'y a rien de tel dans le monde de la glace._

True ice never melts : Ça va vraiment être difficile de continuer à te considérer comme un plan cul, maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'en être un._

True ice never melts : Quelque part, ça a évolué en autre chose.

 _After rain, rain : Plan cul virtuel ?_

True ice never melts : Ouais, ça non plus ce ne sera pas possible.

 _After rain, rain : Quel dommage._

True ice never melts : Ça me met quand même dans une situation plutôt délicate.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Pitié. Arrête de faire ta drama queen. Ça ne change absolument rien comme je l'ai déjà dit._

 _After rain, rain : Je suis sérieuse._

True ice never melts : Oui, ça je le sais, mais j'ai l'impression de te devoir quelque chose maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai toujours pas eu mes enregistrements vocaux._

True ice never melts : … Pas faux. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu attends de moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Bien sûr._

True ice never melts : Es-tu nymphomane ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu aimerais bien._

True ice never melts : Haha… Pas spécialement, non. Si c'était le cas, ce serait fatigant de sortir avec toi.

 _After rain, rain : On ne sort pas ensemble._

True ice never melts : Tu aimerais bien.

 _After rain, rain : Quel gamin. Et dire que tu es censé être plus âgé que moi. Tu n'aurais pas menti sur ton âge dès le début ? C'est facile de faire ça, sur internet._

True ice never melts : Non, je n'ai pas menti. Je suis juste puéril — et apparemment masochiste car putain ce que ça fait mal à l'égo de dire ça.

 _After rain, rain : N'inversons pas les rôles._

True ice never melts : Tu es masochiste ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette réponse. Je crois que je vais l'ignorer pour l'instant.

 _After rain, rain : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas venir frapper à ma porte et me punir parce que je mens ?_

True ice never melts : Donc ce n'était pas un non.

 _After rain, rain : Si._

True ice never melts : Tu m'embrouilles.

True ice never melts : D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu parlais de _ces_ rôles-là. Toi la puérile, et moi l'adulte.

 _After rain, rain : Oui enfin, "adulte"…_

True ice never melts : Tu aimerais quand même que je sonne à ta porte et te fasse tout ce que tu m'imagines faire.

 _After rain, rain : Ne viens pas._

True ice never melts : Plus ça dure et moins je comprends cette réticence.

 _After rain, rain : À se revoir en vrai ?_

True ice never melts : Oui, ça. Peut-être que maintenant, je devrais mieux comprendre. Ça fait longtemps que tu as été séduite par ma personne ?

 _After rain, rain : Va te faire voir._

 _After rain, rain : J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne m'a pas étonnée quand j'y ai réfléchi._

True ice never melts : Tu as eu besoin d'y réfléchir pour t'en rendre compte. Ça m'a pas l'air très intense, ton truc.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas encore les limites de ce nouveau pouvoir._

True ice never melts : Un pouvoir ? C'est plutôt une faiblesse, et tu mets le pouvoir entre mes mains.

 _After rain, rain : Et pourtant, c'est toi qui te retrouves dans une situation délicate en ce moment-même. Pour moi, tout va bien, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça._

True ice never melts : C'est très intrigant.

True ice never melts : La première fois qu'on s'est vus, tu aurais pu rester, mais tu as préféré prendre le bus et partir. Tu étais curieuse et attirée par moi, mais tu ne voulais pas risquer le peu qu'il y avait à l'époque. Tu tenais à ta précieuse bulle.

True ice never melts : La deuxième fois, même si je ne devrais même pas la compter, il n'y a eu que moi. Tu n'es pas venue parce que tu avais peur de moi. Non, ça ne te ressemble pas. Si ? Tu avais envie de moi et tu savais ce qui allait se passer si tu venais à ma rencontre. Alors tu as refusé de te pointer même si ton corps avait dit oui.

True ice never melts : La troisième, tu es venue. On a baisé, tu as adoré ça. Je crois qu'on a déjà fait le tour de la question la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé. Tu disais que tout avait changé, et c'est vrai, les choses ont changé à partir de là. Mais pas tant que ça, quand j'y pense. Tu étais juste complètement effrayée par… Je ne sais pas. De quoi avais-tu peur Juvia ?

 _After rain, rain : De la solitude._

True ice never melts : Oh.

True ice never melts : Mais ça avait failli arriver uniquement à cause de toi-même et de tes peurs.

 _After rain, rain : J'étais l'erreur et tu étais l'instigateur._

 _After rain, rain : Et j'avais raison. Il y a eu Erza, après ça._

True ice never melts : C'est vrai. Ta jalousie était insupportable. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai préféré calmer le jeu.

 _After rain, rain : Calmer le jeu. Tu veux dire que t'as flippé aussi._

True ice never melts : Tu utilises des mots de nana.

 _After rain, rain : Dit-il. Cette conversation pue la mauvaise foi._

True ice never melts : Et puis tu as développé ce truc. La peur de la douleur. Tu refuses de me voir pour ne plus te blesser contre mes pics. Mais tu es inexorablement attirée par moi. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans ta tête.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que c'est tellement plus facile de vivre dans la tienne. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai peur de moi._

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon premier plan cul, tu le sais. Il y en a eu quelques-uns. Tu crois que j'ai réentendu parler d'eux, depuis ? Jamais. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me retrouver, et je n'ai pas voulu les trouver non plus._

 _After rain, rain : Mais toi, c'est différent, et pourtant. Comment être sûrs que cette différence compte ?_

 _After rain, rain : Il n'a rien résulté de bon dans la rencontre réelle. Dans le virtuel, il y a eu du bon, du mal, du neutre. C'est toujours mieux que rien, même si la distance se transforme parfois en torture._

True ice never melts : Mais ce truc que tu as développé, tu me l'as déclaré plus haut. La voilà, la différence qui compte. Virtuel, ou réel. Tu es amoureuse de moi.

 _After rain, rain : Mon dieu…_

True ice never melts : Quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Ne dis pas ça. C'est bizarre, de te voir l'écrire._

True ice never melts : Ça te met mal à l'aise ? Ça te dégoûte ?

 _After rain, rain : Non…_

True ice never melts : Ça te choque ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm…_

True ice never melts : Ça te fait rougir.

True ice never melts : Ton silence acquiesce.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as fini de m'analyser ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais plus où j'en étais.

True ice never melts : Ce qui importe c'est que tu refuses une nouvelle rencontre parce que tu as peur de toi-même. Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais très bien pourquoi. On peut coucher ensemble autant de fois que tu le souhaites ou que je le souhaite, ça ne mène nulle part._

True ice never melts : Ça peut toujours être du bon temps sans prise de tête.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, nos rencontres en sont le parfait exemple, évidemment._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que ça pourrait mener quelque part.

 _After rain, rain : Où ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas.

 _After rain, rain : Tu ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Cette conversation me fatigue. On peut parler d'autre chose ?_

True ice never melts : Oui. Je te ferai tes enregistrements vocaux ce soir.

 _After rain, rain : Ce soir… Pas de grand-mère, non. Je serai là._

True ice never melts : Mets quelque chose de sexy.

 _After rain, rain : Une robe et tout le bordel ?_

True ice never melts : Non. Ta chair nue serait suffisante pour définir "sexy". Cependant, je pensais surtout à de la lingerie.

 _After rain, rain : J'essayerai de m'en souvenir._

True ice never melts : C'est un rendez-vous, alors.

 _After rain, rain : Virtuel._

True ice never melts : C'est ça que tu veux, Juvia ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est de la torture. Je suis peut-être vraiment nymphomane_ et _masochiste._

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être pas nymphomane. Il y a un mot pour ce que je suis ? Graymaniac. Je suis atteinte._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 **.**

* * *

True ice never melts : Bonsoir.

 _After rain, rain : Bonsoir aussi._

True ice never melts : Habillée ?

 _After rain, rain : Déshabillée, plutôt. Ou presque. Laisse-moi cinq minutes._

True ice never melts : Je t'en laisse même dix.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle générosité. Tu es habillé, toi ?_

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé une image depuis son Iphone.]**

 _After rain, rain : Un costume noir. Mon dieu…_

 _After rain, rain : Tu cherches à me tuer._

True ice never melts : De rire ?

 _After rain, rain : Non…_

 _After rain, rain : Tu triches. Je suis en lingerie moi !_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas de la triche. Le costume disparaîtra très rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _After rain, rain : C'est dommage mais en même temps… Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça._

True ice never melts : Tu es prête ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui, dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Où allons-nous ce soir très cher ?_

True ice never melts : Nulle part et partout à la fois.

 _After rain, rain : Où sont mes enregistrements vocaux ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai eu une idée.

 _After rain, rain : Si l'idée n'inclut pas mes enregistrements, tu peux la garder pour toi…_

True ice never melts : Allez, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

True ice never melts : Et si… nous lancions un vrai partage vidéo cette fois-ci ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu veux dire la webcam et le micro à la fois ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Mais…_

 _After rain, rain : Je voulais des enregistrements, moi._

True ice never melts : Pour pouvoir te toucher en les écoutant indéfiniment ? Tu rêves.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, c'est ce que je voulais faire. Avoir quelque chose de toi pour toujours._

True ice never melts : Sans jamais en voir la fin. Malin, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

 _After rain, rain : Au moins un petit ?_

True ice never melts : Que tu comptes garder.

 _After rain, rain : T'as fait pareil avec les miens, non ?_

 **[True ice never melts a envoyé un enregistrement vocal.]**

 **[Lecture de l'enregistrement en cours.]**

 _After rain, rain : Merci._

True ice never melts : Obéis au lieu de me remercier.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, Gray-sama._

True ice never melts : …

 **[After rain, rain a lancé un partage vidéo.]**

 **[True ice never melts a accepté le partage vidéo.]**

 **[Lancement du partage…]**

 **[Connexion établie.]**

 **.**

* * *

 _7 août._

* * *

True ice never melts : Tu ne laisses pas le micro ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Si ça se trouve tu ronfles._

True ice never melts : Si ça se trouve tu ronfles.

 _After rain, rain : Arrête de me sourire comme ça._

True ice never melts : Je ne fais que répondre au tien.

 _After rain, rain : Oui mais toi tu triches…_

True ice never melts : Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple sourire t'aurait fait autant d'effet.

 _After rain, rain : Ta faute._

True ice never melts : Hey, t'endors pas encore.

 _After rain, rain : Il est 4h du matin._

True ice never melts : Je n'arrive pas à me décider à dormir.

 _After rain, rain : Comme quand tu étais resté à Camden après mon départ ?_

True ice never melts : Pas vraiment. C'est différent cette fois.

 _After rain, rain : Merci pour ce rendez-vous._

True ice never melts : C'est toi qui voulais des ordres.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne les oublierai jamais._

True ice never melts : C'était bon ?

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne se voyait pas assez ?_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais que tu le dises.

 _After rain, rain : C'était extatique. Content ?_

True ice never melts : Pas assez. Des détails, Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais tous les détails sous les yeux y a même pas cinq minutes._

 _After rain, rain : C'était… surprenant, puis excitant et je sentais mon bas-ventre se réchauffer à chaque fois que tu parlais._

True ice never melts : Même au début ?

 _After rain, rain : Même au début._

True ice never melts : Parfait.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as l'air moins froid quand tu t'endors._

True ice never melts : Tu as l'air moins chaude quand tu t'endors.

 _After rain, rain : Ta gueule, tu m'as allumée j'y pouvais rien. Quand tu défaisais ta cravate avec ces gestes empreints de frustration et de… virilité, et ta main qui déboutonnait ton col quand tu ne me quittais pas des yeux et me parlait en même temps et tes ordres et…_

True ice never melts : Tu es intéressante à regarder quand tu brûles. Surtout quand tu te mords la lèvre inférieure comme _ça_.

 _After rain, rain : C'est parce que j'ai envie de te tuer.  
_

True ice never melts : Déjà fait. D'autres détails de ton ressenti à partager ?

 _After rain, rain : Tes regards, ta voix, tes sourires quand tu me donnais ces ordres à la con au début. De stupides ordres qui n'ont pas tardé à se préciser et devenir de plus en plus…_

True ice never melts : Bandants.

 _After rain, rain : Je pensais à Sexuels, mais ça marche aussi, dans un certain sens._

True ice never melts : J'ai aimé te voir lever les yeux au ciel, essayer d'empêcher ton sourire d'étirer tes lèvres — mais t'y arrivais pas, et tu étais très jolie avec. J'ai encore plus aimé t'entendre rouspéter à chacun de mes ordres futiles, et t'entendre rire quand mes ordres te chauffaient, et mordre ta lèvre quand tu taisais ton plaisir, et gémir mon nom — cinq fois — quand tu jouissais.

True ice never melts : Mais je t'ai déjà dit tout ça.

 _After rain, rain : Pas tout, non._

True ice never melts : Tu dors nue ?

 _After rain, rain : Il fait chaud de toute façon, et tu es nu aussi._

True ice never melts : Je t'avais dit que le costume n'allait pas faire long feu.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai… remarqué, oui._

 _After rain, rain : Bonne nuit Gray._

True ice never melts : Bonne nuit Juvia.

 **.**

 _12 août._

 _After rain, rain : Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?_

True ice never melts : C'est maintenant que tu demandes…

 _After rain, rain : Je suis curieuse, maintenant. Tu ne serais pas un psychopathe, par pur hasard ? Tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom._

True ice never melts : Justement, c'est ce que j'ai cherché en premier.

True ice never melts : Je savais déjà que tu dansais depuis un très jeune âge, et que tu participais à des compétitions.

True ice never melts : Tu en as gagné pas mal. Impressionnant.

 _After rain, rain : Tu m'as vue danser quand j'étais petite._

True ice never melts : Oui. Je t'ai vue blonde, et je vous ai vues toutes les deux, ta danse étrange et toi.

True ice never melts : Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Le seul point qui m'a fait tiquer c'était cette danse du silence où tu… pleurais en dansant ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas à décider si ça faisait partie de la danse ou pas.

 _After rain, rain : Le silence oui, même si ce n'était pas totalement silencieux. La "musique" était, en quelque sorte, les voix des spectateurs. Une consigne leur avait été donnée, et je dansais sur ce rythme-là._

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à pleurer._

True ice never melts : Tu semblais un peu plus grande. Quel âge avais-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Treize ou quatorze ans._

True ice never melts : Mais tu as quand même continué à danser malgré les larmes. Tu es tellement sensible.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu m'as trouvée grâce à mon nom de famille ?_

True ice never melts : Pas seulement, mais c'était un bon début. Je t'ai trouvée grâce à Amane. Tu savais qu'elle faisait de la plongée ? Professionnelle, même. Elle faisait partie d'une équipe de scaphandriers.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as jamais eu le temps de la connaître.

 _After rain, rain : C'est toujours trop tard._

True ice never melts : Les informations étaient très vagues, mais j'ai fini par trouver ce fameux cimetière où tu parles aux morts — à tous, sauf à ta mère. J'ai parlé aux gens, le gardien a reconnu la description que j'ai faite de toi.

 _After rain, rain : Ne jamais sous-estimer les compétences d'un scénariste._

True ice never melts : Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans la description d'un vampire. C'est quand même dommage que le hasard n'ait pas mis son nez là-dedans. On aurait pu s'y rencontrer et ça aurait été ta destinée de me confronter.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a rien à confronter._

True ice never melts : Merci pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Alors tu as trouvé mon nom. Ça n'explique pas l'adresse._

True ice never melts : Bien sûr que si, tu me sous-estimes.

 _After rain, rain : Pas tant que ça. T'es vraiment flippant. Toutes ces recherches pour me trouver. Tu as même trouvé des informations que je n'aurais même pas trouvées moi-même. Il y a vraiment un article dédié à Amane qui évoque mon existence ?_

True ice never melts : C'est dangereux, Internet…

 _After rain, rain : Crétin. Arrête, tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper là._

True ice never melts : Haha…

 _After rain, rain : Gray._

True ice never melts : Juvia Lockser.

True ice never melts : En vérité, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

 _After rain, rain : C'est-à-dire ? Tu n'as pas cherché ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai demandé à Lucy.

 _After rain, rain : Pff ! Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! Je t'avais dit que Lucy ne savait pas._

True ice never melts : Et je savais que tu mentais. Je lui ai fait cracher le morceau.

 _After rain, rain : Tu lui as demandé pour ma mère aussi. En fait, tu aurais dû être comédien. Tu me fais marcher depuis tout à l'heure._

 _After rain, rain : Stalker de pacotille._

True ice never melts : J'ai quand même regardé les vidéos.

 _After rain, rain : Je m'en doute._

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu n'es pas venu, au final. Tu aurais pu frapper à la porte, et tu ne l'as pas fait._

True ice never melts : Non.

 _After rain, rain : Merci._

True ice never melts : Ouch. Pourtant tu me semblais un peu déçue, comme à Camden.

 _After rain, rain : Dis à ton égo que je suis désolée (même si ça m'amuse de le maltraiter.)_

True ice never melts : Cruelle.

True ice never melts : J'aimerais bien frapper à cette porte.

 _After rain, rain : Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ?_

True ice never melts : Moi.

 _After rain, rain : Moi qui ?_

True ice never melts : Un crétin.

 _After rain, rain : Lequel ?_

True ice never melts : Le tien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** So cheesy ! Bonjour. Devrais-je rappeler que ceci est une fiction et qu'Internet est un monde dangereux ? Ne prenez pas exemple sur ces deux-là s'il vous plaît, sous aucun prétexte. Dit-elle après vingt-et-un chapitres… Argh, j'ai rien dit, vous le saviez déjà de toute façon. Je compte bientôt voyager, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte aussi continuer à publier. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas mangé de la glace, ça m'attriste beaucoup. En ce moment, j'écoute le silence, parfois interrompu par The Capsules - Starting Tomorrow. J'aime quand Juvia se déclare.

Merci à **kary. net, Alex Grey Fullbuster, MochiKami, ChachaCLN, liliroe, jubia fullbuster lockser, Sarah70801, Rokushimo** et à **Dianes** pour vos reviews. Merci à tout le monde d'être là !

 **MochiKami,** contente de te revoir ! Du bleu partout, du bleu, du bleu, du bleu et du gris qui finalement ne forment pas un mélange aussi terne que ça ! Ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. **liliroe,** il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, tu commentes quand tu peux quand tu veux ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai bien par arrêter de les torturer, un jour… Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! **jubia fullbuster lockser,** pas de soucis pour le retard, tu commentes quand tu veux, et si tu ne veux pas, y a pas de problème non plus ! Pas de prise de tête chez moi, huhu. Ça me fait déjà très plaisir qu'on s'arrête quelques minutes pour me lire. Les plans avancent et finiront par s'achever, il faudra bien, car la torture ne peut durer aussi longtemps sans tomber dans la redondance. Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux et pour ta review ! **Dianes,** j'ai même googlé l'image pour avoir notre troll préféré sous les yeux pour te faire plaisir. Huhu. Ah, la mangue… Mon coup de cœur du moment, je n'arrête pas d'en manger et de désirer en manger quand y en a plus ! Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ce chapitre te fait saliver de frustration. Non, vraiment, j'insiste. C'est le pied ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton commentaire.

Bises à tout le monde et à bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

* * *

 **L'irréel est dans le cœur et le réel dans les yeux**

* * *

 _17 août._

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi tu es venu ?_

True ice never melts : J'avais du temps libre cette semaine, je passais à côté alors je suis resté cette fois-ci.

 _After rain, rain : Parce qu'évidemment, tu n'as pas du tout fait de recherche là-dessus pour me retrouver._

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en avais parlé ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : Ça doit être Lucy alors. Elle a vaguement parlé d'un spectacle de charité auquel elle comptait se rendre.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu n'étais pas avec elle. Tu étais tout seul au milieu de la foule et tu me regardais._

True ice never melts : Désolé de t'avoir troublée.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, sois désolé. J'ai raté un pas de danse à cause de toi._

True ice never melts : Ça ne s'est presque pas vu, promis.

 _After rain, rain : Y a intérêt._

True ice never melts : Tu m'en veux ?

 _After rain, rain : Pour le pas de danse ?_

True ice never melts : Pour être venu.

 _After rain, rain : Tu as agi comme un parfait étranger. Ou presque._

True ice never melts : Tu as aussi agi comme une inconnue. Ou presque.

 _After rain, rain : Tu adores me regarder._

True ice never melts : Je ne vais pas nier ce fait, surtout après notre petit rendez-vous virtuel.

 _After rain, rain : Tu pensais à ça quand tu m'observais danser au spectacle ?!_

True ice never melts : Pas durant tout le spectacle, seulement durant Runaway d'Aurora. Tu es élégante quand tu danses, c'est fascinant. Et tu prends des risques, j'appréhendais le moment où tu te raterais.

 _After rain, rain : Sympa pour moi._

True ice never melts : Celle de Winter Bird était tout aussi fascinante.

True ice never melts : J'étais complètement à tes pieds.

 _After rain, rain : Littéralement. Tu étais en bas de la scène, dans la foule. Et en effet, je me suis ratée à cause de toi._

True ice never melts : Désolé.

 _After rain, rain : C'est ça. J'ai vu ton sourire moqueur, pas la peine de faire semblant d'être désolé._

True ice never melts : Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur. Ça avait l'air d'un sourire moqueur ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas vraiment. T'avais l'air plutôt fier de toi, de m'avoir déconcentrée, et…_

True ice never melts : Et ?

 _After rain, rain : Tu étais content non ? Heureux de me voir. Je ne sais pas._

True ice never melts : Ça ne m'a pas attristé, en tout cas.

True ice never melts : Ce qui m'a un peu attristé… Non, pas vraiment attristé. Juste troublé, ouais. Tu m'as troublé aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Quand je t'ai touché._

True ice never melts : Oui. Voilà, ça. Quand le spectacle a pris fin et que tu partais vers je ne sais où. Tu es passée près de moi sans même me regarder.

True ice never melts : Juste à côté.

True ice never melts : Ta peau m'a frôlé et tu as pris ma main. Juste le temps d'une décharge électrique, puis plus rien. Tu es partie.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre la main ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais dû faire. Il y a un tas de choses que j'aurais dû faire, moi.

 _After rain, rain : Ta main était froide, c'était rafraîchissant. J'avais chaud._

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as rien fait à part rester là._

True ice never melts : C'est ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire. J'aurais dû te reprendre la main et te dire : « Regarde, le ciel peut parfois être bleu pour toi, même quand le gris ne détache pas son regard de toi. »

 _After rain, rain : Tu aurais pensé à de si jolis mots sur le moment ?_

True ice never melts : Bien sûr, je suis scénariste. J'aurais aussi commenté ta danse, je t'aurais dit que tu étais impressionnante et féérique et que tu sentais bon l'été et le bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Ouais, c'est ça._

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dit, mais c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire.

 _After rain, rain : Si les choses se sont passées comme ça c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Ne résiste pas._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as pas résisté à la tentation de me prendre la main. C'est vrai qu'elle est irrésistible ma main, quand on considère toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait te faire.

 _After rain, rain : Tais-toi…_

True ice never melts : Hey, devine quoi ? J'en ai même une deuxième presque identique à la première. Tu y penses, à tout ce que tu pourrais subir sous ces mains ?

 _After rain, rain : Gray !_

True ice never melts : C'est dingue comme tu ne m'appelles plus par mon pseudo depuis que t'es tombée amoureuse de moi.

 _After rain, rain : Oh mon dieu._

True ice never melts : Ah, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-ci. Un dieu, carrément ? Bien, si tu veux me considérer comme tel.

 _After rain, rain : Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? J'ai des choses à faire, je m'en vais !_

True ice never melts : Comme quoi ? Ça m'intéresse, surtout si ça inclut des pensées concernant mes mains.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, justement. Je vais te reprendre la main, ou les deux à la fois tant qu'à faire._

 _After rain, rain : Bye, abruti._

True ice never melts : Je préférais Gray…

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _20 août._

* * *

True ice never melts : Bonjour.

 _After rain, rain : Bonjour._

True ice never melts : Comment vas-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Ouh, que de politesse aujourd'hui._

True ice never melts : Tu as vraiment un problème avec l'art du dialogue.

 _After rain, rain : Un art, qu'il dit. Oui je vais bien, et toi ? Super. Merci. Rien de neuf. La terre tourne et il fait chaud. Réchauffement climatique. C'est le bordel. La lune se barre, l'océan avale la terre et le soleil nous brûle._

True ice never melts : Et après, c'est moi la drama queen. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Je ne sais pas si je vais bien, en passant.

 _After rain, rain : Ah non ? Raconte-moi tout. Tu as vu quelque chose d'effrayant ?_

True ice never melts : J'ai vu des choses.

 _After rain, rain : Quel genre de choses ?_

True ice never melts : Ta face sur le fond d'écran de mon smartphone.

 _After rain, rain : Hey !_

True ice never melts : Celle où tu as la langue bleue.

 _After rain, rain : Tu n'as plus honte de moi ? Plus peur de me montrer à tes potes ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne vais pas me pavaner avec une photo de toi. C'est personnel, tout ce bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Visiblement, ça ne te fait pas du bien._

True ice never melts : J'ai aussi vu du blanc. Beaucoup de blanc.

 _After rain, rain : Oh… Quelqu'un est sorti de sa cage._

True ice never melts : Alors c'est ça, ce que tu voulais dire l'autre fois. Prendre mes mains dans les tiennes.

 _After rain, rain : Une main prise, une fleur tendue. C'est bien toi qui l'as dit._

True ice never melts : Tu m'as copié.

 _After rain, rain : Non. Il n'est pas question de copier quoi que ce soit. C'était ce sur quoi on s'était mis d'accord._

True ice never melts : S'aider à faire nos deuils ?

 _After rain, rain : Voilà._

True ice never melts : Mes parents, je suppose que ça a été facile vu que tu connais mon nom et donc celui de mon père. Comment tu as su trouver celle d'Ur ?

 _After rain, rain : Magie._

True ice never melts : Elle n'était même pas proche de celles de mon père et de ma mère.

 _After rain, rain : Donc tu es allé au cimetière._

True ice never melts : J'étais curieux.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu as pleuré ?_

True ice never melts : Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. Je suis sûre qu'en réalité tu es un vrai pleurnichard. Avoue que tu as inondé les lys de larmes._

True ice never melts : Il y avait des lys partout. Un lit sous ses draps blancs. C'était très joli, comme geste.

 _After rain, rain : T'y es vraiment allé… Me remercie pas, c'était ton idée à la base. C'est toi qui as commencé._

True ice never melts : Rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre dans mon délire.

 _After rain, rain : Non, je ne me suis pas sentie obligée. Je voulais faire ça pour toi._

True ice never melts : En réalité, je ne suis pas encore parti.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu as choisi de me parler directement là-bas ?_

True ice never melts : C'est ce que tu fais aussi parfois. Me parler entre deux tombes.

True ice never melts : Ou trois.

 _After rain, rain : Un point pour toi._

True ice never melts : J'ai aussi vu les roses.

True ice never melts : C'est étrange. C'est comme faire son deuil à travers quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui le fais, ou si c'est moi.

 _After rain, rain : Comme prendre la main de l'autre et le réconcilier avec le vide._

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas peur du vide.

 _After rain, rain : Moi si. Et puis tu as couvert le néant avec du bleu, alors j'ai osé jeter un coup d'œil en bas, malgré le vertige._

True ice never melts : Ta main est tiède contre mes doigts.

 **.**

* * *

 _22 août._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je me rends compte que tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : À quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir assisté au spectacle ?

 _After rain, rain : Hm… Je ne sais pas trop. Si je te dis oui, quelle réaction aurais-tu ? Vas-tu te sentir mal et te confondre en excuses parce que tu m'as fait rater un pas de danse ?_

True ice never melts : Haha. Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité. Redescends un peu par-là. Parmi nous, gens sensés et sains d'esprit.

 _After rain, rain : Eh bien ?_

True ice never melts : Eh bien rien. Je ne suis pas désolé. C'était sympa, le spectacle.

 _After rain, rain : C'est tout ? Est-ce que tu as fait un don, du coup ?_

True ice never melts : Tu me poses encore cette question.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais que tu en as fait un. J'ai fouiné. Tu es généreux, et tu n'as même pas glissé les billets dans mon décolleté._

True ice never melts : J'aurais plutôt visé la culotte visible en dessous de la robe.

 _After rain, rain : Tu réserveras ça pour le jour où je ferai de la pole dance._

True ice never melts : Tu comptes apprendre ?

 _After rain, rain : La prochaine fois, je marquerai en gras le mot ironie avant de taper ma phrase._

True ice never melts : T'es pas drôle. Alors tu m'en veux ou pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que ça change si je te réponds ?_

True ice never melts : J'aimerais savoir.

 _After rain, rain : Ta conscience t'empêche de dormir la nuit ?_

True ice never melts : Y a un peu de ça, oui.

 _After rain, rain : Et beaucoup de ?_

True ice never melts : Et beaucoup de curiosité, parce que ta réponse m'intéresse.

 _After rain, rain : Tu tournes autour du pot._

True ice never melts : C'est pourtant simple. Si tu réponds non, je ne vois aucune raison m'empêchant de venir aux prochains spectacles.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que tu n'as pas cherché à m'approcher._

True ice never melts : Contradiction quand tu nous tiens. C'est toi qui m'as approché, au final. Encore et toujours.

 _After rain, rain : Je suis incontrôlable._

 _After rain, rain : C'est difficile de ne pas vouloir t'approcher quand tu te trouves dans les parages. Mais quand tu t'approches, quelque chose hurle en moi. Quelque chose m'intime de rester loin et de ne pas approcher l'iceberg. Comme une alarme dans ma tête, et je sais que j'ai raison de l'écouter._

True ice never melts : Mais tu ne l'écoutes pas. Dis à ce quelque chose d'aller se faire foutre de ma part.

 _After rain, rain : Quelle violence._

True ice never melts : Ça me saoule.

 _After rain, rain : Ne sois pas en colère contre moi._

True ice never melts : Je ne le suis pas. Ça me saoule de vouloir encore prendre ta main tiède dans la mienne, et ça me saoule encore plus de ne pas l'avoir fait.

True ice never melts : Je viendrai au prochain spectacle. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non. Je n'agirai pas en tant qu'étranger, sache-le.

 _After rain, rain : Hm…_

True ice never melts : Quoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Mais il n'y a pas d'autre spectacle. Du moins, je n'ai rien de prévu dans mon agenda._

True ice never melts : Peut-être que je devrais juste débarquer chez toi. Tu en improviseras un pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne suis plus un plan cul, c'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non ? Un demi-tout chimérique._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Alors reste loin de moi._

True ice never melts : Je ne peux pas.

True ice never melts : Je ne veux pas.

 _After rain, rain : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

True ice never melts : Toi.

 _After rain, rain : Même si ça finit mal et qu'on ne se parle plus jamais à cause de ça ?_

True ice never melts : Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ça devrait forcément finir mal ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire et que, du coup, je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais pu dire si je t'avais laissé dire quelque chose._

True ice never melts : Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

 _After rain, rain : En vérité, rien. Je préfère que tu ne dises rien plutôt qu'autre chose de pire que le néant._

True ice never melts : Tu es bizarre.

 _After rain, rain : Je t'emmerde._

True ice never melts : Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu veux que je dise quelque chose et l'instant d'après, tu me demandes de me taire. Je dis ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord. Tu as raison. Je te lis alors._

True ice never melts : Rien.

 _After rain, rain : Puéril._

True ice never melts : En attendant, j'ai du boulot et d'autres choses à faire, comme penser. Réfléchir. Des choses de ce bord-là.

 _After rain, rain : Au revoir alors. Gaffe à ne pas fondre à cause de toutes ces réflexions._

True ice never melts : J'essaie…

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _After rain, rain : Je me rends compte que tu passes ton temps à m'analyser et chercher à me comprendre._

 _After rain, rain : Serais-tu psychologue en plus d'être scénariste ?_

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être que c'est pour le fun que tu le fais._

 _After rain, rain : À mon tour. Je veux m'y essayer, même si je ne sais pas ce qui va en découler._

 _After rain, rain : Tu avais une femme dans ta vie avant moi, malgré tout ce que tu disais. Le fait que tu n'étais pas doué avec les gens, ta froideur, ton cercle restreint d'amis._

 _After rain, rain : Le simple fait que tu sois venu ici chercher, visiblement, des plans cul pour noyer la douleur parle de lui-même. Elle a vraiment dû t'écorcher, Erza._

 _After rain, rain : Il paraît qu'un homme n'a qu'un seul cœur, qu'il n'aime qu'une seule fois. Le reste, ça ne compte pas. Je reste convaincue de ce fait, aussi préjugé soit-il. Tu es même allé jusqu'à la qualifier de femme de ta vie. Malgré les apparences que tu te donnes, et malgré tous tes efforts pour tourner la page, il restera tout de même des traces indélébiles dans ton roman. Il en reste toujours._

 _After rain, rain : Au final, tu en es réduit à des aventures sans lendemain. Une sorte de retour à ta jeunesse perdue dans une relation sans avenir. Tu ne sais pas si ça te convient, mais tu fais avec._

True ice never melts : Et toi, tu ne veux pas d'une aventure sans lendemain. Tu le veux, ce demain, et cet après-demain, et l'année suivante jusqu'à l'infini. Tu aurais aimé te contenter d'une aventure, mais c'est impossible pour toi, je me trompe ? Bonjour, au fait.

 _After rain, rain : J'en ai eu, des aventures. J'ai même eu une aventure, avec toi. Bonjour aussi. Tu ne te plains pas de mon analyse ? J'ai tout bon ?_

True ice never melts : Mais tu restes toujours seule. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser à décortiquer ma vie.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne m'amuse pas vraiment, c'est plutôt déprimant. En plus, tu te débrouilles pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. T'es mesquin._

True ice never melts : Ah, je pensais que c'était ça le délire. Tu m'analyses, je t'analyse, on s'analyse.

 _After rain, rain : Je vous en prie Monsieur Fullbuster, allongez-vous sur le divan et découvrons ensemble les abysses de votre inconscient._

True ice never melts : Madame la psy, vos abysses m'intéressent bien plus que les miens. Alors malgré tes aventures, tu n'as pas voulu te poser. Ou alors… Tu voulais, mais ils sont partis. Ils ? Lui ?

 _After rain, rain : La solitude est une bien meilleure compagne de vie qu'une ombre qui part sans un seul regard en arrière._

True ice never melts : C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'aimer. Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je m'en aille comme lui est parti. Comment s'appelait-il ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce que j'en ai marre d'aimer sans retour. Mais ça ne se contrôle pas, au final. C'est comme ça, la vie. Ils n'ont pas de noms._

True ice never melts : Tu en as déjà marre de m'aimer ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas encore. (Tu me blesses.)_

True ice never melts : Pardon. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

 _After rain, rain : C'est la première fois que tu dis ça. « Pardon. » C'est nouveau…_

True ice never melts : Je me demande si le préjugé dont tu parlais est aussi vrai qu'on le prétend. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, après tout. Toutefois… L'humain a droit à l'erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouve, il ne s'agissait pas d'Erza. Peut-être que j'ai encore une chance. J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné. On ne peut pas savoir.

 _After rain, rain : Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir._

True ice never melts : Tu as fini de m'analyser ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas ton talent, et j'ai peur d'aller trop loin. Ça pourrait laisser des cicatrices._

True ice never melts : Je ne suis pas faible.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne parlais pas de toi._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en toi-même. Ça se comprend, vu ton passé, ton enfance. Le fait d'être orpheline n'a pas semblé suffisant au monde, il a même fallu que les autres te rejettent constamment sans chercher à te comprendre.

 _After rain, rain : Et toi, tu essaies. T'y arrives même mieux que moi._

True ice never melts : Tu préfères te condamner à la solitude plutôt que de souffrir ?

 _After rain, rain : Je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive, mais c'est arrivé. Le désir mue très vite en autre chose, quand on ne fait pas attention, et même avec toute l'attention du monde. Ou alors est-ce l'autre chose qui pousse au désir ? J'ai fait gaffe et pourtant. C'est arrivé, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Et maintenant, il faudra faire avec.

 _After rain, rain : Oui, mais à quoi bon ?_

True ice never melts : Tu as vécu tant de déceptions amoureuses que ça ? Je vois bien, et j'ai eu le temps de voir, que tu appréhendes ce qui se passe et se passera entre nous deux.

 _After rain, rain : Et je suis en droit d'appréhender. La cage est fermée à double tour et ne laisse filtrer que l'éphémère._

True ice never melts : À croire qu'avec moi, il ne peut s'agir que de déception.

 _After rain, rain : J'en suis convaincue._

True ice never melts : Ok.

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 _23 août._

* * *

True ice never melts : Juvia.

True ice never melts : Tu avais dit que tu n'attendais pas une réponse en particulier.

True ice never melts : Et je ne savais pas quoi te dire, de toute façon.

True ice never melts : Mais je sais, maintenant. Maintenant que tu t'es amusée à m'analyser, me permettant par la même occasion de mieux te comprendre et apprivoiser cette situation. Me comprendre, aussi.

True ice never melts : Je sais quoi faire de ton information.

 _After rain, rain : Ne me réponds pas._

True ice never melts : Ne m'empêche pas de le dire, parce qu'il faut que je le fasse.

After rain, rain : _Je ne veux pas savoir._

True ice never melts : Encore cette peur de la solitude ?

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie de te lire dire non. De te lire dire fin. De ne plus te lire. Ne dis rien. Pitié._

True ice never melts : Vraiment ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Je ne sais plus._

True ice never melts : Mais il faut que je te le dise. Tu m'as armé de cette information et tu t'attends à ce que je n'en fasse rien. C'est impossible. Au fond de toi, tu sais bien que tu attends une réponse.

 _After rain, rain : C'est certainement ma curiosité mal placée et complètement malsaine qui désire s'exprimer. De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler. Tu as choisi de mettre les choses au clair et tant pis pour ma gueule et mon cœur._

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Le silence est pire que les mots._

 _After rain, rain : Parle ou pars, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça._

 _After rain, rain : Gray ?_

True ice never melts : Je t'aime.

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Relis.

 _After rain, rain : …_

 _After rain, rain : Quoi ?_

True ice never melts : Quoi ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas à ça._

 _After rain, rain : Comme ça, de but en blanc ?_

True ice never melts : Bah… Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne comprends pas._

True ice never melts : Cette réponse ne te convient pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Elle devrait ?_

True ice never melts : Normalement, oui.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue. C'est... bizarre. Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ?_

True ice never melts : Ouch.

 _After rain, rain : Un seul cœur et c'est moi que tu choisis. C'est plutôt invraisemblable._

True ice never melts : C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

 _After rain, rain : Pourquoi moi alors ?_

True ice never melts : Pourquoi pas ?

 _After rain, rain : Pas de déclaration enflammée ?_

True ice never melts : Urgh… Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

True ice never melts : Je ne suis plus de glace quand il s'agit de toi.

True ice never melts : Mais ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est pas grand chose.

 _After rain, rain : Comment ça, ce n'est pas grand chose ?_

True ice never melts : C'est une information comme la tienne. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Tu te venges._

True ice never melts : Pas spécialement. Je te dis juste que c'est comme ça. C'est une règle implicite rendue explicite. Tu m'aimes et je te le rends bien, ou presque aussi bien. Je n'en sais rien, mais disons que ça s'en rapproche pas mal selon moi. On est visiblement sur la même longueur d'ondes, ou presque — j'aimerais bien te revoir, moi. Plan cul ou pas.

 _After rain, rain : D'accord. C'est… bien._

 _After rain, rain : Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était implicite. Tu es sûre que ça l'était ?_

True ice never melts : Non, je ne suis pas sûr.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce que tu le dises. Tu le savais, toi ?_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas une illumination mais une décision.

 _After rain, rain : Et tu as décidé… de m'aimer._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas censé se contrôler. Tu l'as dit toi-même._

True ice never melts : C'est ainsi.

 _After rain, rain : Ça te ressemble bien ça._

True ice never melts : Quoi donc ?

 _After rain, rain : De me dire ça comme ça, pour me troubler. Tu ne m'as même pas ménagée._

True ice never melts : Fais avec.

 _After rain, rain : C'est un peu difficile de faire avec. C'est bizarre d'être soudainement devenue la femme de ta vie._

True ice never melts : Wow. Tu vois que tu t'emballes, je t'ai dit de pas le faire.

 _After rain, rain : Pff. C'est nul alors. Ça m'a pas l'air très sincère tout ça. C'est une ruse pour me faire venir chez toi ? Je me disais bien que c'était une blague._

 _After rain, rain : C'est même pas drôle... (Tu me donnes un peu envie de pleurer.)_

True ice never melts : Tu as envie de venir chez moi ?

 _After rain, rain : Non._

True ice never melts : « Oui. », que tu as pensé.

 _After rain, rain : Non…_

True ice never melts : Ce n'est pas une ruse. C'est juste un fait parmi d'autres. Une décision que j'ai prise.

 _After rain, rain : M'aimer._

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : C'est n'importe quoi. Hier tu m'as blessée, et aujourd'hui tu as « décidé » de m'aimer._

True ice never melts : Oui. J'ai décidé d'ouvrir cette cage dont tu cherchais les clés.

 _After rain, rain : Pas juste pour une visite rapide ?_

True ice never melts : Elle peut durer autant de temps que tu veux.

 _After rain, rain : Et toi, que veux-tu ?_

True ice never melts : De préférence, que tu n'en ressortes pas.

 _After rain, rain : Parce que tu as pris ta décision._

True ice never melts : Exactement. Et « femme de ma vie », c'est un peu boiteux en fin de compte.

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas si ringard que ça, d'une certaine manière. J'aimais bien, moi. Ce n'est pas boiteux de m'aimer ?_

True ice never melts : Nah.

 _After rain, rain : Comment ?_

True ice never melts : J'aime le bleu.

 _After rain, rain : Juste le bleu ?_

True ice never melts : Juste le bleu.

 _After rain, rain : C'est bizarre._

True ice never melts : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier, moi.

 _After rain, rain : En fait, je t'obsède._

True ice never melts : Si tu veux — et pas la peine de préciser que mon sourcil est déjà arqué.

 _After rain, rain : Je veux bien, oui._

True ice never melts : Parfait.

True ice never melts : Alors comme ça, tu as eu envie de venir ?

 _After rain, rain : Venir dans quel sens ?_

True ice never melts : Chez moi. Pourquoi, il y a un autre sens auquel j'aurais dû penser ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien. Tu m'as choquée. Tu aimes bien faire ça…_

True ice never melts : Le choc te fait venir.

 _After rain, rain : Non, pas dans ce sens-là. Mais c'était électrifiant, quand tu l'as dit. Dans mon bas-ventre et quelque part dans la poitrine._

True ice never melts : Ce qui te fait penser à un orgasme. Intéressant.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça._

True ice never melts : Je note ça dans ta liste de préférences.

 _After rain, rain : Tu fais vraiment une fiche à propos de moi._

True ice never melts : Il le faut bien quand on apprend à danser. Je suis un élève assidu.

 _After rain, rain : Dis-le-moi encore._

True ice never melts : Quand tu viendras.

 _After rain, rain : Dans quel sens ?_

 _After rain, rain : Gray ?_

 _After rain, rain : Réponds-moi._

 _After rain, rain : Gray-sama…_

 _After rain, rain : Gray !_

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 _After rain, rain : Grrr._

 _After rain, rain : Salaud._

 _After rain, rain : Reviens !_

 **[Le message suivant n'a pas pu être remis à son destinataire : _After rain, rain : Reviens !]_**

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** La psychologie d'After a été assez difficile à maîtriser, entre ses « Je te veux mais ne viens surtout pas me voir », son enfance, son passé, ses expériences ayant mal tourné. Et True, lui, est une glace qui prétend ne jamais fondre ; il ne s'en sort pas bien mieux. Je crois que l'amour d'After est bien plus profond que celui de True, parce qu'elle est comme ça, le genre à s'attacher à ce point malgré tout. Je peux me tromper — je me trompe sûrement —, car après tout, la vraie glace a tout de même fallu fondre. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. En tout cas, il le lui rend bien.

Merci à **ChachaCLN, Moshi-sama, Cooks, 095fany** et à **Sarah70801** pour vos reviews. Merci à chacun de vous qui me lisez d'être là ! Merci aussi pour les favs/follows.

 **Cooks,** contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ta lecture, ça me ravit de te revoir chez moi, et un grand MERCI à toi aussi pour ta review ! **095fany,** ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu aies une imagination aussi fertile quand il s'agit de cette histoire. C'est plutôt pas mal, tout ça ! Je doute que Gray accepte de nommer son fils Silver, surtout maintenant que Juvia a associé ce nom à… tout à fait autre chose. Huhu. Ce serait bien comique, et tu peux continuer de rêver autant que tu le souhaites. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Le chapitre vingt-trois sera publié le 21 août, normalement.

À la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

* * *

 **La vraie glace n'existe pas. Il y a le froid, les rayons glacés, et la tiédeur gelée. Les nuages, la pluie, et la fonte des neiges. Peu importe à quel point la glace durcit, elle finira par fondre. Ça peut prendre des secondes, ça peut prendre des décennies ; l'éphémère éternité qui brûle et embrouille les sens. Braise, gel ; la raison ne fait plus de différence, et une langue mal placée peut s'y retrouver collée. Mais la glace n'est vraie que dans le but de se conserver. Elle se blesse, blesse, soigne les bleus de l'âme ; s'adoucit, fond et doucement, rejoint l'azur éternel.**

* * *

 _25 août._

* * *

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me déconnecter l'autre fois.

 _After rain, rain : Je sais, je n'arrivais plus à t'envoyer de messages et j'ai eu une déconnexion aussi. Ça a duré toute la soirée et même la nuit._

True ice never melts : Ouais, apparemment le salon de chat déconne encore, et j'ai bien l'impression que le site aussi cette fois-ci.

 _After rain, rain : J'espère que ça ne va pas de nouveau planter._

True ice never melts : Ouais.

 _After rain, rain : Que fais-tu ?_

True ice never melts : Je fais une pause, je travaillais.

 _After rain, rain : Toujours à plancher sur ton nouveau scénario. Ça se passe comment ?_

True ice never melts : J'arrive à la fin.

 _After rain, rain : Déjà ?_

True ice never melts : C'est un premier jet. L'inspiration est venue me chercher, dernièrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin… Si, j'imagine que si.

 _After rain, rain : Tant mieux alors. Contente d'avoir pu t'aider._

True ice never melts : Haha… Si on veut. Je ne sais pas encore comment finir.

 _After rain, rain : Ça finira bien par venir tout seul, comme l'inspiration. Qu'en est-il de l'avant-première ?_

True ice never melts : Il en est que j'aimerais vraiment que t'y ailles avec moi, maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Hm… Ok._

True ice never melts : C'est d'accord ? Pas d'objection ?

 _After rain, rain : Non. Ce n'est pas d'accord. Je ne disais pas « Ok » dans ce sens. C'était plus un « Ok. Information notée. »_

 _After rain, rain : Et si, il y a objection. Ne change pas tes plans à la dernière minute, je ne suis pas prête._

True ice never melts : À me voir ?

 _After rain, rain : C'est pas ça. Il y aura sûrement des photographes et tes fans et… Tout un tas de choses que je ne suis pas prête à affronter. Je ne saurais même pas quoi porter ni quoi faire._

True ice never melts : Tu seras parfaite.

 _After rain, rain : Pitié, ne me sors pas tes répliques clichées sorties tout droit d'un film à l'eau de rose. Je veux qu'Erza y aille avec toi._

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ?

 _After rain, rain : Parce qu'elle sera parfaite dans ce rôle, et c'est ton amie._

True ice never melts : Ça me vexe un peu.

 _After rain, rain : Ce n'est pas le but. Je suis le bleu et ma jalousie ne voit plus rouge._

True ice never melts : Mais tu seras là ?

 _After rain, rain : Quelque part, oui._

True ice never melts : Parfait.

True ice never melts : Attends, par quelque part, tu veux dire vraiment là ?

 _After rain, rain : Peut-être bien mais_

 _After rain, rain : ?_

 _After rain, rain : Tu me reçois ?_

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

True ice never melts : Mais ?

 **.**

* * *

 _26 juillet._

* * *

True ice never melts : Ira-t-on dans la pénombre ?

 _After rain, rain : Je suis toujours dans la pénombre._

 _After rain, rain : Une nouvelle a été mise à jour sur l'accueil, tu as vu ?_

True ice never melts : …

 _After rain, rain : …_

True ice never melts : Le site ferme dans moins de trois jours.

 _After rain, rain : J'ai de bons yeux, ne t'inquiète pas._

True ice never melts : Comme quoi, même quand ça ne vient pas de nous, cette fin que tu redoutais tant devait bien arriver un jour. Le destin nous rattrape.

 _After rain, rain : Nous ?_

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas envie de cesser de te parler non plus, madame-bons-yeux-pas-si-bons-que-ça-au-final.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes…_

True ice never melts : Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus, Juvia.

 _After rain, rain : Wow. La fin qui frappe brutalement à la porte. Je savais bien que ça allait faire mal, mais pas à ce point._

 _After rain, rain : Et les mails ? C'est bien, ça, les mails même si ce n'est pas aussi instantané qu'ici._

True ice never melts : Oui, mais non.

 _After rain, rain : Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça que cet échange prenne fin alors._

True ice never melts : Tu le fais exprès ?

 _After rain, rain : Oui._

True ice never melts : Tu ne veux pas passer chez moi vite fait et te recasser aussi vite que tu le pourras ?

 _After rain, rain : Je pourrais rester un peu plus que ça…_

True ice never melts : C'est vrai, tu es incontrôlable.

 _After rain, rain : Pas pour_ ça.

 _After rain, rain : Je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

True ice never melts : Parce que tu as _encore_ peur ?

 _After rain, rain : Un peu. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, en fait._

True ice never melts : Tu n'as plus aucune excuse. Fais-moi face.

 _After rain, rain : C'est vrai. Cette fois-ci, tu ne regarderas que moi (tant que Natsu ne débarque pas.)_

True ice never melts : Urgh. J'ignore ta parenthèse complètement random. Oui, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux plus me rejeter. Tu avais peur d'aimer dans un seul sens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te promets pas que tout va bien se passer. On se fera certainement la gueule plus de fois qu'il n'en faudra, on se quittera peut-être, pour mieux se retrouver.

 _After rain, rain : C'est une tentative. La conclusion d'une expérience._

True ice never melts : C'est notre tentative, notre expérience.

 _After rain, rain : Et on baisera._

True ice never melts : Autant de fois que tu le voudras.

 _After rain, rain : Pff._

True ice never melts : Et je te ferai l'amour partout dans la maison. Surtout dans la cuisine.

 _After rain, rain : J'y ai jeté un vague coup d'œil la dernière fois que j'étais venue chez toi. Ça m'a eu l'air très… net. Propre et organisé._

True ice never melts : Depuis le hall d'entrée ? Quelle affamée.

 _After rain, rain : J'aime cuisiner, c'est tout._

True ice never melts : Mauvaise foi.

 _After rain, rain : Tu me feras l'amour ?_

True ice never melts : Oui.

 _After rain, rain : Et sous la douche ? Je pourrais t'enfermer sous la douche ?_

True ice never melts : Tout seul ? C'est vrai que je t'avais proposé de satisfaire ta vengeance sur moi…

 _After rain, rain : Tous seuls, oui._

True ice never melts : Ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant.

 _After rain, rain : Et tout ira bien. Pas de rousse, pas de blonde ni de rose… Et tu me feras l'amour toute la nuit._

 _After rain, rain : Toutes les nuits._

True ice never melts : Et surtout le jour.

 _After rain, rain : Il y a trop de lumière, le jour._

True ice never melts : Justement, je veux te voir. Je veux tout voir chez toi. Tu ne pourras pas m'en priver. Je veux connaître tous les détails de ton corps. Chaque parcelle de ta peau, tes zones les plus sensibles, le goût et le parfum de ta chair. Tester la sensibilité de tes seins, admirer à quel point tu peux pointer. Le plaisir que je peux te procurer, le jeu de tes cordes vocales. Je pourrais grogner « Juvia » contre ton oreille et tu pourras hurler « Gray ».

 _After rain, rain : Tu es tellement sûr de toi… Je ne suis pas très bruyante, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faudra faire preuve d'ingéniosité, ou de beaucoup de patience. Mettre beaucoup d'effort dans la tâche, aussi. Je ne suis pas aussi facile à satisfaire que tu as l'air de le croire. Il faudra avoir recours à tes notes, monsieur l'élève assidu._

True ice never melts : Tu veux vraiment me forcer à te le dire une deuxième fois.

 _After rain, rain : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

True ice never melts : Je te le dirai si tu viens. Tu me diras « Je » et je te dirai « Aussi ».

 _After rain, rain : J'ai une idée. J'ai envie de cuisiner._

True ice never melts : T'es sérieuse là ? T'es frustrante — et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'autocensure.

 _After rain, rain : Tu sais où j'habite, et je sais ouvrir les portes. (Je peux facilement imaginer ce que tu aimerais faire pour me punir d'avoir été aussi frustrante pendant tout ce temps.)_

True ice never melts : Maintenant ?

 _After rain, rain : Passe plutôt dans… disons, quatre heures._

True ice never melts : Manquait plus que ça. Maintenant.

 _After rain, rain : Mais je cuisine d'abord, ça prend du temps._

True ice never melts : Je te regarderai faire.

True ice never melts : En fait, non. Je ne vais pas juste regarder. Je vais te toucher partout où je n'ai pas pu te toucher, et partout où je veux te toucher, et exactement là où tu veux que je te touche.

 _After rain, rain : Toucher, toucher, toucher… Une répétition digne de ton niveau, monsieur le fameux scénariste de pacotille._

True ice never melts : Tu parleras moins une fois que je serai là.

 _After rain, rain : Et je cuisinerai moins, surtout. C'est dommage pour toi !_

True ice never melts : Pourquoi ? Que cuisines-tu ?

 _After rain, rain : Quelque chose d'important, avec beaucoup de chocolat, et de la glace._

 _After rain, rain : Une promesse qui a pris bien trop de temps pour être réalisée. Mais tu as attendu. Tu m'as toujours attendue._

 _After rain, rain : Tu peux venir le dévorer maintenant, ou le déguster aussi lentement que tu le souhaites._

True ice never melts : Un gâteau qui laisse des bleus sur les lèvres ?

 _After rain, rain : Ton dessert._

 **True ice never melts vient de se déconnecter.**

 **After rain, rain vient de se déconnecter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Aurora – Black Water Lilies_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndla :** … Ta-dah ? Ça y est, c'est fini. Fi-ni ! C'est bizarre. C'est même un peu… douloureux ? Bizarrement douloureux. Ce dernier chapitre est ridiculement court, mais il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Je pense qu'ils ont assez tourné autour du pot comme ça. Et même si je n'avais pas envie d'écrire ces trois lettres, elles ont fini par s'inviter d'elles-mêmes dans l'histoire et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de les imprimer noir sur blanc. Ou blanc sur noir. J'ai souvent écrit sur un fond sombre.

Merci à **Dianes, Melo, MephistoPheles-Maga, Cooks, Moshi-sama, 095fany, Alex Grey Fullbuster, ChachaCLN, marie7730, Nona Fernandez, kary. net, Redfoxiy, Jague, Ja'SminX, Sarah70801, Rokushimo, ophelie.r, MochiKami** **et à** **MT.D. O'Connel** pour vos reviews ! Merci pour votre lecture et pour tous les favoris/follows.

 **Important :** Merci à **Jague** d'avoir été là du début jusqu'à la fin. En parlant de lui ! Jague m'a fait des fanarts sublimes dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Ils sont trop… _WAOUH !_ Et je suis particulièrement attachée aux (amoureuse des !) cheveux de True-Gray, parce qu'ils sont magnifiques et que c'est exactement comme ça que je les imagine. J'adore les cheveux d'After-Juvia, on dirait qu'ils sont en feu — j'ai carrément nommé ce dessin « The blue fire » dans ma petite tête. Et j'adore la pose prise, en pleine chute ! Et j'adore les couleurs ! Et j'adore le public ! Et j'adore les muscles de Gray, et ses cheveux, ses cheveux, ses cheveux. Vous aurez compris. Le deuxième dessin est érotique et dommage pour ceux qui ne pourront le visualiser, mais sachez qu'il est tout aussi sublime et j'adore la taille d'After-Juvia et l'eau tout autour et l'eau qui coule et ses cheveux et son coquillage tout rose — elle est douée avec le rose. Merci à toi, Jague-qui-roxxe-du-poney, je suis très touchée. Plus touchée que tu ne le crois ! Sache-le.

Je vous remercie, vous, qui avez été présents tout au long de cette histoire et qui l'avez aimée (presque ?) autant que je l'ai aimée. Merci aussi d'avoir respecté mon désir de ne pas recevoir de commentaires négatifs pour cette histoire-là en particulier, ça me touche beaucoup et ça m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout sans avoir une crise au mauvais moment et tout foutre en l'air parce que cette histoire est un peu (trop) personnelle, et que les critiques auraient été prises personnellement aussi, et que je prenais cette histoire à cœur et que ça me rendait toute heureuse de l'écrire et que je ne voulais pas que ça prenne une demi-teinte qui m'aurait donné envie de tout effacer et laisser tomber et… Et merci à ceux qui ont aimé l'histoire de A à Z, et aussi à ceux qui l'ont aimée de A jusqu'à T — c'est toujours un plaisir d'être lue, peu importe jusqu'où ! Un profond merci à chacun d'entre vous.

 **Annonce :** Techniquement, je ne suis pas censée répondre aux reviews directement dans mon chapitre — selon les règles du site... Donc, même si j'y réponds une dernière fois, je n'éditerai pas ces réponses à chaque nouveau commentaire anonyme. Si vous désirez une réponse de ma part, merci de me fournir un moyen de vous contacter en privé.

 **Dianes,** cette histoire n'est pas inspirée d'une histoire vraie, non. Cependant, j'ai une relation très intime avec Internet, et mes nombreuses expériences ont contribué à l'écriture de cette histoire (ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de l'envie de l'écrire). Ça a en effet été dur d'écrire l'amour de ces deux personnages, c'est certainement pas une chose facile — de vivre ce sentiment ou de l'écrire. Sinon, l'écriture d'un épilogue ne rentre pas dans mes plans pour le moment. Merci pour tes reviews ! **Melo,** merci pour tes vœux et tes commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir ma chère ! Et tu l'as eue, ta suite… huhu. Je t'embrasse fort. **Cooks,** ah, mais qui aime les fins ? Ça a été très dur pour moi de mettre fin à cette histoire mais j'ai bien dû le faire, au final. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé cette histoire, et j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas trop déprimé. Ça n'a rien d'une fin triste pourtant ! Ils pourraient se passer beaucoup de choses pour eux. Merci pour tes commentaires et à la prochaine si tu es au rendez-vous ! **095fany,** ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies aimé le chapitre vingt-deux et pas besoin de te rassurer, tu te doutes bien que Gray ne retournera pas avec Erza maintenant qu'il a Juvia. Tes compliments me touchent sincèrement et un profond merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as dit, ça me fait rougir de plaisir d'apprendre que c'est une des meilleures histoires que tu aies pu lire. **Redfoxiy,** contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire et que tu aies été au rendez-vous (dans l'ombre ou pas, aucun problème chez moi !) Tes mots me font très plaisir et je suis très touchée d'apprendre que tu passes d'aussi bonnes lectures en compagnie de ma plume, merci à toi pour tout et merci pour ton commentaire. **MochiKami,** eh oui, c'est « déjà » la fin, il n'y a plus rien à rajouter et j'ai préféré laisser une fin ouverte à l'imagination selon les goûts de chacun. En tout cas, merci d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout et merci pour tes reviews ! **MT.D. O'Connel,** merci à toi chère fan inconnue sortie de l'ombre qui as pris le risque de me lire malgré l'avenir incertain de l'histoire ! Tes compliments me touchent et je suis très contente que tu aies passé un moment aussi agréable en compagnie de ma plume. Encore une fois, merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta review !

Je vous aime et vous envoie tout un tas de bises !

Ils vont certainement me manquer, ces deux-là.

Au revoir.


End file.
